Mors Ante Infamiam
by Trovia
Summary: 1978 bis 1981: Eine Geschichte eines Krieges gegen das Dunkle, und der Männer und Frauen, die in ihm kämpften. Eine Geschichte der Auroren und des scheinbar unvermeidlichen Untergangs. Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, die Potters, Snape uvm. Beendet.
1. Ein ganz normaler Tag

**Papierkram: **_Das hier wird eine Geschichte über die letzten drei Jahre des ersten Kriegs - Oktober 1978 bis November 1981. Konsequenterweise werdet ihr viele bekannte Gesichter wiedersehen - die Rumtreiber und Lily, Snape, Dumbledore, um ein paar zu nennen -, und viele bekannte Namen, aber auch ein paar neue. Die Geschichte wird episodenhaft bleiben, aber später zu einem Gesamtbild zusammenlaufen, und sie entspricht vollständig dem Canon. _

_Harry Potter und alles, was dazu gehört, gehören nach wie vor J. K. Rowling. Außerdem bin ich stark beeinflusst von Robin4s Darstellung der Aurorenzentrale, aber mir ist es gelungen, sie nicht offen zu plagiieren. Hoffe ich ;-)._

_Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review und lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt. Es darf auch Kritik sein; ich bin nicht zimperlich._

_Und jetzt, let's go..._

* * *

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden_

„_Das letzte Mal waren uns die Todesser zwanzig zu eins überlegen und sie haben sich einen nach dem anderen von uns geholt…" -_ Remus Lupin („Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix")

* * *

**Oktober 1978. Ein ganz normaler Tag.**

„_Die Aurorenzentrale beschäftigt zurzeit 41 Auroren im aktiven Dienst." - _Tobin Tinybott, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, Monatsbericht.

* * *

Die Ausbildung zum Auroren umfasste drei Jahre. 

Das erste davon deckte einen Großteil des theoretischen Unterrichts ab: Basiszauberei, praktische Verteidigung, Duellkunst und das Studium der Dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Zaubererethik und Zaubererrechtslehre. Das erste Jahr war anstrengend, anspruchsvoll und fordernd - von den dreizehn Rekruten, die 1977 die Aufnahmetests bestanden hatten, waren nun nur noch zehn übrig -, doch es umfasste Basisarbeit, und der junge Rekrut im zweiten Jahr, der gerade an der Wand lehnend auf die neuen Erstklässler wartete, hielt Basisarbeit für _langweilig. _Man sollte meinen, das zweite Jahr konnte nur besser werden - es konzentrierte sich auf praktisches Training, und Auroren aller Aufgabenbereiche würden in wechselndem Turnus das Feldtraining leiten, selbst Alastor Moody und Jepedina Potter. Aber wie konnte ein Jahr gut werden, das mit den Aufgaben eines verdammten _Vertrauensschülers _begann?

Der Neunzehnjährige mit dem schulterlangen schwarzen Haar, der ungeduldig die Stirn runzelte und mit den Ärmeln seiner Roben spielt, hatte nie Vertrauensschüler sein wollen, und keiner seiner Lehrer in Hogwarts wäre so verrückt gewesen, ihn für die Aufgabe in Betracht zu ziehen. Trotzdem stand er jetzt hier, von Fenwick beauftragt, die neuen Rekruten einzuweisen, und er würde es gut machen, weil man in der Aurorenzentrale alles gut machte.

Er seufzte, während sich endlich die letzten zukünftigen Auroren um ihn versammelten, und strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. Nach allen Maßstäben konnte man den jungen Mann gut aussehend nennen, und ein Blick in seine tiefen grauen Augen verriet, zu welchem Charme er fähig wäre, könnte er sich dazu aufraffen - was jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht der Fall sein würde, denn er musste ungläubige Achtzehnjährige herumführen, als sei er ein verdammter Vertrauensschüler aus Hogwarts. Remus hätte das gefallen. Er schwor sich, kein einziges Mal etwas wie „Nicht bummeln!" zu sagen.

Schließlich stieß er sich von der Wand ab, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und positionierte sich mit einer unbewussten Grazie vor den Studenten, die den unfertigen Auror erahnen ließ. Rekruten veränderten sich in ihrer Ausbildung, ob sie wollten oder nicht, wurden von unschuldigen Schülern zu tödlichen Waffen - wer sich nicht veränderte, wurde unbarmherzig ausgesiebt, bevor er sterben konnte.

„Willkommen in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, oder AMS", begann er und versuchte, seinen Ärger über die gesamte Aufgabe nicht zu zeigen. „Ich bin Sirius Black, Rekrut im zweiten Jahr. Ich werde euch einweisen - und ihr hört besser gut zu, weil ich nichts wiederholen werde - und dann liefere ich euch bei Benjy Fenwick ab." _Und bin euch dann hoffentlich los, _fügte er in Gedanken etwas sehnsüchtig hinzu. „Fenwick wird für zwei Jahre euer Ausbildungsleiter sein, bis ihr einem Mentor zugeteilt werdet, vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass ihr und er noch hier seid und lebt. Mitkommen."

Ohne zu warten, ob sie der Aufforderung folgten - niemand hatte je darauf gewartet, dass _er _Aufforderungen folgte -, drehte er sich vom Lift weg und ging den Gang hinunter. „Zauberergamot." Er wies schräg nach links. „Büro für Missbrauch der Magie." Er wies schräg nach rechts und nahm gleichzeitig den Faden wieder auf. Wie immer unfähig, länger als eine Minute ruhig zu bleiben, wandte er sich ab und zu um, gestikulierte oder ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, um Reaktionen zu beobachten. „Fenwick ist euer Ansprechpartner für alle Fragen, die man nicht nachschlagen kann. Er lebt hier in der Zentrale, bei den Unterrichtsräumen, er beobachtet euch bei jedem Schritt, und er erstattet Moody Bericht. Ihr werdet essen, wenn er isst, schlafen, wenn er schläft, und für ihn springen, bevor er _accio _rufen kann. Ihr werdet lernen, um seine Gnade zu betteln, wenn ihr Mist baut, und vor dem Schlafengehen für seine selige Mutter beten."

Ohne innezuhalten wandte Sirius sich nach rechts und stieß die Flügel einer hohen Tür auf. Die sechzehn Erstklässler folgten ihm schweigend in das Großraumbüro, das den Kern der Zentrale darstellte, und sofort schlug ihnen ein Summen an Aktivität entgegen. Sirius marschierte zu einer ungestörten Ecke, bevor er stehen blieb und seine Leute wieder ansah. Die meisten schienen zuzuhören, was gut war. Langsam begann er warm zu werden.

„Rechts durch den Flur geht es zu Jepedina Potters Büro. Sie ist die Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale, und vor eurem zweiten Jahr wird sie euch nicht ansehen. Alastor Moody" Er gestikulierte in Richtung von Moodys Büro. „und Amelia Bones" Ihr Büro lag wenige Schritte entfernt in Richtung des Flurs (_im _Flur, hätte man die Architektur des Ministeriums mit der von Muggeln vergleichen können). „teilen sich den Rang des Zweiten im Kommando. Bones hat Verwaltung, Ermittlung, Spionage. Moody hat Feldeinsatz, Innere Sicherheit, Ausbildung. Keiner von euch fliegt raus ohne Moodys Einverständnis, aber glaubt mir, das hat nichts Beruhigendes."

Sie hingen an seinen Lippen. Ganz wie in alten Zeiten. Innerlich grinste er.

„Links geht es zu den Briefings- und Gemeinschaftsräumen, zum Zellenbereich und zu Apparationsbereich eins und zwei. Die Apparationsbereiche sind für den Privatgebrauch gesperrt und dienen ausschließlich als Ausgangs- und Endpunkt für Auroreneinsätze. Sie werden permanent überwacht. Reinapparieren ist relativ einfach. Rauskommen kann schwierig werden."

Er erlaubte sich ein fieses Grinsen, bevor er in die andere Richtung wies. Auch dieser Bereich nahm theoretisch den gleichen Raum ein wie mindestens ein Flur und wahrscheinlich ein großer Teil des Zauberergamots, aber Sirius hatte den Glauben an Muggelphysik ohnehin niemals kultiviert. Ein oder zwei der neuen Rekruten blinzelten irritiert - höchstwahrscheinlich Muggelstämmige, und zweifellos gute Beobachter.

„Durch den Gang hier auf der anderen Seite kommt ihr zur Bibliothek, zu den Trainings- und Unterrichtsräumen, in die Archive und Labore und zu Fenwicks Wohnung - aber ganz unter uns, die ist nicht so interessant." Sirius konnte ein knappes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Ja, er _hatte _sich vorgenommen, die Streiche zu einem Teil seiner abgeschlossenen Schulzeit werden zu lassen und das hier ernst zu nehmen, und er _nahm _es ernst. Aber das verblüffte Gesicht seines Lehrers war es wert gewesen, und sie hatten ihn nicht mal erwischt. „Wir gehen später rüber. Mitkommen."

Schon etwas besser gelaunt drehte er sich um und schritt an ihnen vorbei durch das Büro. „Außer als Durchgang zum Unterricht ist das Aurorenbüro für euch tabu. Das hier ist die einzige Gelegenheit für euch für ein Jahr, euch umzusehen, also nutzt sie. Seid ihr doch mal hier und das Chaos bricht aus, geht aus dem Weg, gafft nicht und verschwindet, bevor Moody euch davonjagt."

Er umrundete einen Bürozellenblock und winkte Lydia Corday, die manchmal das Training leitete und nun leicht zurücklächelte, während sie ihnen nachsah, bevor sie ihren Rundgang fortsetzten. Er sprach schnell, um es hinter sich zu bringen. Wenn sie nicht folgen konnten, hatten sie sich ohnehin den falschen Beruf gesucht. „Dasselbe gilt für den Flur zu _Missbrauch der Magie_ - der ist Abkürzung für Fluchbrecher, die in die Zentrale müssen. Zuständig für die Fluchbrecher ist Anette Martin, nervt sie nicht, die Frau hat Drachenblut. Wenn es schon unbedingt sein muss, geht zu Vance. Sie mag Rekruten. Beantwortet immer Fragen. Auch dumme."

Die schnellen Blicke, die ein paar seiner Schäfchen tauschten, sagten ihm, dass einige von ihnen schon ihre eigenen Erfahrungen mit Anette Martin gemacht haben mussten. Gut, sie waren erst zwei Tage hier, aber Sirius wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass das völlig ausreichen konnte.

„Sobald ihr Auroren seid, werdet ihr hier eure Zeit verbringen, es sei denn, ihr seid im Feld", fuhr er rasch fort und machte eine umfassende Geste. Sie hatten den Raum fast zur Hälfte durchquert. Beinahe jeder sah sich neugierig um. Sirius konnte nicht umhin, nach hübschen weiblichen Gesichtern unter den Neuen Ausschau zu halten, während er sprach. Die Brünette war viel versprechend. „Im Büro erledigt ihr Ermittlungsarbeit, Verwaltungsarbeit, Aktenarbeit, Recherche und Berichte. Ab dem zweiten Jahr wird man euch hier einsetzen. Besorgt euch frühzeitig eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder. Es gibt immer mehr Arbeit als Auroren, also spart Zeit, so viel ihr könnt, und arbeitet so effizient wie möglich."

Sirius hielt erneut inne. Die Brünette stieß gegen ihren Vordermann, als er ebenfalls abrupt stehen blieb, und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. _Vielleicht doch nicht._ Er bevorzugte deutlich schnellere Frauen. „Also angenommen ihr sitzt über einer Ermittlung. Ihr wisst, dass euer Ziel heimlich im Keller den Apendutio-Trank bunkert, habt aber keine Ahnung, was der Apendutio-Trank macht. Was ist der schnellste Weg zur Antwort?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue und nickte einem jungen Mann zu, als er zögernd den Mund öffnete. „Nachschlagen?", fragte der Erstklässler misstrauisch, als ahne er irgendwie, dass es das nicht sein konnte. Deutlich wurde jedenfalls, dass keiner der Neulinge je von diesem Trank gehört hatte, und das war gut für sie, denn es war ein fieses Zeug. Die Slytherin hatten das mal im sechsten Jahr feststellen müssen.

Sirius schüttelte wohlwollend den Kopf. „Falsch. Ihr fragt Caradoc Dearborn. He, Caradoc!", rief er über ihre Köpfe hinweg. „Wozu taugt der Apendutio-Trank?"

Seine Klasse wandte sich kollektiv um und sah einem dürren, hoch gewachsenen Zauberer entgegen, der sich in seiner nahen Bürozelle erhob und fragend herübersah. Seine fahle Haut und die schwarzen langen Haare hatten Sirius immer an den unsäglichen Schniefelus erinnert, obwohl Dearborn sich sichtbar ab und zu die Haare wusch und sein Bestes tat, sein Aussehen von dem der Snapes zu distanzieren - heute durch eine weite, schillernd gelbe Robe mit wundervollen violetten Rüschen. Er musste nicht einmal nachdenken, bevor er mit seiner hohen, melodischen Stimme antwortete. Nein, bis auf die Haare und Zaubertränke hatten die beiden definitiv nichts gemeinsam.

„Gegenmittel für Akne bei Alraunen, verursacht Hautausschlag, explodiert im Kontakt mit Schwefel.", spulte er ab, lächelte etwas verlegen in Richtung der neuen Rekruten und versank wieder hinter den Trennwänden seiner Zelle. Zufrieden wandte Sirius sich seinen Rekruten zu.

„Innerhalb einer Minute habt ihr festgestellt, dass euer Ziel absolut harmlos ist, und kostbare Zeit gespart. Für Zaubertränke immer zu Dearborn. Er wäre Professor in Hogwarts, wenn der Job irgendwas Befriedigendes für sich hätte." Sirius kräuselte die Lippen. Es hatte ja wider Erwarten etwas, die Neuen herumzuführen, aber es sollte klar sein, dass er dauerhaft nichts davon hielt. „Für Flüche zu Dorcas Meadowes. Zauberkunst auch Dearborn. Taktik..." Er zögerte. Bell war seit zwei Tagen tot. „...Moody.", entschloss er sich schließlich. Ihr Pech, wenn sie Moody wirklich fragten. „Verwandlungen, Frank Longbottom, oder als Geheimtipp unter Rekruten - geht zu James Potter im Fluchbrecherbüro. Und was die Dunklen Künste angeht, werdet ihr nicht fragen müssen. Man erwartet von euch in spätestens drei Monaten, dass ihr genauso viel darüber wisst wie Lord Voldemort selbst." Schalk funkelte in seinen Augen, als ein paar von ihnen zusammenzuckten. _Willkommen in der Realität, _dachte er schadenfroh.

„Weiter geht's", fuhr er fort und brach in Richtung Unterrichtsräume auf. Mit etwas Glück nur noch fünf Minuten, dann hatte er es hinter sich und konnte endlich Shacklebolt über die Mulciber-Akte ausfragen. „Wir betreten jetzt den Ort, an dem ihr zwei Jahre lang leben werdet. Erst die Bibliothek. Vergesst die Verbotene Abteilung in Hogwarts..."

Seine Stimme wurde leiser, als sich die Flügeltüren hinter ihm schlossen, und Fabian Prewett, Frank Longbottom und Benjy Fenwick sahen den Erstklässlern amüsiert nach.

„Er wird es hassen, mal Mentor zu sein", bemerkte der rothaarige Prewett-Zwilling mit einem sommersprossigen Grinsen.

Longbottom nickte weise, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Was hat er getan, um so eine Strafe zu verdienen?", fragte er und sah mit erhobenen Augenbrauen auf Fenwick hinab, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Eine Lektion in Geduld hat noch niemandem geschadet", erwiderte der Ausbildungsleiter, wandte endlich den Blick von der Tür und sich in Richtung Trainingsräume um. „Außerdem glaubt ihr gar nicht, was er mit meiner Wohnung angestellt hat..."

* * *

Irgendwo donnerte eine Tür zu, und strahlend weiße Zähne blitzten kurz im dunklen Gesicht Kingsley Shacklebolts auf, als er die Lippen zu einem kurzen Grinsen verzog. Er musste nicht aufsehen, um das Geräusch zu identifizieren. Alastor Moody war kaum eine Minute zuvor wütend auf Amelias Büro zumarschiert, ein vor Eulenmist triefendes Memo in seiner Hand. Das Übliche. Nichts, was mehr als ein Grinsen verdiente. 

Gemächlich fuhr der hoch gewachsene Auror mit der glänzenden Glatze fort, seine Akten zu sortieren, sorgfältig die Notizen von den Berichten zu trennen und auf einen Extrastapel zu legen. Kingsley hatte kein Problem mit Papierkram. Er vermutete, dass darin der Grund lag, dass Amelia Bones ihn ständig damit überhäufte, aber auch damit konnte er leben. Ein gemütlicher Tag in der Sicherheit der Aurorenzentrale konnte nicht falsch sein. Er teilte nicht Meadowes' Maxime, die einen Tag ohne einen neuen Todfeind für reine Verschwendung hielt.

Schließlich packte er die Dolohow-Akte sorgfältig in eine Mappe und klemmte sie unter den Arm, bevor er seine Bürozelle verließ und in Richtung des Ablagefachs neben dem Quergang zu _Missbrauch der Magie_ schlenderte. Der weiträumige, unübersichtliche Hauptraum, in dem Kingsley sich schon lange nicht mehr verirrt hatte, lag recht verlassen da, stellte er fest. Zwitschernde französische Waldeulen schossen wie immer mit ihren Memos durch die Gegend, doch das Hintergrundrauschen flatternder Flügel, kritzelnder Federn, murmelnder Stimmen und unterdrückter Flüche hielt sich heute in Grenzen. Als er Podmores Zelle passierte, sah er ihn lustlos auf einem Sandwich herumkauen und seiner Feder einen Bericht diktieren, ohne ihn auch nur zu bemerken. Zeit für die Mittagspause.

Fenwick lehnte neben der Ablage und war in eine rege Unterhaltung mit Meadowes vertieft, die wild gestikulierte. Scheinbar ging es um Quidditch. Pfützenfurt hatte wieder verloren - kein Wunder bei dem Sucher.

„Ah, Shacklebolt - gut, dass ich dich sehe", grüßte ihn Fenwick, als Kingsley sich an ihm vorbei drängte, um seine Akte in Bones' Fach zu legen und das Thema Dolohow erneut ergebnislos abzuschließen.

„Fenwick. Was gibt's?" Fragend sah Kingsley den älteren Auroren an, der bereits nach einer Mappe gegriffen hatte, die während des Gesprächs auf dem Ablageschrank in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein schien, und darin zu blättern begann.

„Moody und ich sind mit den neuen Drittklässlern durch..." Die intensiven stahlblauen Augen des Blondschopfes suchten eine Seite ab. Was auch immer Fenwick tat, er tat es mit höchster Konzentration - eine notwendige Eigenschaft für einen Auroren, die der Ausbildungsleiter jedoch auf sein ganzes Leben ausdehnte. Die breite Fluchnarbe quer über seiner Wange bewies, wie nützlich das sein konnte. „Du bekommst Chang.", fuhr er fort. „In Ordnung für dich?"

„Sicher." Kingsley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Chang wollte ich haben."

„Ist es schon wieder so weit?", mischte Meadowes sich ein und verhakte lässig die Finger in den Taschen ihrer Robe. „Was bin ich froh, dass ich dieses Jahr keinen bekomme! Nervt euch nicht, immer so einen Frischling im Rücken zu haben?" Ihre Augen blitzten, als sie Kingsley ansah. „Ach, ich vergaß. Ist ja dein erstes Mal." Sie feixte. „Wie fühlt man sich denn als frisch gebackener Mentor?"

„Sobald ich es weiß, sage ich es dir als erstes.", erwiderte Kingsley trocken. Wie auch Fenwick gehörte Meadowes zu den alten Hasen, zu den berüchtigten Seniorauroren, die überlebt hatten - bisher zumindest -, auch wenn sie höchstens eine Dekade älter als er selbst sein konnte. Kingsley selbst hätte auf die Auszeichnung durchaus verzichtet. Ältere Auroren hatten größere Erfahrung, bekamen bessere Titelseitenstories, aber sie hatten auch mehr Todfeinde. Andererseits musste er zugeben, dass ihm gefallen würde, irgendwann in den inneren Kreis zu gehören. Zu den alten Kämpfern. Sein zukünftiges Mentorendasein war ein wichtiger Schritt. „Also", wandte er sich wieder an Fenwick. „Wann ist die Zeremonie?"

Fenwick verzog das Gesicht, ein interessanter Anblick mit dieser Narbe. „Naja. Die Drei, die die Tests nicht bestanden haben, sind schon weg, alle Mentoren sind verteilt, Crouch hat alles unterschrieben, also theoretisch am Fünfzehnten, wie immer..."

„Aber?", hakte Meadowes pflichtbewusst nach.

„Aber Frank bekommt einen Rekruten, also will Bones ihn auf der Zeremonie, und Moody braucht Frank am Fünfzehnten für irgendeine Mission." Fenwick zuckte mit den Schultern, während Kingsley und Meadowes verheißungsvolle Blicke in Richtung des Büros am anderen Ende der Zentrale warfen.

„Das war es also", kommentierte Meadowes grinsend. „Ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum Alastor diesmal den Klatscher gemacht hat."

Kingsley warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr am Eingang. „Er ist schon fünf Minuten drin", stellte er fest.

„Dann kann es nicht mehr lange..." Meadowes unterbrach sich, als ein Geräusch wie Donner durch die Zentrale rollte; sie unterdrückte sichtlich ein triumphierendes Lachen. Hörte man genauer hin, konnte man es als einen tiefen, grollenden Bass identifizieren, der seinen Zorn wie Merlin selbst entrollte. Wenn Kingsley sich anstrengte, konnte er fast die Bürotür vibrieren sehen.

Fenwick erging es vielleicht ebenso. Jedenfalls lehnte er sich wieder gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er die Tür misstrauisch beäugte. „Moody gewinnt", urteilte er nach einem Moment sorgsamen Abwägens.

„Keine Chance", widersprach Meadowes sofort. Ihr dunkles, zentimeterkurzes Haar erzitterte protestierend, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Die Zeremonie ist immer am Fünfzehnten. Er wird seine Mission verschieben."

Fenwick schnaubte kurz. „Moody verschiebt keine Mission wegen einer Tradition. Um unser Mittagessen - Kingsley, was sagst du?"

Skeptisch lauschte der schwarze Auror dem entfernten Streit. Worte konnte er nicht heraushören, nur, dass Moodys Grollen Bones' helle, klare Stimme völlig wegfegte. Aber das war normal und hatte nichts zu bedeuten. „Moody", urteilte er schließlich. „Potter würde ihm Recht geben, und Bones weiß es." Jepedina Potter pflegte sich selten in die Streitigkeiten ihrer beiden Stellvertreter einzumischen, aber manchmal wurde es nötig, und sei es nur, um die Bürotüren zu retten.

„Gemacht."

Meadowes schüttelte beiden vorfreudig die Hand, bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte. „Also, sagt mir bescheid, wenn sie sich gegenseitig zerfleischt haben. Ich muss jetzt rüber zu Crouch, mal wieder Leibwache spielen für... Oh Mist."

Die Aurorin hatte sich kaum in Richtung Zauberergamot gewandt, als sie innehielt und loshetzte. Kingsley und Fenwick folgten alarmiert ihrem Blick. Über dem Durchgang zum Bereitschaftsraum sprühte eine Engelsstatue mit aller Kraft rote Funken aus dem Mund und fuchtelte mit den Armen. Jemand war in Apparationsbereich 2 angekommen.

Die beiden Männer warfen sich einen besorgten Blick zu, während sie Meadowes folgten. Alices Team war doch gerade erst aufgebrochen...

Noch bevor sie den Flur zu den Apparationsräumen erreicht hatten, überholte sie Potter, die aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, an ihnen vorbei sprintete und nicht darauf achtete, dass sich unzähmbare schwarze Locken aus ihrem kurzen Zopf gelöst hatten. Sie fluchte, als sie die breite Flügeltür verschlossen vorfand, und als sie Sekunden später ein Zauber von innen entriegelte, war sie sofort wieder in Bewegung. Kingsley und seine beiden Kameraden folgten ihr ohne zu zögern. Die Statur hatte auch andere aufgescheucht, aber die meisten hielten besorgt im Vorraum inne.

Das erste, was Kingsley sah, war Blut, und er musste blinzeln, um einen Überblick über die Szene zu erhalten. Alice Longbottom kniete neben Ackerly, beachtete nicht die Schürfwunden, die die rechte Seite ihres Gesichts überzogen, und half dem stämmigen Auroren, sich aufzurichten - sein Arm hing nutzlos an der Seite herab. Die breitschultrige Gestalt Ace McKinnons lehnte mit fahlem Gesicht an der Wand, eine Hand gegen die Brust gepresst, als wolle er gebrochene Rippen stützen, die Wangen mit Blutspritzern übersäht, und atmete schwer. An Linda O'Shays Kopf - Alices Rekrutin im letzten Jahr, Kingsley kannte sie kaum - rauchte etwas, ansonsten schien sie unverletzt, obwohl sie jetzt wütend zusammen sackte und mit der Faust auf den Boden hieb.

Potter hatte zielsicher auf den reglosen Körper Theodore Vances zugehalten und nach seinem Puls gefühlt, obwohl die Tatsache, dass Longbottom nicht schon an seiner Seite war, Kingsley bereits alles sagte - oder die Blutlache, die sich unter ihm bildete und die von einer breiten Halswunde ausging, obwohl bereits kein Herzschlag mehr die Flüssigkeit sprudeln ließ.

Die hoch gewachsene Aurorin mit der so jugendlichen, sportlichen Figur wirkte alt, als sie mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen zu Alice aufsah. „Was ist passiert?", flüsterte sie.

Alice schnitt eine Grimasse und wandte sich erst ihrer Vorgesetzten zu, als sie Ackerly einen letzten besorgten Blick zugeworfen hatte, doch dem Frischling schien es recht gut zu gehen. Als junger Auror im Feld zu sterben war leicht, wurde unter Alices Führung jedoch stets ein wenig schwerer.

„Es war ein Hinterhalt", erwiderte sie seufzend und rieb sich die Augen, als sei sie müde. Als sie die Wunden auf ihren Wangen berührte, zuckte sie zusammen. „Sie wussten, dass wir kommen. Hätte Alastor nicht den Zeitplan geändert, wären wir alle tot."

„Ich wusste, dass wir ein Leck haben", knurrte Moody, der hinter Kingsley aufgetaucht war.

„Jetzt nicht, Alastor" Potter klang scharf, doch sie sah sich nicht einmal nach ihrem Stellvertreter um, und ihre Miene wurde sanfter, als sie zu Theodore hinabsah und mit der Hand seine Augen schloss.

Kingsley atmete tief durch und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Theodore hatte die Ausbildung mit ihm absolviert, so lange war das noch nicht her. Er hatte das volle, braune Haar aller Vance, und sein ordentlicher Zopf lag nun am Boden wie eine tote Schlange. Im Kampf war er stets in Bewegung gewesen, hatte auf hinterhältige Tricks zurückgegriffen, die einem Slytherin würdig gewesen wären. Theodores Schwäche war seine Schwester: Nahmen sie gemeinsam an einer Mission teil, wurde er jedes Mal so nervös und zittrig, dass Potter schließlich anordnete, sie so oft wie möglich zu trennen. Vance war ein Profi gewesen und hatte das Talent seiner Schwester nicht angezweifelt - aber sie in Gefahr zu sehen hatte er nie ausgehalten.

„Ich sage es Emmeline", sagte er leise in die Stille hinein und wartete kaum auf Potters Nicken, bevor er sich umwandte und in Richtung des Fluchbrecherbüros davonging.

* * *

**_Tbc..._**


	2. Das berühmte dritte Mal

**Papierkram: **_Mir gehört immer noch nichts - ein Jammer. Ich bedanke mich außerdem für eure sehr ermutigenden Reviews :-). Katharina-B, du fragst nach dem Namen „Jepedina" - der ist einfach erfunden. Ich suchte nach etwas, was britisch klingt und zu den wohlklingenden, ungewöhnlichen Namen in den Büchern passt, und „Jepedina" erfüllte die Kriterien. Die restlichen Fragen jedoch beantworten die folgenden Kapitel..._

* * *

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden_

* * *

**November 1978. Das berühmte dritte Mal. **

„_Nach dem Tod von Theodore Vance beschäftigt die Aurorenzentrale seit diesem Monat 40 Auroren." - _Amelia Bones, Memo an die Ministeriumsverwaltung.

* * *

„Runter, verdammt!" 

Fabian Prewetts Warnschrei hätte den Rekruten Podmore nicht mehr retten können, doch Alice Longbottom tat es, die ihn mit einer Kraft beiseite stieß, die man der friedlichen Aurorin nie zugetraut hätte, wenn man sie auf der Straße traf. Podmore sah sich einen Augenblick um - da auf einem seiner ersten Feldeinsätze, schien er nicht genau zu wissen, was er tun sollte, jetzt, wo sein Mentor verletzt zu Boden gegangen war -, fing sich jedoch und stürzte sich mit einem Stoßfluch zurück in den Kampf.

Wie so oft hatte sich der Plan in Luft aufgelöst, sobald der Angriff begann. Flüche schossen durch die Luft, eingekreiste Todesser in ihren schwarzen Roben kämpften sich verbissen wieder frei, und das Team der Auroren rang darum, die Stellung zu halten. Frank Longbottom hatte das Kommando, und er stand in der vordersten Reihe, brüllte Zauber um Zauber gegen den Kampflärm an und lenkte den Angriff mit stoischer Gelassenheit. Rauch lag in der Luft, seit ein abgelenkter Gefrierzauber den Kamin zur Explosion gebracht hatte; der ehemalige Empfangssaal lag in Trümmern. Der Zauberer, dem das Restaurant gehörte, würde es sich zukünftig zweimal überlegen, ob er sein Establishment an Todesser vermietete.

Erst vor weniger als fünf Minuten waren Auroren durch Türen und Fenster eingedrungen, und über ein Dutzend Gefolgsmänner des Dunklen Lords hatten sie erwartet. Dorcas Meadowes lag bewusstlos am Boden; Caradoc Dearborn hatte sie hinter die Linien levitiert, als er sah, dass sie noch atmete. Etwas Rotes, Klumpiges verbarg sich halb unter dichtem Qualm, wo ein namenloser Todesser gefallen war; ein anderer lag auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt inmitten des Kampfgeschehens, sein Zustand unbekannt. Das hysterische Lachen Bellatrix Lestranges und Narzissa Malfoys, der in Aurorenkreisen berüchtigten „Black-Schwestern", drang sogar durch das Poltern und Schreien und Fluchknallen durch und hing irre in der Luft.

Die erfahreneren Auroren im Team wussten, dass sie diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen würden, seit sie durch die Fenster in die Halle gesprungen waren. Frank Longbottom machte jedoch noch keine Anstalten, den Rückzug zu signalisieren, denn noch gab es hier Todesser zu holen. Keiner der Longbottoms ging jemals zu große Risiken ein - sie besaßen die Routine von fünfzehn, oder im Falle von Alice vierzehn Jahren Kampferfahrung. Und niemand zweifelte ihr Urteil an. Die Prewett-Zwillinge, heute beide im Feld, kämpften Rücken an Rücken mit Ausdrücken intensiver Konzentration in den identischen Gesichtern, Caradoc Dearborn strapazierte seine überragende Zauberkunst bis an die Grenzen und ließ krachend Tische auf den Feind niederfahren, levitierte ganze Brocken aus den antiken Steinwänden, um sie über den richtigen Köpfen explodieren zu lassen. Alice Longbottom behielt das Feld wie immer mit kritischer Miene im Überblick, die drei Juniorauroren und zwei Rekruten an ihrer Seite immer im Auge.

Jetzt gab es keinen Plan mehr - _erreicht, was ihr erreichen könnt, bis der Rückzug angeordnet wird, _dozierten die Auroren im Training für diesen Fall. _Wenn keine Gefangenen gemacht werden können, müsst ihr töten. _

Alice Longbottom war es schließlich, als Zweite im Kommando, die den Rückzug anordnete, als sie sah, dass ihrem Ehemann im Duell mit einer vermummten Gestalt keine Zeit mehr für Befehle blieb. Ein Knallen ihres Zauberstabs ließ ein sirenenartiges Heulen durch den Saal schneiden, die Rauchschwaden durchbrechen, und Blicke wurden gewechselt, Nicken ausgetauscht, wo Absprache noch möglich war.

Nichts als Ruhe lag in Longbottoms Augen, die Einsätze wie diesen so oft gesehen hatte. Die Rekruten gingen zuerst; die Junioren apparierten mit den Verwundeten. Erst dann richtete Caradoc Dearborn den Zauberstab auf sich selbst, und gerade als nur noch die Prewetts und Longbottoms verblieben waren, bäumte Frank sich unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch auf, Lestrange lachte entzückt, und eine Rauchschwade verzog sich und gab einen kurzen Moment lang den Blick frei auf Malfoy und ihr eingefrorenes Grinsen, als ihr Zauberstab den bewusstlosen Auror erfasste und mit sich fort trug, bis sie ihn an der Schulter packte und knallend disapparierte.

„Alice!", rief einer der Prewetts, Gideon, scharf und warnend, und die Aurorin sah zu den Brüdern, sah zurück zu Lestrange, blass wie ein Geist, zögerte. Doch was konnten drei Auroren ausrichten, wenn sie von einem Dutzend Todesser umzingelt waren, die aus reiner Freude töteten?

Alice Longbottom richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sich selbst und verschwand mit einem Knall. Eine Sekunde später disapparierten die Prewetts synchron. Frank Longbottom war ohnehin verloren.

* * *

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das Aurorenbüro zu betreten - vor allem an diesem Tag, und unter diesen Umständen. Wenn James sich an die Miene seiner Mutter in den letzten zwei Tagen beim Abendessen erinnerte - zornig, und düster, und traurig - und jetzt von einer Bürozelle zur anderen sah, spiegelte sie sich in den Gesichtern der Auroren wider. Wenn der Orden wusste, dass Frank Longbottom noch irgendwo da draußen lebte und verhört, gefoltert wurde, wusste es auch die Zentrale. Diese Leute hier, sinnierte James, während er zögernd durch den Gang zwischen den Zellen schritt und Ausschau hielt, hatten alle etwas mit Sirius gemein - sie konnten nicht herumsitzen und warten. Dazu gezwungen zu sein, fühlte sich für sie an, als stürben sie mit Longbottom, und das Gefühl hing greifbar in der Luft. 

Als James Alices Bürozelle passierte, sah er sie mit hohler Stimme einen Bericht diktieren. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht, oder sie ignorierte ihn. Ihre Augen wirkten schwarz und stumpf.

„James Potter? Vom Fluchbrecherbüro?" Er hatte sich von der Situation einfangen lassen - beinahe wäre er zusammengezuckt, als hinter ihm eine raue Stimme erklang. Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd, um dieses _Gefühl _loszuwerden, wandte James sich um.

Ein junger Mann, der trotz seines silbergrauen, langen Haars nicht älter als er selbst sein konnte, stand ihm gegenüber, die Hände locker in den Robentaschen, mit der typischen ewigen inneren Anspannung, die sich heute in all jenen spüren ließ, die auf ihrer Seite im Krieg kämpften. Diese Gesichtszüge jedoch hatten etwas Vertrautes; das kräftige Kinn und die dunklen Augen kannte James sehr gut, auch wenn er es zu braunen Zöpfen gewohnt war. Im Orden arbeitete er immerhin täglich mit Marlene McKinnon zusammen. „Der bin ich. Ace McKinnon?" Fragend sah er auf, während er eine Hand ausstreckte.

Der Auror grinste, als er sie mit beängstigend festem Griff packte. „Japp. Ich hab dich angefordert. Komm mit." Er winkte kurz, und James folgte ihm den schmalen Gang hinab, in Richtung der Unterrichtsräume. Das sichere Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, verfolgte ihn plötzlich so hartnäckig, dass er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte. „Du bist Potters Sohn, nicht wahr? Sind die anderen Fluchbrecher alle beschäftigt?"

Dankbar hörte James die Türen hinter sich zufallen; jeder Blickkontakt zwischen Aurorenaugen und seinem Rücken wurde gewaltsam unterbrochen, und zwar spürbar. In diesem Moment wusste er sehr genau, warum er sich dagegen entschieden hatte, ein Auror zu werden. „Ja, bin ich. Evan Rosier hat frei und sein Bruder ist mit einem hartnäckigen verzauberten Toaster beschäftigt." Jetzt, wo ihm neugierige Aurorenblicke und eine Stimmung wie reiner Untergang nicht mehr die Kehle zuschnürten, konnte er bei der Erinnerung fast wieder grinsen. „Vance hat beschlossen, dass es Zeit wird, dass ich ihr Arbeit abnehme, anstatt welche zu machen - also, hier bin ich."

Ace lachte; das Geräusch hallte im leeren Korridor wieder. Irgendwo aus einem entfernten Unterrichtsraum drang Benjy Fenwicks dozierende Stimme zu ihnen hinaus. „Das Los der Fluchbrecher, diese Toaster", kommentierte er leichthin. „Hier sind wir."

Geduldig blieb James stehen und sah sich um, während Ace eine Tür, die die eingravierte Aufschrift _Aurorenlabor _trug, mit seinem Zauberstab antippte, um sie zu entriegeln. Es gab nicht viel zu sehen außer klinisch sauberen Bodens und den Portraits ehemaliger Leiter der Zentrale, die meisten schlafend - doch es konnte nur lohnend sein zu wissen, wo sich Sirius den ganzen Tag herumtrieb. Der Gedanken, dass sein Freund irgendwo in einem dieser Unterrichtsräume vor sich hin döste, war jedenfalls höchst erheiternd und lenkte erstaunlich von der Stimmung in der Zentrale ab.

Zu seiner Überraschung atmete auch Ace auf, als er James durchgewinkt hatte und die Tür hinter sich verriegelte. James warf einen kurzen Blick durch den kleinen Raum - Spickoskope und andere Detektorgeräte standen etwas verstaubt in den Ecken, eine Truhe versuchte polternd, einen Sperrzauber durch Hüpfen abzuschütteln -, entdeckte jedoch nichts, was sich von den Laboren im Fluchbrecherbüro unterscheiden würde, und sah sich dann fragend nach Ace um; der Auror lehnte sich kurz gegen die Tür und verdrehte die Augen.

„Entschuldige, aber die Stimmung da draußen... Wenn nicht bald was von Frank auftaucht, werden wir alle noch wahnsinnig." James schnitt eine Grimasse - er hatte genug Erfahrungen mit Auroren um zu wissen, dass dieses _was_ in der Tat ganz wörtlich verstanden werden konnte. „Ich _hasse _es, dass wir einfach nichts tun können, während er irgendwo..." Ace schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war mein Mentor, weißt du..."

Unbehaglich lehnte James sich gegen einen Tisch, während Ace erneut seufzte, sich von der Wand abstieß und in einem der Schränke zu kramen begann. Der Auror hatte sofort sein Mitgefühl. James hatte erst im letzten Jahr erfahren müssen, wie es war, jemanden zu verlieren. Sein Vater... _hör auf damit. _Dankenswerterweise verschwand das Bild, von dem James wusste, dass es aufsteigen wollte, wieder nach dort, wo es hingehörte - in die Versenkung.

„Wir verlieren Auroren, wir können nichts tun", schimpfte Ace weiter. Er kramte jetzt nach seinem Zauberstab und spähte dann in den Schrank. „Wo...? Dunkel da drin... Naja, hier wird keiner ruhig schlafen bis er... bis er tot ist. Bis wir es wissen. Und alle machen sich so verdammte Sorgen darüber, was Frank alles ausplaudern könnte, dass niemand so richtig dazu kommt, sich Sorgen um _ihn _zu machen. Außer Alice natürlich. Alice... naja." Seine Stimme war gedämpft geworden, während sein Kopf tiefer im Schrank (tiefer, als der Schrank eigentlich _sein _dürfte) verschwand. Als er ihn hervorzog, hing Staub in den silbernen Haaren, und ein Wink seines Zauberstabs levitierte eine Taschenuhr vor ihm her, bis sie vor James' Nase schwebte.

James zog seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf den Tisch, und Ace ließ das Objekt darauf niedersinken. „Was ist das?", fragte er interessiert und stupste die Uhr kurz mit dem Stab an - nichts passierte.

„Ich hab sie bei Saussure gefunden, als wir ihn festgenommen haben. Wollte nicht verraten, was sie macht, aber sie stinkt nach den Dunklen Künsten." Ace zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also hab ich sie Moody in die Hand gedrückt, und er hat sie mir zurück in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt, das sei eine Fluchbrechersache."

Der junge Mann runzelte konzentriert die Stirn. Ruhig sprach er einen Enthüllungszauber, und sofort sah er unterschiedliche Lagen von Tarn- und Täuschungszaubern aufleuchten. „Das dauert nicht lange... Wie geht es Alice jetzt?"

James würde sich davor hüten zuzugeben, dass er einen Tag vorher Aces Schwester dieselbe Frage gestellt hatte. Allerdings hatte sie ihm nicht viel sagen können - Marlene hatte Alice zu lange nicht gesehen.

„Nicht gut." Aces Stimme verdüsterte sich sofort. „Sie gehört nach Hause, wenn du mich fragst, aber es ist nicht so, als würde sie auf mich Frischling hören. Vielleicht wartet sie auf Neuigkeiten... Vielleicht kann sie trauern, wenn er tot ist.", fügte er leiser hinzu.

James nickte, seufzte. Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide. Erst, als er schon die erste Lage der Tarnzauber gebrochen hatte, sprach er doch die Frage aus, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Er wollte mehr darüber wissen, über die ganze Situation, die ganze Zentrale, in der jetzt nicht nur seine Mutter, sondern auch Sirius Hals über Kopf steckte... Die Auroren waren immerhin einzigen anderen Leute, die mit dem Orden kämpften. „War es deshalb so still im Büro? Beängstigend leer, irgendwie."

Der junge Auror stieß ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen aus. „Glücklicherweise nicht. Die Seniorauroren haben sich mit den Chefs im Briefingraum verbarrikadiert, sogar Crouch ist da. Moody glaubt, wir hätten einen Verräter in der Zentrale."

Einen Moment von seiner Arbeit aufsehend, hob James die Augenbrauen. „Wäre das nicht eine vertrauliche Information?"

„Sicher. Wenn sie von Bones oder Pott... deiner Mutter käme zumindest. Aber Moody glaubt _immer, _dass es einen Spion gibt, also was soll's."

James grinste schief - das klang nach dem Moody, den er, zumindest aus der Ferne, im Orden kennen gelernt hatte. Er nahm an, dass er noch mehr von ihm hören würde, als ihm lieb war. Nur halbherzig bei dem Gedanken, murmelte er eine weitere Beschwörung, und eine weitere Ebene der Schutzzauber verschwand; Verwandlungszauber wurden sichtbar. Was auch immer er vor sich hatte, eine Uhr war es nicht...

Wieder streckte sich das Schweigen, und er warf einen Seitenblick auf Ace, während er überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Der Auror sah ihm interessiert zu, aber sein Blick verriet genug Unverständnis, um James zu sagen, dass sein Gegenüber im Gegensatz zu ihm sicher nicht die Wahl zwischen Aurorenzentrale und Fluchbrecherbüro gehabt hatte. Verwandlung war nicht jedermanns Sache; sogar seine Mutter wäre mit der Aufgabe überfordert. Erstaunlicherweise.

„Du willst wissen, warum meine Haare so grau sind, was?", fragte Ace plötzlich und strich sich beiläufig eine Locke aus der Stirn. „Die Leute trauen sich irgendwie nie zu fragen. Man sollte meinen, sie könnten sich denken, dass ich sie färben würde, wenn es mir peinlich wäre." Er schüttelte milde bedauernd den Kopf.

James hob kurz die Augenbrauen. „Nein, wollte ich nicht, aber wenn du es ansprichst - also, warum sind sie grau?" Der letzte Schutzzauber erwies sich als härtester Brocken; sekundenlang vibrierte er hartnäckig, als er sich gegen den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab aufbäumte, und James konnte fast ein Knacken hören, als er endlich in sich zusammenfiel. Interessiert begann er das Objekt zu untersuchen. Sobald er die Zauber durchschaut hatte, würde er es zurückverwandeln können.

„Alte Kriegsverletzung", erwiderte Ace grinsend. „Mein erster Feldeinsatz als Rekrut, und, _rumms_, trifft mich ein Würgezauber von links und ein Sabberfluch von rechts. Hat sich herausgestellt, dass die beiden sich nicht vertragen - das war das Ergebnis, unter anderem. Meine Schwester war so fasziniert, dass sie mich am liebsten nicht mehr aus St. Mungo entlassen hätte. He, kennst du Marlene? Ihr müsstet zusammen in Hogwarts gewesen sein..."

„Nicht besonders gut - sie war zwei Klassen über mir, und sie war in Ravenclaw, nicht wahr? Ich war ein Gryffindor." Seine Augenbrauen wanderten erneut, als er merkte, dass er einer Musterung unterzogen wurde. „Sieh mich nicht so an - ich bin verheiratet." Er hätte beinahe gelacht.

Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch wieder der vermeintlichen Taschenuhr zu. „Also los", verkündete er, bevor Ace sich zu der Unterstellung äußern konnte, und hob seinen Zauberstab. „_Rumpero_!"

Einen Augenblick lang starrten die beiden Männer nur auf das Objekt hinab. Die Uhr hatte sich plötzlich ein paar Zentimeter vom Tisch abgestoßen, als bäume sie sich auf, und zitterte angespannt in der Luft. James' Augen wurden groß.

„Oh Mist", flüsterte er, und dann reagierte er instinktiv, packte Ace an der Robe, riss die Tür auf, und der Auror, der sofort begriffen hatte, hatte dennoch keine Zeit mehr, ihm zu folgen, denn eine dumpfe Explosion riss sie beide von den Beinen. James fühlte, wie er in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Sekunden später schlug er hart an der Wand des Korridors gegenüber der Tür auf. Beißender Rauch wirbelte mit ihnen aus dem Labor und ließ ihn husten, als er ihm scharf in die Nase stieg.

James blinzelte, bis er Ace entdeckte, der sich stöhnend aufrichtete. Sein Gesicht war rußgeschwärzt.

„Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, was es war.", bemerkte James zwischen einem Keuchen und einem Husten, während er sich selbst aufsetzte. Seine Schultern schmerzten wie Hölle. Auf Aces fragenden Blick erklärte er, jedoch nicht ohne eine Grimasse zu ziehen. „Todesser-Scherzartikel."

Der Auror öffnete den Mund zu einer zweifellos säuerlichen Antwort, doch in diesem Moment sprang die Tür zum Aurorenbüro auf, eine Gestalt joggte auf sie zu, und Caradoc Dearborn kam schlitternd vor ihnen zum Stehen. Einen Augenblick sah er verblüfft auf sie hinab, dann auf die Überreste der Labortür, bevor er sich fing und Ace zuwinkte, während er sich bereits wieder umwandte.

„Komm mit, McKinnon! Sie haben Longbottom gefunden!"

Ace und James sahen sich mit großen Augen an. Dann rappelte der Auror sich auf, und James beeilte sich, ihm in Richtung der Briefingräume zu folgen.

* * *

Kein Auror ließ einen Kollegen sterben. 

Es war reines Glück, dass sich ein Großteil der alten Kämpfer gerade in der Zentrale befand, als Amelia Bones Nachricht von einem ihrer Spione erhielt. Es war ohnehin schon reines Glück, dass einer ihrer Spione sich meldete, und dass er gewusst hatte, wo Frank Longbottom gefangen gehalten - gefangen gehalten und gequält - wurde: im alten, unbenützten Landhaus Amanda Notts, dem vermeintlich harmlosesten Ort der gesamten Zaubererwelt.

Ace wusste nicht, ob das jemals vorgekommen war, was sie jetzt versuchten - ob je ein Auror überlebt hatte, nachdem er einmal in Gefangenschaft geraten war. Der Schock über die so unerwartete Nachricht saß ihm selbst jetzt noch in den Knochen, während er hinter Fabian Prewett und dem Abfangteam her die Korridore der Nott-Residenz hinabrannte, Korridore, die durch das blitzende Licht von Flüchen erleuchtet wurde - irgendwo da draußen kämpfte Moodys Team ein erbittertes Ablenkungsmanöver; vielleicht war ihren Gegnern schon Potter mit ihren Leuten in den Rücken gefallen.

Der Auror kannte den Plan. Zwanzig Minuten, nachdem Caradoc ihn vom jungen James Potter weggeholt hatte (war es wirklich schon so lange her?), und Moody und Potter hatten den größten Einsatz organisiert, den er bisher erlebt hatte. Die Entführung Frank Longbottoms hatte ein Bienennest aufgestört. Vor ihm kam Prewett schlitternd zum Stehen, und Ace fand sich plötzlich drei vermummten Gestalten gegenüber. _Wie viele von denen _sind _hier, zur Hölle?_

Ungewöhnliche Teams hatte der Notfallplan hervorgebracht. Ace, der sonst immer mit Frank arbeitete, hatte sich neben Prewett wieder gefunden, und als er gemeinsam mit ihm, Shacklebolt und Chang Flüche zu feuern begann, wusste er, dass es ihn jetzt nicht stören konnte. Sie alle verband ein gemeinsames Ziel. Sie alle waren hier, um Frank zu retten. Kein Auror ließ einen Kollegen sterben.

„Weiter!", kommandierte Prewett und winkte sie vorwärts, als die drei Todesser nach nichts als Sekunden panisch in einem Gang verschwanden. Sie würden Verstärkung holen, und Ace sah Prewett an, dass auch er die Zeit beinahe vor sich sah, wie sie verrann und verloren ging.

Shacklebolt hinkte; im Laufen drehte Ace sich fragend nach ihm um, doch der dunkelhäutige Auror winkte nur ab. Keine Zeit, Verwundete in Sicherheit zu bringen - Anti-Apparationsschilde über der gesamten Residenz verhinderten, dass sie einfach so verschwinden konnten, und Fluchbrecher hatten sie nicht dabei - zu gefährlich, einen Amateur auf einem Einsatz wie diesem zu erlauben -, auch wenn Corday oder Dearborn mächtig genug sein könnten... _egal. _Wenn Shacklebolt noch laufen konnte, würde er auch laufen.

„Longbottom!" Sie hatten eine Vorhalle erreicht. Die Rekrutin Chang mit ihren scharfen Augen hatte die Silhouette der Gestalt in den Aurorenroben als erste bemerkt und erkannt, als sie sich aus dem Schatten eines Treppenaufgangs löste. Prewett signalisierte mit einer Geste einen Halt, doch Ace hatte sich ohnehin schon gestoppt. Mit vorsichtig erhobenem Zauberstab sah er sich nach allen Seiten um - in der Ferne erklangen noch immer Schreie, Flüche, Explosionen -, während Alice die letzten Stufen nach oben sprang, dann hinter sich nickte, und drei weiteren Gestalten ihr folgten. „Lage?"

„Wir haben ihn. Also nichts wie weg hier", antwortete Alice knapp, ihre Stimme ein Muster der Anspannung. Ace, der mit Chang den Durchgang zum Korridor sicherte, wagte es, einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen, auf die elend zusammengefallene Gestalt, die O'Shay und Fenwick mehr schleiften als stützten. _Oh mein Gott. _Ace hatte kaum Zeit, das Blut wahrzunehmen, das die Überreste von Franks Robe durchnässte, die Peitschenstriemen, auf die die Fetzen den Blick freigaben, auf das eingefallene Gesicht eines geschlagenen Mannes. Sein Kopf rollte auf seiner Brust, und als Frank leise stöhnte, zwang Ace sich, wieder den Korridor hinabzusehen. Weit entfernt erklangen hallende Schritte.

„Da kommt jemand!", meldete er scharf, sah sich fragend nach Longbottom um, die nun das Kommando über ihre vereinigten Teams übernahm, und sie nickte, winkte sie in Richtung eines anderen Durchgangs.

„Wir verschwinden. Fenwick, du levitierst Frank. McKinnon, Nachhut. Prewett, zu mir." Sie gab weitere Anweisungen, noch immer mit dieser absoluten Anspannung in der Stimme, jedoch routiniert und gefasst, und die Gruppe war schon in Bewegung, jagte die Gänge hinab auf den Hauptausgang des Gebäudes zu (keine Zeit für ausgefeilte Fluchtmanöver - kein Auror hatte das Haus je zuvor betreten, kein Lageplan hatte sich auftreiben lassen). Ace wusste, was sie draußen erwartete - der offene Kampf. Auch wenn die Todesser bereits Moodys und Potters Ablenkung, den gefährlichsten Teil des Plans, durchschaut hatten, würde draußen noch immer nichts anderes als eine Schlacht toben.

Der junge Auror blieb hinter der Gruppe, versuchte Shacklebolt im Auge zu behalten, der sich grimmig selbst mit einem _Enervate _bedacht hatte und jetzt leichter vorankam, und Chang, weil Shacklebolt mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, während er immer wieder Blicke hinter sich warf und die Strecke absah, die sie zurücklegten. Schon wurde der Lärm von draußen lauter, nahm mit jedem Schritt zu, und es wurde schwerer, rein mit dem Gehör auf Verfolger zu schließen. Als vor ihm Alice einen Fluch bellte, lag der Todesser, der völlig überrumpelt in ihren Weg gestolpert war, bereits betäubt - oder tot - am Boden, als er nach vorne sah. Ace hatte nur Zeit, ihn so lange zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, wie er brauchte, um über ihn hinwegzuspringen.

Und dann durchquerten sie das hohe Tor in die Haupthalle, und Ace gab seine Nachhut auf. Schreie, und Rauch, und Blitze drangen ihnen entgegen. Moody und Potter hatten die Kontrolle über das Kampfgeschehen verloren, oder die Todesser hatten sich ins Innere des Hauses zurückzuziehen versucht, erfolgreich - der Kampf hatte sich halb in das Gebäude hinein verlagert. Und Ace schluckte, als er eine Gestalt entdeckte, eine Gestalt, der er noch nie zuvor gegenüber gestanden hatte, an der entfernten Wand... Hoch gewachsen, dürr, weit schwingende, nachtschwarze Roben, und rote Augen, die sich stechend in ihre Richtung wandten und auf Alice verharrten, die mittlerweile wieder Frank stützte.

_Voldemort. _

Entsetzt fuhr Ace zurück, starrte vom Dunklen Lord - vom _Dunklen Lord - _zurück zu seinem Mentor, und seiner Frau. Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte... Er... _hier_... Zahlen und Daten schossen ihm in den Kopf, als hätte eine Spule ihre Sicherung gelöst und rollte sich einfach ab... Ihm als Franks Schüler zu gut vertraut. _1976, sechstes Kriegsjahr, zwei Wochen, bevor das Ministerium offiziell den Kriegszustand ausrief... Voldemort griff sechs verschiedene Gegner an, und nur die Longbottoms überlebten... _Und dann: _1978, Mai, Angriff auf die Winkelgasse. Potter selbst leitete den Einsatz. Franks Team wurde der Rückweg abgeschnitten, von Voldemort selbst - nur die Longbottoms überlebten... _Abergläubische Furcht ergriff Ace. _Es ist das dritte Mal. _

Und dann durchschnitt Potters Stimme den Lärm auch ohne einen Sonorus-Zauber, riss Ace rau in die Realität zurück: „Longbottom! Raus mit euch, verdammt!"

Und Alice nickte, gestikulierte vorwärts, und Ace folgte Prewetts Befehlen, schloss zu Shacklebolt auf und sicherte die Seite, um die Aurorin und ihren schmerzvoll stöhnenden Ehemann in ihre Mitte zu nehmen. Dann war Moody bei ihnen, von irgendwoher, und ein Schmerzfluch des Dunklen Lords, gezielt auf das Pärchen, prallte gegen seinen grellgelb leuchtenden Schild, ließ den alten Mann Meter zurückschlittern, bis er ihn ablenken konnte. Lärm, und Flüche. Chaos.

„Ich bekomme euch noch, Alice, Liebes!", lachte der Dunkle Lord so laut und hoch, dass es durch das Haus hallte, und Ace liefen Schauder über den Rücken.

Und plötzlich waren sie draußen, helles Tageslicht strömte durch die Tore im Außenhof, und Alice verlor keine Zeit, rannte, ihr Team als sicherste aller Verteidigungslinien hinter sich, Frank hinter sich herziehend, bis sie einen Punkt erreichte, den keine Schilde mehr schützten. Sie apparierte, Ace atmete auf, und Potter befahl den Rückzug.

* * *

Niemand hatte Alice Longbottom je so gesehen, die ruhige, fröhliche Frau mit dem runden Gesicht wie ein Geburtstagskuchen, mit so versteinerter, wütender, _gefährlicher _Miene, als die bereitstehenden Heiler ihren Ehemann versorgten, bis er stabil genug für den Transport nach St. Mungo war. Doch bisher hatte es auch noch niemand gewagt, ihren Mann zu verletzen. _Zu foltern. _Sie hatten Frank nicht gebrochen, man sah es daran, wie er die Zähne fletschte, dieser gelassene Mann, als sie ihn auf eine Bahre levitierten, doch sie hatten ihm Wunden zugefügt, die vielleicht niemals heilen würden. 

„Verdammt, Alice", keuchte Fenwick, der sich schmerzvoll seine Seite hielt. „Das war das _dritte Mal_."

Und Alice, die ruhige, fröhliche Alice mit dem runden Gesicht, die niemals fluchte und niemals die Kontrolle verlor, weil es nichts zu kontrollieren gab, spuckte so wütend aus, als stünde der Dunkle Lord noch immer leibhaftig vor ihr.

„Ich scheiß auf das dritte Mal", fauchte sie und folgte den Heilern zum nächsten Kamin.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	3. Unterricht mit Jepedina

**Papierkram: **_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Was denn, nur drei davon diesmal? Wisst ihr, ich könnte ehrlich auf die Idee kommen, diese Geschichte in den Mülleimer zu schmeißen, wenn so wenige Leute diese Geschichte lesen... :fies grins:. Also, lasst bitte kurz von euch hören, sagt mir, wie euch die Geschichte gefällt, der Stil, ob ich die Charaktere richtig übernehme, ob es spannend oder doch zu langatmig ist..._

_Auf das Review von Padfoot's Mate hin noch mal ein Hinweis: In meiner Geschichte sind etwa anderthalb Jahre seit dem Schulabschluss der Rumtreiber vergangen, und in dieser Zeit ist nichts passiert, was ich nicht schon erwähnt hätte. Es gibt noch keine Prophezeiung, die Potters haben noch nie Voldemort getroffen usw. _

_Bitte geduldet euch noch ein weiteres Kapitel für Remus, dann kommt er aber bestimmt. Ach ja, und bevor ich es vergesse: Mir gehört immer noch nichts :schnüff:...

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**Januar 1979. Unterricht mit Jepedina.**

„_Seien Sie froh, dass ich keine Zeit für eine Närrin wie Sie habe, Bagnold. 39 Auroren mögen nach viel klingen, aber vergessen Sie nicht, dass auf einen von ihnen zehn verdammte Todesser kommen." - _Alastor Moody, Antwortschreiben an Millicent Bagnold.

* * *

Die zehn Rekruten der 77er Klasse fläzten sich in einem der Unterrichtsräume auf ihren Sitzen und nutzten die Verspätung ihres Lehrers dankbar, um sich von einem vierstündigen Basistraining zu erholen. Sirius streckte sich, seufzte, als ein Wirbel mit einem Knacken zurück in seine Ausgangsposition sprang, und neben ihm gähnte Altair Pepples offen und haltlos. 

Man hatte sie in zwei Teams geteilt - Sirius hatte sich neben Lucia Sarinelli, Kenneth Thomas, Nancy Malt und dem unsäglichen Artemis Clearwater in Alice Longbottoms Team wieder gefunden. Die Trainingsbereiche der Zentrale zählten zu den magischsten Orten im ganzen Ministerium, waren mit Lage um Lage fieser Zauber ausgestattet, und Longbottom hatte nach der Hälfte der Zeit ihre Zauberstäbe konfisziert und sie hartherzig schuften lassen. Sirius verspürte jetzt noch den Drang, instinktiv auszuweichen, wenn er sich beobachtet fühlte, und wenn er Altairs zitternde Hände musterte, musste es Gruppe 2 noch schlimmer ergangen sein. Longbottom war okay; Meadowes kannte keine Gnade.

Sirius nutzte die Gelegenheit, seine noch immer flatternden Muskeln zu entspannen, während er halbherzig zuhörte, wie Sarinelli über ihre Probleme mit Duellzaubern jammerte, ab und zu kommentiert von einem abwesenden, vermutlich zustimmend gemeinten Brummen Rockwoods. Sarinelli hatte jeden Grund zu jammern - wann auch immer sie den Zauberstab hob, sie hinterließ ein Schlachtfeld. Stieß man auf explodierte Möbel, nur halb verwandelte Gegenstände oder Löcher in Wänden, die nur von gescheiterten Levitationsversuchen stammen konnten, konnte man sich Sarinellis Anwesenheit sicher sein. Rein von ihrem Talent gehörte Lucia nicht wirklich in die Zentrale, doch ihre Entschlossenheit, einfach zu agieren, was auch immer geschah, ließ Sirius sicher werden, dass Fenwick sie nicht nach Hause schicken würde. Immerhin setzte eine verwandelte Keule einen Todesser außer Gefecht, ganz egal, ob sie Federn hatte oder nicht.

Apropos Fenwick - Altair neben ihm spielte schon ungeduldig mit seinen roten Haaren, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er ungeduldig wurde...

Sirius warf gerade einen Blick auf die Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass der Trainingsleiter sich bereits fünf Minuten verspätet hatte, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine Aurorin herein schritt, die sie bisher nur aus der Ferne gesehen hatten - außer Sirius natürlich, der gelernt hatte, die schlanke, hoch gewachsene Frau mit dem unordentlichen Haar als Ersatzmutter zu lieben. Dennoch beeilte er sich bei ihrem Anblick ebenso wie seine Klassenkameraden, die Beine vom Tisch zu nehmen und sich zurecht zu setzen. In dieser Situation war Jepedina Potter nicht die Mutter seines besten Freundes, sondern die hochrangigste Aurorin des Ministeriums.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie gelassen und ließ den Blick über die zehn so unterschiedlichen Rekruten streifen. Einen Augenblick später schien sie zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen, denn sie legte sacht die Finger aufeinander und lächelte leicht. „Benjy Fenwick ist heute nicht verfügbar, also werde ich diesen Unterricht übernehmen."

Altair grinste ihn begeistert an, und Sirius erwiderte das Grinsen, während andere um ihn herum sich ebenfalls Seitenblicke zuwarfen - dann jedoch verdüsterte sich sein Blick. Fenwick hatte sich in anderthalb Jahren kein einziges Mal entschuldigen lassen. Seine Abwesenheit konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten... Dennoch, es ergab sich selten eine Gelegenheit, von der berüchtigten Potter selbst unterrichtet zu werden.

„Also", fuhr Potter fort. Sie stand einfach im Raum, unterstrich ihre Worte mit knappen Gesten, die dem aufmerksamen Beobachter viel zu sanft erschienen wären. „Das heutige Thema ist der Imperius-Fluch. Ich weiß, langsam wird es langweilig, aber die Unverzeihlichen sind ein Thema, über das man nicht häufig genug sprechen kann. Auf keine anderen Flüche werdet ihr im Feld häufiger treffen. Im Gegensatz zum Folterfluch besitzt Imperius auch breiten praktischen Nutzen, und ihr werdet oft in die Situation kommen, in der er euch selbst nützlich werden kann."

Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne, um sich auf das Lehrerpult zu setzen, und rutschte gelassen hin und her, bis sie eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte. Einen Augenblick lang ähnelte sie sehr James, obwohl sie nur Statur und Haar an ihren Sohn weitergegeben hatte. Sirius nutzte die Pause, um sich zu fragen, ob Fenwicks Abwesenheit mit dem Thema zu tun hatte - immerhin wusste jeder von dem ewigen Hass zwischen dem Auroren und Mulciber, und Mulciber galt als Spezialist in der Anwendung des Imperius-Fluchs. Dann jedoch - nein, Fenwick war besser als das. Doch der leichten Unruhe im Raum nach schienen auch andere seinen Gedanken gefolgt zu sein.

„Nach diesem Desaster 1976, das manche Leute immer noch Kriegs_beginn_ nennen, hat das Ministerium Auroren die Anwendung der Unverzeihlichen erlaubt.", fuhr Potter fort. Nur ein leichtes Zucken ihres Mundwinkels verriet, was sie _davon _hielt. Nicht jeder Auror unterstützte diesen Erlass, wie Sirius wusste, und fairer Weise überließ man die Entscheidung, ihn zu nutzen, jedem einzelnen. Jepedina sprach beim Sonntagsessen nicht über Arbeit, doch ihre Abneigung gegen diese Flüche konnte in der Zeitung nachgelesen werden. „Entsprechend müsst ihr euch mit den Anwendungsmöglichkeiten der Flüche vertraut machen. Dorcas Meadowes wird euch nächste Woche praktisch einweisen. Sie ist mit dem Imperius-Fluch sehr vertraut."

Irgendwie überraschte Sirius das nicht im Geringsten. Als er vor einigen Tagen Fabian Prewett bei einer Recherche assistierte, hatte er mitgehört, wie Meadowes Moody über eine ihrer „Ideen" bekniete - offenbar hatte sie vorgeschlagen, Eingreifzauberer mit Muggel-Pistolen auszustatten. Und Kugeln, die bei Hautkontakt einen kleinen Cruciatus zündeten. Moody war nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen.

Wieder dachte Sirius an Fenwick. Er konnte den Auroren nicht leiden, und das Gefühl beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit - aber seine Abwesenheit war _ungewöhnlich_. So es in der Zentrale je etwas Gewöhnliches gegeben hatte zumindest.

„Ebenso wie die Legilimentik dient der Imperius-Fluch dazu, den Geist eures Ziels zu penetrieren", fuhr Potter ruhig fort. „Im Gegensatz zu _Legilimens_ jedoch bleiben euch seine Gedanken verschlossen. Versuche, die Absichten eurer Ziele zu verändern, sind daher zum Scheitern verurteilt. Eure Konzentration muss auf ihren Handlungen liegen. Das ist zu Anfang eine Umstellung, lässt sich mit unterstützenden Zauberstabbewegungen jedoch schnell erlernen...

Und jetzt fragt endlich, was ihr fragen wollt, wenn ich anders nicht eure Aufmerksamkeit bekomme.", fügte sie nach einer Pause in amüsiertem Tonfall hinzu. Die Klasse wurde mit einem ernsten, fragenden Blick bedacht, und Sirius konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln, als sich rechts und links von ihm Augen schuldbewusst senkten.

„Mrs. Potter", sagte er schließlich, als kein anderer den Mut aufbrachte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich einen Moment lang, und Sirius sah, dass sich das Funkeln in seinen Augen in Jepedinas spiegelte, der die förmliche Anrede aus seinem Mund ebenso unvertraut war wie ihm. „Ich glaube, wir fragen uns alle, wo Fenwick ist. Er hat noch nie gefehlt. Es ist doch nichts passiert, oder?"

Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Jepedina zur Antwort laut auflachte, aber dafür beruhigte es seine Sorgen. „Oh, muss das schlimm für euch sein!" Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Fenwick ist nicht da, und ich rede auch noch von Imperius-Flüchen!" Dann beruhigte sie sich und kehrte zu ihrer vormaligen Gelassenheit zurück. „Benjy geht es bestens, und er ist aus ziemlich erfreulichen Gründen entschuldigt", erklärte sie. „Er bezieht heute eine eigene Wohnung."

Ungläubige Blicke antworteten ihr. „Aber wieso das denn?", fragte Artemis Clearwater, dem die ständige Anwesenheit ihres Ausbildungsleiters in der Zentrale sehr viel besser gefallen zu haben schien als ihm - Sirius verdrehte die Augen, und Altair neben ihm bemerkte es und schnaubte, als er ein Lachen unterdrückte.

Jepedinas Mundwinkel zuckten. „Nun ja, ich persönlich finde es nicht weiter schlimm, morgens mal wieder die erste im Büro sein zu können. Fenwick hat nicht immer hier bei den Unterrichtsräumen gewohnt, wie ihr wisst. Er ist erst letzten Winter eingezogen, und es war eine Notlösung. Ihr wart doch damals schon hier."

Protestierendes Murmeln antwortete. Alle Auroren, und insbesondere Rekruten, liebten die alten Geschichten. „Wir haben damals gar nicht genau mitbekommen, was passiert ist", widersprach Nancy Malt, und Altair nickte bekräftigend.

„Genau. Wir waren viel zu vergraben in die Zaubererethikessays, die er uns den ganzen Tag schreiben ließ." Er erntete verhaltenes Lachen, und auch Jepedina lächelte.

„Na, in dem Fall kann ich euch die Geschichte natürlich nicht vorenthalten", gab sie nach. Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass Jepedina Potter den Unterricht an jedem Tag sehr viel strikter durchgezogen hätte, aber selbst sie schien erleichtert darüber, ein einziges Mal keine Todesnachricht überbringen zu müssen. Seit Theodore Vance hatten sie bereits einen weiteren Auroren verloren - Ernest Diggory, den ältesten Veteranen neben Moody. Er starb an dem Tag, an dem sein Enkelsohn geboren wurde.

„Wie ihr wahrscheinlich wisst, verbindet Benjy und den jüngeren Mulciber eine besondere Hassliebe", begann sie nach einem Augenblick des Überlegens. Bei ihren nächsten Worten verdrehte sie die Augen. „Wir haben nicht viel gegen Mulciber in der Hand, aber in der Zentrale ist es ohnehin ein offenes Geheimnis, also was soll's - solange ihr nicht direkt zum _Tagespropheten_ damit rennt..."

Der beiläufige Kommentar wurde mit erwartungsvollem Schweigen beantwortet. Man konnte in der Zentrale nicht viel verbergen, und die meisten der anwesenden Rekruten waren schon rein zufällig über mehrere dieser offenen Geheimnisse gestolpert; es blieb so lange politisch inkorrekt, Mulciber einen Todesser zu nennen, wie er nicht überführt war. Daher erkannten Sirius und viele seiner Kameraden den Vertrauensbeweis - nun, außer vielleicht Artemis, der skeptisch die Stirn kräuselte. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius glaubte dieser Rekrut definitiv nicht, dass Regeln dazu da waren, gebrochen zu werden.

„Benjy ist möglicherweise der einzige Auror in dieser Zentrale, der keinen Angriff von Voldemort selbst fürchten muss", fuhr sie fort. Hier und da zuckte jemand zusammen. „Der Dunkle Lord hat Mulciber Benjy sozusagen ‚geschenkt'." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. „Mulciber hat ihn 1977 ein halbes Dutzend Male angegriffen und kam ihm davon viermal nahe genug für einen Kampf. Benjy lebt noch, weil er ein hervorragender Auror ist und das Glück eines Banshee hat."

„Daher hat er auch diese Narbe, nicht wahr?", fragte Carl Spinnet neugierig. Natürlich wusste jeder, welche Narbe gemeint war - sie begann auf Kinnhöhe, zog sich an stechenden blauen Augen vorbei, bis sie unter blondem Haar verschwand, und zerfurchte ein ansonsten makelloses Gesicht in zwei Hälften. Die anderen Auroren hatten Fenwick eine Zeitlang schlicht „Narbe" genannt, bis der Witz alt wurde.

Jepedina nickte. „Ja, und er kann froh sein, dass er sein Auge nicht verloren hat.", stimmte sie zu. „Wie auch immer, vergangenen März war es vermutlich erneut Mulciber, der ein paar Kumpanen überredete, einen weiteren Angriff zu versuchen, und diesmal ging er schlauer vor als sonst. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ist es ein ausgezeichneter Lehrfall." Sie dachte kurz darüber nach, nickte schließlich für sich und setzte sich zurecht, wieder ganz die Lehrerin.

„Benjy kam spätnachts von der Arbeit und besaß wie immer die Voraussicht, vor seine Wohnung, nicht in sie hinein zu apparieren - etwas, was ihr euch ebenfalls schleunigst angewöhnen solltet, wenn ihr es nicht schon getan habt. Er apparierte also in den Vorgarten und sah gerade noch seine Haustür hinter dem letzten Todesser zufallen." Ihr Blick schweifte erwartungsvoll über die Klasse. „Also?"

„Wenn er schnell reagiert hat, konnte er ihn vielleicht noch mit einem Fluch erwischen", spekulierte Marcus Filch, und Jepedina hob missbilligend die Augenbraue.

„Die Tür verzaubern und sie einsperren", schlug Sarinelli vor, und der eine oder andere hob zu Protest an. „Dann nichts wie weg und Verstärkung holen."

„Besser", kommentierte Jepedina trocken, doch ihr Ton konnte nicht verhüllen, dass sie die Idee für Selbstmord hielt. Als sie ihren Blick erneut schweifen ließ, blieb er schließlich an Sirius hängen, und wieder umspielte ihre Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln, als sie fragend die Augenbraue hob.

Sirius nahm sich Zeit, den Blick abschätzig zu erwidern, während er nachdachte. Ihm entging nicht die Neugierde in den Augen von James' Mutter. Naja, immerhin erlebte sie ihren erklärten Ersatzsohn gerade zum ersten Mal auf ihrem Gebiet. Bevor er antwortete, rief er sich die Situation vor Augen und wog ab. „Ich würde gleich verschwinden", entschied er sich sorgfältig. Sich in den Stuhl zurückfallen lassend, erklärte er. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viele es sind oder ob sie wirklich alle im Haus sind. Vielleicht warten sie schon auf mich und haben Schilde bereit. Wenn ich Zeit verliere, bin ich vielleicht jeden Moment tot."

„Sehr gut." In Jepedinas Augen schien echter Stolz, und Sirius' Herz zog sich einen Augenblick lang schmerzhaft zusammen. Es war der Blick, den er sich so viele Jahre lang von seiner Mutter erhofft hatte, bevor er endgültig die Realität akzeptierte - im Sommer nach dem fünften Schuljahr, kurz bevor Jepedina verkündete, dass er _selbstverständlich _bleiben konnte, solange er wollte.

„Genau das hat Benjy getan, und genau aus diesen Gründen", fuhr Jepedina fort, und ihre Augen nahmen wieder die ganze Klasse wahr, wurden wieder geschäftig. „Er apparierte, sah die Tür zufallen und disapparierte. Fünf Minuten später waren wir vor Ort, aber sie waren schon weg. Wir haben nie rausgefunden, wie sie die Schildzauber über dem Haus gebrochen haben, daher zog Fenwick in der Zentrale ein..." Ihre Augen funkelten wieder. „und quälte Rekruten durch seine pure Anwesenheit." Die Schüler schmunzelten. „Das ist auch der Hauptgrund, warum wir Fenwick hauptsächlich in der Ausbildung einsetzen. Nicht zum Quälen, meine ich, obwohl er das auch hervorragend beherrscht, sondern weil es sich durch seine Anwesenheit anbot.

An seiner Position als euer Ausbilder wird sich aber vorerst nichts ändern, jetzt, wo er eine neue Wohnung hat, also macht euch keine Hoffnung." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, und dann faltete sie wieder die Hände, ein deutliches Zeichen, dass das Intermezzo beendet war. „Kommen wir also zu den Anwendungsmöglichkeiten des Imperius-Fluchs im Feld. Mein erstes Beispiel ist eine Mission letzten August, bei der Ace McKinnon und Claudia Shawn in der Winkelgasse angegriffen wurden und Imperius sehr erfolgreich einsetzen konnten..."

Bevor Jepedina ihren Zauberstab zog und ein Pergament mit einem Verlaufsschaubild entrollte, warf sie Sirius noch einen letzten Blick zu und schenkte ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln.

* * *

Alice fand Frank im Garten, auf der kleinen Holzbank bei den hinteren Hecken. Man konnte das ganze Dorf von hier übersehen. 

Er sah nicht auf, als sie näher kam, und auch nicht, als sie sich neben ihm niederließ, störte sich nicht daran, dass sie ihn musterte. Die Nachdenklichkeit in seinen Augen erinnerten sie an Hogwarts. Sie selbst hatte nach der Schule ein Jahr Quidditch gespielt, Jägerin bei den Londoner Löwen, bis sie es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte - damals räumten sie noch Grindelwalds Chaos auf - und ihm in die AMS folgte. Doch Frank hatte sich schon in der fünften Klasse für den Aurorenberuf entschieden. Ihn jetzt in langen, weichen Roben zu sehen, kein Dreck im Gesicht, kein Zauberstab in der Hand, nicht auf dem Sprung in die Zentrale oder über einem Bericht an Dumbledore - das gehörte nach Hogwarts, nicht in die Gegenwart.

Vielleicht begann ihn die Musterung schließlich doch zu stören, denn er sah zu ihr auf, lächelte und ließ den Blick über den Schmutz in ihren Roben schweifen, bevor er die Hand hob und ihr mit einem Daumen etwas, vielleicht Dreck aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Langer Tag?", fragte er leise; seine Hand verharrte auf ihrer Wange, und Alice hob ihre, um sie zu ergreifen.

„Eigentlich nicht." Auch sie hielt die Stimme gesenkt, um den andächtigen Moment für ihn nicht zu stören, worüber auch immer er nachgedacht hatte; Frank hatte sich jeden Moment der Ruhe verdient. „Ich war den ganzen Tag mit den Zweitklässlern im Training. Malt macht sich gut. Und Clearwater wird endlich diese Zauberstabzuckungen los."

„Wurde auch langsam Zeit." Er wandte sich wieder ab, ließ erneut den Blick über die dämmernden Hügelketten und die ersten Lichter in den Häusern unter ihnen schweifen. Alice verstand, dass jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt für nichts sagende Plaudereien war, und gab sich damit zufrieden, die Aussicht zu genießen. In den letzten anderthalb Monaten hatte sie Geduld gelernt. Der Anblick Franks, als sie ihn im Keller der Nott-Residenz fand, hatte es ihr leicht gemacht.

Sie hatte Amanda Nott persönlich nach Askaban eskortiert. Und irgendwann, hatte sie sich geschworen, würde Bellatrix Lestrange ihr folgen - die Frau, die ihren Mann verletzt hatte.

Minuten des Schweigens vergingen. Frank war immer ein ruhiger, ausgeglichener, gelassener Mann gewesen, selbst angesichts dessen, was ein Auror an den schlimmsten Tagen zu sehen bekam. Ihm war es gelungen, dass sie sich sicher fühlen konnte in einem Haus, das bereits einmal beinahe unter der Attacke Voldemorts selbst zerstört worden war - '76 war das gewesen, und nichts als Merlins Glück hatte sie gerettet. Zwei Tage, in denen sie geglaubt hatte, dass Frank verloren sei, hatten ihr Angst gemacht - doch zu sehen, wie er nach der Nott-Mission fast zerbrach, hätte sie beinahe gebrochen.

Und sie hatten erneut Voldemort gegenübergestanden, Frank so viel mehr als sie. Zum dritten Mal. Später in St. Mungo, als der Adrenalinstoß versiegt war, hatte Alice einen Beruhigungstrank akzeptieren müssen, weil alles in ihr zitterte. Der _Tagesprophet _hatte neben dem Missionsbericht sogar einen Artikel über die Magie der Zahl _Drei _gebracht... Und die Zentrale rumorte; Auroren waren ein abergläubisches Pack.

Dreieinhalb Wochen hatte Frank im Zaubererkrankenhaus verbracht... dreieinhalb Wochen, während all die gebrochenen Knochen heilten, andere zurück ins Gelenk sprangen, Peitschenmale und Wunden verheilten und einen vormals beinahe unversehrten Körper vernarben ließen. Selbst Alice hatte nur wenige Male einen solchen Anblick vor sich gehabt - sachtes Tippen von Bellatrix Lestranges Zauberstab hatte Franks rechten Unterarm zwölfmal gebrochen; zwölfmal, mit je einem sorgfältigen Zentimeter Abstand dazwischen. Und eine Woche war in der Abteilung für Magische Fluchschäden vergangen, bis er annähernd das Gewicht zurückerlangt hatte, das ihn zwei Tage ohne Nahrung und vier weitere in St. Mungo, bevor er wieder schmerzfrei schlucken konnte, gekostet hatten.

Jepedina hatte ihr eine Woche Urlaub gewährt, als er entlassen wurde, und auch wenn Frank kein Wort darüber verlor, was im Gewölbe der Nott-Residenz geschehen war, hatte sie sich um ihn gekümmert, für ihn gekocht (obwohl sie es nicht konnte), dafür gesorgt, dass er Ruhe bekam, und ihn gehalten, bis er nicht mehr zitterte. Der gehetzte Ausdruck in seinen Augen war jetzt die meiste Zeit verschwunden. In der letzten Woche hatte sie vorsichtig entschieden, dass Frank wieder er selbst wurde.

_Er wird wieder er selbst_ - plötzlich wusste Alice sehr genau, was er gleich sagen würde, was dieses Schweigen bedeutete, so sehr sie gewünscht hätte, dass er sich dagegen entschied. Doch wer war sie, zu protestieren? Die Möglichkeit, auszusteigen, hatten sie beide schon lange verpasst.

„Wann fängst du wieder an?", fragte sie leise und drückte seine Hand.

Er schwieg noch einen Moment lang. „Eine Woche", sagte er dann und sah auf das Dorf hinab. „Genug Zeit für Konditionstraining. In einer Woche bin ich wieder im Feld."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	4. Das Angebot des Dunklen Lords

**Papierkram: **_Mir gehört „Harry Potter" nicht, die Rumtreiber gehören mir auch nicht, der böse, böse Voldemort gehört mir nicht... Also, wie unsere US-Nachbarn das so formvollendet formulieren, „no change there". _

_Ich bedanke mich mit ein paar kräftigen virtuellen Knuddlern bei meinen Reviewern, freue mich insbesondere über die neuen Gesichter und gehe erneut auf die Knie, um um mehr davon zu bitten. :-) Es ist ganz erstaunlich, was Reviews für meine Kreativität tun... ;-) Und nun geht's weiter, mit hoffentlich weniger Schachtelsätzen als vorher und dafür mit mehr Remus...

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**Mai 1979. Das Angebot des Dunklen Lords. **

„_Lester Dellerey tritt diesen Monat ihren wohlverdienten Ruhestand an; die Zentrale verzeichnet somit 35 Auroren. PS: Ja, das heißt, sie ist endgültig zu verrückt für den Job geworden, herzlichen Dank." - _Amelia Bones, Memo an Bartemius Crouch.

* * *

Ein lautes Knallen kündigte eine Ankunft an. Dann polterten Schritte die Treppe hinauf, ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss der Tür von Appartement 102, und Kingsley Shacklebolt trat in seine kleine Wohnung. 

Nachdem ein Winken seines Zauberstabs die Kerzenleuchter entzündet hatte, blieb er einen Moment stehen und sah sich in seinem sorgsam aufgeräumten Heim um. Dann trat er unvermittelt so gewaltsam gegen seinen Wandschrank, dass die Hexe aus dem unteren Stock empört aufschrie.

Stöhnend ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen, versenkte das Gesicht in den Händen und wollte den Tag einfach vergessen. Aber so gnädig war das Schicksal nie, nicht wahr? Es verdammte den Menschen, die eigenen Fehler immer und immer wieder zu durchleben, damit man sich erneut dabei zusehen konnte, wie man bewies, dass man mit der eigenen Verantwortung nicht fertig wurde.

Kingsley erinnerte sich daran, wie er Chang vor dem Einsatz eingebläut hatte, sich im Hintergrund zu halten, hinter ihm zu bleiben. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie nach Aberdeen apparierten, und die Todesser bei ihrem widerlichen Blutritual unterbrachen. Er erinnerte sich an Bruchstücke des Kampfes, und an blitzende Flüche, und an wütende Schreie. Einsätze wie dieser gingen immer so schnell, dass er sie ein paar Stunden später kaum noch zusammenbekam, was vermutlich der Grund war, aus dem das Protokoll ein Debriefing unmittelbar nach dem Einsatz vorsah.

Kingsley stöhnte erneut, diesmal laut auf. Chang war ein bezauberndes Mädchen gewesen, hatte oft gelacht, hätte eine bodenständige Aurorin sein können, hätte sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen... Und Moody hatte ihn gefragt, ob er für die Verantwortung bereit war, oder nicht? Sicher, und er hatte mit aller Selbstverständlichkeit gelächelt und die Mentorenschaft akzeptiert, stolz, ein Stückchen weiter in der Kommandokette aufzusteigen. _Verflucht sei die Verantwortung... _

Brütend lehnte er sich zurück, starrte ins Leere. Eigentlich sollte er nach dem langen Tag zu müde sein, um noch lange Gedanken wälzen zu können, aber er _musste_ einfach darüber nachdenken, musste herausfinden, ob es einen Weg gegeben hätte, das Dilemma zu vermeiden. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er keinen gefunden, und sowohl Benjys, als auch Caradocs Urteil war zu seinen Gunsten ausgefallen, aber trotzdem musste es doch sicherlich irgendetwas gegeben haben, was er hätte machen_ können_...

Gott, Kingsley hatte nie geahnt, wie sehr er das hassen würde. Als er selbst ein Auror wurde, vor nicht mal sechs Jahren, hatte er geglaubt, die Angst würde das Schlimmste sein, die Angst jeden Tag, von einem Fluch in den Rücken getroffen zu werden und zu sterben. Kingsleys Eltern befanden sich nicht in Gefahr, seine Freunde konnten gut für sich selbst sorgen, also hatte er nie einen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendet. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass ihn die Angst jagen würde, dass ein _anderer _in den Rücken getroffen wurde, während er daneben stand und nichts tun konnte. Und jetzt hatte er seine Rekrutin verloren...

Die Minuten vergingen.

Kingsley wusste, er sollte schlafen. Früh für den nächsten Tag war er für Meadowes mit einer Undercoversache eingeteilt, dann wollte Bones unbedingt diesen Nachbericht - _und was in aller Welt soll ich schreiben? - _und am Nachmittag assistierte er im Training der Erstklässler. Zwischen Abend und Schicht lag nur eine Nacht, und in sechs Stunden musste er schon aufstehen. Wirklich, er sollte schlafen. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er den Rest der Nacht wach liegen würde.

Wenigstens blieb ihm noch ein halbes Jahr, bis ihn der nächste Rekrut erwartete. Er könnte natürlich ablehnen, noch hatten sie genug andere Auroren, aber er würde sich auch nicht ewig davor drücken können. Mentorenschaften waren Teil seines Berufs. Irgendwann würde Benjy ihn einfach einkreisen, bis er nachgab. Er konnte davor nicht weglaufen, und ohnehin sträubte sich in Kingsley alles gegen die Vorstellung, wegzulaufen.

Und wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu dem vermasselten Einsatz zurück. Chang hätte nicht sterben dürfen. Es war seine Pflicht gewesen, sie zu beschützen, und dann hatte ihn der verdammte Folterfluch erwischt, der jetzt noch alles in ihm zittern ließ und seine Stimmung sicher nicht verbesserte, und er hatte einfach nicht mehr nach ihr sehen können. Und dann hatte er gedacht, sie sei schon tot... Oder zumindest hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand Verwundete angriff. Auf jeden Fall hätte er damit rechnen müssen, dass Todessern grundsätzlich alles zugetraut werden musste...

Das Schellen der Muggelklingel riss ihn aus der Grübelei.

Misstrauisch sah der Auror auf, während seine Hand in die Roben wanderte und den Zauberstab zog. Todesser klingelten nicht, oder? Er erwartete mit Sicherheit keinen Besuch.

Angespannt glitt er aus seinem Sessel, ohne die Tür aus den Augen zu lassen. In Zeiten wie diesen konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein, und sie hatten so viele Kollegen verloren, die nicht etwa im Feld standen, sondern nachts friedlich in ihren Betten lagen... Und Kingsley machte sich keine Illusionen, dass es ihn nicht retten würde, in einem Haus zu leben, in dem hauptsächlich Muggel wohnten.

Er war nie dazu gekommen, einen dieser lustigen Türspione anzubringen, und selbst für Auroren gab es keine Möglichkeit festzustellen, wer sich auf der anderen Seite befand, ohne sich selbst zu verraten...

„Shacklebolt! Lässt du mich jetzt endlich rein oder muss ich mir erst die Eier abfrieren!"

Kingsley verdrehte die Augen zur Decke, halb amüsiert, halb erleichtert. Kopfschüttelnd über seine eigene Paranoia - es war ein langer Tag gewesen - überbrückte er die drei Schritte von Sessel zu Tür und tippte sie mit dem Zauberstab an, um die unterschiedlichen Schutzzauber zu deaktivieren. Als er sie endlich öffnete, sah ihm Gideon Prewett mit erhobenen Augenbrauen entgegen. In der Hand hielt er eine Literflasche _Fizzys Feuerwhiskey_.

„Gideon", stellte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme langsam fest, um seiner Überraschung Ausdruck zu verleihen, und der ältere Auror grinste breit, während er sich fröhlich an ihm vorbei seinen Weg in die Wohnung bahnte und interessiert umsah.

„Wie immer zur Stelle, um meinen Kollegen den Tag - äh, die Nacht zu erleichtern." Schwungvoll stellte der Rotschopf den Whiskey auf einem Beistelltisch ab und sah sich um, bis er die Küchennische entdeckte. Erst jetzt dachte Kingsley daran, die Tür zu schließen, während Gideon ein paar Schränke öffnete, offenbar bereits auf der Suche nach Gläsern. „Du weißt ja, wie das ist - Fenwick überreden, mit der lieblichen Wendy auszugehen, ein guter Trank gegen Geschlechtskrankheiten für McKinnon, wenn er sich nicht zu seiner Schwester traut, ein paar frische Socken für Moody, weil er die Zentrale wieder für eine Woche nicht verlassen hat und langsam muffelt..."

„Prewett", sagte Kingsley warnend und brachte den Auror dazu, innezuhalten und ihn mit einem unschuldigen, fragenden Blick zu bedenken. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Prewett, das ist nicht lustig."

„Ach weißt du, eigentlich... Okay, du hast recht." Prewett schnitt eine Grimasse und stellte die beiden Gläser ab, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte, Kingsley packte und in Richtung seines Sessels drängte. „Es ist nicht lustig, okay? Ich dachte mir, ich seh' einfach mal nach, wie es dir geht. Scheiß Gefühl, nicht wahr?"

Kingsley sah ihn einen Augenblick lang nur an, suchte. Der andere hatte sich jetzt selbst auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen und erwiderte den Blick ungewöhnlich ernst. Schließlich nickte der jüngere Auror seufzend. „Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, was ich hätte anders machen können..."

„Nichts, wenn man Caradoc glaubt, und der muss es wissen. Verliert selten einen Rekruten, dieser Dearborn, vermutlich, weil er nie einen hat..." Er unterbrach sich. Es war selbst hier und jetzt beinahe amüsant - offensichtlich fiel es Gideon selbst in Abwesenheit seines Zwillingsbruders schwer, auch nur eine Minute lang keinen Unsinn zu reden. Kingsley hatte schon lange entschieden, ‚Gideon Prewett' und ‚Gideons Zunge' als zwei unterschiedliche, verfeindete Entitäten zu betrachten. „Schau, Kingsley. Wir verlieren ständig Rekruten. Ein Krieg ist nie eine gute Zeit, um Auror zu werden..." - Kingsley schnaubte - „Na, Tatsache. Letztes Jahr haben es von zwölf nur sechs durch die Ausbildung geschafft."

„Corner hat aber überlebt, oder nicht?", erwiderte Kingsley leise und erinnerte sich daran, dass der athletische Ire vor erst so kurzer Zeit Gideon und Fabians Rekrut gewesen war (sie teilten stets einen; Bones konnte wenig dagegen tun).

Gideon zuckte mit den Schultern; dichtes rotes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. „Hat er. Und ich denke, Simon überlebt auch. Hat gerade Nachtschicht mit Fabian, der arme Kerl. Aber sicher kann man nie sein. Manchmal sterben sie, und manchmal nicht." Er hatte die Flasche geöffnet, während er sprach, und goss jetzt großzügige Schüsse in die Gläser. „Fabian und ich haben unsere ersten vier Rekruten alle im Mentorenjahr verloren, und von den bisherigen sieben leben nur noch zwei.", bemerkte er etwas leiser.

„Wirklich?" Kingsley sah auf, suchte sein Gesicht ab.

„Wirklich. Es ist ein scheiß Glücksspiel. Und darauf" Der Auror schob ohne Umstände das vollere Glas in Kingsleys Richtung. „trinken wir jetzt. Auf das scheiß Glücksspiel." Er grinste kurz. „Was du jetzt brauchst, sind nichts als zwei oder drei Gläser vom alten _Fizzy_, aber dafür bin ich ja schließlich da, nicht wahr?"

Schließlich stahl sich doch ein Grinsen auf Kingsleys Lippen; plötzlich war er Gideon sehr dankbar. „Allzeit bereit, Mama.", stimmte er zu, und sie stießen lachend an.

* * *

Remus Lupin wusste selbst, dass man nicht nachts in einer Zauberergegend durch verlassene Gassen spazierte, erst recht nicht, wenn man Remus Lupin hieß und Mitglied im Phönixorden war - und sicherlich würde er es nach diesem einen Mal auch nie wieder tun. Doch wenn sich die eigenen UTZ-Examen (bestanden mit Auszeichnung) gerade zum zweiten Mal jährte und man Minuten zuvor seinen vierten Job verloren hatte, während selbst Peter Karriere im Kesselgewerbe machte... Dann wollte man nichts mehr, als einfach so schnell wie möglich nach Hause kommen. 

Eine vermummte Gestalt in schwarzem Kapuzenmantel hielt ihn davon ab.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Remus scharf und hob die linke Hand mit dem blau glühenden Licht darin ein wenig höher, damit er den Fremden besser erkennen konnte, der so plötzlich in der Gasse aufgetaucht war. Als er das Licht ein wenig heller aufleuchten ließ, begannen blaue Schatten an den Häuserwänden zu tanzen und erlaubten Blick auf eine hoch gewachsene, männliche Figur, die sich Mühe gegeben hatte, ihr Gesicht gänzlich zu verhüllen.

Dankbar, die rechte Hand frei zu haben, griff Remus nach seinem Zauberstab. Er musste kein Auror sein, um einen Todesser zu erkennen, wenn er ihn sah. Er musste allerdings auch keiner sein, um mit einem einzigen fertig zu werden, also drängte er den plötzlichen Adrenalinstoß gewaltsam zurück. Er hatte gerade seinen Job verloren, Vollmond lag nur zwei Tage zurück (wobei der eine Punkt Ursache des anderen gewesen war), er war hundemüde und bis auf die Knochen genervt. Es hätte definitiv keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt geben können, um ihn anzugreifen.

„Remus Lupin", stellte der Mann vor ihm mit einer näselnden, herablassenden Stimme fest, die Remus vage vertraut war. „Ich habe dir eine Botschaft zu überbringen."

Der junge Zauberer hob eine Augenbraue. Ein vollständiger Satz hatte gereicht, um sein Gegenüber zu identifizieren. „Reizend. Lucius Malfoy. Soll ich dich gleich verhexen oder lässt du mich durch?"

Er musste sich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen, dass sie völlig alleine und unbeobachtet waren, irgendwo in den labyrinthartigen Seitengassen nahe des Leedser Zaubererforschungs-zentrums, das ihn soeben vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Andernfalls hätte Malfoy sich nie so blicken lassen. Was auch immer er überhaupt wollte - Remus hatte eigentlich kein Interesse daran, es herauszufinden. Unglücklicherweise fiel ihm jetzt jedoch das Prickeln in seinem Nacken auf - Anti-Apparationsschilde. Das hier war geplant. Wachsam trat er einen Schritt zurück. Wenn sie ihn angreifen wollten, hätten sie nicht nur Malfoy geschickt.

„Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen, Lupin", schnarrte der Todesser. Noch immer gute fünf Meter von ihm entfernt, machte er sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seinen Zauberstab zu heben; er lag lose in seinen Händen, und Remus behielt ihn vorsichtshalber im Auge. „Der Dunkle Lord hat mich geschickt."

Misstrauisch legte Remus seine Stirn in Falten. Er war bereit, das Licht in jedem Moment aufzugeben und sich gänzlich auf eine Runde _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste _zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht war das erste Mal für Alastor Moodys und Benjy Fenwicks _Tricks_ in praktischer Anwendung gekommen. „Voldemort?", antwortete er und stellte befriedigt fest, dass Malfoys Hand nervös zuckte, als er den Namen des Dunklen Lords nannte. „Warum sollte Voldemort mir eine Nachricht schicken? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Malfoy."

„Es macht mir auch nicht gerade Spaß, in dreckigen Gassen heruntergekommenen Zauberern nachzujagen, Lupin." Remus konnte sich förmlich vorstellen, wie sich unter dieser tiefen Kapuze Augenbrauen hoben. Der Mann hätte Snapes Bruder sein können, wenn es um Sarkasmus ging. „Doch wir alle gehorchen, wenn uns der Dunkle Lord befiehlt."

„Muss ja ganz praktisch sein, wenn man selbst kein Gehirn hat", konterte Remus säuerlich. Er schätzte, dass Sirius für diesen Kommentar sehr stolz auf ihn gewesen wäre. Aber Schlagfertigkeit hatte schon immer geholfen, seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Es gab ihm etwas, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte. „Also gut, Malfoy, raus damit. Was will dein Herr und Meister von mir?"

Es war nicht so, als sei er nicht überrascht - im Gegenteil, die Härte in seiner Stimme half lediglich zu verbergen, was für eine höllische Angst er hatte. Remus hatte viel freie Zeit in den Orden investiert, doch bisher hatte er sich in der Sicherheit gewogen, dass niemand etwas von seiner ‚Nebenbeschäftigung' ahnte, und selbst dann hatte er sich für ein viel zu kleines Licht gehalten, um für den Dunklen Lord selbst von Interesse zu sein.

Was auch immer ihn erwartete, es konnte nicht gut sein.

„Dann hör genau zu, _Werwolf._" Remus' Augen wurden groß. _Sie wissen es. _Er hatte nicht gedacht... nicht gewusst... nicht nachgedacht. _Snape. _Eine andere Möglichkeit konnte es nicht geben, oder? Womit die große Frage einwandfrei bewiesen wäre... Doch der Todesser fuhr fort. „Der Dunkle Lord lässt dich wissen, dass er dir mehr zu bieten hat, als Dumbledore es je könnte. Diene ihm, Werwolf, und er bietet dir Freiheit. Freiheit und die Möglichkeit zu einem Leben, das dem gerecht wird, was du bist. Kein Verstecken mehr, Lupin, wenn du dem Dunklen Lord folgst." Malfoy schnaubte voller Abneigung und machte klar, was _er_ von dem Vorschlag hielt. „Überleg es dir gut. Das Angebot ist einmalig."

Remus starrte ihn an. Einen Augenblick lang konnte er nicht denken - er musste einfach dem Nachhall der Worte lauschen, wie sie an den Häuserwänden verklangen (und abprallten, und zerbrachen), der Worte, die er nur in seinen schönsten Träumen gehört hatte. Es war ein Witz. Es musste ein Witz sein. Es musste ein Witz sein, dass Malfoy gerade versuchte, ihn für die Sache Voldemorts zu rekrutieren (ihn! einen der goldenen Gryffindors!). Vermutlich hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung von seiner Arbeit für den Orden - vermutlich versuchte er es einfach auf gut Glück, weil Dunkle Kreaturen _natürlich _dem Dunklen Lord folgten... _ha!_

_Überleg es dir gut. _Als ob es etwas zu überlegen gäbe... Freiheit bot er ihm also, und ein artgerechtes Leben. Als Remus' Gedanken abrupt wieder ansprangen, hätte er beinahe hysterisch gekichert. Malfoy hatte dieses Wort - ‚artgerecht' - sorgfältig vermieden, aber darauf lief es hinaus, oder nicht? Der Dunkle Lord brachte Werwölfe, Vampire, Gerüchten zufolge selbst Dementoren auf seine Seite, indem er ihnen Freiheit bot... Doch er vergaß dabei die winzige Kleinigkeit, dass gerade für ihn eine Dunkle Kreatur nicht mehr war als ein Tier. Auf Malfoy traf das sicher zu.

Allerdings würde er ein Nein nicht akzeptieren. Remus hätte nicht der brillante Schüler sein müssen, der er gewesen war, um das zu erkennen.

„Ahh... lass mich einen Moment überlegen, ja?", schindete er ein wenig Zeit und sah sich unauffällig nach hinten um, ob sein Weg noch frei war. „Freiheit und Toleranz, hm? Klingt gar nicht schlecht..."

„Versuch keine Spiele mit mir, Werwolf", schnappte Malfoy ungeduldig. Remus sah, wie sich der Griff um seinen Zauberstab festigte. „Gib mir deine Antwort."

Remus schnitt eine Grimasse. Einen Augenblick lang wäre er fast, nur ganz entfernt, versucht gewesen, über das Angebot nachzudenken. Freiheit und Toleranz, Akzeptanz... keine Jobs mehr verlieren, weil Gefolgsleute Voldemorts nicht unter Armut zu leiden hatten... Doch dann blitzten schon Erinnerungen auf, Erinnerungen an Jagden durch den Verbotenen Wald, eine quiekende Ratte, ein spielender Hund... James, der ihm versichernd eine Hand auf die Schulter legte... Freiheit und Toleranz? _Habe ich schon, danke._

„Lass mich kurz überlegen..." Er zögerte noch einen Moment länger, sein Gehirn war kurzzeitig leer, doch dann lag der Zauber auf seiner Zunge, nicht im Geringsten anders als im Training mit Benjy Fenwick.

Sein Zauberstab wirbelte so plötzlich auf und richtete sich auf Lucius Malfoy, dass der Todesser nicht einmal Gelegenheit hatte, seinen eigenen zu heben. „_Stupor_!", rief er, _wischen und wutschen, _Zweitklässlerzauber, ein Licht blitzte auf.

Das blaue Licht in seiner Hand erlosch. Remus hörte nicht einmal Malfoys wütenden Aufschrei - er fuhr herum und nahm die Beine in die Hand, um zu apparieren, sobald er die Schilde hinter sich ließ.

Der Dunkle Lord machte ihm nie wieder ein ‚Angebot'.

* * *

**_Tbc..._**


	5. Nur ein Schloss

**Papierkram: **_Mir gehört immer noch nichts. Mir gehört nicht mal der Plot, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ihn aus Angaben aus den Büchern zusammengefriemelt habe. Traurig, traurig. So werde ich nie reich. Tsk._

_Mimim - „Mors Ante Infamiam" bedeutet „Tod über Unehre". Woher das Motto ursprünglich stammt, weiß ich allerdings nicht. _

_Das folgende Kapitel ist eins von den wichtigeren, entsprechend habe ich lange daran gefeilt (und es enthält wenigstens drei der vier Wünsche von Katharina-B ;-)). Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Wie auch immer euer Urteil ausfällt, ich würde es sehr gerne hören. Also bitte ich wieder in alter Tradition um ein Review :-).

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**August 1979. Nur ein Schloss.**

„_Sie haben 28 Auroren. Ich habe fünf Fluchbrecher. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass ich zulassen werde, dass Sie meine Leute im Feld verpulvern? Der Antrag, die Fluchbrecher für weitere zwei Stunden pro Woche der Aurorenzentrale zu überstellen, ist somit abgelehnt." - _Anette Martin, Fluchbrecherbüro, in einem Antwortschreiben an Jepedina Potter, Aurorenzentrale.

* * *

Von Professor Dumbledores Büro aus hörte man die Schüler nie. Zurzeit befanden sich natürlich keine hier, doch James, der noch nie zuvor in den Ferien in der Schule gewesen war, fand es trotzdem unheimlich still. Einen kurzen Moment grinste er Remus an und fragte sich, ob sein Freund wohl auch an all die Streiche dachte, zu denen eine große, leere Schule einlud, bevor er sich wieder dem kleinen Ordenstreffen zuwandte. 

„...Alastor denkt jedenfalls immer noch, dass wir einen Spion in der Zentrale haben, und meiner Meinung nach müssen wir die Überlegung notgedrungen weiter in Betracht ziehen", berichtete Frank Longbottom gerade, und James bewunderte, wie gelassen der Mann mit ihnen hier sitzen konnte, während Alice im Feld war. Er bezweifelte, dass er das könnte, wenn er Lily neben sich ansah. „Es gibt Indizien, die alles und nichts bedeuten können, aber die Mission im Oktober hat schon ihre eigene Sprache gesprochen." Der Auror wirkte unglücklich, wie immer, wenn die Sprache auf Theodore Vances unnötigen Tod kam.

Caradoc Dearborn runzelte die Stirn. „Es kann alles Mögliche gewesen sein. UndAlastor dachte schon, dass wir einen Spion haben, als ich noch ein Frischling war."

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass es jetzt nicht stimmt", warf seine Mutter, James' ehemalige Zaubertränkelehrerin sanft ein. Die alte Dame mit dem schneeweißen Haar hielt sich bei Treffen wie diesen meistens im Hintergrund, aber James hatte keinen Zweifel daran, wie wichtig ihre Arbeit für den Orden war, ein wie kleines Licht er selbst im Phönixorden darstellen mochte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass einer der Auroren uns verraten würde", beharrte Caradoc stur, und Remus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Er wäre nicht der erste. Willst du eine Liste?", fragte er gelassen. James hätte beinahe amüsiert geschnaubt - Remus besaß in letzter Zeit so viele Listen, dass es zum anhaltenden Witz geworden war. Seit er den Job in Leeds verloren hatte, den Lily ihm vermittelt hatte, investierte er wieder vierundzwanzig Stunden pro Tag in den Orden. Nur merkwürdig, wie blass er geworden war, als James ihn nach seinem letzten Tag in Leeds fragte...

Der schwarzhaarige Auror schwieg widerwillig. Man konnte seiner Miene ansehen, dass ihm die Idee noch immer nicht schmeckte.

„Wie auch immer es sein mag", warf Professor Dumbledore schließlich friedlich ein, als klar wurde, dass niemand mehr etwas beizusteuern hatte. „Es sollte offensichtlich sein, dass wir derzeit nicht weiterkommen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr drei" Sein Blick schloss Frank, Caradoc und James, die Ministeriumsangestellten in der Runde ein. „die Sache im Auge behaltet. Kommen wir also zum nächsten Punkt - Lily?"

James sah den warmen Blick, der zwischen der Hexe, die seit einem Jahr seine Ehefrau war, und dem Schulleiter gewechselt wurde, bevor Lily zu sprechen begann. Ihn hatte überrascht festzustellen, wie eng die beiden sich über die Jahre angefreundet hatten. „Ich habe letzte Zeit versucht herauszufinden, ob es einen Weg gibt, das Dunkle Mal aus der Ferne aufzuspüren", erklärte sie den anderen und warf nicht einmal einen Blick auf die langen Pergamentrollen, die sie in die Schule mitgebracht hatte. „Aber ich befürchte, dass es unabsehbar lange dauern könnte, Voldemorts Verhüllungszauber zu brechen... Vielleicht zu lange, als dass der Aufwand lohnt."

„Dieser Zauber könnte sehr nützlich sein", warf Frank lobend ein, und Lily lächelte. „Er könnte uns auf jeden Fall eine Menge Arbeit bei der Suche nach Todessern sparen. Wo liegen die Schwierigkeiten?"

James sah, wie auch die anderen sich interessiert aufsetzten. Da Lily nachts im Bett stundenlang von ihrer Arbeit erzählen konnte - insbesondere, wenn sie festsaß -, hatte ihre Zusammenfassung für ihn nichts Neues zu bieten, und er nutzte die Pause, um sie beim Erklären zu beobachten. Auch Professor Dumbledores wohlwollende Miene hatte ihren Reiz. Und James beobachtete ohnehin gerne.

Die Freundschaft der beiden hatte seiner Einschätzung nach ihren Anfang genommen, als Lily es schaffte, den Schulleiter zu überraschen. Natürlich überraschte Lily täglich alle möglichen Leute, aber in diesem Fall hatte sie sogar James mit unartikulierbarem Stolz erfüllt. Er war nicht dabei gewesen, aber er konnte sich lebhaft den Gesichtsausdruck des alten Mannes vorstellen, als Lily ihn damals zwei Monate nach ihren UTZen aufgesucht hatte (während andere Leute sich um Stellen im Ministerium bewarben, in den Familienbetrieb einstiegen oder tausend andere Karrieren anstrebten) und wohl etwas in der Art sagte wie „Tun Sie nicht so unschuldig, ich weiß genau, dass Sie bis zum Kinn in diesem Krieg stecken. Wo kann ich helfen?"

Der Fluchbrecher musste selbst jetzt noch fast bei der Idee lachen. Lily besaß eine praktische Seite, wie er sie nie hatte entwickeln können. Und er war sicher auch nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, seine Berufswünsche an Dumbledore zu orientieren. Nachdem der Professor sich gefangen hatte, hatte er Lily - und James und seine Freunde, wo noch nicht geschehen - dem Phönixorden vorgestellt und der Hexe dann eine Arbeit in einem Zaubererforschungszentrum in Leeds besorgt, das zu nicht geringen Anteilen ihm selbst gehörte. Lily tat die meiste Zeit nichts anderes, als für den Orden zu arbeiten, doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen wurde sie dafür bezahlt.

Es dauerte Minuten, bis sie ihren Bericht beendete.

„Faszinierend", bemerkte Avalon Dearborn schließlich. „Ich stelle gerne meine Hilfe zur Verfügung..." - Lily nickte dankend - „aber du hast recht, dass es am Ende verlorene Mühe sein könnte."

„Wir können aufhören, wenn wir feststellen, dass es zu aufwendig wird", erwiderte sie und seufzte. „Schade, dass wir uns nicht einfach einen Todesser aus Askaban leihen können, um das Dunkle Mal zu untersuchen..."

„Leider ist das völlig unmöglich", beantwortete Professor Dumbledore die halbe Frage entschieden. „Wir mögen Mittel dazu haben" Offensichtlich spielte er auf James' Mutter und Alastor Moody an, die beiden Ordensmitglieder mit den höchsten Positionen im Zaubereiministerium. „doch das Risiko, dass die Existenz dieses Ordens allgemein bekannt wird, würde zu sehr steigen."

Remus nickte fest. „Der Orden ist nur nützlich, solange er geheim bleibt. Völlig geheim."

„Richtig... Oh, wir bekommen Besuch", unterbrach sich der Schulleiter überrascht. James wollte nicht wissen, wie er das immer machte - ob er eine Art innere Karte des Rumtreibers im Kopf hatte, oder ob ihm eines der Portraits unbemerkt einen Wink gegeben hatte, oder ob er einfach schon so lange in diesem Büro saß, dass er die richtigen Geräusche interpretieren konnte. Jedenfalls zweifelte niemand sein Urteil an - die Blicke richteten sich selbstverständlich in Richtung der Treppe, und wenige Sekunden später kündigte ein Schaben von Stein auf Stein an, dass sie sich in Bewegung nach oben gesetzt hatte. Interessiert fragte James sich, welches Ordensmitglied sich noch zu ihnen gesellen würde.

Zu seiner Überraschung war es Professor McGonagall, seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin, deren Kopf schließlich im Eingang erschien - er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie sich zurzeit im Schloss aufhielt. In eine leichte, schottisch gemusterte Sommerrobe gehüllt, verlor sie jedenfalls keine Zeit.

„Albus!", rief sie, sobald sie einen Fuß in den Raum gesetzt hatte, und James bemerkte besorgt, dass sie aufgelöst wirkte. „Etwas sehr Merkwürdiges ist gerade passiert", fuhr sie schwer atmend fort. „Mundungus Fletcher war gerade in meinem Kamin. Er war im _Tropfenden Kessel, _und er behauptet steif und fest, er hätte zwei Männer in der Nokturngasse belauscht, die darüber geredet haben, dass Hogwarts angegriffen werden soll, und zwar angeblich jetzt."

Alarmiert sah James sie an. _Mundungus Fletcher..._ _Woher..._ Dann fiel es ihm ein: Er hatte einmal einen verhexten Staubsauger entflucht, den die Leute von _Missbrauch der Magie _konfisziert hatten und der bei einem Einbruchsversuch dieses Fletcher offenbar als Ablenkungsmanöver gedient hatte. Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Wichtig war definitiv der _Angriff auf Hogwarts-_Teil.

Albus Dumbledore war mittlerweile aufgestanden, und James und Lily warfen sich einen besorgten Blick zu. „Frank?", forderte der Schulleiter den Auror auf. Der ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, nickte knapp und drängte sich an Professor McGonagall vorbei aus dem Raum. „Caradoc?", richtete der Schulleiter seine nächste Frage an den etwas jüngeren Auroren, und auch er wusste sofort, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

„Außer Frank und mir sind heute alle entweder im Feldtraining oder mit Moody drüben in Irland." Zwischen schwarzen Haarsträhnen und rosa Kragenrüschen runzelte sich seine Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir viel Verstärkung bekommen, aber ich versuch's." Er setzte sich bereits in Bewegung. „Ich alarmiere auch die Ordenskämpfer!"

„Nein, bleib hier", hielt Dumbledore ihn davon ab, schon nach dem Flohpulver auf dem Kaminsims zu greifen. „Avalon, mach du das." Die alte Lehrerin, die ganz ruhig in ihrem Sessel gewartet hatte, nickte und erhob sich. „Caradoc, ich brauche dich hier."

Einen Augenblick schwieg der alte Schulleiter, um sich zu sammeln, und James sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er selbst wartete auf den Adrenalinstoß, der zweifelsohne jeden Moment kommen würde. _Ein Angriff auf Hogwarts_ - das war absurd, oder nicht?

Dumbledore setzte schließlich zum Sprechen an, unterbrach sich aber und sah wieder an Professor McGonagall vorbei in Richtung Eingang. Die Treppe war wieder in Bewegung geraten. Frank war bereits wieder da - er musste wie verrückt gerannt sein, zum nächsten brauchbaren Fenster und wieder zurück. Als er der Treppe zuvorkam und das letzte Stück nach oben sprang, atmete er trotz gestählter Aurorenkondition schwer. „Wer auch immer der Kerl ist, er hat recht", keuchte er schwer. „Sie versammeln sich am andern Ufer vom See, mindestens ein Dutzend, Ihr-wisst-schon-wer ist auch dabei. Gehen gleich in Marsch, nehme ich an."

James atmete tief durch, um die Ruhe nicht zu verlieren - da war er, der Adrenalinstoß. Die anderen wechselten besorgte, ernste oder im Bedarfsfall entsetzte Blicke. Nur Professor Dearborn schien nichts mitzubekommen; sie hatte sich in ihren weißen Roben vorm Kamin niedergelassen, den Kopf hineingesteckt und redete hektisch auf jemanden ein. Auffordernd sah der Fluchbrecher den Schulleiter an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Voldemort mitten in den Ferien von der Schule wollen konnte. Außer natürlich... _Außer, er will nicht Hogwarts angreifen, sondern Dumbledore selbst. _Er wollte auch nicht wissen, was geschehen wäre, wenn der Professor nicht gerade ein Ordenstreffen abgehalten hätte. Und wenn Fletcher sie nicht gewarnt hätte.

Dumbledore jedenfalls verlor keine Zeit mit Fragen, die jetzt und hier nicht beantwortet werden konnten. „Minerva, bitte sorge dafür, dass die Tore verriegelt werden", bat er seine Stellvertreterin in bereits sehr viel ruhigerem Ton, und die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin, sehr ernst und sehr blass, nickte und verschwand. „Lord Voldemorts einzige Möglichkeit ist ein Angriff über die Zinnen, also müssen sie verteidigt werden. Frank?"

„Machen wir.", erwiderte der Auror knapp. James musste sich daran erinnern, welch ein Glück es war, dass sie alle irgendwann in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen waren und jeder von ihnen das Schloss besser kannte als sein eigenes Heim.

„Hervorragend. Ich werde die inneren Verteidigungszauber des Schlosses zum Leben erwecken. Sie haben für eine lange Zeit geschlafen..." Er seufzte. „Bitte haltet auf dem üblichen Weg Kontakt."

James nickte automatisch, einfach weil er sah, dass Remus neben ihm es ebenfalls tat - sein Freund wirkte ernster, als er ihn je erlebt hatte. Er war froh, dass er sich endlich in Bewegung setzen konnte. Nie würde er zulassen, dass Hogwarts an Voldemort fiel. Nicht Hogwarts.

* * *

Der junge Todesser zitterte, als der Wind erneut seine Roben aufblähte. Neben ihnen lachten seine Begleiter, als sie sich auf einen Wink des Dunklen Lords hin in Bewegung setzten. 

Er warf einen Blick auf die noch entfernte Schule. _Hogwarts. _Gab es etwas zu lachen? Sicher, er hatte noch nie über all das gelacht, und sein Meister schätzte sogar seine Gelassenheit. Doch angesichts seiner alten Schule und dem Wissen, dass Dumbledore sie erwartete, verstummte selbst die sarkastische kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn sonst stets erheitern konnte. Der Schulleiter hatte diese Wirkung immer gehabt.

Und doch wurde es unmöglich, den Mut zu verlieren, wenn der größte Mann ihrer Zeit sie anführte. Alles an Lord Voldemort war reine Macht.

Und die Aussicht darauf, die Dunklen Künste anzuwenden, ihre Süße und Wärme zu spüren, vertrieb den letzten Nachgedanken.

Letztendlich war es nur ein Schloss.

Er lächelte schmierig, als er seinen Zauberstab zog und zu den anderen aufschloss.

* * *

„Was genau macht Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Remus, während er unruhig neben Frank auf dem Astronomieturm in Stellung ging. Er brauchte etwas, um sich abzulenken, während sie auf das Dutzend Gestalten warteten, das langsam über die Gründe von Hogwarts schritt. Er hatte schon Ordenseinsätze erlebt, bei denen Lord Voldemort selbst erschienen war - doch noch nie hatte er einen so langen und ausführlichen Blick auf die dürre, gefährliche Gestalt in den flatternden Roben werfen können, und er hätte gerne darauf verzichtet. 

„Er aktiviert die stärksten Verteidigungszauber von Hogwarts", erwiderte Frank ruhig. Auch er behielt die Gestalten im Auge - die noch zu weit entfernt waren, als dass ein Fluch sie hätte treffen können -, überprüfte aber gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab. Remus hatte das bereits getan, doch ihm war früher schon aufgefallen, dass Auroren jede freie Minute damit verbrachten. Selbst Sirius hatte nach dem ersten Monat seines Trainings damit angefangen - er wollte nicht wissen, was sie mit den Rekruten _machten. _

„Die meisten Zauber der Schule sind immer aktiv", fuhr der Auror mit seiner gelassenen Stimme fort, die das Erklären gewohnt war. „Aber manche von ihnen ruhen, bis der Schulleiter sie erweckt - sie sind so mächtig, dass sie den Schulbetrieb unmöglich machen würden. Voldemort wird keinen Fuß in dieses Schloss setzen können, sobald sie alle arbeiten."

„Also besteht keine Gefahr", schloss der jüngere Mann überrascht, warf seinem Begleiter einen Seitenblick zu. Er wusste, warum Frank ihn neben sich selbst positioniert hatte - er und Lily besaßen unter den Anwesenden am wenigsten Kampferfahrung. Er konnte James' Augenweide von hieraus nicht sehen; Frank hatte sie mit James auf die vorderen Zinnen geschickt, und der Blick wurde von einem der niedrigeren Erker verdeckt.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach", erwiderte Longbottom düster. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was genau Albus da drin macht oder wie lange es dauern wird - das ist mächtige Magie. Wir müssen ihm Zeit geben. Wenn heute jemand Voldemort zurückschlägt, wird er es sein."

_Also läuft es wieder auf Zeit hinaus. _Remus schauderte. Die kleine Gestalt dort unten wirkte selbst aus der Ferne bedrohlich.

Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Voldemort die Schule nicht angreifen würde, wenn er nicht glaubte, dass er ihre Schutzzauber überwinden könnte. Er mochte nicht mit ihrem spontanen Ordenstreffen gerechnet haben - doch er hatte das unbehagliche Gefühl, dass sie und Voldemorts Todesser in diesem Kampf nur Beiwerk sein würden. Nichts als Beiwerk.

_Zeit kaufen, bis Dumbledore sich Voldemort stellt. _Remus umfasste seinen Zauberstab fester, während die Todesser, in der Sicherheit der Entfernung, den See hinter sich ließen und die Peitschende Weide in sicherem Abstand passierten.

„Halt dich bereit. Gleich sind sie in Reichweite...", sagte Frank neben ihm dann und hob seinen Zauberstab. Remus atmete tief durch, um sein klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen, und ließ den Blick über die Gestalten schweifen, um sich ein erstes Ziel zu suchen.

Plötzlich blinzelte er - diese elegante Verstohlenheit im Gang des äußersten Todessers hätte er überall erkannt, und sie ließ ihn eine Sekunde lang starren. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er Severus Snape ausgerechnet unter diesen Umständen wieder sehen würde, auch wenn er spätestens seit dem (totgeschwiegenen... er wollte kein Mitleid) Vorfall in Leeds gewusst hatte, auf welcher Seite er stand...

„_Jetzt._", sagte Frank neben ihm fest. Er hatte früh genug gesprochen, um keine Eile zu haben. Sorgfältig korrigierte er seine Zauberstabhand. „_Incendio_!"

Remus verlor keine Zeit - Sekunden später prallte sein Stoßzauber auf den Schild des nächsten Todessers. Dann flogen weitere Zauber von den Zinnen, wurden von Todessern beantwortet. Der Kampf hatte begonnen.

* * *

Von irgendwo war plötzlich Benjy Fenwick aufgetaucht. Der blonde Aurorenausbilder rannte wie vom Teufel selbst gejagt eine der schmalen Treppen hoch, in Zivilrobe, an Lily vorbei und den Schlosswall hinauf, um eine Lücke zwischen Dearborn und Professor McGonagall zu schließen. 

_Ist das unsere ganze Verstärkung, _schoss es der Irin entsetzt durch den Kopf. _Ist Benjy Fenwick alles, was die AMS uns schicken kann?_

„Vorsicht, Lily!", riss Caradocs Stimme sie plötzlich aus den abgelenkten Gedanken, und sie reagierte instinktiv, duckte sich hinter die Zinne, noch bevor James sie beiseite stoßen konnte - sie landeten beide am Boden. Ein roter Blitz schoss über sie hinweg, kollidierte mit der Schlossmauer hinter ihnen und ließ Stein und Geröll auf die Verteidiger niederprasseln.

Auf James' fragend besorgten Blick hatte sie nur ein Nicken, und dann richtete sie sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf. Sie würde sich nicht noch einmal ablenken lassen, schwor sie, bevor sie den Zauberstab knallen ließ und grimmig einen Busch auf einen der Todesser hetzte. Sie rangen einen Moment lang, und von irgendwo schoss ein gelber Lichtstrahl auf den Mann hinab, doch er wurde von einem funkelnden Schild geblockt, das plötzlich in der Luft erschien und wieder verschwand; ein Wischen des Zauberstabs von Voldemort ließ den Busch erstarren, und der Dunkle Lord auf dem Boden unter ihnen lachte nur erheitert.

Lily ließ Flüche folgen, brachte weitere Tricks ihrer Zauberkunst ein, die sie so sicher beherrschte, und nahm nur im Augenwinkel wahr, wie James neben ihr in Bewegung blieb, blockte und fluchte. Sie hatte ihn jahrelang beim Quidditch gesehen, jedoch nie geahnt, dass er so _schnell_ sein konnte, und wie viel er aus den Einsätzen in der Zentrale gelernt hatte. Noch schneller jedoch waren die Auroren: Sie musste Longbottom und Remus auf ihrer erhöhten Position vom Astronomieturm nicht sehen können um zu wissen, dass der beinahe konstante Strom aus Funken und Licht nicht von ihrem alten Freund stammen konnte. Remus' Zauber kamen gut gezielt, mächtig und trafen fast immer, doch Longbottom, Dearborn und Fenwick waren wie Blitze in einem Sturm. Alles ging so schnell, dass es ihren Kopf wirbeln ließ.

Die Todesser waren schon längst erschreckend nah. Die Irin sah einen von ihnen unter seiner Kapuze grinsen, als er zu ihr herumfuhr und einen Fluch auf sie schleuderte, den sie nicht kannte, aber der so dunkel war, dass er die Luft Schlieren ziehen ließ. Ihr _Protego_ blockte ihn; dann blitzte grünes Licht vom Astronomieturm, und der Mann ging geräuschlos zu Boden. Entsetzt starrte Lily eine Sekunde auf ihn hinab, bevor sie sich fangen konnte - Frank hatte den Todesfluch beschworen! Und das tat er nie - nicht vor dem berüchtigten dritten Mal jedenfalls...

Ihr Schildzauber begann jetzt zu bröckeln. Wütend erneuerte sie ihn, und als James unter der Wucht des Beschusses zurücktaumelte, musste sie ihm folgen, ob sie wollte oder nicht, um sich nicht selbst zum Ziel zu machen. Auch die anderen zogen sich langsam zurück. Lily schluckte; sie musste keine Eingreifhexe sein um zu wissen, dass sie nicht mehr lange standhalten würden, wenn nicht bald etwas geschah.

_Wo bleibt Albus, verdammt? _Lily kannte die Schutzzauber im Inneren des Schlosses, besser vielleicht als so mancher anderer; Neugierde hatte sie getrieben, den Schulleiter einfach danach zu fragen, und sein Vertrauen hatte sie mit warmen Stolz erfüllt, als er sie in einige der Geheimnisse von Hogwarts einweihte. Sie konnte ihn fast vor sich sehen, wie er jetzt das Herz des Schlosses durchschritt, um uralte, antike Magie zum Leben zu erwecken.

Wieder musste sie einen neuen Schildzauber sprechen; neben ihr tat James es ihr gleich - sie sah ihn einen Moment um die Überhand ringen, als ein Splitterfluch vor ihm auf Luft prallte, doch dann lenkte er ihn sicher nach rechts weg, und keiner ihrer Kameraden war nahe genug um getroffen zu werden, als er in uraltem Hogwarts-Gestein explodierte.

Zauberei knisterte in der Luft, dunkle, helle, antike Zauberei, so dicht, dass sie nicht seinen Ursprung ausmachen konnte. Hogwarts bebte jetzt vor Magie; die Schule erwachte zum Leben, bereit sich seinen Angreifern zu stellen. Die Gründer hatten die beste aller Verteidigungen erschaffen, indem sie ein Schloss bauten, das nicht fallen _wollte. _

Und doch, etwas fehlte noch - Lily spürte es tief unter ihrer kribbelnden Haut. Etwas fehlte, und wenn Albus nicht bald...

Dunkle Zauberei kollidierte mit ihrem Schild. Sie keuchte, als der fremde Fluch ausbrannte, gefressen von ihrem _Protego, _doch sie spürte, wie sie die Kraft langsam verließ, als hätte er auch ein Stückchen ihrer eigenen magischen Kraft ausgebrannt.

Lange würde sie nicht mehr aushalten, wenn sich nicht bald etwas änderte... wenn nicht bald etwas _geschah. _Hektisch warf die Irin Blicke nach beiden Seiten und sah, dass McGonagall am entfernten Ende der Zinnen bis an die Mauer zurückgewichen war, dass selbst Dearborn und Fenwick ihre Kräfte auf ihren geteilten Schild richteten. Niemand griff mehr an außer Frank und Remus, die sich in der überlegensten aller Positionen befanden, sie alle konzentrierten sich nur noch auf die Verteidigung.

Wind kam auf; es wurde kalt. Früher hätte Lily es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass eine Attacke über die physischen Verteidigungswälle des Schlosses hinweg überhaupt erfolgreich sein konnte; nun wusste sie es besser. Keiner der so weit entfernten Bäume zitterte in diesem Wind, der sich auf nichts als die Zinnen konzentrierte, und sie wusste genau, woher er stammte. Was blieb, war nur die Frage, _wo_ Voldemort...

Etwas Schwarzes erhob sich über die Zinnen; schwarzer Stoff wirbelte wild in der Luft, als liege er in Fetzen, doch ein arroganter Zauber hielt die Kapuze, die sein Gesicht nur halb verdeckte, eisig ruhig. Dürre Dementorenhände lagen ausgestreckt balancierend in der Luft. Lily starrte, fühlte nicht James' Hand auf ihrer Schulter, als er sie energisch zurückdrängte.

Füße kamen lautlos auf dem verwitterten Steinboden auf, und da wanderten rote, kleine Augen die Zinnen hinauf und hinab, bis sie an ihnen hängen blieben. Nichts hielt den Dunklen Lord davon ab, die Schule zu betreten. Nichts als Lily und James zwischen ihm und dem Weg ins Innere.

Der Dunkle Lord grinste. Lange, knochige Finger spielten mit einem Zauberstab, dessen Phönixfeder glomm.

Lily wollte wegrennen - _heute kein Gryffindor-Mut, was?_ Sie konnte an nichts anderes denken als wegzurennen. Es konnte nichts anderes geben, wenn diese Augen sie anstarrten - rote Augen, die bewiesen, dass die Dunklen Künste einen Mann zu etwas anderem als einem Menschen machen konnten... Diese Augen, die nichts als Hass kannten, und die diesen Hass _liebten. _Sie wusste instinktiv, dass sie für einen Dunklen Lord mit solchen Augen nichts sein konnte als etwas, was man wegwischte.

Doch dann war da wieder James' Hand auf ihrer Schulter, und sie musste nicht die Panik in _seinen _Augen sehen um zu wissen, dass sie da war, und dann hörte sie ihn gegen den magischen Wind schreien: „Schilde, Lily, _Schilde_!"

Lily keuchte, als ihr Gehirn beinahe schmerzhaft abrupt zu rasen begann. Schilde! Sie beherrschte mehr als nur den Zweitklässler-_Protego... _Sie hatte Schildzauber für Albus konstruiert. Doch hier und jetzt? Gegen den Dunklen Lord? Die Arbeit der letzten zwei Jahre fiel ihr wieder ein. Jeder Verteidigungszauber spulte sich abrupt vor ihr ab, und dann die Wechselwirkung ihrer Kombinationen...

James hatte nicht auf sie gewartet - ein blau flackernder Schild baute sich vor ihm auf, und obwohl kaum ein Moment vergangen sein konnte seit diesem _Blick, _ließ Voldemort ihn gewähren, beinahe interessiert. Und Lily fiel ein Gedanke wieder ein, den sie so kurze Zeit zuvor gedacht hatte - _Dementorenhände -, _und dieses Mal _handelte _sie instinktiv.

Der Dunkle Lord hob seinen Zauberstab. Lily war schneller; sie zielte auf James' Schutzzauber. Eine glückliche Erinnerung war angesichts des Meter entfernten Todes nicht schwer zu finden - _meine Hochzeit, meine Familie -_, und ihr Patronus traf auf den Schild, Sekunden bevor grünrotes Licht aus Voldemorts Zauberstab schoss.

Es ging zu schnell, als dass sie wirklich _sehen _konnte, was geschehen war - der Nebel, der eigentlich ihr Einhorn formen sollte, drang in den Schild, _durch_drang den Schild, der sich ausdehnte, stärkte, _wuchs... _

Voldemort schrie wütend auf, als sein Zauber davon abprallte, gegen die Mauern von Hogwarts schlug, die Zinnen beben und verstummen ließ. Es war ein hoher, unartikulierter, völlig instinktiver Schrei - der Schrei eine Kinds. Wütende kleine Augen nagelten sich auf sie und James.

Lilys Augen wurden groß.

Der Dunkle Lord hob erneut den Zauberstab. Und dann...

„Tom", sagte eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihnen. Lily fuhr herum, und da stand er, da stand Dumbledore, die Zauberstabhand milde gesenkt. Alte, müde, traurige Augen nahmen sie nicht wahr, lagen ganz auf Voldemort. „Tom, du hättest nicht kommen sollen."

Er krümmte nicht einmal seinen kleinen Finger, doch niemand konnte daran zweifeln, dass ein großer Zauber in Gange kam. Ein Zauber namens Hogwarts.

Das Schloss entlud seinen Zorn.

* * *

Weitere Auroren trafen volle fünf Minuten nach Voldemorts Abzug ein; ein Donnerwetter wie von Gott selbst ging an diesem Abend in Jepedinas Büro nieder, nachdem Moody und Bones darin verschwunden war. Die Chefin suchte einen Schuldigen dafür, dass ihr Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter _alleine, _so Potter, dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber gestanden hatten, während Moody und Bones sich auf _verdammten, überflüssigen Missionen _herumtrieben. 

An diesem Tag begann auch Potter Moodys Sicherheitsbedenken ernst zu nehmen. Es _konnte _sein, dass ein Spion, nichts von einem Ordenstreffen ahnend, Voldemort über den besten Zeitpunkt für einen Angriff informiert hatte. Nach diesem Tag jedoch ließen die Indizien, die darauf hinwiesen, plötzlich nach.

Irgendwo in der AMS schauderte ein Mann unbehaglich, dem das Mal auf dem Unterarm brannte, und wurde sehr viel vorsichtiger. Und bald sprach wieder nur noch Moody von einem Spion.

Auch Alice Longbottom hatte zu den Auroren gehört, die aus Dumbledores Kamin stolperten, als der Dunkle Lord längst verschwunden war, und sie hatte Frank von diesem Zeitpunkt an wie eine Mutterhenne umsorgt.

„Wir hatten das dreimal, Alice", hatte der Auror irgendwann irritiert gefaucht, als seine Kollegen schon zu grinsen begannen. „Dagegen war das hier wie ein Sonntagsspaziergang am See!"

Das allerdings war ein Kommentar, den Lily nicht im Geringsten nachvollziehen konnte, die frei heraus zugab, in ihrem Leben noch nie so viel Angst gehabt zu haben. Doch wie wenig ahnte sie, dass diese Konfrontation mit Lord Voldemort für sie und James nicht die einzige bleiben würde. Und wie wenig ahnte sie, dass diese sich in der Tat als die harmloseste entpuppen würde...

Lily und James Potter hatten die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords geweckt. Seinen Zorn geweckt.

Er kannte sie jetzt.

* * *

**_Tbc..._**


	6. Gewissensbisse

**Papierkram: **_Tausendmal gehört, erneut wiederholt: Ist alles nicht meins, gehört alles Mrs. Rowling und den Leuten, denen sie es jeweils verkauft hat. _

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews. Kann ich wieder welche haben? Bitte, bitte :-) Ich freu mich jedes Mal wie ein Keks über Reviews. Über jedes einzelne!_

_Ach ja, und noch zu Lily - sie hat grüne Augen und rote Haare, und sie ist eine Hexe - sie _muss_ einfach eine Irin sein. Vielleicht in England aufgewachsen (und Petunia hat eher den Oxford"flair" abbekommen...), aber sie ist bestimmt eine Irin. Ich bin überzeugt davon.

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**September 1979. Gewissensbisse.**

„_Die Abteilung für Fluchschäden in St. Mungo bestätigte dieser Zeitung heute Morgen, dass Mickey Biggs sich in keinem Zustand befindet, seinen Pflichten als Auror weiter nachzukommen. Das Ministerium verliert somit einen weiteren Mann. Nur noch 27 Auroren - genug, um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen?" - _Alohra Fizzby, in einem Bericht des Tagespropheten.

* * *

Die Malts lebten in einer baufälligen Hütte in Küstennähe, und wie so viele andere Zauberer und Hexen zogen sie die Einsamkeit dem Stadtleben vor. Ihre nächsten Nachbarn wären die Lupins, kilometerweit entfernt hinter mehreren Hügeln versteckt. Die Malts zählten nicht zu den größten oder einflussreichsten Zaubererfamilien, und reich waren sie auch nicht. Kein Malt hätte je einer Fliege ein Leid angetan. Sicher spielten sie keine allzu große Rolle in diesem Krieg, aber Rory Malts Hartnäckigkeit im Ministerium hatte in den letzten Monaten eine Handvoll Zauberer gestört. 

Eine Handvoll Zauberer, die sich jetzt auf dem Hügel neben der Malt-Residenz versammelt hatte und unter schwarzen Kapuzen auf die von Mondlicht beschienene Hütte hinabsah.

Es waren sechs von ihnen. Schwarze Roben verbargen ihre Identitäten völlig, obwohl man sagen konnte, dass es sich bei den beiden schmächtigsten vermutlich um Frauen handelte. Erst Sekunden zuvor waren sie her appariert, und niemand hatte ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt. Die Malts schienen zu schlafen.

„Passt auf die Tochter auf", sagte der Größte mit einer tiefen, grollenden Stimme. Der Jüngste von ihnen, unter dessen Kapuze schweres, schwarzes Haar hervorlugte, sah bewundernd zu ihm auf. Nur wenige Todesser besaßen so viel Umsicht wie Antonin Dolohow. „Nancy Malt. Wird Aurorin."

„Töten wir sie im Schlaf", schlug eine der beiden Frauen vor. Ihre helle Stimme klang nach Glockenspiel und Tau. Sie hätte genauso gut über Tee sprechen können. „Auroren machen keinen Spaß." Nein, vielleicht nicht über Tee. Vielleicht über ein Spielzeug, das man ihr weggenommen hatte.

„Ich stimme zu." Dolohow nickte leicht den Kopf. Er verlor selten seine Grazie, dieser Dolohow. Nur Lucius Malfoy kam an ihn heran. Und niemand im Ministerium ahnte auch nur, womit er seine Nächte verbrachte. „Rabastan?"

Ein besonders tief in seine Roben gehüllter, kleinwüchsiger Mann trat vor, als sein Name genannt wurde. Bei diesem so ungewöhnlichen Namen konnte er nur ein Lestrange sein, der einzige lebende Lestrange namens Rabastan, seit Alastor Moody seinen Großonkel 1976 ohne große Mühe getötet hatte. Dieser Rabastan jedoch ließe sich nicht so einfach töten. Er zählte zu den unauffälligsten, jedoch mächtigsten Zauberern in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords, und deshalb hatte Dolohow auch jetzt seinen Namen genannt.

Rabastan Lestrange musste auf keine Anweisungen warten. Er hatte immer dieselbe Aufgabe in Nächten wie diesen, die er stets unzeremoniell und effizient erledigte. Erst später würde Leben in Rabastan kommen... während des _Spaßes. _Nun hob er die Hand, und sein Zauberstab glühte leicht, als er eine Beschwörung murmelte. Seine Begleiter warteten, manche geduldig wie Antonin Dolohow, manche ungeduldig wie die schmächtige Frau, die von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

Nach kaum einer Minute ließ er den Zauberstab sinken, und seine Stimme verriet eine gewisse Verachtung. „Das war einfach.", sagte er. „Diese Verteidigungszauber hätten nicht mal ihre Hühner im Stall gehalten."

Der eine oder andere von ihnen gluckste leise. Dolohow jedoch studierte die Hütte unter ihnen sorgfältig, und als sich nicht die geringste Regung zeigte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und winkte. Fünf vermummte Gestalten folgten ihm lautlos den Hügel hinab.

Die Tür war nicht versiegelt. Ein knappes _Alohomora _ließ sie widerstandslos aufspringen, und sie quietschte nicht einmal, als Dolohow, wie immer der Anführer, sie aufschob und in den dunklen Flur schritt. Ein Murmeln ließ ein Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs erglühen, und als er ihn hochhielt, erleuchtete er nichts als sechs Kapuzen.

„Ivan, Rabastan", befahl er. „seht nach dieser Tochter. Schnell und lautlos, klar?"

Zwei vermummte Gestalten nickten. Rabastan Lestrange und Ivan Wablatschki schritten los, eine Treppe hinauf, und waren Sekunden später verschwunden.

„Severus, Anastasia", kommandierte er weiter. „seht euch im Haus um, ob noch jemand hier ist. Wir wollen doch nicht gestört werden, nicht wahr?" Sein fieses, freudloses Grinsen war spürbar. „Bellatrix und ich kümmern uns um den guten Rory und seine reizende Frau. Wir treffen uns wieder hier."

_Und haben Spaß. Und zeigen, was mit denen passiert, die sich einem Dolohow oder einem Wablatschki in den Weg stellt. Zeigen, was denen passiert, die den Dunklen Lord bekämpfen. Haben Spaß. _Die Worte hingen unausgesprochen in der Luft.

Der Jüngste dieser Todesser, Severus Snape lauschte den Worten, während sie lautlos in der Luft nachhallten, und dann nickte er Anastasia Scamander zu. Gemeinsam schritten sie die wackelige Treppe am Ende des Flurs hinauf, hoch in den ersten Stock, und sie ächzte leise unter ihren Schritten. Alles in diesem Haus wirkte baufällig, und man konnte hören, wie Anastasia abfällig die Luft einsog, die nach Moder und Staub roch. Muggelfreunde. Muggelfreunde waren wie Moder und Staub, nicht wahr?

Irgendwo von links hörten sie geflüsterte Worte, ein gedämpftes Poltern, und sie wussten, dass Nancy Malt, achtzehnjährig, Aurorin in der Ausbildung gerade einen sehr stillen Tod gestorben war, noch bevor Anastasia und Severus sich am Ende der Treppe trennten. Wieder nickten sie sich zu, und Anastasia schritt den hölzernen Flur in Richtung Lestrange und Wablatschki ab, während Severus sich nach rechts wandte und lautlos Tür um Tür öffnete.

Zuerst hatte er kein Glück. Der erste Raum war winzig und nicht mehr als eine Abstellkammer. Sein Blick huschte über drei sorgsam aufgehängte Quidditchbesen. Drei Besen. Keiner von ihnen wusste viel über die Malts - im Gegensatz zu Auroren fingen Todesser einfach an, wenn sie einmal einen Entschluss fassten, betrieben keine _Recherche_. Doch bisher sah es nicht aus, als lebe in dieser kaum einsturzsicheren Hütte jemand außer Rory und Caitlin Malt und ihrer entzückenden, toten Tochter Nancy. Ob sie den Todesfluch benutzt hatten? Es gab so viel kreativere Arten des Mordes.

Der zweite und mittlere der drei Räume, die in dem engen Flur auf dieser Seite des oberen Stocks lagen, erwies sich als Badezimmer. Der Todesser seufzte etwas gelangweilt, bevor er fahle Finger auf die letzte Tür legte und sie lautlos aufstieß.

Ah, ein deutlich bewohnterer Raum. Als Severus durch den Türspalt in das Innere des Zimmers glitt, erinnerte er mehr denn je an die Schlange, die so edel das Wappen seines Hauses in Hogwarts geschmückt hatte.

Dünn schien Mondlicht durch zugezogene Gardinen des einzigen Fensters und erhellte den kleinen Raum. Es roch nach Holz und Mottenkugeln. Severus ließ den Blick über einen niedrigen Schrank schweifen, über Puppen, die auf dem Boden zerstreut lagen... Und blieb auf einer zarten Gestalt hängen, auf einem breiten, friedlichen Mondgesicht eines kleinen Mädchens, das sich zufrieden in eine weiche, hellgrüne Decke gewickelt hatte.

Severus Snape hatte Doria Malt gefunden. Sie mochte fünf sein, höchstens sechs, und sie würde sterben, ohne je von dem Krieg erfahren zu haben, den ihre Eltern von ihr ferngehalten hatten und der sie alle tötete. Sie war zu klein für einen eigenen Besen. Keiner von ihnen hatte gewusst, dass die Malts eine zweite Tochter hatten. Man konnte nicht jede Zaubererfamilie in ganz Britannien kennen.

Severus hob die Zauberstabhand. Dann zögerte er, und auch wenn er selbst es noch nicht wusste, sein Zögern entschied über ein Schicksal. Einige Sekunden lang stand er reglos da.

„Verdammt", murmelte er leise. Dunkle Augen, unter der Kapuze verborgen, fuhren hektisch herum. Irgendwo weiter unten im Haus hörte er ein Poltern, wahrscheinlich bugsierte Bellatrix in ihrer liebevollen Weise die Malts nach unten, doch das kleine Mädchen seufzte nur leise, drehte sich auf die andere Seite, noch immer ein Lächeln im Gesicht. „Verdammt", wiederholte der Todesser.

Severus Snape gab es nicht zu, nicht einmal vor sich selbst, doch er _konnte _es nicht tun. Ihn überrollte heiße Angst, als er das Mädchen mit dem Zauberstab fixieren wollte und feststellte, dass er nicht fähig war, ein kleines Kind zu töten. Nicht, weil sie unschuldig war. Nicht, weil sie so vertrauensselig vor ihm lag. Oder doch? Er besaß vielleicht einfach nicht den Mut, dieses bestimmte Tabu zu brechen, eines dieser instinktiven und tiefen Tabus in den Knochen der Zivilisation. Sie konnte kaum sechs sein.

Und dann handelte er, handelte schnell, als ihm klar wurde, wie wenig Zeit er hatte, was er riskierte, dass er etwas in sich selbst rettete, wenn er sie rettete. Scharfes Murmeln ließ blaues Licht aufblitzen - „_Stupor_!" - und erhellte sekundenlang das winzige Kinderzimmer. Das Mädchen öffnete den Mund, als wolle es aufstöhnen, sackte jedoch zu einem leblosen Bündel zusammen, bevor ein Geräusch entwich. Hektisch sah Severus sich zur Tür hinter ihm um, doch er war noch immer allein.

Schwarze Roben wirbelten Räder schlagend durch die Luft, als er mit lautlosen Schritten zum Bett huschte, das furchtbar leichte Kind mit sicherem Griff umfasste und unzeremoniell unter sein Bett schob, bis die verrutschte grüne Decke es völlig verbarg.

Sobald sein Werk vollbracht war und der Todesser sich aufgerichtet hatte, fror er ein und starrte einen langen Moment lang mit hart pochendem Herzen auf das verlassene Kinderbett. Beutetiere standen manchmal so da, mit großen Augen, wenn sie plötzlich einem Wolf auf der Jagd gegenüberstanden. Und wie ein Beutetier es getan hätte, so fuhr auch Severus schließlich herum, panisch fast, verließ mit großen Schritten das Zimmer und eilte hinab zu seinen Begleitern.

Die anderen erwarteten ihn schon, Scamander musste erst kurz vor ihm eingetroffen sein, und Dolohow sah ihm fragend entgegen. Zu seinen Füßen lag ein älteres Ehepaar, mit wild aufgerissenen, panischen Augen, gezähmt durch eine Ganzkörperklammer und unsichtbare Fesseln. Rory Malt kämpfte wütend gegen sie an, doch in den Augen seiner Frau lag nichts als Angst. Sie wusste, dass ihre Kinder tot waren. Sie glaubte es zu wissen.

„Jemanden gefunden?", fragte Dolohow etwas desinteressiert. Bellatrix, neben ihm, trat schon wieder von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Nicht einmal in Anwesenheit des Dunklen Lords könnte sie stillstehen.

„Niemand", erwiderte Severus, ignorierte seinen Herzschlag. Mentale Schilde, antrainiert in langen Okklumentikübungen, fuhren knallend nach oben. „Ich habe niemanden gefunden."

Dolohow nickte beifällig; er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Sein Kopf neigte sich zur Seite, als er erwartungsvoll auf das Ehepaar Malt hinabsah.

Und dann hatten sie Spaß.

* * *

Jepedina Potters Kopf fuhr scharf herum, als grünes Feuer in ihrem Kamin aufloderte, und in der ihr eigenen Agilität war sie sofort auf den Beinen. Diese Agilität hatte sie an ihren Sohn weitergegeben, und sie hatte ihn zu einem herausragenden Quidditchspieler gemacht. 

Amelia Bones stolperte aus der Feuerstelle, hustend, wo sie sich an Asche verschluckt hatte, und mit angesengten blauen Roben. In den Händen hielt sie ein großes Bündel, eingehüllt in eine fleckige grüne Decke.

„Wir haben ihr einen Schlaftrank gegeben", sagte sie, noch bevor Jepedina fragen konnte. Das Kind war eigentlich zu schwer für die Zweite im Kommando, und sie legte es ohne weitere Worte auf das bequeme Stoffsofa ab, das Jepedinas Büro schon so viele Male kurzerhand zu einem Schlafzimmer hatte werden lassen, wenn die Arbeit bis in die Nacht dauerte. „Ich dachte, es ist besser, wenn sie alles verschläft."

Jepedina nickte. Sie war aufgestanden, hatte sich jedoch dann nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Steif stützte sie die Hände auf ihren Schreibtisch ab und sah auf das schlafende Mädchen hinab. Ihm hing eine Spinnenwebe im Haar, und sein Nachthemd trug die Flecken einer ruppigen Flohpuderreise, doch ansonsten wirkte es beängstigend unversehrt.

„Weiter", forderte sie Amelia grimmig zu einem Bericht auf, ohne Doria Malt aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Wir wissen nicht viel. Keine Namen, nicht, wie viele es waren", erwiderte Amelia. So sehr die Aurorin stets auf ihr Äußeres achtete - eine Eigenschaft, die sie Jepedinas Meinung weit höher auf der Karriereleiter bringen würde als Moody seine Sturheit -, momentan nahm sie den beißenden Geruch nicht wahr, der von den Säumen ihrer Robe ausging. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen den Kamin. „Keine Ahnung, es gab kaum Spuren. Es gab keinen Kampf - Standardfall. Sie müssen nachts gekommen sein, haben sich umgesehen, Nancy im Schlaf getötet und Rory und Caitlin betäubt. Dann haben sie sie runtergebracht, sie gefoltert - das Ergebnis sieht nach Wablatschki aus, wenn du mich fragst. Irgendwann haben sie sie dann getötet, das Dunkle Mal gezündet und sind verschwunden." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist eine Schande", sagte Jepedina leise. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. „Caitlin und Rory waren so gute Menschen. Sie haben niemandem etwas getan." _Sie waren nicht mal im Orden, _fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, sprach es jedoch nicht aus. Auch Amelia war nicht im Phönixorden. Ihre Loyalität lag beim Ministerium.

„Sie wären dankbar, dass ihre Tochter überlebt hat.", ging Amelia grob dazwischen. Auch sie warf einen Blick auf die schlafende, sechsjährige Doria Malt. Dann suchte sie Jepedinas Blick. „Was ist da passiert, Jepedina? Betäubt unterm Bett? Mit einem harmlosen _Stupor_? Offensichtlich versteckt? So etwas ist mir in meiner gesamten Aurorenkarriere noch nicht passiert." Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Jepedina imitierte die Geste, unbewusst, und strich sich nachdenklich durch ihr wirres, halblanges Haar, das heute ein Pferdeschwanz zähmte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es mir sagen kannst." Auf Amelias verblüfften Blick führte sie aus. „Herrje, Amelia, du überwachst das Spionagenetz. War es einer von unseren Leuten?"

Doch Amelias bisheriges Verhalten hatte ihr die Frage eigentlich schon beantwortet. Jetzt schnaubte ihre Stellvertreterin nur. „Einer von uns? Nein. Oder zumindest hat keiner es für nötig befunden, mich darüber zu informieren. Und ja, ich bin sicher. Hab die Berichte durchgesehen, bevor du mich aufgescheucht und überhaupt erst hingeschickt hast."

Die Leiterin der Zentrale grinste schwach. „Ich habe jemanden schicken müssen, sobald Caradoc mich informiert hat, und Moody war nicht da. Jemand musste das Mädchen wegbringen, bevor die Presse etwas davon erfahren konnte."

Amelia maß sie mit einem abschätzigen, langen Blick. „Du willst ihn schützen. Wer auch immer _er_ war."

„Natürlich." Jepedinas Blick wanderte wieder zu der kleinen Doria auf ihrer Couch. Sie würde sie zu Verwandten bringen müssen, Rorys Schwester bot sich an, und ihnen erklären, dass Doria diese Nacht bei ihnen verbracht hatte. Doria Malt, sechs, hatte sich nie im Haus befunden, als das Haus ihrer Familie angegriffen wurde, als Todesser ihre Schwester töteten und ihre Eltern stundenlang folterten. Wenn es sein musste, würde sie dafür sorgen, dass das Mädchen es selbst glaubte.

Amelia wirkte skeptisch, und Jepedina hob müde eine Augenbraue. „Was sollen wir sonst machen? Wir wissen nicht, wer es war und warum er das Mädchen beschützt hat, gut. Soweit wir wissen, wollte er sie für sich selbst behalten und hat sie dann vergessen, oder vielleicht war er zu feige, um ein Kind zu töten. Warum auch immer er es getan hat..."

Ihre Stimme verlor sich, und dann wurde sie fester, als sie wieder auf Doria Malt hinabsah. „Warum auch immer er - oder sie - es getan hat, er hat ein Leben gerettet, und wenn Voldemort" - Amelia versteifte sich widerwillig - „morgen davon im _Tagespropheten_ liest, stirbt er deswegen. Es ist das Mindeste, was wir tun können."

Amelia seufzte, und ihre Miene wurde weicher. „Natürlich, du hast recht", sagte sie schließlich. „Es ist das Mindeste."

* * *

**_Tbc..._**


	7. Ein Mentor für Black

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter und das zugehörige Universum gehören J.K. Rowling. Mir nicht. Ich würde es ihr abkaufen, wenn ich könnte, aber leider funktioniert das so nicht._

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews (ausgesprochen positiv diesmal! Wow!)! Wie ihr sehen könnt, animieren mich Reviews zu schnellen Updates... also, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt ;-)_

_Wie sich ein Keks freut? Nichts auf der Welt kann sich mehr freuen als ein Keks. Das sollte einen Eindruck davon vermitteln, wie sehr ich mich über Reviews freue, gell? ;-). Und der Spion... ah ja, der Spion... man _kann _wissen, wer der Spion ist, denke ich, aber man muss schon außergewöhnlich sorgfältig lesen. Ich werds aber irgendwann verraten. Irgendwann am Ende ;-). Und jetzt folgt mehr Alice, mehr Sirius, mehr Jepedina und endlich ein weiterer meiner Lieblingscharaktere... Habt Spaß :-)

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam **

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**Oktober 1979. Ein Mentor für Black.**

„_In diesem Monat werden acht Rekruten die Aurorenausbildung abschließen. Die Gesamtzahl der Mitarbeiter in der Zentrale umfasst somit 34 Auroren." - _Jepedina Potter, Memo an Fletcher Warn, Ministeriumsverwaltung.

* * *

Ein ruhiger Tag in der Zentrale, urteilte Alice, als sie in den Briefingraum trat und einen Augenblick auf die vertrauten Hintergrundgeräusche lauschte, bevor sie die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Mit einem kurzen Blick registrierte sie, wen Fenwick sonst noch eingeladen hatte: Lydia Corday, einen der Prewett-Brüder, den sie schließlich als Fabian identifizierte, Dorcas Meadowes und Caradoc Dearborn. Keine Runde, die man miteinander alleine lassen durfte. Sie fühlte ihre Einschätzung bestätigt, als der Raum in berstendes Lachen ausbrach, nachdem Fenwick einen wirklich schmutzigen Witz beendete. 

_Gut, dass jemand, der ein gutes Dutzend Todesser getötet hat, nicht mehr schnell rot wird_, stellte sie insgeheim fest. _Ich sollte erleichtert sein, dass keiner von ihnen je auf die Idee gekommen ist, Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. _Dann fiel ihr jenes letzte Gespräch mit Frank ein, und sie vertrieb diesen speziellen Gedanken.

„Geht es um die Rekruten, Fenwick?", fragte Alice schließlich mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme, als sich das Lachen gelegt und sie einen freien Platz zwischen Fabian und Caradoc gewählt hatte. Sie war muggelstämmig genug, um Muggel-Briefingräume in Filmen gesehen zu haben, und war dankbar, dass Zauberer Bequemlichkeit über Ordnung stellten, als sie sich entspannt in die weiche Lehne des Sofas sinken ließ.

„Völlig richtig erkannt.", erwiderte der junge Ausbildungsleiter mit noch immer funkelnden Augen und strich sich das blonde Haar aus der Stirn, das dringend einen Schnitt brauchte. „Willst du die Akten sehen?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Alice, dass Dorcas, die wie immer rittlings auf einem wackligen Holzstuhl saß (um schneller aufspringen zu können), sich müßig in eine Rolle Pergament vertieft hatte, während Lydia Corday konzentriert zwei unterschiedliche Blätter verglich. Fabian sah ihr verspielt über die Schulter, und Alice lächelte leicht. Als ihre ehemalige Mentorin stand sie in einem besonders engen Verhältnis zu Lydia, und es erfüllte sie mit einem gewissen Stolz, dass der unscheinbare Knirps sich in der Zentrale behauptet hatte und nun selbst eine erste Mentorenschaft annehmen würde.

„Nein, danke", erwiderte sie nun auf Fenwicks Frage hin. „Ich war dieses Jahr mit den meisten Zweitklässlern im Training, das reicht."

„Also gut, dann fasse ich traditionell zusammen.", erwiderte Fenwick aufgeräumt. Vielleicht war es seine neue Wohnung, die ihn in den letzten Wochen in so ungewöhnlich gute Stimmung versetzt hatte; stets blitzte der Schalk in seinen Augen. Natürlich hatte der Blondschopf immer zu denen gehört, die nie den Mut verloren und Rückschläge mit Witzen vertrieben, doch letzte Zeit wurde es auffällig. Er begann an den Fingern abzuzählen. „1977 haben dreizehn Rekruten mit der Ausbildung begonnen. Im ersten Jahr sind haben sich drei verabschiedet - Nocklebutt, Saphire und Eddings. Alle waren mit dem Leistungsniveau deutlich überfordert, und Saphire hatte keine Nerven."

Fenwick musste nicht in die Unterlagen sehen; er verbrachte die Hälfte seiner Arbeitszeit bei den Rekruten und kannte sie besser als er seine Kinder gekannt hätte, die ja, wie Alice vor einer Minute festgestellt hatten, dankenswerterweise nicht existierten. In seinem Ton klang sogar etwas wie Zuneigung mit. „Nancy Malt starb vor drei Wochen bei einem Angriff auf ihre Eltern; Marcus Filch habe ich vor ein paar Monaten heimgeschickt." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Filch...", überlegte Prewett laut. „War das nicht dieser Große, Dunkle? Was stimmte nicht mit ihm? Außer, dass er angesichts seines Namens ein sehr unglücklicher Mensch gewesen sein muss, meine ich."

Alice schnitt eine Grimasse. Sie erinnerte sich zu gut an den Kerl. „Ja, der. Hat sich nicht an Befehle gehalten. Wusste alles besser. Und wenn du mich fragst, war er gefährlich."

„Ist das nicht der Grundgedanke?", spottete Dorcas trocken, doch bevor sie fortfahren konnte, ging Fenwick dazwischen.

„Moody hat Alice Recht gegeben und Filch ist raus, also vergessen wir ihn. Glücklicherweise mussten wir am Ende dieses Semesters niemanden aussortieren. Acht sind übrig, alle miteinander kompetente Zauberer, und wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist das eine oder andere größere Talent dabei", kehrte er zum Thema zurück. „Zwei sind schon vergeben, bleiben sechs. Also mal sehen, was für euch dabei ist."

„Ich bin hier für Susanna Smith", warf Fabian ein und erntete sich den einen oder anderen erstaunten Blick. „Nicht für mich." Er schmunzelte. „Für Gideon. Er ist mit Shacklebolt unterwegs, hat mich geschickt."

Alice ließ ihre Augenbrauen wieder sinken. Die Prewetts nahmen immer abwechselnd einen einzelnen Schüler, der ihnen praktisch beiden gehörte, und der Gedanke, dass sie von einer langjährigen Tradition abkommen könnten, hatte nicht nur sie, sondern alle Anwesenden unwillkürlich gruseln lassen. _Wir Auroren sind abergläubischer, als uns gut tut, _schalt die Aurorin sich amüsiert.

„Wer ist Susanna Smith?", fragte Caradoc sofort. Alice wunderte sich, dass er überhaupt hier war - Dearborn konnte einfach nicht mit Rekruten umgehen. Vielleicht hatte Moody ihn dazu verdonnert. Ab und zu war jeder fällig.

„Klein, rothaarig, grüne Augen", erwiderte Prewett sofort. „Könnte meine Schwester sein." Er zwinkerte. „Du würdest sie hassen, sie züchtet in ihrer Freizeit Kröten. Gideon und ich haben sie schon länger im Auge. Fast so gut mit Verwandlung wie Potters Balg."

Caradoc gab nur ein Brummen von sich, das mit seiner so melodischen Stimme merkwürdig klang, aber signalisierte, dass er kein Interesse hatte. Ohnehin konnte man den Prewetts wenig ausreden, wenn es um Rekruten ging. Irgendwie schienen sie jeden einzelnen davon zu adoptieren, und zwar schon vor dem offiziellen Okay.

Fenwick schien das erkannt zu haben, denn er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Gideon bekommt also Smith." Er notierte den Namen in seiner Akte. „Es sei denn, du hast Einwände, Corday?"

Die Mundwinkel der jungen Hexe zuckten. Als Neuling im Kreis der Mentoren durfte sie Fabian traditionell überstimmen. „Wie könnte ich Fabian je etwas ausschlagen?" Der ältere Auror konterte sofort, indem er ihr eine Kusshand zuwarf, und sie grinste. „Eigentlich wollte ich Artemis Clearwater haben."

Erneut sah Alice überrascht auf, doch auch diesmal war jemand anders schneller. „Clearwater?", brach es aus Dorcas heraus, die sich wie immer nicht zurückhalten konnte, ihre Abneigung zu zeigen.

„Was hast du gegen Clearwater?"

„Clearwater" Sie spuckte den Namen aus. „ist ein ewiger, übergesetzestreuer Nörgler. Gott, Corday, du hast die freie Wahl. Was willst du mit jemandem, der immer alles so widerlich richtig macht?"

Fenwick grinste und sah in die Runde, wobei er Alices tadelnden Blick ebenso überging wie Dorcas. Manchmal fühlte sie sich ja wie eine Art Mutterfigur in der Zentrale, mit dem Problem nur, dass niemand auf sie hörte. _Hoffentlich wird mein Kind lieb und gehorsam, und kein Auror. Definitiv kein Auror, _dachte sie schaudernd. _Vorausgesetzt natürlich, ich bekomme je eins. _Wieder kein schöner Gedanke.

„Ich klopfe Clearwater schon auf die Finger", versprach Lydia. „Er wird früh genug lernen, dass ihm seine Bücher im Feld nicht helfen werden."

„Kein Widerspruch, wie ich sehe. Clearwater ist verkauft an Corday.", stellte Fenwick fest, wartete nicht auf Reaktionen und fuhr fort. Offensichtlich hatte er es ausnahmsweise mal eilig, in den Feierabend zu kommen. „Kommen wir zu Altair Pepples."

Diesmal runzelte Alice die Stirn. „Welcher war das?"

„Der andere Rotschopf. Haben eine Menge davon dieses Jahr", antwortete Lydia sofort. „Der mit der riesigen schiefen Nase."

„Ach ja." Alice versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was sie über den jungen Mann wusste. Er hatte viel Feuer, glaubte sie sich zu erinnern, ging manchmal zu forsch vor, etwas unsortiert, besaß aber Potential und entwickelte sich eindeutig zu einem mächtigen Zauberer. „Nichts für mich", entschied sie schließlich nach kurzem Nachdenken. „Er ist mir zu stürmisch. Wie wäre es mit dir, Dorcas?", fragte sie weiter, als kein anderer Interesse äußerte.

Meadowes sah nachdenklich zurück auf ihr Pergament, offenbar aus Pepples' Akte, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie schließlich abwägend. „Eigentlich hätte ich ganz gerne Black."

„Vor zwei Jahren wolltest du ihn noch erwürgen, den bösen Black aus der bösen Familie", spottete Prewett.

„Black ist schon vergeben", erwiderte Fenwick achselzuckend, und als sich ihm fragende Blicke zuwandten, winkte er ab. „Entweder bekommt ihn Shacklebolt oder ich selbst. Moody wird entscheiden."

Alice lächelte erneut. Wie sie wusste, kam Frank gut mit dem jungen Black zurecht und hätte ihn vielleicht selbst zumindest in Betracht gezogen, wenn er sich nicht gegen einen Schüler entschieden hätte, um in diesem Jahr im Feld flexibler zu sein - er leitete heutzutage die meisten Einsätze. Sie selbst kannte den lebhaften Schwarzhaarigen kaum, doch sie erinnerte sich gut an den Aufruhr in der Zentrale, damals vor zwei Jahren, als Potter völlig selbstverständlich den Stammhalter einer uralten dunklen Familie als Rekruten akzeptierte und einfach Moodys Veto überstimmte. Alice hatte immer vermutet, dass Potter etwas wusste, was sie nicht wussten, aber immerhin war ihr Sohn mit dem Jungen befreundet.

Meadowes seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. Offenbar hatte sie einen langen Tag hinter sich. „Also gut, dann nehme ich Pepples. Passt zu mir, nehme ich an."

„Das wird er auf alle Fälle." Alice warf ihr ein freundliches Lächeln zu. Meadowes besaß den Schneid, Pepples mit wenigen Worten in die richtige Richtung zu lenken, und was sie bisher von ihm im Feldtraining gesehen hatte, erinnerte sie an Dorcas selbst, als sie noch nach ihrem eigenen Stil suchte.

„So. Spinnet ist vergeben, und Thomas geht dann entweder an Shacklebolt oder mich. Bleiben noch Lucia Sarinelli und Christina Rockwood", fuhr Fenwick geschäftig fort, fing aber Meadowes' gehobene Augenbrauen auf. „Nichts für ungut, aber ich will heute noch heimkommen." Alice hatte sich also nicht getäuscht. Fenwick alias Narbe alias der ‚Mann ohne Hobbys' war in Eile. Neugierig musterte sie den Ausbildungsleiter, doch er machte einfach weiter. „Caradoc, Alice? Wenn keiner von beiden euch gefällt, es stehen genug andere Auroren zur Verfügung."

„Noch.", brummte Dorcas. Alice schauderte.

Anstatt ihren Ärger über die düstere Stimmung, die die zynische Aurorin verbreitete, zu äußern, riss sie sich jedoch zusammen und warf Dearborn einen Blick zu, der nicht ganz verbarg, dass sie zu einer Diskussion bereit war. „Du willst vermutlich Sarinelli?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über das Gesicht des Mannes, der sonst sehr viel mehr sprach, und er spielte unbewusst mit seiner giftgrün karierten Robe. „Ich würde Rockwood nehmen. Sie hat ein Talent für Dunkle Zaubertränke, und ich denke, ich kann ihren Kampfstil mit etwas Zauberkunst würzen."

Prewett hob die Augenbrauen. „Caradoc, das kannst du nicht machen", stellte er tadelnd fest. „Rockwood hasst dich."

Caradoc verzog die Lippen. „Sie soll mich nicht lieben, sie soll etwas lernen, Fabian", protestierte er, und Alice seufzte, als sie an Prewetts anzüglichem Grinsen erkannte, dass er den Kommentar absichtlich falsch auffasste. Irgendwas war da wohl letztes Jahr zwischen Christina und Caradoc im Training vorgefallen, aber sie kannte keine Details.

„Ich wäre einverstanden, Sarinelli zu nehmen", wandte sie sich an Fenwick. Auch sie wurde langsam müde - es war spät am Abend. Frank hatte seine Aktenarbeit wahrscheinlich schon beendet und wartete. Alice war froh, dass die Entscheidung dieses Mal leicht fiel und nicht zu Schlammschlachten zwischen eifersüchtigen zukünftigen Mentoren ausartete. Vermutlich trugen Shacklebolt und Fenwick so etwas aus. „Ihre Kontrolle über ihren Zauberstab ist kritisch, aber daran können wir arbeiten. Und vielleicht bekommt sie bei mir etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen."

Fenwick strahlte förmlich. „Darauf habe ich gehofft. Also, Leute." Rasch hatte er die Namen auf seinem Pergament vermerkt und es mit einem Tippen seines Zauberstabs zusammengerollt. Und schon stand er auf. „Ich bin froh, dass alle zufrieden sind. Dann wünsche ich euch einen schönen Feierabend."

Nur wenige Sekunden waren vergangen, bevor er verschwunden war. Alice starrte überwältigt auf die Tür, die hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Was war denn das?", fragte sie verblüfft und sah ihre Kollegen an, von denen noch keiner die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sich zu rühren.

Prewett lachte leise und begann, seine Roben zu sortieren, während Corday die liegen gelassenen Pergamente einsammelte. Alice fragte sich kurz, wann eigentlich aus ihrer Schülerin eine Lehrerin, beinahe Fenwicks Assistentin geworden war. Dann wandte sie wieder dem einsamen Zwilling ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. Die Prewetts mit ihrer natürlichen Neugierde wussten natürlich immer alles vor allen anderen.

„Er hat ein Date", raunte er ihr verschwörerisch zu, bevor er aufstand - natürlich laut genug, damit es alle mitbekamen.

„Wirklich?" Dorcas schien aus einem Halbschlaf aufzuschrecken. „Mit Warner?"

Fabian nickte gewichtig. „Ebendiese Wendy Warner aus _Magische Katastrophen_. Gideon und ich haben Jahre gebraucht, um ihn moralisch aufzupäppeln, damit er sie endlich zum Essen einlädt. Ich glaube, sie ist vor Erleichterung fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. Wurde langsam peinlich."

„Na Gott sei Dank..."

Alice nickte bestätigend, lächelte und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie viele Sickel sie auf Warner und Fenwick gesetzt hatte, während sie sich auf die Suche nach Frank und auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

* * *

Der fünfzehnte Oktober. 

_Der letzte Tag._

Sirius war ein wenig nervös, und er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er nervös war, doch er konnte nicht anders, als es Altair gleichzutun, der neben ihm andächtig lächelte. In den vergangenen zwei Jahren hatte er härter gearbeitet als je in der Schule, sogar härter als damals, als James, Peter und er Animagi wurden. Manchmal hatte ihn der Ehrgeiz verlassen, wenn Fenwick ihn wochenlang für eine unpräzise Zauberstabbewegung rügte, die es seiner Meinung nach tat, wie sie war - immerhin _funktionierte _der verdammte Fluch! Doch es hatte selten lange gedauert, bis ihn die nächste Todesserattacke, der nächste Tod oder die nächste Schlagzeile im _Tagespropheten _daran erinnerte, dass es das wert war.

Dieselbe Entschlossenheit blitzte auch immer wieder in den Gesichtern seiner Kameraden auf, vor allem jetzt, als sie sich alle in der Zeremoniehalle des Ministeriums versammelten und darauf warteten, dass Potter begann. Nicht alle hatten das Training überstanden - von dreizehn waren nur acht übrig. Natürlich bekamen junge Hexen und Zauberer Britanniens bereits in der Schulzeit genug Möglichkeiten, ihre Reflexe und Stresstoleranz zu testen - Sirius für seinen Teil hatte spätestens im sechsten Jahr _immer _mit einer Slytherinattacke gerechnet, wenn er den Gryffindorturm verließ -, aber die Realität sah noch ein bisschen anders aus. So zufrieden Sirius mit sich selbst sein konnte, er verstand auch Evangelina Saphire, die schon im ersten Jahr über dem Druck ständiger Gefahr zusammengebrochen war. Von dreizehn verblieben acht, und Sirius machte sich keine Illusionen, dass manche von ihnen das erste Jahr nicht überleben würden. Keiner Klasse war das gelungen, nicht in diesem Krieg.

Er schauderte ein wenig, während er sich kurz umsah. Der weitläufige Raum konnte mit der Großen Halle in Hogwarts nicht mithalten, wurde seinem festlichen Zweck jedoch durchaus gerecht. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, ihn zu schmücken, denn niemand außer den Auroren würde heute hier sein. Doch ein riesiger Leuchter und die tausenden daran befestigten Kristalle brachen das magische Licht, das in seiner Mitte glomm, nach allen Seiten und tauchten sie alle in ein unheimliches, buntes, tanzendes Licht. Sirius hatte selten etwas so Farbenfrohes und Schönes gesehen.

Im Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie sich Altair neben ihm in der Reihe nervös wand, denn jemand hatte die Flügeltüren zum Korridor geschlossen, was bedeutete, dass nun jeder Auror, der keinen Dienst hatte, anwesend war. Nicht viele konnten fehlen. Natürlich fand die Zeremonie immer am Fünfzehnten statt, doch auf dem Ereignis lag für jeden außerhalb der Zentrale ein mächtiger Vergissmichzauber, und so konnten sie es sich leisten, jeden planbaren Einsatz auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt zu verschieben. Sirius schätzte, dass höchstens zehn Auroren fehlten.

Der junge Mann nahm unwillkürlich Haltung an, als er spürte, wie die versammelten Auroren abschätzig die Blicke über die Klasse von 1977 schweifen ließen, abwogen und bewerteten. Mit vielen davon waren sie im Praxistraining des zweiten Jahrs in Kontakt gekommen, doch vor allem die jüngeren Auroren sahen sie nun zum ersten Mal aus der Nähe. Die 77er Klasse wirkte inhomogen, chaotisch, konnte Sirius sich vorstellen - die unterschiedlichsten Charaktere waren aufeinander getroffen. Doch er wusste auch, dass sie im Laufe der Zeit zu einem Team zusammengewachsen waren und bis zu ihrem möglicherweise nahen Tod Kameraden sein würden.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass wir hier sind", flüsterte Altair leise, und Sirius grinste zur Antwort.

„Hat ja lange genug gedauert."

Jepedina Potter, die für Sirius immer eher „Jepedina" als „Ma'm" sein würde, gerade aber mehr wie die Aurorin als wie die Ersatzmutter wirkte, nickte kurz. Nun traten die dreizehn oder vierzehn ältesten Auroren vor und bildeten gegenüber den Rekruten eine eigene Reihe. Interessiert nahm Sirius zur Kenntnis, dass Frank Longbottom nicht unter ihnen war, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass Longbottom Dienst hatte und keinen Rekruten übernehmen würde. Leises, enttäuschtes Murmeln zu seinen beiden Seiten deutete an, dass auch anderen der Umstand aufgefallen war. Longbottom galt als großartiger Lehrer, und nicht wenige hatten sich ihn insgeheim als Mentor gewünscht.

Jepedina trat nun selbst vor. Wie auch die Rekruten und die Seniorauroren trug sie eine silberne und schwarze Festrobe, elegant geschnitten, mit dem stolzen Emblem des Ministeriums, länger und schwerer als die üblichen praktischen Aurorenroben. Die verbliebenen Zuschauer verteilten sich lose und warteten gespannt.

„Manche behaupten", begann die Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale mit ihrer ruhigen, getragenen Stimme zu sprechen, die auch ohne Sonorus-Zauber leicht durch den Raum getragen wurde. „ein junger Auror sei nicht viel mehr als ein Kind. Ich weiß es besser. Hinter euch liegen nicht nur zwei Jahre harter Arbeit, sondern auch die Entscheidung, einen Weg zu gehen, für den sich nur sehr wenige entscheiden können und den nur sehr wenige überleben."

Ernst ließ sie den Blick über Sirius und seine Kameraden schweifen. „Ihr seid nun alle Auroren. Ihr habt bewiesen, dass ihr die Fähigkeiten besitzt, einen Kampf zu überleben, die Intelligenz, immer weiter zu lernen, und den Mut, euch Gefahren zu stellen. Ihr werdet bald sehen, dass es mehr als das braucht, um ein Auror zu sein, und zu überleben. Ihr werdet lernen, dass mit Macht Verantwortung einhergeht. Und dass Treue und Hingabe einem Auroren wichtiger sein müssen als alles andere.

Eure Herkunft, eure Familien oder Freunde zählen nicht mehr. Alte Loyalitäten, Erbe oder ehemalige Häuser sind jetzt egal. Wir sind alle gleich. Wir sind alle Auroren." Bei ihren Worten musste Sirius lächeln, obwohl der Blick der Aurorin ihn kaum streifte. Er hatte seine Loyalität viel zu oft beweisen müssen.

„Schon lange vor den Tagen der Gründer existierten die Auroren und kämpften gegen das, was falsch und dunkel ist. Wir übernehmen diese ererbte Pflicht und geben sie weiter. Wir sterben, ehe wir dem Dunklen nachgeben. Einige von euch werden nicht überleben. Doch sie werden ihre Ehre bewahren, und sie werden einen Unterschied gemacht haben, der angesichts der Dunkelheit entscheidend gewesen sein kann."

Die Aurorin stand aufrecht, gelassen, und ihre schlanke Gestalt, die eleganten Gesichtszüge und die haselnussbraunen Augen erinnerten mehr denn je an ihren Sohn. James mochte nicht hier bei ihnen stehen, doch auch er hatte gewählt. Auch er machte den Unterschied, der diesen Krieg entscheiden konnte. Als Jepedinas Blick den seinen traf, wünschte Sirius mit einem mal, dass sein bester Freund an diesem Tag hier sein könnte. Männer wie James würden diesen Krieg gewinnen.

„Heute werdet ihr einen weiteren Schritt gehen", fuhr Jepedina fort. „Auf dem Weg der Auroren, an der Seite eures Mentors."

Langsam zog sie ein Pergament aus der Innenseite ihrer Roben hervor, entrollte es, und die jungen Auroren - wie merkwürdig es war, sich selbst so zu nennen - hielten erwartungsvoll den Atem an. Nur wenige Minuten und sie würden erfahren, an wessen Seite sie Stunde um Stunde des nächsten Jahres verbringen würden - wer es sein würde, der sie mehr prägte als die eigenen Eltern... obwohl Sirius bezweifelte, dass irgendetwas prägender sein konnte als der offene Hass der Blacks. _Hoffentlich ist es nicht Fenwick, _dachte er unbehaglich. Er wusste, der Ausbildungsleiter konnte ihn nicht ausstehen, und das Gefühl beruhte auf inniger Gegenseitigkeit. Er beäugte den kantigen Auroren einen Augenblick lang misstrauisch. Von einem Mentor ausgewählt zu werden, erinnerte sich Sirius, war eine Ehre. Es reflektierte, was er in den letzten Monaten geleistet hatte. Vermutlich sollte er stolz sein, wenn Fenwick ihn trotz ihrer Antipathie wählte. _Völlig unmöglich. _

„Lucia Sarinelli." Als Jepedina sprach, trat Alice Longbottom vor und lächelte dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen freundlich zu. Sirius grinste über das passende Pärchen. Lucia wirkte erleichtert, und sicher zu recht - sie hatte für den einen oder anderen Aspekt der Zauberei kein Händchen, fühlte sich ständig unterlegen und somit praktisch dem Tod geweiht, und die sanfte Alice Longbottom würde fähig sein, sie zu lehren und gleichzeitig zu ermutigen.

Lucia und Longbottom trafen sich in der Mitte, schüttelten sich die Hand und schritten zur Seite.

„Christina Rockwood." Neugierig glitten Sirius' Augen über die Reihen, und er war gleichermaßen etwas enttäuscht und erstaunt, als Caradoc Dearborn vortrat. Enttäuscht, weil er sicher selbst gut mit Caradoc zurechtgekommen wäre - erstaunt, weil _jeder _wusste, dass Christina Dearborn nicht mehr ausstehen konnte, seit diesem... Zwischenfall. Christina wirkte, als unterdrücke sie gewaltsam eine Grimasse, als sie sich mit Caradoc entfernte.

„Altair Pepples." Sirius hörte Altair neben sich schlucken, doch dann trat die hoch gewachsene Gestalt von Dorcas Meadowes vor. Die beiden Rekruten tauschten Blicke, und auf Altairs Gesicht zeigten sich gleichzeitig Ehrfurcht und Stolz. Dorcas klopfte dem stämmigen Rotschopf so kräftig auf die Schulter, dass er eigentlich hätte zusammenbrechen müssen; alles an ihr strahlte Gefahr aus. Während es bei sanften Typen wie Alice Longbottom oder Kingsley Shacklebolt schwer fiel, sie sich im Kampf vorzustellen, passte zu Dorcas ein Vergleich mit Adava Kedavra perfekt.

„Susanna Smith." Einer der Prewett-Brüder, welcher auch immer, trat vor, und Sirius wurde noch etwas unbehaglicher. Die Auswahl wurde nun doch etwas knapp... Caradoc hätte er sich gewünscht, weil er ihn kannte und mochte, Meadowes, nun, war Meadowes, die Aufnahme in den Prewett-Clan wünschte sich jeder...

Smith schritt mit der Hand ihres Mentors auf der Schulter zur Seite, und Sekunden später gesellte sich der andere Prewett wie selbstverständlich zu ihnen, um ihr grüßend die Hand zu schütteln. Smith strahlte - jeder wusste, dass sie gerade eine zweite Familie gefunden hatte.

„Sirius Black." Sirius horchte auf, und er merkte, dass er starrte. Automatisch trat er vor und überhörte das laute Einatmen mehrer Lungen hinter ihm. Der ergrauende Alastor Moody trat auf ihn zu. Im Augenwinkel sah er, dass Jepedina ein wenig schmunzelte. Sie musste seine Gefühle nicht lesen können, um sie zu kennen. Moody wählte praktisch _nie _einen Schüler...

„Konnte ja nicht zulassen, dass Fenwick dich in seinem Büro verdirbt", knurrte der Zweite im Kommando leise, als sie sich die Hand schüttelten. „Wir werden schon einen passablen Auror aus dir machen..."

Mit diesen Worten führte er Sirius auf die Seite und wandte sich wieder der Zeremonie zu, gerade, als Ackerly zu Spinnets Mentor wurde. Sirius warf dem alten Mann einen Seitenblick zu und versuchte mühsam, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Sicher hatte er immer gewusst, dass er ein guter Auror sein würde, denn Sirius Black war in seinem Leben in allem gut gewesen - aber er hatte offensichtlich keine Vorstellung davon gehabt, _wie _gut... Und an Moodys Seite hatte er die Möglichkeit, einen _wirklichen _Unterschied zu machen. Als er Blicke im Rücken spürte und sich umwandte, sah er Altair, der wie verrückt grinste und versteckt einen Daumen hob.

Schließlich bekam Thomas Kingsley Shacklebolt, und Artemis Clearwater Lydia Corday, was Spaß versprach. Sirius kannte Lydia recht gut, die sich nach dem Unterricht gerne zu einem Training überreden ließ, und sie war im Gegensatz zu dem überkorrekten Idioten Clearwater ein hektischer Springball, der Regeln auch mal ganz gerne... vergaß.

Endlich rollte Potter das Pergament wieder zusammen, und die neuen Pärchen verteilten sich. Einige von ihnen lernten sich praktisch erst kennen, wie im Fall von Altair und Meadowes, die Rekruten aus dem Weg ging. Caradoc Dearborn führte Christina Rockwood beinahe sofort in eine Ecke und begann leise mit ihr zu reden, und Rockwoods Miene entspannte sich.

„Wenn du glaubst, das hier wird ein Spaziergang, junger Mann, dann irrst du dich.", bemerkte Moody neben ihm mit seiner grollenden Stimme und ließ den Rekruten herumfahren. Sein... _Mentor_ winkte ihm und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sirius folgte interessiert. „Du hast ein ordentliches Talent, ohne Zweifel, und mir gefällt, wie du es diesem Clearwater gegeben hast." Sirius grinste. Irgendwie überraschte ihn nicht, dass _die_ Sache nach oben durchgedrungen war. Wahrscheinlich Artemis' Schuld. Kleiner Bastard. „Aber wäre er ein Todesser gewesen, wärst du jetzt tot. Jetzt erwartet dich _richtiges _Training."

Sirius bemerkte, dass Moody auf den Ausgang zuhielt, ungeachtet der kleinen Feier, die dem Zeremoniell folgen würde - oder der Tatsache, dass die jungen Auroren für den Rest des Tages frei hatten.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte er daher wachsam und warf Moody einen fragenden Blick zu.

Der schnaubte nur, während er die Flügel der Tür zum Korridor aufstieß. „In Richtung deiner neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigung, junger Mann - zum Training."

* * *

**_Tbc..._**


	8. Ideal und Wirklichkeit

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter gehört mir nicht (er kommt eh noch nicht vor), das dazugehörige Universum gehört mir auch nicht. Der Engel über dem Apparationsbereich gehört mir. Nur um das klarzustellen. _

_Wieder vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews :-). Da es euch bisher zu gefallen scheint, mache ich einfach weiter wie gehabt. Ich brauch das sowieso für mein Ego. Wenn ihr keine Reviews schreibt, verkrümmel ich mich immer in eine Ecke und mach alles Mögliche, nur nicht schreiben. Ihr wurdet gewarnt :gg:. Und jetzt habt Spaß mit Sirius, Altair und den Longbottoms...

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**November 1979. Ideal und Wirklichkeit.**

„_Verwegenes Grinsen und dunkelbraune Augen unter tomatenrotem Haar - mindestens zwei der 34 AMS-Auroren hat der Krieg noch nicht ihren Charme gekostet: Fabian und Gideon Prewett. Lesen Sie darüber, warum der Preis für das Charmanteste Lächeln in diesem Jahr doppelt vergeben wird." - _Sophia Crookage, Hexenwoche.

* * *

Weniger als einen Monat nach dem Tag der Mentorenzeremonie starb der erste der neuen Rekruten: der breitschultrige, riesenhafte Carl Spinnet mit dem strahlenden Lächeln. Sirius war nicht dabei gewesen, aber Corday und ihrem Rekruten Clearwater zufolge hätte seinem Schicksal selbst der beste Auror nicht entgehen können. Bei seinem ersten richtigen Einsatz traf ihn der Todesfluch in den Rücken. Das war alles. 

Jetzt hatte er das Aurorenbüro abgesucht - verkehrte Welt; niemals zuvor hatte man so viele Ausgaben der Hexenwoche auf Schreibtischen liegen sehen, nicht zu reden so viele breite Grinsen in Aurorengesichtern, außer in denen der Prewetts - und Altair schließlich in einem der Trainingsräume gefunden. Von Dorcas Meadowes war nichts zu sehen. Von Moody glücklicherweise auch nicht.

„Abend", grüßte Sirius, nachdem er sich unter einem quer geschossenen Funkenfluch (der nichts tat, außer auf fiese Weise einen richtigen Fluch zu imitieren) weggeduckt und die Raumkontrolle mit einem Lähmfluch erwischt hatte, woraufhin der Trainingszauber zum Stillstand kam. Altair drehte sich schwer atmend nach ihm um. Sein Gesicht wirkte etwas verquollen. „Seit wann trainierst du mit billigen Fluchimitaten?"

Der hoch gewachsene Rotschopf schnitt eine Grimasse, während er immer noch um Luft rang. „Seit Meadowes keine Lust mehr hat, mich vom Boden aufzukratzen, wenn ich ‚Idiot' alleine trainiere und mich ‚von einem Folterfluch oder Schlimmerem treffen lasse'."

Als er seinem Kollegen ins Gesicht sah, war Sirius plötzlich dankbar, dass Corday das Einfühlungsvermögen besessen und ihn auf die Suche nach Pepples geschickt hatte. Er hatte Jepedina so oft sagen hören, dass der Verlust des ersten Kollegen immer der Schlimmste für Rekruten sei, und der größte Belastungstest für den Mentor. Allerdings war Dorcas Meadowes nicht gerade berüchtigt für ihre Fähigkeiten mit Leuten.

Nicht, dass er darin besser wäre. Das war Remus' Ressort, und Sirius hatte nicht oft Grund dafür gesehen, es ihm streitig zu machen. Aber Altair war ein guter Freund geworden. Als der Rekrut jetzt kurzerhand auf den Boden sank und sich an eine Wand lehnte, wo er mit seinem Zauberstab zu spielen begann, setzte Sirius sich also neben ihm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wie geht's dir jetzt?", fragte er und sah den anderen aufmerksam an.

Altair zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz gut, nehme ich an. Abreagieren hilft." Er grinste kurz und hob wie zum Beweis seinen Zauberstab. Irgendwie hätte Sirius sich nicht gewundert, wenn er geraucht hätte wie ein heißgelaufener Motorradmotor.

„Corday hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist", fuhr er testweise fort. „Es war nicht deine Schuld oder so, weißt du." Falls es überhaupt das war, was Pepples beschäftigte. Sirius konnte jedenfalls aus eigener Erfahrung beisteuern, wie lange es dauern konnte, die eigenen Gefühle auszusortieren. Er selbst war darin eine Niete.

„Ah, das ist es nicht." Erneut zuckte der Rekrut mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur... Wie schnell man sterben kann. Man geht auf einen Einsatz, und dann ist man tot. Es interessiert nicht mal mehr die anderen Auroren."

„Doch, tut es. Sie halten es nur vom Büro fern." Sirius kam sich etwas merkwürdig vor - als er sich bewusst machte, wie tief er schon im Krieg steckte. Bei den Auroren fing er jetzt erst an, aber mit dem Orden hatte er schon so viel erlebt... Menschen sterben sehen... _James' Vater..._ Kämpfe ausgetragen... Aber für die meisten anderen Rekruten begann es erst jetzt. Für Altair sicherlich.

Pepples schluckte. „Wie kann der Tod Routine werden?", fragte er leise.

Sirius lehnte den Kopf gegen die kühlende Mauer hinter sich und sah an die Decke. „Das wird er nicht", antwortete er nach einem Moment und dachte an Tobias Potter. „Das wird er nie."

Sein Freund schwieg einen Augenblick. „Also müssen wir einfach weitermachen? Und hoffen, dass wir nicht die nächsten sind, die ein Todesfluch trifft?"

„Man bekommt es eh nicht mit, wenn es so weit ist", antwortete Sirius ohne nachzudenken und hätte sich am Liebsten geohrfeigt. Jetzt klang er schon so abgebrüht wie Dorcas Meadowes... Dann schoss ihm eine andere Sache durch den Kopf, und er sprach die Frage dankbar aus. „Wer war es eigentlich?"

„Narzissa Malfoy", brummte Altair düster. „Zumindest sagt Meadowes, dass sie es war. Hab sie nicht erkannt." Ärgerlich hieb er mit seiner Faust gegen den Boden. „Die verdammten Malfoys werden wir nie erwischen, was?"

„Ach, kommt drauf an..." Sirius grinste humorlos. „Nach Askaban bringen wir sie nie, so viel ist sicher. Aber wer weiß, was irgendwann ihren eigenen Rücken trifft."

Ein fieser Ausdruck erschien in Altairs Gesicht. „Du hast recht.", antwortete er überrascht von sich selbst. „Was hältst du von der Erlaubnis für Auroren, Unverzeihliche zu benutzen?"

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. An sich glaubte er nicht, dass er einen der drei berüchtigten Flüche je einsetzen würde - auch wenn er sich vorstellen konnte, dass der _Imperius_ in bestimmten Duellsituationen ein Vorteil sein könnte. Aber das wollte Pepples jetzt nicht hören. „Angesichts der Malfoys ziemlich viel.", sagte er stattdessen knapp.

„Meine Rede." Altair nickte kräftig. „Lust auf eine Runde Duelltraining?"

„Immer." Sirius erhob sich. _Gehe ich jetzt schon beim Trösten zeitsparend vor? _fragte er sich plötzlich, und einen Augenblick lang konnte er sich selbst nicht leiden.

* * *

Wütend hieb Frank auf den Küchentisch, und Alice starrte mit flammenden Augen zurück. Die _Hexenwoche_ flatterte völlig vergessen zu Boden. Keiner von ihnen beachtete sie jetzt. 

Manchmal fragte Alice sich, ob der Krieg sie ihre Ehe gekostet hatte. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob das Desaster im letzten Jahr, die schlimmsten drei Tage ihres Lebens, sie ihren Ehemann gekostet hatten. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob ihre Wünsche und Träume noch zählten, in einem Leben, das sie dem Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord verschrieben hatte. In diesem Moment fragte sie es sich sicherlich.

Ihr Ärger verschwand, wie er gekommen war. Stattdessen brach sie in Tränen aus.

Im Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Frank seufzte und sich schwer auf die Tischplatte lehnte. Er kannte sie gut genug und besaß genug Verstand, um ihr jetzt keinen Trost anzubieten. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihn nur wieder angeschrieen, wenn er es gewagt hätte, sie zu berühren. In solchen Momenten spielten ihre Instinkte verrückt. Sie konnte nicht einfach aus dem Feld kommen und sie abschalten.

_Vierzehn Jahre Ehe. _Die Aurorin musste ihren Mann nicht ansehen, weil sie auch so wusste, dass er sie geduldig beobachtete. Sie beachtete ihn nicht - sie versuchte auch nicht, die Tränen wegzudrängen, sondern ließ ihrem Schluchzen einfach freien Lauf. Alice wusste, dass sie verrückt werden würde, wenn sie nicht ab und zu ihren Gefühlen folgte, und der Gedanke machte sie nur noch unglücklicher.

Doch schließlich ließ der Drang zu schluchzen nach, und die Tränen flossen lautlos, auch wenn sie ebenfalls bald versiegen würden. _Vierzehn Jahre Ehe. Neun Jahre Krieg. _Einst hatte sie eine Quidditchkarriere aufgegeben, um ihrem Mann in den Aurorenberuf zu folgen. Natürlich hatten sie beide damals nicht geahnt, was sie nur wenige Jahre später erwartete... nicht, dass es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte. Sie hatten geahnt, dass _etwas_ passieren würde, und wenn man fest auf einer Seite stand, spielte keine Rolle, wie groß das Chaos wurde. Aber sie hatte nie geahnt, was der Krieg sie alles kosten würde.

Einst hatte sie einen Topschüler namens Longbottom heiraten und mit ihm eine Familie gründen wollen, ein Haus bauen, all das unsinnige Zeug. Heute hatte sie den Topschüler, der ein Topauror geworden war, und ein Haus, aber keine Familie. Aber das Schlimme war nicht, dass ihre Wünsche sich nicht erfüllt hatten; das Schlimme war, dass sie sie nicht mehr erfüllen _wollte_.

„_Wir müssen das nicht aufgeben, nur weil Krieg herrscht, Alice", _hatte Frank argumentiert. Der Gedanke ließ neue Tränen aufsteigen. _„Du glaubst, du musst ein Opfer bringen, aber das musst du nicht. Wirklich nicht." _Und sie wünschte so sehr, dass es so einfach wäre. Aber sie konnte keine lebenswichtigen Entscheidungen treffen und die Situation dabei vergessen. Sie wollte kein Kind im Krieg aufziehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Kind ohne einen Vater oder eine Mutter aufwuchs, wenn einer von ihnen starb. Und am wenigsten wollte sie aufgeben, wofür sie kämpfte, weil sie ein Baby versorgen musste. Das wäre, als verriete sie den Orden und die Zentrale, und am meisten noch sich selbst.

„_Nach dem Krieg", _hatte sie immer wieder gesagt. Jahrelang. _„Lass uns bis nach dem Krieg warten." _Einst hatte sie gedacht, dass es nicht ewig so weitergehen konnte. Sogar die Muggel kämpften nicht so aussichtslos oder so verbissen, für so lange Zeit. Einst hatte sie gedacht, sie würden irgendwann gewinnen. Am Tag, an dem der Krieg endete, hatte sie sich damals geschworen, würde sie Frank auf den Boden werfen, wo auch immer er gerade stand, und die ungeheuersten Dinge mit ihm anstellen, um sicherzustellen, dass ihr Baby auch wirklich perfekt wurde.

Aber heute gab es kein „Nach dem Krieg" mehr, oder zumindest war die Hoffnung so weit in die Ferne gerückt, dass sie wie nichts als ein Traum erschien. In einem utopischen „Nach dem Krieg" gäbe es keine Verantwortung mehr. Sie könnte die Zentrale verlassen und wissen, dass ihre Abwesenheit nicht den Tod von Kollegen bedeuten würde. Es gab in der AMS niemanden mehr mit größerer Erfahrung als sie und Frank, wenn sie Jepedina und ihre beiden Stellvertreter außen vor ließ. Alice überschätzte sich nicht - aber sie kannte die Fakten. Wenn sie ihre Wünsche erfüllte, würden sie Jepedina eine Aurorin kosten. So wie der Krieg Alice ihr Leben gekostet hatte.

Alice hatte nie hohe Ansprüche an ihr Leben gestellt - Franks herzerwärmendes Lächeln, ihre Freunde und die Menschen im Orden, die sie so sehr liebte, reichten an fast jedem Tag aus, sie in einen Zustand angenehmer Zufriedenheit zu versetzen. Aber an anderen Tagen, und ihr Streit mit Frank hatte diesen zu einem davon werden lassen, sah sie zurück und sah die Lücken, die eigentlich gefüllt hätten werden sollen - die Familie, die sie hatte haben wollen. _Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende. _Alice glaubte daran, dass es so etwas geben konnte - aber nicht hier und in Voldemorts ewigem Krieg.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, warum dieser Mann ihnen das überhaupt antat. Es wäre so viel leichter gewesen, hätte er einfach als Zaubereiminister kandidiert.

Und dann hörte sie auf zu weinen. Absurde Gedanken hatten diese Wirkung. Starrte stattdessen an die Wand neben dem Kamin. Es war sehr still - ihre Hauselfe hatte sich vermutlich sicherheitshalber verzogen.

„Wenn wir uns jetzt nicht unsere Wünsche erfüllen, Alice", sagte Frank plötzlich leise. „dann ist es bald zu spät dafür."

„Ich werde nicht die Zentrale im Stich lassen", erwiderte sie stur und überraschte sich selbst damit, wie heiser und verklebt die Tränen ihre Stimme hatten werden lassen.

Frank war noch immer weise genug, sich ihr nicht zu nähern. Aber als er die Arme verschränkte und sie über den Tisch hinweg ansah, lag auch noch immer unterdrückter Zorn in seiner Miene. Sie glaubte, dass er auf sie zornig war, doch seine nächsten Worte...

„Der Krieg macht dich kaputt", sagte Frank leise und gefährlich. So gefährlich, wie er vor der Nott-Mission nie hätte sein können. „Seit Monaten wirst du jeden Tag ein wenig unglücklicher. Ich weiß selbst, dass du den Kampf nicht aufgeben wirst!", fuhr er auf, als sie zu Widerspruch anhob. „Aber verdammt noch mal, Alice, wenn du nicht endlich lernst, dich selbst genauso ernst zu nehmen wie deine Ideale, dann zerbrichst du daran. Du wolltest, dass ich nicht aufgebe, als ich in Gefangenschaft war, also gib jetzt nicht auf, weil du Möglichkeiten nicht siehst, die sehr wohl existieren!"

Durch verquollene Augen sah Alice zu ihm auf. Noch niemals zuvor hatte er von sich aus die Nott-Mission angesprochen. Und niemals hatte er sie angesprochen, ohne dass sein Blick dabei verschlossen und gehetzt wurde. Jetzt lagen seine Augen auf ihr, und sie waren blau und klar und entschlossen. _Diese Entscheidung, _erkannte sie, und es war beängstigend, _ist für ihn wichtiger als seine Ängste._

„Dieser Krieg stiehlt mir nicht meine Familie", sagte er schließlich langsam und pointiert, und Alice wusste, dass er damit nur sie meinte.

Herausfordernd sah sie ihn an. „Und was ich will, wird nicht verhindern, was ich tun muss", sträubte sie sich kühl, doch ihr Mann kannte sie zu gut.

Frank hob die Augenbrauen. „Deal?"

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte recht - sie würde sich selbst verlieren, wenn sie so weitermachte. Wenn sie nicht wusste, dass sie irgendwann das Kind in den Armen halten würde, das sie sich schon in der Schulzeit so sehr gewünscht hatte. Sie würden einfach nach einem Kompromiss suchen müssen.

Aber sie würde auch nicht die Auroren im Stich lassen.

„Deal."

* * *

**_Tbc..._**


	9. Der zweite Angriff

**Papierkram: **_Mir gehört nicht Harry Potter und auch der Rest nicht, der zu seinem Universum gehört. Der Plot gehört mir nur teilweise. Was mir beispielsweise gehört, ist der in diesem Kapitel erwähnte Straßenname. Mehr oder weniger. Ich hab ihn aus einem Londoner Telefonbuch (jaha, wir sind ja hier authentisch). :gg:_

_Drei Reviews? Ich drohe, und dafür bekomme ich _drei _Reviews? Irgendwas mache ich falsch. Oder vielleicht liegt es an Ostern. Es muss einfach an Ostern liegen. Dafür hab ich mich aber gefreut, neue Namen unter den Reviewern zu entdecken. Lesen also doch mehr als ein Dutzend Leute mit ;-). Diesem etwas-mehr-als-einem-Dutzend wünsche ich jetzt viel Spaß nach Art der Rumtreiber, und ich verspreche hoch und heilig fürs nächste Kapitel mehr Jepedina...

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**Dezember 1979. Der zweite Angriff.**

„_Tobin - Martin sagt, du hättest schon wieder die Zahlen durcheinander gebracht. Wir haben 33 Auroren, nicht 34 - schön wär's." - _Jepedina Potter, in einer Notiz an Tobin Tinybott, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung.

* * *

„Manchmal vermisse ich Muggeladvent. Muggelweihnachten.", stellte Lily fest und sah etwas sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster. Über Godric's Hollow lag eine Lage dicken Schnees, und im Vorgarten stand ein perfekter Weihnachtsmann. Es hatte eine Reihe gut gezielter Schneebälle gebraucht, um James dazu zu zwingen, sein Gesicht nicht in eine detaillierte Kopie von Severus zu verhexen, die Grimassen schnitt. Immerhin gab es hier auch Muggel. 

„Was stimmt nicht mit Zaubererweihnachten?", erwiderte James hinter ihr ein wenig beleidigt. Sie hörte, wie er vom Küchentisch aufstand, und dann schlangen sich warme Arme um ihre Taille, lehnte sich sein Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „Wir haben einen Weihnachtsbaum", fuhr James grummelnd fort. „Und wir haben Kugeln drangehängt. He, ich hab sogar Socken gekauft!"

Als ihr Ehemann seine Aufzählung beendete, lachte sie auf. „Ja, schon. Aber es ist einfach anders", versuchte sie zu erklären, wie die Weihnachtsstimmung in Godric's Hollow einfach nicht der Stimmung in ihrem Elternhaus entsprach - nicht, dass sie nicht auf Petunia verzichten könnte... „Bei Muggeln singen die Kugeln keine Weihnachtslieder..."

„Aber es war eine tolle Idee, oder nicht?"

Sie grinste. „Der Weihnachtsbaum versucht nicht, dich mit Lametta zu erwürgen..."

„Es wäre _langweilig, _wenn er still steht!"

„Die Socken füllen sich nicht selbstständig..."

„Nein, sondern Santa steigt dafür durch den Kamin", spottete James.

„Außerdem", fuhr sie stoisch fort. „können wir nicht die Ansprache der Queen hören, weil wir keinen Fernseher haben. Und dann wäre da noch das Weihnachtsessen."

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir ausdiskutiert?" Er löste sich entrüstet von ihr, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Was hast du gegen das Weihnachtsessen?", fragte Lily unschuldig und legte neckend den Kopf schief. James hatte sich in vielen Dingen entgegenkommend gezeigt, doch in dieser Angelegenheit war er stur. Das Thema weckte eine Slytherinseite an ihr, von der sie gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie existierte. „Meine Mutter kocht hervorragend."

„Aber deine Mutter... deine Mutter kocht..." Verzweifelt gestikulierte er und versuchte, das Entsetzliche auszusprechen. Manche Leute reagierten so, wenn man sie zwang, den Namen des Dunklen Lords zu nennen. „Deine Mutter kocht _Hirsch_."

„Das ist eine alte Evans-Tradition" Lily zuckte scheinheilig mit den Schultern. „Schon meine Großmutter hat zu Weihnachten Hirsch gekocht."

„Es ist barbarisch!"

„Nein." Ihre Augen funkelten. „Es ist lecker."

Bevor James auf die Unermesslichkeit reagieren konnte, war sie auf der Flucht. „Oh nein, hier geblieben!", hörte sie ihn hinter sich rufen, doch Lily hatte die Beine in die Hand genommen und fegte bereits zur Küchentür hinaus, die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock. Suchend sah sie sich einen Augenblick lang um, wählte schließlich das Schlafzimmer, und Sekunden, bevor James hinter ihr die Treppe hoch polterte, flog die Tür von Zauberhand hinter ihr in die Angeln.

Lily verharrte, den Zauberstab in Angriffsposition gehoben. Einen langen Moment lang geschah nichts.

Vor der Tür rumorte etwas. „_Alohomora_!", hörte sie ein Flüstern, und die Tür sprang sanft aus dem Schloss.

„_Ferula Totalus_!"

„_Avis_!"

Beide hatten gleichzeitig losgedonnert, sobald sie einen Blick auf den anderen erhascht hatten, und sofort brach das Chaos aus, als es beiden gelang, den Zauberstab hochzureißen und den Zauber des anderen fast, aber eben nur fast zu kontern.

Lily stieß etwas zwischen einem Protestschrei und einem Quieken aus, als sich eine Horde winziger gelber Zebrafinken mit wildem Zwitschern auf sie stürzte und ihre Haare attackierte. Bevor sie jedoch dazu kam, sie mit einem Armwedeln zu vertreiben und in die Flucht zu schlagen, erhaschte sie einen Blick auf James, der verzweifelt versuchte, sich einer gewaltigen Bandage zu erwehren, die sich hartnäckig um seinen Körper wickelte, und ihre Bewegung erstarb in der Luft, als sie in keuchendes Lachen ausbrach.

„_Constum Bandage_!", japste sie, sobald sie sich angemessen erholt hatte, und war eigentlich überrascht, dass der unsaubere Zauber funktionierte. James hörte abrupt auf, sich zu wehren, als die flatternden Bandagen mitten in der Bewegung einfroren, und sah sich misstrauisch zu ihr um. Die Zebrafinken zwitscherten verwirrt und flogen davon.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er vorsichtig und versuchte, einen Schritt nach hinten zu machen, doch - halb als Mumie eingewickelt - musste er aufgeben, bevor er fallen konnte und endgültig wehrlos wurde.

Lily trat näher an ihn heran, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und den Zauberstab jetzt lose in der Hand. „Du gefällst mir so ganz gut", stellte sie fies fest, musterte ihn von oben bis unten und kam noch etwas näher, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. „Vielleicht lasse ich dich für immer so."

„Dann will ich sehen, wie du Crouch meine Abwesenheit erklärst", neckte James sie, und Lily verzog das Gesicht, als sie an den unausstehlichen Vorgesetzten ihres Mannes dachte. Sein Sohn, auch nicht besser, hatte mal versucht, sie in der Schule zu verhexen.

„Ich sag ihm einfach, dass du nicht mehr kommen kannst, weil ich dich jetzt als Haussklaven brauche", erwiderte sie. Sie sah, wie James' Nackenhaare sich zitternd aufstellten, als ihr Atem seinen Hals streifte. „Und zwar Tag und Nacht."

Sorgfältig begann Lily ihn zu küssen, in Ohrnähe, und es schien, als fühle James sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so unwohl als Gefangener. Flüchtig dachte sie an ihren Besuch bei Poppy Pomfrey früher am Tag zurück. _Zu Weihnachten sag ich es ihm, _beschloss sie, und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort. _Weihnachten ist ein guter Zeitpunkt.

* * *

_

Die Bibliothek der Aurorenzentrale hatte einen üblen Ruf - nicht ganz so schlimm wie die des Fluchbrecherbüros, aber nichts desto trotz übel. Vergilbte Bibliographien pflegten beleidigt zu beißen, wenn sie veralteten, Zaubertranklexika protestierten, wenn man sie ignorierte, und Werke über die Dunklen Künste reagierten besonders bösartig, wenn sie bemerkten, dass der Leser ihren Inhalt eigentlich _verhindern _wollte. Worte besaßen ihre ganz eigene und starke Magie, und in diesem Fall hatte sie eine sehr lange Zeit gehabt, sich in den Folianten festzusetzen, das fleckige Holz der Regale zu durchdringen und sogar den dicken Staub zu verzaubern, der den kleinen Raum in einen immerwährenden Nebel tauchte.

Es war Zeit geworden, dass jemand sich in das gefährliche Territorium wagte und es durch sorgfältige Katalogisierung und Sortierung beruhigte. Der junge Mann mit dem hellbraunen Haar, der gerade so selbstverständlich durch die Buchreihen strich und hier und da einen Folianten ergriff, schien bereits auf den ersten Blick sehr geeignet für die Aufgabe - selbst der dicke Wälzer über Würgezauber, den er gerade herausgegriffen hatte, schnurrte nur sanft unter seiner Berührung.

Bones hatte das wüste Durcheinander der Aurorenbibliothek schon lange misstrauisch beäugt, und als irgendjemand ihnen schließlich ihn schickte, hatte sie sich nicht beschwert. Seine Haut mochte ungewöhnlich blass sein, seine Augen mochten etwas müde und eingefallen wirken und er hätte eindeutig ein paar kräftige Mahlzeiten vertragen, ja, doch Bones' Einschätzung nach sahen Leute, die sich mit Büchern beschäftigten, nun mal so aus. Und der junge Mann schien tatsächlich völlig im Frieden mit sich zu sein, während er Lexika von Standardwerken und Runenschriften von Geschichtsbüchern trennte.

Als sich die Tür leise öffnete, sah er zunächst nur abwesend auf, doch als er den Neuankömmling erkannte, blitzten seine Augen, und ein Lächeln deutlicher Freude ließ die Müdigkeit aus seinen Zügen verschwinden.

Der zweite Mann war ein Auror; nicht nur seine zweckmäßigen, schwarzsilbernen Aurorenroben wiesen daraufhin, sondern auch die katzenartige Eleganz, mit der er in den Raum glitt, die Zuversicht in seinen Schritten und die Festigkeit seiner Haltung. Doch als er sich tiefschwarzes Haar aus der Stirn strich, glitzerte der Schalk in seinen Augen.

„Remus!", rief er, und ohne Vorwarnung überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen sich und seinem alten Freund, um ihn in eine begeisterte Umarmung zu ziehen. Sekunden später sprang er irritiert zurück, als eine Ausgabe von _Nachtwandler und Halbwesen, Band II _wütend nach seiner Robe schnappte. Er lachte. „Schön, dich auch mal wieder zu sehen. Jepedina hat mir gesagt, dass du hier bist."

Remus lächelte leicht und begann abwesend, die grunzende Einführung in seinen Händen zu streicheln. „Sie hat mir den Job besorgt. Ich bin wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Tage hier." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ihr habt hier ein ziemliches Chaos angerichtet."

Sirius fühlte sich offenbar nicht angesprochen; er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, bevor er sich auf den nächstgelegenen Tisch setzte und die Beine baumeln ließ. „Ich war's nicht; ich hab nichts angerührt", erwiderte er lediglich.

„Das wundert mich nicht." Remus warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, bevor er seine Bücher auf einem wachsenden Stapel auf einem der Lesetische deponierte und wieder zwischen den Regalen verschwand. „Ist ja nicht so, als würdest du freiwillig Bibliotheken betreten."

„Und wo bin ich deiner Meinung nach im Moment?", protestierte sein Freund, schien das Thema jedoch keines größeren Protests für würdig zu halten und wechselte es. „James kommt wohl auch gleich vorbei."

„Im Ernst?" Remus' Kopf erschien kurz hinter einem Pfosten.

„Welcher Ernst? Also bitte, homosexuelle Handlungen mitten in der AMS..."

„Wah! Wortspiele!" Remus' genervtes Stöhnen wurde vom Gackern eines Sammelbands begleitet. „Bitte, Sirius, der ist _so _alt. Und so schlecht!"

Sirius, König der schlechten Wortspiele lachte nur. Er wurde jedoch in seinem Konter unterbrochen, als sich die Tür erneut quietschend öffnete und fragende Augen, umrahmt von Brillengläsern und unordentlichem schwarzen Haar, einen Blick hineinwarfen.

„James!", rief der junge Auror fröhlich und hieß seinen alten Freund mit einem verspielten Salut willkommen. Der hoch gewachsene Fluchbrecher hatte die Tür bereits hinter sich geschlossen und schnappte mit den Reflexen eines langjährigen Quidditchspielers hinter eine Buchreihe, um Remus dahinter hervorzuziehen. Die abrupte Bewegung wirbelte Staub auf, und der Werwolf nieste kräftig, bevor er die kräftige Umarmung seines Freundes erwiderte.

„Na, alles klar?" James hielt ihren schmächtigeren Gefährten von sich und musterte ihn prüfend. In seinem Blick lag die echte Zuneigung alter Freunde, und Sorge. „Übermorgen ist Vollmond, nicht wahr?"

„Japp." Remus zog eine Grimasse. Wissend, dass er für die nächsten Minuten nicht zum Arbeiten kommen würde, lehnte er sich schließlich gegen einen Regalpfosten und ignorierte den Windhauch, den ein Zentimeter von seinem Kopf entferntes, wild flatterndes Fluchlexikon verursachte, und der seine Haare leicht wirbeln ließ. „Kommt ihr?" Sein Blick huschte kurz fragend vom einen zum anderen.

„Auf jeden Fall." James nickte fest. „Ich hätte mich schon per Eule gemeldet, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass du ohnehin heute hier bist. Lily weiß schon bescheid und will in der Nacht arbeiten." Er grinste kurz. „Sie kennt den Mondkalender mittlerweile besser als ich."

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich kommen kann", warf Sirius ein, der noch immer auf dem Tisch saß, und seine Miene verdüsterte sich. „Moody hat die Eigenschaft, ... _spontane _Trainingseinheiten anzuordnen."

„Mitten in der Nacht?" Der Werwolf warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu, doch James lachte nur.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was der alte Tatze gerade durchsteht, Remus", kommentierte er verspielt. „Die Realität ist angebrochen. Nicht mehr rumschleichen, keine Streiche, und ich schwöre, Moody sieht durch Tarnumhänge - schlimm, schlimm. Sirius mag ja mal gedacht haben, Fenwick sei hart, aber damit hat er sich offensichtlich geirrt." Fragend hob er die Augenbrauen. „Wie hast du es überhaupt geschafft, den Alten abzuschütteln?"

„Moody?" Sirius grinste schwach. „Ist gerade im Büro deiner Mutter verschwunden. Ins Heiligtum lässt er mich nicht."

„Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass du das durchhältst", warf Remus ein. Nun war es an ihm, seinen Freund zu mustern. Auch James hatte sich in den letzten Jahren verändert, hatte eine neue Ernsthaftigkeit entwickelt, eine reifere und gefährlichere Art der Selbstsicherheit, und selbst Peter schien neue innere Ruhe gefunden zu haben, doch von ihnen allen wurde die Veränderung an Sirius am deutlichsten - ausgerechnet an Sirius, der sich so hartnäckig geweigert hatte, erwachsen zu werden. Für den Rest des Krieges würde er jeden Tag erneut sein Leben riskieren, und man sah ihm bei all seiner Gelassenheit an, dass er es wusste, und dass er dazu bereit war. Remus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er könnte sich seinen Freund in keinem anderen Beruf vorstellen. „Das muss doch die pure Hölle für dich sein", fuhr er fort. „Wenn man James' Mutter glaubt, ist Moody eine Art Mischung aus McGonagall und Filch, und das ist _gruselig_."

Sirius hatte erneut zu grinsen begonnen, doch als er jetzt nachdachte, wurde seine Miene ernst. „Ich bin froh, dass er mein Mentor ist.", stellte er achselzuckend fest. „Ich könnte bei niemandem mehr lernen. Wenn es etwas wie eine Garantie gibt, da draußen zu überleben, dann ist es Moody." Dann schüttelte er sich leicht, scheinbar unwillig, zu lange in diesem unvertrauten Zustand namens Ernsthaftigkeit zu verharren. „Aber zurzeit sieht es eindeutig so aus, als hättest du den besten Job von uns."

„Peter würde dem widersprechen. Er scheint sich mit seinen Kesseln wohl zu fühlen.", warf James ein, und Minuten später waren sie in eine heftige Diskussion darüber verwickelt, ob Kessel zu stopfen, Bücher zu kraulen oder antike Gegenstände zu entfluchen die schlimmere aller Möglichkeiten sei - Aurorenlehrzeit unter Moodys wachsamen Augen nahm freilich unbestritten den ersten Platz ein.

Eine Weile lang hätte es wie in der Schulzeit sein können, als die Stimmung ausgelassener wurde und Remus Sirius nur in letzter Sekunde davon abhalten konnte, James mit einem besonders aggressiven Geschichtsbuch zu attackieren, der drauf und dran war, sich kurzerhand in einen Hirsch zu verwandeln. Peter hätte noch gefehlt, mit seiner unverbesserlichen, gutmütigen Art, sich immer auf die Seite des Schwächeren zu stellen, selbst wenn er in den meisten Fällen der Schwächere _war_.

Ihr Lachen ließ sogar die älteren Bücher verstummen und interessiert lauschen.

Vier Freunde hatten sich ein Versprechen gegeben, damals im fünften Jahr, als Remus halb erfüllt mit einer wilden Freude, halb mit unverhohlenem Entsetzen auf drei Jungen starrte, die sich gerade vor seinen Augen in einen Hirsch, eine Ratte und einen Hund verwandelt hatten. Keiner von ihnen hatte dieses Versprechen je ausgesprochen, doch jeder von ihnen hatte es gespürt, in Momenten wie jenen - bei der Versöhnung nach dem unsäglichen „Werwolf-Streich", der alles andere als ein Streich geworden war, bei der Vollendung der Karte des Rumtreibers und in der andächtigen letzten Nacht vor ihrer Abschlussfeier.

Dann hatten sich ihre Wege getrennt, und obwohl sie sich noch regelmäßig sahen, war die Zeit vorbei, in der sie morgens in demselben Schlafsaal erwachten und sich gegenseitig zum Frühstück bugsierten. Die Momente stillen Einverständnisses und absoluten Vertrauens wurden seltener, wurden auf wenige Vollmondnächte beschränkt, zu denen sie alle es ausnahmsweise schafften. Nur selten kamen sie dieser Tage noch zu viert zusammen - James und Sirius hielt eine unterbesetzte AMS auf Trab, Peter eine kranke Mutter und ein Familienbetrieb -, und auf seltsame Weise schienen diese magischen Momente nur in Anwesenheit aller zu funktionieren: Diese Momente, in denen sie wussten, dass sie eins waren - Rumtreiber; Animagi und Werwolf - aneinander gebunden bis zum letzten Tag.

Und doch, dieses eine Mal in der Aurorenbibliothek, trotz der Abwesenheit von einem von ihnen schien der Zauber zu wirken, und jeder von ihnen spürte, wie er sich zwischen sorglosem Lachen und albernem Piesacken erneuerte. Ein Krieg mochte dort draußen toben, und Peter Pettigrew mochte heute fehlen, doch Remus, James und Sirius wussten, was keiner von ihnen aussprechen musste - dass sie ihrer Freundschaft für immer treu bleiben würden.

Als ein grollendes „SIRIUS BLACK!" durch die Zentrale donnerte und selbst die Bibliothek überrollte, und als Sirius hastig aufsprang, entschuldigend nickte und aus dem Raum hastete, ließ er seine Freunde Tränen lachend zurück. Doch der Zauber brach nicht. Dieser spezielle Bund, wie er an diesem Tag erneuert worden war, brach nie.

* * *

_Weihnachten, _erinnerte Lily sich einige Tage später. _Weihnachten sage ich es ihm. Es sei denn, Voldemort greift uns vorher an oder irgendwas anderes Katastrophales passiert. Und nein, Sirius zählt diesmal nicht als Katastrophe._

Die junge Hexe lächelte verhalten, lehnte sich gegen ein Küchenregal, während sie ihren Freund und Ehemann musterte, wie er am Tisch saß und eine gewaltige Portion Nudeln in sich hineinstopfte, als habe er den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen. Möglicherweise stimmte das sogar; gefrühstückt hatte er, aber wer wusste schon, wann man in der AMS zum Essen kam?

Vermutlich würde irgendwann in den nächsten Monaten der Zeitpunkt kommen, zu dem sie anfing, alles Mögliche in sich hineinzustopfen. Zurzeit fühlte sie sich aber, was das anging, noch ganz normal. Nur noch fünf Tage bis Weihnachten, und bis sie sich den unvermeidlichen zotigen Witzen des besten Freundes ihres Mannes aussetzen musste.

James würde es Sirius natürlich als erstes erzählen. Ihm oder Jepedina, je nachdem, wer am Weihnachtsabend früher eintraf, denn natürlich würden beide die Feiertage mit ihnen verbringen, so weit sie Zeit fanden. Es war erstaunlich genug, dass es beide geschafft hatten, sich für den Fünfundzwanzigsten frei zu nehmen, und sie nahm an, dass Jepedina Amelia Bones persönlich über die Schultern gesehen hatte, als sie die Dienstpläne machte. James' Mutter konnte sehr korrekt sein, aber zu Gelegenheiten wie diesen erinnerte sie sehr an ihren Sohn.

„Was war das?" James hatte zwischen zwei Bissen innegehalten und wirkte, als lausche er. Lily schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf.

„Was war was?"

„Schildzauber." Er runzelte die Stirn, schien jedoch nicht beunruhigt genug, um nicht wieder anzufangen, eine weitere Ladung Pasta auf seiner Gabel aufzuwickeln.

Lily hob kurz die Augenbraue, während sie bereits nach dem Zauberstab griff und ihn leger wedelte. Sorgfältig prüfte sie die Resonanz der Schutzzauber, zu denen sie als diejenige, die sie gesprochen hatte, eine gute Verbindung besaß, und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich eine von Mrs. Figgs Katzen", urteilte sie schließlich. „Grässliche Biester. Sie sind fast intelligent genug, um die Schilde zu aktivieren."

James' Stirnrunzeln glättete sich, als er nickte. Auch er hatte seinen Teil zu den Zaubern um die Potter'sche Residenz beigetragen, und seine Mutter hatte am Ende selbst noch einmal alles inspiziert. Wie sich herausstellte, hatten eine Zauberforscherin und ein Fluchbrecher das Zeug zu _wirklich _interessanten Verteidigungszaubern - einige erst frisch aus Leeds. Der Gedanke hätte Lily grinsen lassen, hätte sie sich nicht an den Grund für die Schutzmaßnahmen erinnert. James hätte es nicht zugegeben, aber der Angriff auf Hogwarts hatte ihnen beiden eine höllische Angst eingejagt.

Sie wartete, bis ihr werter Gatte seine ausgiebige Mahlzeit beendet hatte, bevor sie ein Gespräch begann, aber tatsächlich kam er ihr zuvor.

„Also", sagte er, als er seinen Teller unzeremoniell in die Spüle stellte und mit einem Zauberstabwinken das Wasser fließen ließ, während sich selbstständig ein Schwamm an die Arbeit machte. „Wie war die Arbeit?"

„Oh, ganz gut eigentlich. Albus hat ein paar neue Interessen entdeckt, wie es scheint." Auf seinen interessierten Blick hin erklärte sie. „Er hat mich gebeten, ein paar Sachen zu recherchieren. Antike aztekische Flüche. In den Archiven in Leeds gibt es nicht viel darüber, also werde ich morgen mal in der Winkelgasse vorbeisehen. Scheint ziemlich wichtig zu sein."

James' Blick wurde düster. „Also eine neue Waffe für Voldemort."

„Vielleicht." Lily schauderte. Was sie bisher über das Thema gelesen hatte, wäre in Verbindung mit dem Dunklen Lord absolut nicht gut. „Lass uns das Thema wechseln", bat sie und folgte ihrem eigenen Vorschlag. „Wann kommt deine Mutter von der Arbeit?"

„Gar nicht." Er grinste leicht. „Ace sagt, Bagnold sei mit Fudge im Schlepp in der Zentrale aufgetaucht. Sie hat erst versucht zu fliehen, aber als ich gegangen bin, saß sie immer noch mit ihnen fest und hat ausdiskutiert, ob es nötig ist, dass ihre Auroren immer alles in Trümmern zurücklassen."

„Klingt irgendwie nach einem ganzen bestimmten Auror.", erwiderte Lily trocken, und James, der das gewaschene Geschirr im Schrank verstaute, grinste nur noch breiter.

„Sirius darf noch nichts kaputt machen, Lily. Er hat Moody, der ihm auf die Finger sieht."

Lily hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Er hatte auch mal Minerva und Filch, die ihm auf die Finger gesehen haben, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

„Falsch." James hob eine Hand, als wolle er einen wichtigen Tatbestand untermauern. „Durch Tarnumhänge sieht man keine Finger."

„Ach ja, richtig. Er hatte ja einen Komplizen. Diesen nichtsnutzigen Potter", spöttelte Lily und wich ein paar Schritte zurück, als James sich vor ihr aufbaute.

„Genau." Es gelang ihm, sehr ernst zu bleiben, während er auf sie hinab sah. „Dieser furchtbar gut aussehende, talentierte Zauberer mit der umwerfenden Frisur."

„Umwerfend?" Sie grinste und musterte prüfend seinen Kopf. „Ja, umwerfend passt. Das Zeug steht so starr ab, das könnte alles umwerfen."

„He! Das verletzt mein Ego!", wehrte James sich entrüstet. „Immerhin kann ich meine Haare in dieses wunderschöne Geweih verwandeln, wenn ich will!"

„Ach ja, diese Hörner..."

„Geweih!"

„Oh nein. Eindeutig Hörner, die..." Lily verstummte abrupt.

Ihr Geplänkel fiel in sich zusammen.

„Was war _das_?", flüsterte die rothaarige Hexe beunruhigt, und ihre Hand wanderte sofort unter ihre Roben in Richtung Zauberstab.

James hatte seinen bereits in der Hand, und seine Miene hatte sich erneut verfinstert. „Die Schildzauber. Jemand versucht die Schildzauber zu brechen."

Die beiden tauschten schnelle Blicke. Lily las die Angst in den Augen ihres Mannes und wusste, dass sie ihr galt. Sie nickte. In so einem Fall gab es wirklich nur eins zu tun. Beide hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf sich selbst.

„Ein, zwei, drei...", zählte James, und Lily konzentrierte sich. Ein Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken. Erwartungsgemäß geschah nichts. Das war immer das erste, was die Todesser taten - Anti-Apparationsschilde errichten, und dann brachen sie die Schutzzauber. Und dann _spielten _sie. Jeder wusste das. Wenn man bemerkte, was geschah, war es immer schon zu spät. _Außer, man heißt Longbottom, _schoss es Lily durch den Kopf. Entkommen war nicht unmöglich. Sie wusste das, und James, schneller als sie, war bereits in Bewegung.

„Sie werden uns vom Flohnetzwerk getrennt haben", sagte er schnell und war bereits am Fenster, sah prüfend nach draußen, doch Lily konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass er nichts sehen konnte. „Aber sie können letztendlich nur die Verbindung stören. Vielleicht werde ich damit fertig." Er schnitt eine Grimasse, bevor er sich vom Fenster abwandte, und sah sich zu ihr um. „Ich versuche die Zentrale zu erreichen. Versuch du, die Apparationsschilde zu brechen. Stütz die Abwehrzauber. Verschaff uns Zeit."

Lily schluckte, nickte. Flüche brechen war James' Stärke, nicht ihre - andererseits hatte sie beinahe alles auf Anhieb wiederholen können, sobald er es ihr einmal zeigte. Sie kannte ihre Fähigkeiten. James musste den Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit auf ihrem Gesicht erkannt haben, denn er nickte und drückte ihr einen hastigen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin hetzte.

Einen Augenblick stand sie wie erstarrt und sah ihm nach.

_Todesser. Hier. In Godric's Hollow. _

Dann meldete sich ihr Verstand wieder, und Lily Potter hatte einen sehr dominanten Verstand, so dass sie rasch herumfuhr und in ihrem Kopf nach den richtigen Zaubern kramte. Sicher und methodisch sprach sie die ersten Diagnosezauber, spürte sanft pulsierende Ergebnisse zurückkommen, und gleichzeitig hastete sie zu einem der anderen Fenster.

Dunkel. Draußen war es dunkler, als es sein sollte. Waren die Straßenlaternen kaputt? Warum in aller Welt hatten sie die _Straßenlaternen _zerstört? Ihr war aber, als sehe sie die Straße hinab eine verstohlene Bewegung.

Die Schildzauber standen, felsenfest, umgeben von Lage um Lage der härtesten Flüche, die James hatte aufwenden können, und der fiesesten Fallen, die Lily sich ausdenken konnte. Sie arbeiteten daran, sie spürte es, als kratze jemand an einer Steinwand, aber bisher hatten sie noch nicht viel erreicht.

„Bastarde", fluchte sie leise und hätte wohl James sehr schockiert, wäre er in Hörweite gewesen. Ihr Zauberstab war noch immer in der Luft, und sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Zauber, gewann langsam ein Gesamtbild über die Schilde, die der Feind seinerseits glockenförmig über ihrem Heim ausgebreitet hatte. Jetzt sah sie nicht mehr aus dem Fenster. Hexen hatten bessere Möglichkeiten als bloße Augen, um zu sehen.

Lily schluckte, als eine weitere gemurmelte Formel und eine weitere komplizierte Zauberstabbewegung weitere Teile der Schilde enthüllten. Das war nicht gut... überhaupt nicht gut. Der Zauber, den sie brechen sollte, war mächtig, sehr mächtig, und Lily hatte nie zuvor etwas Derartiges gesehen. Er reichte lange nicht an die Schutzwälle heran, die Hogwarts umgaben, natürlich nicht, doch es hätte nie möglich sein sollen, etwas Derartiges in so wenigen Sekunden über ihrem Haus zu errichten. Sie spürte, wie ihr Zauberstab widerstrebend vibrierte, als er die Resonanz des Anti-Apparationsschilds aufnahm, spürte fast den Zauber selbst vibrieren.

Sie erzitterte mit ihrem eigenen Schutzzauber, als er heftig erbebte. Jemand Mächtiges hatte gerade versucht, ihn zu brechen. Jemand sehr, sehr Mächtiges.

Die Erkenntnis ließ Lily abrupt die Augen aufreißen, die sie in Konzentration halb geschlossen hatte, und sie sah eilig aus dem Fenster. „_Lumos Omni_.", flüsterte sie, brachte die Beschwörung nicht lauter heraus, und deutete dabei auf die dunkle Straße vor ihr. Sofort flackerten die drei nächsten Straßenlaternen wieder auf und tauchten Newnton Square, Nummer drei in ein flackerndes Licht.

Lily erstarrte. Sie konnte drei oder vier schwarz verhüllte Gestalten sehen, die in einem respektvollen Abstand mit erhobenen Zauberstäben weiter unten in der Straße standen und offensichtlich ihre Schilde bearbeiteten, die sie keinen Schritt näher an das Haus der Potters lassen würden, bevor Lily selbst es erlaubte. Oder bis sie sie brachen.

Und hinter ihnen stand eine weitere Gestalt. Sie war nicht größer, wirkte aber größer, und ihre langen, schwarzen Roben flatterten wild in einem Wind, der die Roben seiner Gefolgsmänner nicht berührte. Eine Hand, so blass, dass sie es selbst aus ihrer Position noch erkennen konnte, hielt einen kurzen, stabilen, sehr gefährlichen Zauberstab. Lily war, als könne sie sogar diese roten Augen aufblitzen sehen...

_Was will er von uns, _dachte sie panisch. _Was haben wir getan, dass er uns überhaupt kennt? Voldemort greift nie irgendwelche harmlosen Zauberer an, der geht doch nur noch für die großen Fische aus dem Haus... Hogwarts_, fiel ihr entsetzt ein. Hogwarts, als sie ihn aufgehalten hatten, sie und James. Er hatte sie angesehen, so wütend und abschätzig, hatte sie sich vorgemerkt, für den späteren Gebrauch. Ein paar Sekunden lang hatte er ziemlich dumm dagestanden, und jetzt nahm er Rache. _Seine kranke Art von Humor._

„James...", krächzte sie, kam wieder zu sich, als sie hörte, wie rau ihre eigene Stimme klang, und schaffte es hinüber zu dem Durchgang ins Wohnzimmer. James fuhr zu ihr herum, weiß wie ein Geist. „Es ist Voldemort, James.", brachte sie hervor. „Da draußen ist Voldemort!"

Ihr Ehemann atmete schnell, wirkte so blass, war jedoch mit drei großen Schritten bei ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich weiß", sagte er leise, woher auch immer er es wusste, und sie ließ sich eine Sekunde lang dankbar in die schützende Umarmung sinken. Er klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. „Ich weiß. Ich schaff diesen Zauber, Lily, ich kann es schaffen. Versuch nur, diese Anti-Apparationsschilde zu brechen, und behalt die Schildzauber im Auge, dann geht alles gut. In Ordnung?"

„In Ordnung." Sie schluckte. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte sie sich nie, niemals von jemandem trösten lassen, doch das hier war James, der Vater ihres Kindes, und da draußen stand eine Bestie, die sich Mensch nannte und sie töten wollte.

Ihre Überlegungen von früher am Abend kamen ihr zurück in den Sinn, und sie versprach sich, dass James nicht sterben würde, bevor sie ihre verdammten Neuigkeiten überbracht hatte. Aber nicht jetzt. Sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihn grimmig an. „Also los", sagte sie leise, und jetzt nahm sie gegenüber den großen Fenstern ihres Wohnzimmers Stellung, in der Richtung, aus der sie die Todesser erwarten musste, wenn sie ihre Schilde brachen, überließ James erneut sich selbst. Sie hätte ihn leise Flüche murmeln hören, sowohl magische und nichtmagische, hätte sie darauf geachtet.

In diesem Moment erbebten die Schilde erneut, so stark, dass sie sich unwillkürlich zusammenkrümmte und die Zauberstabhand hob, als könne sie sich gegen die Wucht des Angriffs schützen. „_Defemunio_!", intonierte sie so klar, wie es ihr möglich war, und atmete auf, als der Schild mit neuer Stärke erfüllt wurde, als sich die Wunde schloss, die der Dunkle Lord ihm zugefügt hatte.

_Hölle! Der Dunkle Lord. Wenn es hier darum geht, dass ich mit Voldemort die Kräfte messe, dann dauert es nicht mehr lange. _

Aber so einfach war es nicht, nicht wahr? Zumindest versuchte sie sich das einzureden, während sie dem Stärkungszauber sicherheitshalber einen „_Protego_!" hinterher schickte, in einer etwas aufgerüsteteren Version im Gegensatz zu dem Zweitklässler-Zauber. Voldemort musste angreifen. Sie jedoch hatte nur ihre Verteidigungszauber zu schützen, ihre starken, ausgefeilten und sehr mächtigen Zauber. Sie wusste, Voldemort hatte dieser Art von Zauber noch nie gegenübergestanden, repräsentierte er doch die neusten Ergebnisse ihrer und Dumbledores Forschungsarbeit... An jedem späteren Zeitpunkt, sobald er um diese neuen Zauber wusste, würden sie vermutlich kein größeres Hindernis mehr für ihn darstellen, doch momentan verschaffte es ihnen einen Vorteil..._ Sonst wären wir schon tot_.

Die Anti-Apparationsschilde hatte sie vergessen. Keine Zeit mehr, an Flucht zu denken. Jetzt ging es darum, Zeit zu kaufen und so lange wie möglich standzuhalten.

Hinter ihr fluchte James. Gewaltig, farbenfroh und kreativ.

Lily knirschte mit den Zähnen, als eine weitere Attacke sie traf. In ihrem Mund spürte sie Blut, wo sie sich auf die Zunge gebissen hatte. Sie war entschlossen, nicht nachzugeben. Zwar spürte sie, dass ihre Knie unter ihr weich wurden und dass sie zusammenzusacken drohte, und ihr Zauberstab zitterte gefährlich in ihrer Hand, doch sie würde nicht aufgeben. _Der Bastard bekommt uns nicht ohne Kampf._

„_Ligorum_!", versuchte sie ihren Schild notdürftig zu flicken, doch der Zauber war zu schwach, konnte wenig gegen die Macht des Dunklen Lords ausrichten, gegen den mächtigsten Zauberer in einem ganzen Jahrhundert, dem man höchstens Dumbledore gleichsetzen konnte.

Hinter ihr schrie James etwas, vielleicht eine wütende Beschwörung. In ihrem Augenwinkel sah sie ein blaues Sirren, doch sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Vor Lilys Augen tanzten Lichtblitze, und ihr war, als würde sie jeden Moment ohnmächtig. Ein weiterer Zauber Voldemorts schlug auf, mächtiger als der vorherige, und diesmal hörte der Schild nicht auf zu beben, bröckelte...

Lily keuchte und krümmte sich zusammen. So eng, wie sie mit dem Schild in Verbindung stand, war ihr beinahe, als zerbreche etwas in ihrem Inneren, als das ehemals so standhafte Konstrukt in sich zusammenfiel.

Im selben Moment explodierte das Glas der Fenster, denen sie gegenüberstand, getroffen von einer mächtigen Windböe. Lily stolperte zurück, als Holz und Glassplitter auf sie zu fegten, doch sie fiel nicht, und sie beachtete nicht den scharfen Schmerz, als eine größere Scherbe ihren Robenärmel zerriss und in ihren Oberarm schnitt.

James war neben ihr, den Zauberstab bereit. Sie hatten keine Zeit, einander anzusehen, doch es tröstete sie, dass sie nebeneinander sterben würden, diesen Kampf gemeinsam beenden konnten. Sie kannte auch so die grimmige Entschlossenheit, die in seinem Gesicht liegen musste und in der sich das Wissen spiegeln würde, dass es sich lohnte, in diesem Krieg und für ihre Ziele zu sterben.

Vier schwarze Gestalten standen ihnen gegenüber, umgaben den Dunklen Lord wie sein persönlicher Zoo. Sie standen, schwiegen, die Zauberstäbe bereit. Sie regten sich erst, als Voldemort den Kopf in den Nacken legte und ein schallendes, hohes Lachen ertönen ließ. Manche der Nachbarn der Potters, die sich in die Keller ihrer Häuser verzogen hatten und morgen von einer Truppe Vergissmich besucht werden würden, würden trotz der Vergessenszauber noch Jahre später von diesem Lachen träumen.

Lily hätte natürlich angreifen können, in diesem Moment, genauso wie James, sich vielleicht eine Sekunde lang einen Vorteil verschaffen und einen der Todesser loswerden können, doch niemand griff an, wenn der Dunkle Lord lachte. Man konnte sich nicht wehren, wenn er kam.

Dann jedoch, ganz langsam, verstummte er, hörte auf, sich so sehr zu amüsieren, und als er sie wieder ansah, sah sie wirklich seine rote Augen, und das Funkeln darin, so beunruhigend ähnlich zu dem in Albus' Augen und gleichzeitig sehr anders, so tot...

„Tötet sie.", sagte er. Lily hätte später schwören können, dass er grinste.

James hatte sie beiseite gestoßen, noch bevor der Todesfluch die Lippen eines der Todesser verlassen konnte, und bevor die Hexe wusste, wie ihr geschah, stieß sie hart gegen die Wand eines Raumes, der einst ihr Wohnzimmer gewesen war. Als sie sich ächzend aufrappelte, galt ihr erster Blick James, doch er war unversehrt, kam einen Meter von ihr entfernt auf die Beine, ließ bereits den Zauberstab hochfahren.

„_Protego_!", schrie er, und Lily erkannte, dass er nicht angriff, dass an Angriff nicht zu denken war. Mühelos wehrte er einen Zauber ab, violette Lichtstrahle, die ein zweiter Todesser hatte fliegen lassen, und dann war sie wieder neben ihm, hatte selbst ihren Zauberstab erhoben. Sie wusste, dass sie jeden Moment tot sein würde...

Ein so lautes Ploppen, dass es durch ganz Godric's Hollow gehallt sein musste, ließ sie herumfahren. Sie hatte so ein Geräusch noch nie gehört, wie das Ploppen beim Apparieren, nur sehr viel lauter...

Und sie erkannte sofort, was diese Lautstärke verursacht hatte.

Eine Armada apparierte in den Newnton Square, die Straße hinauf und hinab, rund um Nummer 3. Eine Armada von Hexen und Zauberern, jeder mit erhobenem Zauberstab und in schwarzen, zweckmäßigen Roben, mit den vertrauten silbernen Ornamenten, Roben, die Lily jeden Tag zu sehen bekam... Auroren. Jepedina musste Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt haben - James hatte es geschafft.

Auch die Todesser waren herumgefahren, starrten die anderthalb Dutzend Neuankömmlinge an. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Lily gelacht. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte sie eine beliebige Geldhöhe gegeben, um den Dunklen Lord verdutzt sehen zu dürfen. Jetzt jedoch war sie nur so erleichtert, dass sie am liebsten geheult hätte.

Voldemort hatte sich ihnen zugewandt, und sie sah den reinen Hass in seinen Augen. Grimmig hob er die Faust, in einer beunruhigend kontrollierten Bewegung, musste sie nicht schütteln, um die Geste klar zu machen, und dann hob er den Zauberstab. Sekunden später waren er und seine Todesser verschwunden.

Wenn sie jetzt aus ihrem zerstörten Wohnzimmer hinaussah, sah sie nichts mehr als Newnton Square, eine große Anzahl Auroren und mitten drinnen eine Lücke, wo eben noch der Dunkle Lord gestanden hatte.

„Oh mein Gott..." Neben ihr sank James auf die Knie. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so erschöpft erlebt; die Explosion hatte seine Roben weitestgehend zerstört, und er war noch immer so blass.

Die Auroren setzten sich in Bewegung, jemand rief Anweisungen, und Lily sah, wie eine vertraute, schlanke Frauengestalt mit wirrem Haar auf sie zu eilte. _He..., _beschwerte sich Lily im Geiste. _Ich wollte es ihm sagen, _bevor _Jepedina und Sirius kommen..._

„Ähm, James..." Irgendwie hatte es etwas Lustiges. Sie sank neben ihrem Ehemann auf die Knie, vergaß ihren Zauberstab, den sie noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Da ist etwas, was ich dir sagen wollte."

„Was denn?" James wirkte so ausgelaugt, als er sie ansah, und die junge Hexe wollte nicht wissen, welchen Anblick sie selbst bot. Sie spürte, dass der Stoff ihrer Robe an ihrem Arm klebte, der schmerzte, und dass ihre Haare sich völlig aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten.

„Naja..." Sie wusste nicht, wie, aber Lily schaffte ein Grinsen. „Ich bin schwanger."

Zu keinem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte sie tolerieren können, dass James nach diesen Worten lachte.

* * *

**_Tbc..._**


	10. Wofür wir kämpfen

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter, das zugehörige Universum und die zugehörigen Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Alles beim Alten also... Und vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews. Es erwärmt sozusagen mein Herz, dass ihr beim Lesen so viel Spaß zu haben scheint wie ich beim Schreiben :-). Aber gut, kommen wir zu meiner Rechtfertigungsrede: Warum bleibt Peter außen vor?_

_Peter kommt ganz bestimmt später noch vor, aber er wird immer unwichtig bleiben. Zum einen ist MAI eine Geschichte über die guten Jungs, die Kriegshelden, somit nicht über Peters Verrat. Selbst wenn ich hart nachdenke, hätte ich bisher nur eine Szene (Hogwarts-Angriff) gehabt, in die er spazieren hätte können, und dort zog ich Remus vor, denn Remus ist für die Geschichte wichtiger. Die Rumtreiber-Szene im letzten Kapitel hätte mit Peter nicht funktioniert. Auch kann ich mir Peter nicht in der AMS vorstellen (war für mich immer der Familienbetriebtyp), und es geht nun einmal primär um die Auroren. Wie auch immer, sobald er reinpasst, wird er auch da sein._

_Peter kommt jedenfalls später, so Mitte zweites Drittel, soweit ich das jetzt schon sagen kann. Und apropos Drittel, dieses Kapitel beendet für mich inoffiziell die Anfangsphase der Geschichte und setzt ein bisschen den Ton für das, was folgt. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß (und gute Unterhaltung :p ) mit Jepedina, James und Ace und bin diesmal ganz besonders gespannt darauf (sogar ein bisschen nervös ;-)), wie es euch gefällt..._

**

* * *

**

Mors Ante Infamiam

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden_

**

* * *

Januar 1980. Wofür wir kämpfen. **

„_Anbetracht einer Gesamtzahl von 32 Auroren, die flexibel von Eingreifzauberern und Fluchbrechern unterstützt werden, empfehle ich, den Antrag der Aurorenzentrale auf zusätzliche Gelder abzulehnen." - _Tobin Tinybott, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, Finanzbericht.

* * *

Wie das bei diesen Dingen so ist, ging alles ganz schnell und vor allem furchtbar schief. 

Jepedina Potter hatte darauf bestanden, den Einsatz selbst zu leiten. Manchmal tat sie das, insbesondere, wenn Moody nicht verfügbar war, und der Zweite im Kommando ließ sich gerade in St. Mungo einen Finger nachwachsen.

Als die AMS Meldungen über Todesser erreichte, die nahe dem Zauberschachladen in Dover in einer Gasse Muggel quälten, waren sie sofort aufgebrochen. Potter wurde von den Prewetts und zwei Rekruten begleitet. Einer dieser Rekruten war Kenneth Thomas, der Schüler von Kingsley Shacklebolt. Shacklebolt bewohnte zurzeit ein Krankenbett neben Alastor Moody, in der Hoffnung, diesen Schwanz endlich loszuwerden.

Auroren vom Kaliber Potters oder der Prewetts rechneten grundsätzlich mit allem, daher beeindruckte es sie weder, auf ein halbes Dutzend Todesser zu treffen, noch vom Grinsen Rodolphus Lestranges und Mulciber Juniors begrüßt zu werden. Erwartungsgemäß kam es zum Kampf.

Es galt eine Gruppe jugendlicher Muggel zu beschützen, die der Anblick von Zauberei und der Folterfluch in blinde Panik versetzt hatten, und außerdem zwei Frischlinge durch den Kampf zu führen, von denen ihnen einer ganz unvertraut war.

Sogar als Kenneth Thomas betäubt am Boden lag und Potter selbst unter einem Lähmzauber zusammenbrach, hatten die Prewett-Brüder die Lage mit ihrer üblichen routinierten Teamarbeit unter Kontrolle.

Als dann ein Todesser, der Wablatschki gewesen sein könnte, Gideon angriff, Mulciber Susanna Smith mit dem Folterfluch überwältigte und Lestrange gleichzeitig laut lachend auf die Gefallenen zuhielt, tauschten Gideon und Fabian Prewett einen Blick und taten, was Potter befohlen hätte, weil es das Richtige war.

Während Gideon sich zunehmend verzweifelt seinen Angreifer vom Leib hielt, griff Fabian Mulciber an, und Susanna Smith überlebte unverletzt. Doch niemand blieb für Lestrange und Konsorten übrig, und ehe die Prewetts reagieren konnten, waren die Todesser disappariert - mit sich nahmen sie Potter und Thomas.

Wie gesagt, es ging alles ganz schnell, und schief obendrein. Mehr fiel jedenfalls weder Fabian, noch Gideon Prewett ein, als sie einander ansahen und nur noch schlucken konnten.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später hatte sich die Atmosphäre in der Zentrale so sehr angespannt, dass Ace McKinnon sich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn der Domino-Effekt zu einer Runde spontaner magischer Entladungen geführt und das gesamte Ministerium in Rauch aufgehen lassen hätte. Niemand machte sich Illusionen darüber, was gerade im Moment mit Kenneth Thomas und vor allem Jepedina Potter geschah. Wie sie gefoltert wurden. Ace für seinen Teil war mit seinen Nerven am Ende. 

Hilflos hob der Auror die Hände und ließ sie dann doch wieder sinken. Das sollte nicht seine Aufgabe sein. Sicher, er mochte James, aber er kannte den Mann doch kaum. Nichts desto trotz, irgendjemand musste sich um ihn kümmern, und Aces etwas unsicheres Nachhaken hatte ergeben, dass Sirius Black sich mit Meadowes und Pepples auf einer Undercovermission befand und von den Geschehnissen nichts ahnte. Also saß jetzt er hier, neben einem halben Fremden namens James Potter, dessen Mutter gerade starb und dessen Gesicht so kalkweiß war, dass Ace damit rechnete, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Dass um ihn herum Chaos herrschte, trug nur zur Stimmung bei. Amelia rannte ab und zu hektisch herum und schickte den einen Auroren nach dort, den anderen nach da, aber Ace selbst schien niemand zu brauchen - und er wusste selbst nicht, wie er neben James gelandet war. Gerade hatte die Zweite im Kommando sich in ihrem Büro verbarrikadiert und steckte wahrscheinlich bis zu den Schultern im Kamin. Dafür hatten die Longbottoms sich den ganzen Nachmittag angeschwiegen und waren gegen Abend schließlich bei einem schiefen Blick oder einer ähnlichen Banalität explodiert. Beide hatten Jepedina nahe gestanden; Ace hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, worüber sie stritten, konnte aber nachvollziehen, wie sie sich fühlten.

„Das ist genau, wovon ich die ganze Zeit geredet habe!", kam Franks Stimme gerade wieder nahe genug in Hörweite, um durch die Zentrale zu donnern, und einen Augenblick später brach Alice durch den Fluchbrecherkorridor, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Mann. „Das passiert jeden verdammten Tag, Alice! Das hättest _du_ sein können, und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du..."

„Halt deinen verdammten Mund, Frank Longbottom!", gab Alice in derselben Lautstärke zurück, deren rundes Gesicht überhaupt nicht freundlich wirkte, als Ace kurz aufsah. Niemand außer ihm beachtete sie weiter, als sie an den Bürozellen entlang stürmte, offenbar nicht zu einem Streit bereit. James jedenfalls nahm sie sicherlich nicht wahr - er sank nur ein wenig weiter zusammen und stöhnte leise. „Es ist NICHT deine Entscheidung! Wir haben das ausdiskutiert, und ich habe dir gesagt, dass..."

„ICH ERKENNE SEHR WOHL, WAS HIER DAS PROBLEM IST!", bellte Frank und schnitt ihr das Wort ab, während sie Cordays Bürozelle passierten, und die winzige Aurorin zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. „ES GEHT UM MEINE FAMILIE UND ES IST GENAUSO MEINE ENTSCHEIDUNG, VIELEN DANK!"

Ihre Stimmen wurden dankbar leiser, als sie die Flügeltüren zum Hauptkorridor aufstießen. „DU HAST NICHT DIE GERINGSTE Ahnung, wovon du redest..." Und dann verklang Alices Antwort schnell - die Flügeltüren schlugen krachend zu, und nichts drang mehr zu ihnen durch als entferntes Schimpfen. Erleichtert sackte Ace zurück gegen die Wand, an der er mit James neben der Tür zu den Apparationsräumen saß, und erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder daran, wen er neben sich hatte. _Verdammt. _

Ace wollte raus ins Feld. Er wollte kämpfen, gegen irgendeinen verdammten Todesser, er wollte nützlich sein, und es zerrte an seinen Nerven, herumsitzen zu müssen. Und James tat ihm so leid. Aber wie sollte er die richtigen Worte finden für jemanden, den er kaum kannte? Er hatte nicht einmal Potter sehr gut gekannt; sie stand am einen Ende der Befehlskette und er stand am anderen.

„Ähm, hör mal, ich weiß ja, wie du dich fühlst", behauptete er zaghaft und sah James forschend an. Keine Reaktion. „Aber das geht nicht, dass du jetzt so schlappmachst. Soll ich dir was zu essen besorgen oder so? Oder nen schönen, starken Tee?"

James' Antwort war das Flüstern eines Geists. Er starrte zu Boden. „Nein, danke."

„Dann... vielleicht..." Ace gestikulierte. „Soll ich jemanden für dich herholen? Irgendjemanden? Deine Frau?" Er war doch verheiratet, oder nicht? „Ja, deine Frau", fuhr er ermutigt fort. „Ich kann zum Kamin gehen und sie herholen, wenn du willst."

Der Fluchbrecher schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Lieber nicht. Vielleicht erfahren wir noch was... Irgendwas, ich sage es ihr lieber, wenn wir etwas wissen..."

Mitgefühl drohte Ace die Brust zu zerdrücken. Ein-, zweimal hatten sie einen Kameraden noch retten können... _Frank_ hatte es im letzten Jahr überlebt... Aber es kam so selten vor, viel zu selten. So selten, dass ihm keine Ermutigung über die Lippen kam, und er verstummte kläglich, völlig überfordert. Er wollte sich selbst um seine Chefin sorgen... Sie war die Frau, die sie antrieb, motivierte und mit eiserner Zauberstabhand zusammenhielt... Aber das ging auch nicht, nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Ace hatte den Tod des alten Chefs noch nicht erlebt, er hatte noch nie mitbekommen, wie die AMS gewaltsam eine ihrer Führungspersonen verlor, und angesichts Bones' offensichtlicher Verzweiflung, der Explosion der Longbottoms und der Anspannung aller anderen kam es ihm vor, als sterbe die Aurorenzentrale gerade solidarisch ihren eigenen kleinen Tod.

Ace hatte noch nie die Nerven verloren; er jonglierte so lässig mit Flüchen und setzte selbst die Unverzeihlichen so gelassen ein, dass er sich selbst manchmal kaltherzig vorkam. Frank hatte ihn nach dem Training wegen dieser Selbstkontrolle zu seinem Schüler gemacht und sie in den Jahren mit ihm ausgebaut. Nie hatte er damit gerechnet, dass ihn ausgerechnet so ein Ereignis so sehr erschüttern würde - es war fast, als spüre er die Stimmung der Zentrale in sich widerhallen, sie und die Gefühle des jungen Potter, der neben ihm saß, während seine Mutter starb, und durch ihren Tod ein eigenes Stückchen Seele verlor...

Wie nervös er wirklich war, erkannte er erst, als etwas Heißes, Prickelndes seine Stirn traf und etwas Rotes auf seiner Nase landete. Eine Sekunde später kam er zu sich und stellte fest, dass er aufgesprungen und herumgefahren war und seinen Zauberstab bedrohlich nach oben auf den vermeidlichen Angreifer gerichtet hatte. Einen Augenblick kam er sich vollkommen dämlich vor - der Engel oben an der Decke hatte sich geregt, und was den Auroren getroffen hatte, war eine Fuhre strahlender roter Funken gewesen. Dann...

_Moment, jemand ist im Apparationsbereich angekommen? _unterbrach er sich selbst verdattert und starrte den Engel an, den Zauberstab noch immer gehoben. _Aber überhaupt niemand ist..._

„Komm!", bellte er James über die Schulter zu und sprintete los. Einen Moment später brach er durch die entriegelte Tür zu Apparationsraum eins und kam schlitternd zum Stehen. Im selben Moment ließ Jepedina Potter, die ihn mit elektrisch geladenem Haar und leeren Augen ansah, einen Zauberstab fallen (der _Dunkle Künste_-Detektoren losjaulen ließ) und brach zusammen. Ace konnte sie nicht mehr auffangen, also ging er neben ihr auf die Knie.

„Mum!", keuchte James, neben ihm. Der Fluchbrecher, der seiner Mutter so ähnlich sah, war abrupt zum Leben erwacht, als habe er in den ganzen Stunden auf nichts als das hier, das Unglaubliche gewartet. „Verdammt, Mum...!"

Zu klarem Denken war er nicht fähig, so viel war sicher. Ace hob seinen Zauberstab, während sein Blick entsetzt über den schlanken Körper seiner Vorgesetzten glitt. Erst ein einziges Mal hatte er einen lebenden Menschen in einem solchen Zustand gesehen: Frank. Blut klebte in Potters Haar, in ihrem Gesicht und ihren Roben. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und zerfetzt, enthüllte den Blick auf nackte Haut, klaffende Wunden, und auf mehr Blut. Ihre schlaffe Gestalt lag generell unnatürlich am Boden - Ace musste kein Heiler sein, um sich zu fragen, wie viele Knochen in diesem Körper gebrochen waren. „_Enervate_!", intonierte er leise, richtete den Zauberstab auf ihre Brust. Potter holte rasselnd Luft und schlug im selben Moment erschöpft die Augen auf. Gleichzeitig kniete Bones gegenüber Ace nieder; er hatte sie nicht kommen hören.

„Oh Gott, Jepedina...", flüsterte die Zweite im Kommando, und Aces eigener Schock spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder, als sie auf ihre Chefin hinabsah. Sofort wandte sie den Kopf zur Seite um; der Auror bemerkte im Augenwinkel verschiedene Gestalten, die sich in den Eingang drängten. „Ruft einen Heiler! Auf der Stelle, verdammt!" Ace hatte Bones noch nie zuvor fluchen hören. „Jepedina..."

„Mum...", drängte James gleichzeitig neben ihm, und Ace sah, dass er sehr vorsichtig ihre Hand ergriffen hatte, bemüht, ihren Arm dabei nicht zu bewegen. Ihn erstaunte, dass ein so mächtiger Zauberer zu so großer Zärtlichkeit fähig sein konnte.

Jepedinas Blick flackerte unfokussiert vom einen zum anderen - er war nicht sicher, ob sie sie erkannte. In ihren Augen lag eine gehetzte Qualität, wie er sie von Sträflingen in Askaban kannte. „Wie... wie... die anderen?", murmelte sie so leise, dass Ace sie kaum verstehen konnte, wenn er nicht ganz genau hinhörte. Es war nicht Potters feste Stimme, die da sprach, sondern der leise und hilflose Ton einer Kranken.

„Allen geht es gut.", antwortete Bones sofort fest. Ihre linke Hand hatte sich auf Potters freie gelegt, und ihre rechte strich ihr sanft eine mit Blut verklumpte Strähne aus der Stirn. „Allen geht es gut. Du hast sie gut heimgebracht."

_Blutige Hölle, _war alles, was sein Kopf als Reaktion produzieren konnte. _Sie hat keine Ahnung von Kenneth Thomas. _Aces Blick huschte zu der Aurorin, doch Bones zeigte nichts als Entschlossenheit. Ihr Einfühlungsvermögen war offensichtlich nicht so kläglich wie das, das Ace einige Minuten zuvor demonstriert hatte, denn sie ignorierte die Existenz des Rekruten Thomas völlig.

Und offenbar war es das Richtige gewesen. Potters Augen schlossen sich kurz. „Gut...", flüsterte sie, als wolle sie einschlafen, doch dann verstärkte sich ihre Stimme wieder ein wenig. „Ist James da?"

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Ace seine Vorgesetzte von ihrem Sohn sprechen hörte, doch etwas an ihren Worten, eine bestimmte Nuance war neu, klang so sehr nach Familie, und sie verriet Potters Zustand mehr als alles andere. Sorge und ein Anflug leichter Panik sammelten sich in ihm, und erstmals sah er auf, um die besorgten Auroren im Eingang zu scannen. Wo blieb der verdammte Heiler?

Ihr Blick wanderte unter halb geschlossenen Augenlidern durch den Raum. Sie schien noch immer nichts zu sehen, oder doch nur wenig... Er wollte nicht wissen, was sie ihr angetan hatten...

„Ich bin hier, Mum", antwortete der Fluchbrecher sofort, so streng beherrscht, dass seine Stimme zu brechen drohte, und Ace rückte ein wenig beiseite, damit er seiner Mutter näher sein konnte. Vorsichtig drückte James ihre Hand.

Über den Körper der gequälten Aurorin hinweg traf sich Aces Blick auf seiner Wanderschaft mit dem Bones'. Die Zweite im Kommando musste die verzweifelte Frage in seinen Augen gelesen haben, denn sie schüttelte nur leicht und traurig den Kopf. Ace zog sich das Herz zusammen.

„Sie... sie wollten wissen... über dich und Lily..." Sie keuchte, wurde womöglich noch blasser, und plötzlich glitzerte Blut auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich habe ihnen... nichts gesagt... kein Wort..."

„Shh... Still, Jepedina... nicht jetzt", flüsterte Amelia beruhigend, auch wenn Ace nicht der Anflug von Erleichterung entgehen konnte, der ihr über das Gesicht huschte. Der Auror wollte nicht daran denken, was es die Zentrale gekostet hätte, wenn Jepedina Potter gebrochen wäre, geredet hätte.

Potter hörte sie jedoch nicht, oder sie ignorierte sie. Ihre Augen flackerten wieder, öffneten und schlossen sich. „Habe... habe die Fesseln... und Lestrange den Zauberstab abgenommen... appariert." Ihre Stimme war so leise geworden, dass sie teilweise in völliger Unverständlichkeit verhallte.

Ace konnte kaum glauben, dass sie in diesem Zustand noch die Kraft zum Apparieren gefunden hatte... Es musste sie die letzten Reserven gekostet haben, und das Ergebnis lag jetzt vor ihnen. Aber was sonst hätte sie tun können...? Der Schock ihres Anblicks zehrte immer noch an ihm. _Das könnte uns allen passieren. Das ist unser Risiko. Und dagegen kämpfen wir... _So alte Gedanken, neu gedacht.

„Shhh", beruhigte sie jetzt auch ihr Sohn leise, streichelte geistesabwesend ihre Hand. Es war sehr still.

„James...?" Diesmal erkannte sie ihren Sohn, doch es war das letzte, was sie sagte. Potters Augen schlossen sich wieder, sie sackte zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit, und zwei Minuten später war sie tot.

* * *

Das Ministerium verlor an diesem Tag nicht nur seine Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale. Der Tod eines Rekruten, so tragisch er sein mochte, interessierte normalerweise selbst die Presse kaum, doch manchmal zählte auch die Art und Weise. 

Kenneth Thomas hatte kein Wissen besessen, das die Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords interessieren könnte. Er war nichts als ein Rekrut, der Schüler eines unbedeutenden Juniorauroren noch dazu, und er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass hinter dem Orden des Phönix mehr als nur Gerüchte steckten. Nichts an ihm konnte einen Todesser interessieren.

Also hatten sie einfach ihren Spaß mit ihm gehabt, bis er starb.

Noch am selben Abend wurde sein Leichnam im Atrium des Ministeriums abgelegt. Niemand sah sie kommen, um diese Zeit, und vielleicht hatten sie ihn auch einfach nur durch den Kamin geschubst.

Sein Körper war geschunden und gebrochen. Knochen standen in unnatürlichen Winkeln ab, und kaum ein Zentimeter seiner Haut war unversehrt. Die Rückstände der dunkelsten Schmerzflüche, Peitschenmale und das Fehlen bestimmter Organe sprachen die Sprache der Lestranges. Er hatte keine Augen mehr.

Oh ja, der Tod dieses Rekruten interessierte die Presse sehr. Der Dunkle Lord kannte die Waffe namens Moral. Der Vorfall ließ die Zaubererwelt erschüttert zurück.

Die Auroren betrauerten ihre Toten. Und dann zuckten sie mit den Schultern, und dann kämpften sie weiter.

_**

* * *

Tbc... **_


	11. Ohne meine verdammte Nase

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter (ungeboren oder nicht) und das zugehörige Universum gehören J.K. Rowling. Einer bestimmten Paralleluniversums-Theorie zufolge könnte allerdings irgendwo ein Universum existieren, in dem es mir gehört oder ich Rowling bin. Wenn ihr es entdeckt, lasst es mich wissen._

_Wow, neun Reviews! Und so viele neue Leute, und so viele bekannte. :wechstrahl: Nein, ich werde die Geschichte bestimmt nicht mittendrin aufgeben (es sei denn, ihr findet sie doof und lest sie nicht mehr). Ja, ich bin überzeugt, dass am Ende noch Auroren übrig sein werden - fragt sich nur, wie viele. :dämonisch lach: Bitte schreibt weiter Reviews! Und habt Spaß mit Kapitel 11, Amelia, Moody und vielen anderen...

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**Februar 1980. Ohne meine verdammte Nase.**

„_Wir haben nur noch 30 Auroren. 30! Mir ist egal, wo Sie die Zuschüsse herbekommen, aber beschaffen Sie sie, oder ich schicke Moody zu Ihnen hoch!" _- Amelia Bones, Aurorenzentrale, adressiert an die Zaubereiministerin.

* * *

Es war früh am Morgen, kaum Acht, und die Handvoll Auroren von der Nachtschicht hatten sich gerade erst gähnend in Richtung Atrium aufgemacht, während die Kollegen von der Tagesschicht müde eintrudelten. Amelia befand sich jedoch schon seit einigen Stunden in ihrem Büro und arbeitete, und sie wusste, dass auch einige andere schon seit dem frühen Morgen am Schreibtisch saßen oder in den Übungsräumen trainierten. Es gab mehr zu tun, als in einer regulären Schicht bewältigt werden konnte, und sie bezweifelte, dass es noch viele Leute in der Zentrale mit etwas wie einem Privatleben gab. 

Amelia gähnte, während sie einen Bericht von Meadowes zusammenrollte (dessen Handschrift verräterisch nach Pepples aussah), und nach der Goyle-Akte griff, die Dearborn früher am Morgen abgeliefert hatte. Amelia kannte beide Goyle-Brüder aus der Schulzeit, und sie waren unangenehme, übel riechende und ungemein tumbe Gesellen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatten sie ein Talent dazu, ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Es fiel ihr schwer, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, und sie war dankbar, als ein sanftes Klopfen ihr unerwartet Ablenkung verschaffte.

„Ja?", antwortete sie und war ein wenig überrascht, als Alice Longbottom ihren Lockenkopf durch die Tür steckte. Sie und Alice kannten sich aus der Schule, obwohl sie fünf Jahre auseinander lagen, hatten sich durch Quidditch kennen gelernt - Alice hatte schon als Zweitklässlerin jeden vor Neid erblassen lassen, sobald sie auf den Besen stieg -, doch heutzutage hatten sie beide so viel zu tun, dass kaum Zeit für einen Besuch blieb.

„Hast du ein paar Minuten Zeit für mich?", fragte Alice und lächelte, als ihr Blick über die Stapel aus Pergamentrollen und Mappen glitt, die sich vor Amelia auftürmten. Seit Jepedinas Tod hatten Amelia und Moody einiges zu tun. Sie hoffte, dass Bartemius endlich zu Pötte kam und sich entschied, ob er erst Moody bearbeiten oder sie direkt befördern wollte.

Der bloße Gedanke an die Leiterin der Zentrale verursachte Amelia schuldbewusste Kopfschmerzen - _ich hätte an ihrer Stelle da draußen sterben sollen; nicht sie, und nicht so -_, doch sie zwang sich, die Erinnerung zu verscheuchen und zu lächeln. „Sicher." Sie wies auf den Sessel gegenüber ihrem Schreibtisch. „Setz dich. Was gibt es?"

Alice nickte, und Amelia sah ihr schweigend zu, als sie ihrer Aufforderung folgte. Ihr scharfer Blick registrierte die Erscheinung der anderen Frau und bemerkte Veränderungen, die sie schon früher hätte sehen müssen. Hatte Alice schon immer so ausgehärmt gewirkt? Da waren schwarze Ränder unter ihren Augen, als hätte sie zu wenig geschlafen - aber auf wen trat das nicht zu -, doch die Aurorin besaß ihre übliche Ruhe, strahlte ungewöhnliche Zufriedenheit aus. Nie hätte jemand, der sie auf der Straße traf, ahnen können, zu was diese Frau fähig war.

Nun strich Alice sich durch ihr dunkles Haar, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie nach Worten suchte, und sah sich einen Augenblick lang unbehaglich im Büro um. „Ich möchte für das nächste halbe Jahr von Feldeinsätzen freigestellt werden, Amelia", sagte sie schließlich und sah ihre Vorgesetzte ruhig an.

Amelia starrte sie an, blinzelte irritiert. „Du willst _was_?"

„Ich möchte für das nächste halbe Jahr auf Büroarbeit beschränkt werden", wiederholte Alice sanft und faltete ihre Hände im Schoß.

Amelia brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie ihre Worte wieder fand. „Wir können dich nicht einfach von der Feldarbeit freistellen, Alice", erwiderte sie vernünftig und gestikulierte ein wenig. „Du bist eine unserer dienstältesten Aurorinnen. Du und Frank, ihr seid das Herz dieser Zentrale, wir brauchen euch in der Ermittlung _und_ im Feld. Außerdem bist du Mentorin. Sarinelli kann nicht einfach im Büro bleiben, nicht wenn sie nächstes Jahr auf eigenen Beinen überleben will."

Alice schmunzelte ein wenig über ihre Entrüstung, auch wenn Amelia absolut nicht sehen konnte, was daran lustig sein konnte. „Frank übernimmt Lucia für den Rest ihrer Mentorenzeit", erwiderte sie ruhig. „Er hat bereits zugestimmt. Schau, Amelia, es geht nicht anders..."

„Und warum nicht?" Amelias Stimme war sehr scharf geworden, als sie die andere unterbrach. Mentoren tauschen... so etwas war noch nie da gewesen!

Das Schmunzeln der Aurorin ließ nach, und sie setzte sich ein wenig schwerfällig in ihrem Stuhl zurecht. Zum ersten Mal fiel Amelia auf, dass sie ein wenig zugenommen hatte. „Weil ich schwanger bin.", erwiderte sie schließlich achselzuckend, und Amelia stieß beinahe ihren Stuhl um, als sie sich vor Schreck halb erhob, bis sie sich stoppen konnte und zurücksank.

Einen Augenblick lang sah sie ihre alte Freundin überrumpelt an. „In dem Fall ist der Antrag natürlich gewährt.", brachte sie schließlich ernst heraus, und Alice sah sie überrascht an.

Schweigen.

Dann begannen beide Frauen zu lachen.

„Alice, das ist ja wunderbar", rief Amelia schließlich, noch immer ein wenig außer Atem. „Und es wurde auch langsam Zeit! Jepedina und ich haben uns schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, was hinter euren Geplänkeln steckt!"

Der Gedanke an Jepedina und _den Tag_ dämpfte ihre Stimmung ein wenig, und sie sah, dass Alice, die ihrem Gedanken gefolgt war, ebenfalls eine Grimasse schnitt. Dann jedoch - das Leben ging weiter. Diese Momente der Freude wurden zu selten und zu kostbar; es war jetzt fast einen Monat her.

„Man kann hier auch wirklich nichts geheim halten", kommentierte Alice schließlich trocken und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf.

Amelia zuckte mit den Achseln. „Natürlich nicht. Und ihr beide lebt schließlich praktisch hier." Sie lächelte. „Wusstest du, dass James auch Vater wird? Und meine Schwägerin hat letzten Monat ihr drittes Kind bekommen. Mir gefällt der Gedanke, dass euer Kind mit Susan zur Schule gehen wird." Neugierig beugte sie sich über den Schreibtisch, spielte ein wenig mit ihrem Federkiel. Amelia liebte Familie, und sie liebte Kinder; ihr jüngerer Bruder und seine Familie hatten 1976 wie so viele andere nicht überlebt, und so hing sie besonders an den Kindern Edgars. „Also, in welchem Monat bis du?"

„Im vierten."

„WAS!" Diesmal war Amelia tatsächlich aufgesprungen, lehnte sich über ihren Tisch und fixierte Alice an wie ein Habicht. Auch diesmal konnte die Aurorin ihr leises Lachen nicht zurückhalten, doch Amelia lachte definitiv nicht mit. „DU WILLST MIR ERZÄHLEN, DASS DU IM VIERTEN MONAT SCHWANGER BIST UND TROTZDEM IM FELD WARST!" In Amelias Kopf drehte sich alles, als sie zu rekapitulieren versuchte, auf wie viele Feldeinsätze sie oder Moody die Longbottoms seit Beginn des Jahres geschickt hatten. Definitiv zu viele. „BIST DU DENN VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN!"

„Amelia, beruhige dich." Alice klang ein wenig entrüstet, und ihr tadelnder Blick, mit dem sie sie musterte, ließ Amelia sich nicht nur fühlen, als sei plötzlich sie die Jüngere, sondern auch, als sei ihr Ärger völlig unangebracht. Und beides war nicht der Fall! Trotzdem zwang sie sich, durchzuatmen und sich widerwillig zu setzen. „Ich kann gut selbst einschätzen, wie weit ich gehen kann, danke schön. Und bevor du fragst, ja, ich bin völlig überzeugt, während der restlichen Schwangerschaft arbeiten zu können - hier in der Zentrale natürlich. Kingsley wird sich freuen. Er setzt schon Fett an."

Amelia seufzte. Sie war absolut nicht bereit, sich vom Thema ablenken zu lassen, und begann sich die Schläfen zu reiben, weil ihr Kopf noch immer schmerzte. Immerhin hatte sich ihre Müdigkeit endgültig gelegt. „Du willst mir nicht erzählen, dass Frank das unterstützt hat, oder?", murrte sie, und ihr Missmut vergrößerte sich noch, als ihr ein kurzes Blick sagte, dass genau das der Fall gewesen war. Obwohl - sie erinnerte sich wieder an gewisse Streitigkeiten zwischen den Longbottoms. „Ich würde dich liebend gern beurlauben, wenn wir dich nicht brauchen würden."

„Ich weiß" Alice lächelte. „Aber es geht mir gut, wirklich. Und nichts hat dagegen gesprochen, weiterzuarbeiten, solange es mich nicht behindert hat. Damals bei den Londoner Löwen hat unsere Hüterin bis in den fünften Monat gespielt." Ihr Blick wurde etwas verträumt, wie immer, wenn das Thema auf Quidditch kam.

„Beim Quidditch kann man aber nicht versehentlich sterben...", brummte Amelia und unterbrach sich dann. „Naja, jedenfalls kommt es nicht oft vor", fügte sie einschränkend hinzu.

Doch dann sah sie wieder Alice an, registrierte, dass sie richtig gelegen und sie tatsächlich zugenommen hatte, und wie heiter die andere wirkte - vorher hatte sie nur die Erschöpfung gesehen, die sie alle in diesen Tagen quälte, doch jetzt erkannte sie auch den Schimmer in Alices Augen, ganz ähnlich dem besagten ;Quidditch-Schimmer'. „Ich bin trotzdem froh für euch", sagte sie schließlich leise. „Ich weiß, dass ihr immer ein Kind wolltet, und ich dachte, ihr hättet es aufgegeben."

„Hatten wir fast", erwiderte Alice ebenso leise. „Dieser Krieg da draußen... Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist es verantwortungslos, in so einer Zeit ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen... Aber Frank meinte, in Zeiten wie diesen muss man seine Wünsche erfüllen, bevor es zu spät ist, und ich nehme an, damit hat er recht. Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer wird mich nicht davon abhalten, eine gute Mutter zu sein." Sie lächelte wieder, bevor sie sich schließlich erhob.

„Pass auf dich auf, Alice", sagte Amelia ernst und sah besorgt zu ihr auf.

„Das ist selbstverständlich, Amelia", erwiderte Alice, und Amelia schnaubte kurz.

Alice lächelte nur verstehend und hob grüßend die Hand, bevor sie ohne ein weiteres Wort ging. Amelia sah ihr schweigend nach, bis die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, und einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte, nie zu heiraten, und ob sie wohl so einsam wie Meadowes oder Moody enden würde. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, dachte an ihre süße kleine Nichte und griff nach einem weiteren Bericht.

* * *

Ein ganz normaler Tag in der Aurorenzentrale. Jepedina Potters Tod hatte die Abteilung erschüttert, während Kenneth Thomas die Presse aufheulen ließ. Drei andere hatten sie in diesem Monat verloren. Das Leben ging weiter, und was verblieb, war die Frage nach dem neuen Chef. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt lehnte an der Wand seiner Bürozelle und sah hinaus. Auf seinem einzigen Stuhl saß Benjy Fenwick, und Lydia Corday und Caradoc Dearborn teilten sich die Fläche des Schreibtisches. Ihr Köpfe schossen von links nach rechts, zurück und von vorne, als folgten sie einem besonders interessanten Quidditchspiel.

„Übel.", urteilte Lydia und verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht.

„Grauenhaft.", stimmte Caradoc ihr zu, als er es schaffte, sich loszureißen.

„War es beim letzten Mal auch so schlimm?"

Fenwick sah sie nur flüchtig an. „Warst du da nicht schon eine Weile dabei?"

„Ich hatte an dem Tag frei." Corday wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen zu und zuckte bei einem besonders heftigen Fluch fast körperlich zurück. „Ich hätte nie geahnt, was ich verpasst habe."

Kingsley grinste und ließ seine Zähne aufblitzen, ohne seine Kollegen anzusehen. Er selbst _war _an dem Tag in der Zentrale gewesen, als der damalige Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, ein lustiger kleiner Mann namens Thomson, in die Aurorenzentrale gekommen war und Moody gebeten hatte, ihre Leitung zu übernehmen. Moody hatte sich geweigert, mit ihm in ein Büro zu gehen, mitten auf dem Flur mit nichts als einem „Nein" abgelehnt und den armen Kerl beim ersten Zeichen von Widerspruch heruntergeputzt, in sehr kräftigen Farben demonstriert, warum die Zentrale wegen ihm dem Untergang geweiht war. Im Monat darauf hatte Kingsley eine Gehaltserhöhung erhalten, so wie alle anderen Auroren, und eine sehr erheiterte Jepedina Potter hatte den Posten akzeptiert. Thomson hatte sich danach nie wieder in der Zentrale blicken lassen. Unbeantwortet blieb, warum _genau_ er ein halbes Jahr später in Rente ging.

„Verdammt, Bartemius, jawohl, ich bin ein verdammt guter Auror!", brüllte Moody gerade Bartemius Crouch nieder, der in seinen so schicken Roben und mit seiner so ordentlichen Frisur entschlossen zu haben schien, es über sich ergehen zu lassen und in erster Priorität seinen Ruf zu wahren. „Nur frage ich mich, was ein Auror hinter einem verdammten Schreibtisch zu suchen hat! Was zur Hölle soll ich dir in einem Büro nützen, he?"

Nicht, dass die Frage nicht rein rhetorischer Natur gewesen wäre, doch Crouch, der jetzt eine geringschätzige Grimasse schnitt, mit der Geringschätzigkeit allerdings versagte, schien die Gelegenheit zu Widerspruch nutzen zu wollen. „Alastor. Immer mit der Ruhe. Du wirst doch sicher keinen anderen als einen Auroren als Leiter in dieser Zentrale haben wollen, oder nicht...?"

„Er hat einen Punkt." Corday klang milde beeindruckt.

„Nichts als ein Scheinvorstoß.", winkte Caradoc ab.

Der alte Auror knurrte nur.

„...Na siehst du. Also muss es einer von euch sein, und du bist der dienstälteste, erfahrenste und qualifizierteste Mann für die Aufgabe.", endete Crouch etwas pikiert.

Kingsley sah im Hintergrund Sirius Black an einer Wand lehnen, der völlig richtig geurteilt zu haben schien, dass sein Mentor seine Hilfe nicht benötigte - kluger Junge. Black wirkte dieser Tage abgespannt und blass, nach dem Tod der Chefin mehr denn je, aber er schien gerade im Moment gut unterhalten zu werden.

Moody schnaubte. „Komm mir nicht mit der Tour, Bartemius", grollte er. „Du zwängst mich nicht hinter einen verdammten Schreibtisch, jetzt nicht und in zehn Jahren nicht! Berichte gewinnen keinen Krieg! Das ganze verdammte Ministerium gewinnt keinen Krieg! Zur Hölle, die Auroren gewinnen diesen Krieg, und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich hinter einem Schreibtisch verrotte, anstatt ihnen dabei zu helfen!"

Kingsley pfiff leise, beeindruckt davon, wie viele Flüche man in einem Atemzug benutzen konnte.

Crouch räusperte sich. „Glaubst du nicht, dass du dafür langsam etwas alt wirst, Alastor?"

Fenwick kicherte.

„Autsch." Corday schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Eine Galleone, dass wir diesmal wieder eine Gehaltserhöhung bekommen." Das war Fenwick.

„Gehaltserhöhung?" Lydia horchte auf; doch Moody donnerte bereits wieder los, und außer diversen „Shh!" kam keine Antwort.

„Niemand wird zu alt für diesen Krieg, Crouch, verdammt!", röhrte Moody, und diesmal schien der Leiter der AMS tatsächlich ein paar Zentimeter zu schrumpfen. „Bist du wahnsinnig! Glaubst du, wir können auch nur einen Mann entbehren, nur weil ihm ein paar graue Haare wachsen? Hältst du Krieg immer noch für Zaubererschach! ICH WILL VERDAMMT SEIN, WENN ICH JE ZU ALT FÜR DIESEN KRIEG WERDE!"

„Alastor, bitte, ich weiß sehr wohl..."

„NEIN, DU WEISST ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS, BARTEMIUS CROUCH! UND WENN ES MIT EINEM HOLZBEIN, EINÄUGIG UND OHNE MEINE VERDAMMTE NASE IST, ICH WERDE TROTZDEM WEITER IN DIESEM KRIEG KÄMPFEN, BIS ICH TOT BIN ODER DER LETZTE TODESSER IN ASKABAN VERROTTET!"

„Uff", kommentierte Kingsley und wollte das ausführen, als sie eine tiefe Stimme von hinten unterbrach.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Der hoch gewachsene Auror blickte sich um und sah auf Frank Longbottom hinab, dessen mit Schlamm bespritztes Gesicht und durchnässte Roben darauf hindeuteten, dass er gerade vom Feldtraining mit den Rekruten zurückgekehrt war.

„Barty Crouch sieht dem Grauen der Neunten Hölle entgegen", erwiderte Corday.

Caradoc nickte schwungvoll. „Er flirtet mit Adava Kedavras kleinem Bruder."

„Er begegnet Grindelwalds Geist und geht unter.", steuerte Fenwick bei.

Frank nickte verstehend. „Na, wurde auch Zeit für eine Gehaltserhöhung.", bemerkte er nur und wandte sich an Kingsley. „Shacklebolt, um fünf ist Missionsbriefing, und sag Emmeline Vance bescheid, dass wir sie brauchen."

„Alles klar, Boss." Dann verschwand Longbottom in Richtung des Lifts, und Kingsley entschloss sich, zunächst das Ende des Schauspiels zu genießen.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	12. Die Prophezeiung

**Papierkram: **_Das Universum aus den Harry Potter-Büchern, und überhaupt die Harry Potter-Bücher gehören mir nicht. Würden sie mir gehören, würde ich mir allerdings bestimmt trotzdem einen Spaß daraus machen,Fan Fictionzu veröffentlichen. _

_Um eine fehlende „Trauerszene" über Jepedina tut es mir wirklich leid. Ich hatte viele wohlklingende Gründe, sie auszulassen, aber ich bin mal ehrlich: Meinen diesbezüglichen Ideen waren alle lahm; sie hätten nichts gesagt, was nicht offensichtlich wäre, und sie hätten das Niveau der Geschichte nur gesenkt. Also besser keine Szene als eine schlechte, meiner Meinung nach. Sollte mir je die Inspiration kommen, schreibe ich aber bestimmt einen One-Shot. Das Semester hat wieder angefangen - also viel Zeit zum Nachdenken ;-)._

_Aber - 11 Reviews! Wow, wir brechen hier ja Rekorde :strahl:. Danke für all eure lobenden Worte - freut mich, dass ihr Moody mögt, wo ich ihn doch auch so mag :g:. Bitte sagt mir auch, was ihr vom nächsten Kapitel haltet, und ich verspreche euch schon mal viel Lily-/Rumtreiberaction für die kommenden Kapitel, vor allem wohl das übernächste (jupp, auch Peter!). Und jetzt weiter mit ein paar "neuen" (sozusagen) Charakteren:

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**Mai 1980. Die Prophezeiung.**

„_Die Lohnliste der Aurorenzentrale umfasst zurzeit 24 Auroren im aktiven Dienst." -- _Tobin Tinybott, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, Monatsbericht.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore lächelte leicht, während er zuhörte, und verrührte weiter den Zucker in seinem Tee. 

Aberforth hatte ihm ein ruhiges Nebenzimmer angeboten, sobald er den Eberkopf am früheren Abend betreten hatte. Albus war nicht sicher, ob sein Bruder verstand, dass es sich heute um keine Angelegenheit des Phönixordens handelte - bei seinem Bruder konnte man nie sicher sein, ob er verstand -, aber er hatte dennoch dankbar akzeptiert.

Jetzt saß er in einem bequemen, etwas zerschlissenen Sessel neben einem Kamin, in dem bunte Flammen tanzten. Ihr Knistern wurde von Hagelkörnern übertönt, die in stetigem Rhythmus gegen die Fenster prasselten. Eine ungewöhnlich dunkle Nacht mit einem furchtbaren Wetter - und wie seine Begleitung, die die Geräuschkulisse mit ihrem verträumten Geplapper vervollständigte, so freundlich angemerkt hatte, strahlte Jupiter heute besonders hell.

Albus rührte noch ein wenig länger und unternahm eine bewusste Anstrengung, seine Konzentration wieder auf Miss Trelawney zu richten.

„...habe ich die Lehren Augurs in Rom studiert, und ich halte nichts von diesem modernen Unsinn. Das innere _Auge_ muss stark sein, Professor. Nur wer die äußere Welt überwindet, wird fähig sein, in die Tiefen dieser antiken Künste einzutauchen wie ein Schwan in einen See der Wahrheit..."

Von unten drangen die üblichen Geräusche eines überfüllten Schankraums hinauf, Gelächter und das Klirren prostender Butterbierkrüge. Sybill Trelawney schien nichts davon wahrzunehmen. Die Augen hinter ihren dicken Brillengläsern glänzten wässrig, und Albus entwich ein leichtes Seufzen.

„...das innere Auge entfalten. Den Kindern dort draußen muss sie gelehrt werden, diese unbändige Kraft, mit der meine Ururgroßmutter mich gesegnet hat. Ich habe mich hier gesehen, Professor Dumbledore, hier mit Ihnen in diesem Zimmer, um Ihnen meine Fähigkeiten anzubieten, und ich habe akzeptiert, was das Schicksal für mich vorsah..."

Das ewige Funkeln in Albus' Augen verschwand nur selten, und auch jetzt lächelte er höflich. Doch in der Tat, er befand sich auf einer gescheiterten Mission. Ohnehin war er im Zweifeln, ob es die Kunst des Wahrsagens in der heutigen Zeit noch zu unterrichten lohnte. Der Anstand, zweifellos ein nobler Grund, hatte ihn auf Sybill Trelawneys Bewerbungsschreiben reagieren lassen, und sie hatte seine Zweifel nur vertieft.

Draußen donnerte es, und Sekunden später ließen Blitze das Kaminzimmer in hellem Licht erstrahlen. Albus nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck des heißen Tees. In der Tat, nicht die Spur einer hellseherischen Gabe. Er hatte gehofft... Doch er war enttäuscht.

„...nie hätte ich geahnt, dass ich für die Lehre bestimmt sein könnte. Und doch bin ich heute hier, geleitet von der Vorsehung..."

„Möchten Sie ein Brausebonbon?"

„Bitte?" Sybill Trelawney hielt irritiert mitten im Satz inne, und einen Moment später fokussierte sich ihr Blick auf den Schulleiter.

Freundlich hielt er ihr einen kleinen Beutel entgegen, dem er gerade selbst ein kleines, gelbes Bonbon entnommen hatte. „Brausebonbons. Eine Muggelerfindung, die ich erst kürzlich entdeckt habe. Sie sind köstlich."

„Nein, danke." Die Wahrsagerin straffte unter ihren Schals irritiert die Schultern. „Das Weltliche verschleiert den Blick auf das Wesentliche."

„Ich verstehe." Albus lächelte freundlich und verstaute den Beutel wieder in seinen Roben, nachdem er ihn gut verschnürt hatte. Nachdenklich sah er sie einen Augenblick an, lutschte selig an seinem Brausebonbon. Die so genannte Kunst der Wahrsagerei hatte ihn immer ein wenig geärgert... Ihn nicht so sehr wie die gute Minerva, die die Dinge immer sehr geradlinig anging, aber doch...

„Das Wahrsagen ist eine hohe Kunst... Und wahren Sehern bestimmt.", bemerkte er schließlich. Er ergriff wieder seinen Tee, der nun ein wenig abgekühlt zu sein schien, und erhob sich, um einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Der Sturm schien seinen Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben und nun langsam nachzulassen.

Er wählte seine Worte sorgfältig. Sybill Trelawney besaß großes Ansehen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, wie genau sie es erlangt hatte. Selbst in Friedenszeiten wäre es niemals klug, eine Frau wie sie zu verärgern. „Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Miss Trelawney. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es möglich ist, meine Schüler diese komplizierten Künste zu lehren. In der Tat glaube ich, dass Sie mit dieser Aufgabe ... nun, verschwendet wären..."

Albus hielt inne. Er hatte Sybill den Rücken zugekehrt, stand noch immer am Fenster, und für einen Augenblick waren die Wolken aufgebrochen, hatten ihm einen Blick auf den Nachthimmel gewährt, in dem sekundenlang ein Stern hell aufblitzte... Oh ja, Jupiter strahlte hell. Er sollte nicht zu sehen sein in dieser Nacht, und sein letztes Gespräch mit Firenze kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. _Der Himmel verspricht Veränderungen, mein guter Freund, _hatte der Zentaur gesagt und mit der Hand seine Augen beschattet. _Mars strahlt so hell, ja... Doch Jupiter erwacht zum Leben. Wusstest du, dass sie ihn das „große Glück" nennen? Den Vorboten der Zuversicht?_

Das wusste Albus in der Tat, und er hatte sich die Mahnung seines Freundes zu Herzen genommen, in einer Zeit wie dieser, in der selbst eine Hoffnung wie die der Sterne willkommen wurde. Für einen Moment vergaß er die wartende Wahrsagerin hinter ihm. Wieder flackerte Jupiter in feurigem Licht, bevor sich Wolken vor die Sterne schoben und der Sturm zu einem neuen Höhepunkt anhob. Dies war eine magische Nacht, erkannte Albus abrupt, und bevor er über diese Erkenntnis nachdenken konnte, ließ ihn eine heisere, monotone Stimme herumfahren.

Sybill Trelawney war aufgestanden. Ihre Schals waren verrutscht, und ihre Eulenaugen starrten an die Wand. Albus hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt … und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt …_"

Trelawney sog rasselnd Luft ein.

„_Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt … der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt …_"

Dann taumelte die Wahrsagerin, blinzelte und sah sich etwas desorientiert um, bevor sie ruckartig ihre übergroße Brille zurück auf die Nase schob.

„Nanu...", murmelte sie. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich muss für einen Moment geistig abgeschweift sein... Unverzeihlich..." Geschäftig an ihren Schals zupfend, um sie wieder in eine angemessene Position zu bringen, ließ sie sich zurück in ihren Stuhl sinken, offensichtlich völlig ahnungslos darüber, warum sie aufgestanden war. Albus starrte sie nur an, und seine Gedanken huschten mit neuer Geschwindigkeit. Der Schulleiter nahm wirklich keine seherischen Fähigkeiten für sich in Anspruch, und er hatte dies hier wirklich nicht erwartet. Dies hier nicht und nicht, was diese Prophezeiung versprach...

„Also..." Sybill schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung von dem, was eben geschehen war. „Ich habe Ihre Antwort natürlich bereits gesehen, aber denken Sie nicht, Sie sollten sie offiziell machen?"

„Aber natürlich." Albus' Ruhe war wieder da, und er lächelte sie an, während er ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte. „Miss Trelawney, ich bin geehrt, Sie in Hogwarts willkommen zu heißen."

* * *

In anderen Abteilungen hielten sie noch immer kleine Gedenkgottesdienste ab, wenn ein Ministeriumsangestellter, insbesondere im Dienst, starb. Jepedina hatte diese Sitte vor einigen Jahren abgeschafft, und Amelia machte bisher keine Anstalten, sie wieder einzuführen. 

Dorcas Meadowes war das außerordentlich recht. Der Tod gehörte zum Berufsrisiko. Außerdem gab es mehrere Dutzend unterschiedlicher Dinge, die man in der wertvollen gesparten Zeit tun konnte, sei es das Nachholen von ein wenig Schlaf oder das Erledigen eines weiteren Todessers. Verabschieden konnte man sich auch privat.

Ein lautes Ploppen begleitete Meadowes' Ankunft auf dem kleinen Friedhof von Yorktown, und es überraschte sie nicht, nicht die erste zu sein. Die schmächtige Gestalt Cordays in ihren grünen Roben und Shacklebolt mit dem dunklen, kahlen Hinterkopf erwarteten sie an der Familiengruft der Fenwicks. Noch niemand hatte die langsam verwelkenden Blumenkränze entfernt, die Trauernde bei der Beerdigung hinterlassen hatten.

Keiner der beiden hatte seine Rekruten dabei. Was Dorcas anging, Altair schwitzte gerade in den Trainingsräumen Blut. Sie hatte ihn Minuten zuvor bei Moody und dem jungen Black abgeliefert.

Mit wenigen langen Schritten hatte sie ihre Kollegen erreicht und kam neben ihnen zum Stehen. Kritisch musterte sie die reich geschmückte Außenwand der Gruft. Gotik und Fenwick passten einfach nicht zusammen.

„Wo warst du die ganze Woche?", fragte Corday schließlich und kickte müde mit einem Fuß gegen einen losen Stein, bis er unter einen Strauß Narzissen rollte. „Undercover?"

Meadowes nickte vage. Ein Blick in den Himmel sagte ihr, dass die sich zusammenziehenden dunklen Wolken ein weiteres Gewitter ankündigten. „Lara Crabbe hat mit uns Kontakt aufgenommen. Sagte, sie hätte genug von dem bösen, bösen Dunklen Lord und all das. Habe sie in einem Muggelrestaurant getroffen. Alles streng geheim. Blutige Hölle." Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Ich hab Amelia gleich gesagt, dass es eine Falle ist."

Neben ihr schüttelte Shacklebolt bedauernd den Kopf, und Corday zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Einen Versuch ist es immer wert. Wie man so hört, gehen uns die Spione aus."

Dorcas seufzte, nickte erneut. Eine Weile standen die drei Auroren in einträchtigem Schweigen da, ließen den Blick über das Meer vertrockneter Blumen streifen und lasen Benjy Fenwicks Namen, der unter dem seiner Eltern hinzugefügt worden war.

„Wie ist es passiert?", fragte sie schließlich, ohne die anderen anzusehen.

Einen weiteren Moment lang schwiegen sie, bis Shacklebolt mit seiner tiefen, beruhigenden Stimme sprach. „Die Weasleys wurden angegriffen. Ihr Fuchsbau ist ziemlich gut geschützt, deshalb waren wir rechtzeitig da."

„Kingsleys erster Einsatz als Teamleiter", warf Corday ein. „Hat sich gut geschlagen."

„Gratuliere."

„Danke." Shacklebolt klang nicht, als sei er besonders erfreut. „Über ein Dutzend Todesser. Deshalb hat Amelia mich mit Alices Team als Verstärkung mitgeschickt. Die Weasleys haben fünf Kinder, und Molly ist hochschwanger, also waren sie und Arthur keine Hilfe; aber Potter war ziemlich fix mit dem Schildzauber, der ihren Kamin vom Flohnetzwerk getrennt hat, und fünf Minuten später waren sie schon in Sicherheit. Dann wurde es schmutzig und blutig." Er seufzte. „Gideon war in Rage, aber wir hatten alles ganz gut unter Kontrolle... Dann wurde Fenwick von seinem Team getrennt, und die Bastarde begannen vom Besen aus anzugreifen. Wir konnten nicht viel tun."

Corday nickte zustimmend. „Waren nur Fetzen von ihm übrig, als sie mit ihm fertig waren." Als sie weiter sprach, klang sie zutiefst befriedigt. „Aber es war nicht Mulciber. Mulciber war überhaupt nicht da. Es war dieser Bastard Travers."

Dorcas schwieg einen Augenblick, versuchte sich einen Angriff auf den friedlichen Fuchsbau vorzustellen und versagte. „Spart Sargkosten.", sagte sie schließlich und strich sich eine schwarze Strähne aus der Stirn - Zeit für den nächsten Friseurbesuch in der Winkelgasse. „Wo sind Molly und die anderen jetzt?"

„Bei den Prewetts natürlich." Corday verzog die Lippen zu einem freudlosen Grinsen oder vielleicht einer Grimasse, und ihre Zahnlücke ließ sie ein bisschen wie ein trotziger kleiner Junge wirken. „Sie bringen den Fuchsbau wieder in Ordnung, hab ich gehört."

„Dann werde ich mal bei Arthur im Büro vorbeisehen. Vielleicht kann ich ihnen helfen." Dorcas, obwohl eine ehemalige Hufflepuff, hatte Molly recht gut in der Schule gekannt. Ihr ehemaliges Haus brachte ihre Rekruten immer zum Lachen, so sehr hatte sie sich schon lange von dem Klischee des friedliebenden, irgendwie naiven und ziemlich drolligen Hufflepuff mit leichten Gewichtsproblemen entfernt. Es war der Unterschied einer Wattekugel zu einem Folterfluch.

Eine weitere Minute verging, bis Shacklebolt schließlich eine Uhr aus der Tasche zog, deren leises Bimmeln darauf hindeutete, dass sie gerade auf „Dienst!" gesprungen war. „Naja, ich muss los.", sagte er und zuckte noch einmal etwas unbehaglich mit den Schultern.

Corday nickte. „Ich auch." Sie wartete kurz auf Dorcas, und als die ältere Aurorin keine Anstalten machte, ihnen zu folgen, klopfte sie ihr auf die Schulter. „Bis später."

Dorcas nickte, ohne von dem Gedenkstein vor ihr aufzusehen, und Sekunden später ertönte ein hallendes, zweifaches Ploppen. Sie sah wieder auf die Grabinschrift.

Kein Gedenkspruch kommentierte Fenwicks Tod, und Dorcas fand das passend. Es wäre ihr schwer gefallen, Benjy Fenwicks Charakter in einen Satz zu fassen. Einen Moment lang sann sie über einen passenden Spruch nach, der zusammenfassen könnte, was sie von ihrem Kollegen gekannt hatte. Jedenfalls hatte er die schmutzigsten Witze in der ganzen Zentrale erzählt, so viel war sicher. Und was war eigentlich aus seinen Dates mit Wendy Warner geworden?

Sie wälzte die unterschiedlichen Ideen eine Weile lang im Kopf herum. Damals in Hogwarts war sie ziemlich gut mit Worten gewesen. Als sie ihre Antwort gefunden hatte, starrte sie so düster auf den baren Stein unter dem Datum hinab, als könne sie die Worte mit purer Willenskraft darin einbrennen.

„Mulciber hat ihn nie bekommen.", sagte sie schließlich laut, und ein wütendes Lächeln zuckte in ihren Mundwinkeln. Welche besseren Abschiedsworte konnte es geben? Mulciber _hatte _ihn nie bekommen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob Fenwick ihr zugestimmt hätte (vielleicht hätte er einen Witz bevorzugt), aber im Grunde war es ihr auch egal. Der Gedanke vertrieb sie schließlich von dem friedlichen Ort, und Sekunden später hatte sie ihren Zauberstab ergriffen, auf sich gerichtet, und war disappariert.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	13. Fletcher, Hogsmeade, Todesfluch

**Papierkram: **_Wie das so ist mit Canon-Fanfiction, gehört mir außerordentlich wenig. Harry Potter gehört sowieso schon J.K. Rowling, und dummerweise gehört ihr auch ein Großteil des Plots. Tja. Mein Pech, nehme ich an. _

_Zerengeb - ich interpretiere Dumbledores Bericht über das Treffen mit Sybill mehr als eine Rekonstruktion, eine Erklärung, die er sich nachträglich zusammengereimt hat. Daher nehme ich mir diesbezüglich Freiheiten._

_Ich hab mich - wie immer ;-) - sehr über eure Reviews gefreut! Vielen lieben Dank euch allen für das Lob. Ich hoffe dennoch, dass ich diesmal wieder mehr als „nur" fünf Reviews bekomme :-).

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**Juni 1980. Fletcher, Hogsmeade, Todesfluch. **

„_Mit dem Tod Benjy Fenwicks sinkt die Zahl unserer Auroren auf 23 Hexen und Zauberer. Die Ausbildungsleitung übernimmt Lydia Corday." -- _Amelia Bones, Memo an Bartemius Crouch, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung.

* * *

Adalbert Croakers Flotte-Schreibe-Feder machte ihre letzte Notiz, bevor der Unsägliche sich hinter einen Vorhang beugte, der irgendeine Art von magischem Gegenstand vor unbefugten Blicken verbarg - Albus schmunzelte verhalten -, und dann sah er aufgeräumt auf. „Also gut, Professor. Dann lassen Sie mal hören. Und, ah, Rockwood, Sie können jetzt gehen."

Der andere Ministeriumsangestellte, der stumm im Hintergrund auf Anweisungen gewartet hatte, nickte. Gemächlich begann er seine Akten zusammenzusuchen. Auf Croakers ermutigenden Blick hin hätte Albus Dumbledore am Liebsten mit den Schultern gezuckt, hätte er sich für eine so profane Geste nicht etwas zu alt gefühlt. Ein Tippen seines Zauberstabs ließ die Erinnerung aus dem bereitgestellten Denkarium aufsteigen, und der Schulleiter beugte sich zurück, während die geheime Zaubererapparatur zu summen begann - sie klang verdächtig nach einem Muggelstaubsauger, Albus hatte einmal einen gehört -, um die Prophezeiung für die Ewigkeit zu archivieren.

Madam Trelawneys raue und erstaunlich unesoterische Stimme begann in dem kleinen, dunklen Raum widerzuhallen, der sich so tief im Ministerium und selbst in der Mysteriumsabteilung verbarg. Albus, der bestens mit den Worten vertraut war, hörte kaum hin und musterte stattdessen Croaker (er hatte diesen speziellen Teil der Abteilung noch niemals betreten und fand den Vorgang hochinteressant), doch die Miene des Unsäglichen blieb undifferenziert. Augustus Rockwood, der vor so vielen Jahren beinahe seinen UTZ in Verwandlung nicht bestanden hätte und jetzt eine so beeindruckende Karriere machte, schien einen Moment neugierig zu zögern, doch schließlich schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm mit einem leisen Klicken. Hinter dem Vorhang leuchtete es jetzt blau, und mit jedem von Madam Trelawneys Worten wurde es kälter, bis sein Atem in seinem Bart kondensierte.

Albus Dumbledore seufzte leise. Am Liebsten wäre ihm gewesen, die Prophezeiung gänzlich vor den Blicken der Außenwelt, selbst vor den Unsäglichen zu verbergen, doch den geheimnistuerischen Hexen und Zauberern hier in den Kellergeschossen entging in der Tat sehr wenig. Und er wünschte, er hätte sie schon entschlüsseln können.

Den letzten Monat hatte der alte Schulleiter damit verbracht, zwischen den UTZ- und ZAG-Prüfungen seiner Schüler zu recherchieren und über die Worte zu grübeln, doch seinem anfänglichen Entzücken war nur Sorge gefolgt. Bald würde der siebte Monat anbrechen und sterben... Selbst er besaß keinen Überblick über die Kinder, die der Zaubererwelt geboren werden könnten - Hogwarts überwachte nur jene, die die Schule selbst für die späteren Schuljahre vermerkte, und manchmal erst Jahre nach ihrer Geburt.

Da waren natürlich die Longbottoms - niemand konnte vergessen, wie verheerend der berüchtigte dritte Angriff Toms, der den _Tagespropheten _so beschäftigt hatte, das Leben des Aurorenpaars verändert hatte. Und auch Lily und James Potter durfte er nicht vergessen... die dem Dunklen Lord jedoch nur zweimal begegnet waren, einmal davon in Hogwarts selbst. Ah, und die Patils natürlich... Doch eine vorsichtige Nachfrage bei Mr. Patil hatte ergeben, dass seine Frau vermutlich bereits im Juni niederkommen würde.

Ein eiskalter Windhauch wehte durch den Raum, als Madam Trelawneys Stimme erstarb, und Croaker verschwand wortlos hinter dem Vorhang, wo er zu kruschteln und zu kramen begann. „Ah... Aha...", hörte Albus ihn gedämpft murmeln. Als er wieder zum Vorschein kam, hielt er eine makellose kleine Glaskugel in der Hand, in der ein grelles blaues Licht noch flackerte, im Inbegriff zu erlöschen.

„Wunderbar!", stellte Croaker in seiner üblichen energisch-fröhlichen Art fest. „Das war es auch schon. Ich bedanke mich, Professor. Wenn Sie jetzt bitte hier noch unterschreiben würden...?"

Mit seinen Worten erschien knallend ein langes und dicht beschriebenes Pergament vor Albus' Nase, und der Schulleiter nickte, während er nach einer Feder griff. „Natürlich." Widerspruchslos begann er zu schreiben - es war ein langer Name.

Letztendlich würde er warten müssen. Warten, bis der siebte Monat starb und bis die Kinder geboren waren, von denen eines diese Welt retten oder ihren Untergang besiegeln würde. Warten darauf, ob es ein Potter, ein Patil oder Longbottom war, an den Hexen und Zauberer sich fraglos noch in Dekaden erinnern würden. Wer wusste schon, ob Mr. Patil sich nicht verrechnet hatte... Ob vielleicht Alices Geburtstermin auf den August fiel... Oder ob die Potters noch ein dritter Kampf erwartete...

Wie wenig ahnte er, dass zumindest eine seiner Fragen gerade beantwortet wurde.

* * *

Manchmal gab es im Fluchbrecherbüro einfach nichts zu tun, und so fanden sich James Potter und Sean Rosier an diesem Tag im Aufenthaltsraum der Aurorenzentrale wieder, wo sie sich mit Ace McKinnon und Fabian Prewett in eine Partie Zaubererpoker vertieften. Durch die Tür konnte James Sirius' schwarzes Haar in einer Bürozelle entdecken, wo sein Freund missmutig Berichte für Moody aufarbeitete, und Amelia Bones hatte sich mit tiefem Stirnrunzeln in ihr Büro verzogen, doch sonst war es erstaunlich still. Ein Großteil des Dutzends Auroren, die sich an diesem Tag die Tagschicht teilten, waren vor kaum einer Stunde unter Moodys Leitung zu einer weiträumigen Beschattungsmission aufgebrochen - James schätzte, dass Sirius' schlechte Laune damit zu tun hatte, dass sein Mentor ihn zum Bereitschaftsdienst verdonnert hatte. Sirius war nun mal ein Mann der Tat.

„Fullhouse", verkündete Rosier und warf seine Karten auf den Tisch. James zog eine Grimasse, schmiss seine Bauern dazu und zielte mit einem Sickel auf Prewetts umgedrehten Hut, den er dank erprobter Quidditchreflexe problemlos traf.

„Kein Spiel für mich", seufzte Ace. Sein Sickel folgte dem von James. „Hat jemand Lust auf Zaubererschach?"

„Wenn du verlieren willst", erwiderte James grinsend und hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen.

Prewett zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ohne mich. Ich bin mies in Zaubererschach, die Figuren lachen mich immer aus..." Sein Blick war auf seinen Münzbeutel gerichtet, während er nach Sickeln suchte, und schließlich grinste er, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn konzentriert in den Beutel. „_Visimalus Sickel_!" Sekunden später fing Rosier gerade noch einen geworfenen Sickel. „Da."

Der alte Fluchbrecher hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen, während er auf die verwandelte Münze hinabsah. James wäre an seiner Stelle auch skeptisch. „Das ist doch bestimmt nur ein Knut."

„Oder eine Galleone", erwiderte Prewett unschuldig.

„Von dir? Keine Chance." Ace grinste, während er sich erhob und zum Schrank schlenderte. „Wir haben hier irgendwo ein Schachbrett..."

Entfernt knallte eine Tür gegen die Wand. Ace fuhr herum; James beugte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um in das Büro sehen zu können, und erkannte Bones, die mit gerafften Roben in ihre Richtung kam und dabei die wenigen anwesenden Auroren mit sich winkte. Sirius war bereits auf den Beinen.

„Ich brauche euch alle, sofort!", rief die Leiterin der Zentrale scharf. Prewett sprang sofort auf. „Hogsmeade wird angegriffen."

James starrte sie an. Ihm wurde plötzlich sehr kalt. „Ich komme mit", verkündete er fest und folgte Prewetts Beispiel. „Lily ist in Hogsmeade einkaufen." Hinter Bones warf Sirius ihm einen alarmierten Blick zu.

Bones musterte ihn scharf, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte. „In Ordnung. Wir brauchen jeden Mann. Sean?"

Rosier nickte. „Natürlich."

„Gut." Die Anwesenden gerieten in Bewegung; aus dem Nichts tauchte wortlos Corday auf, den Zauberstab bereits in der Hand. Bones winkte sie in Richtung Apparationsbereich, und James zog auf dem Weg den eigenen Zauberstab, um ihn routinemäßig einem kurzen Check zu unterziehen. Seine Gedanken waren bei nichts als bei Lily - seine hochschwangere Frau, die beim Besorgen von Babysachen unversehens in einen Kampf gegen Todesser geraten war.

„Mundungus Fletcher hat uns alarmiert, und er sagt, es herrscht reines Chaos. Scheinbar war Moodys Tipp ein Ablenkungsmanöver - ich rufe sein Team zurück, so schnell ich kann. Fabian, dein Einsatz.", fuhr Bones fort. Sie war im Eingang stehen geblieben und musterte den Seniorauror, Corday, McKinnon, Rosier und James scharf, wenn sie sie passierten. Ihr Blick blieb an Sirius hängen. „Mach es wie im Training. Hör auf Prewett." Der Rekrut nickte knapp; er war dabei, sich die Haare zurückzubinden.

Ihre Augen schlossen auch James ein, aber er sah sie kaum an. Sein Blick war bereits auf Prewett gerichtet, der nicht viele Umstände machte. „Wir apparieren zur Kreuzung nach Hogwarts. Lage sondieren, Befehle befolgen. Halten wir sie hin, bis die Verstärkung kommt."

Blicke wurden gewechselt, Nicken getauscht. Dann zählte Fabian Prewett bis drei, und sie disapparierten.

* * *

Mundungus Fletcher hatte nicht übertrieben. Die Auroren empfing lärmendes Durcheinander.

Das erste, was sie sahen, war Rauch - irgendwo stand ein Haus in Flammen, und harscher Sommerwind wirbelte den dichten Qualm und mit ihm den beißenden Geruch unkontrollierten Feuers durch die Gassen des Dorfs. Hexen und Zauberer schrieen, rannten panisch durcheinander - wenn jemand versucht hatte, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, war er bereits gescheitert. Todesser konnten sie auf den ersten Blick nur vereinzelt erkennen, doch Flüche wurden gebrüllt, und zauberische Blitze schossen durch die Luft... Die beiläufigen Opfer von Folterflüchen lagen krampfend am Boden, und irgendwo entfernt lachte jemand hysterisch.

„Scheiße!", rief Prewett und begann sofort wild zu gestikulieren. „Verteilt euch! Verteilt euch und tut so, als sei die gesamte AMS hier! Ace, da rüber! Corday, Richtung _Eberkopf_! Black, hilf Potter mit Lily!"

Der Rekrut warf dem Auror einen dankbaren Seitenblick zu, bevor er James an der Schulter packte und mit sich in Richtung Stadtmitte zog. „Such du hier, ich versuch es Richtung Bahnhof. Viel Glück!" Er drückte seine Schulter ein letztes Mal, und dann verschwand er in eine Rauchschwade.

Moody hätte entsetzt aufgeschrieen; es war eine typische Prewett-Taktik: Verteilen, verwirren und kontrolliertes Chaos sähen. Doch mehr gab es nicht zu tun, in einer Situation wie dieser. Ein sechsköpfiges Team, verloren in einem attackierten Dorf, konnte weder die Vorteile von Teamarbeit nutzen, noch irgendwie hoffen, einen wie auch immer gearteten geordneten Widerstand zu organisieren, solange niemand einen Überblick über die Lage hatte.

Die vier Auroren und zwei Fluchbrecher wussten nur, dass sie mitten im Chaos Leben retten konnten, und dass irgendwo da drin Todesser auf einen Fluch in ihren Rücken warteten. Keiner von ihnen zögerte, die Chance zu nutzen.

* * *

Lilys Augen waren tränenverschmiert von dem verdammten Rauch, während sie sich dichter an die Wand drückte. In der Rechten hielt sie ihren Zauberstab - die Linke drückte eine blasse, weinende Hexe gewaltsam an die Mauer zurück. „Keiner von euch rührt sich!", rief sie scharf, erneut, und hatte keine Geduld mehr für die drei Frauen und den Zauberer, die sie aus Zonko in eine enge Gasse zwischen zwei Läden traktiert hatte.

Dass sie furchtbare Angst hatte, machte die Sache nicht einfacher. Zu spät hatte sie bemerkt, dass der Weg, den sie angesteuert hatte, in einer Sackgasse endete - _ich war zu lange nicht mehr hier -, _und die Schwangerschaft ließ sie unbeweglich werden. Das hier hatte ein ganz gemütlicher, geruhsamer Nachmittagseinkauf werden sollen. Sie konnte heutzutage kaum noch Treppen steigen, ohne außer Atem zu kommen, und hatte Poppy vor ein paar Tagen ernsthaft zur Rede gestellt, ob sie wirklich sicher war, dass es keine Zwillinge wurden.

Jetzt saß sie fest, und sie konnte in ihrem Zustand nicht einmal auf ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten vertrauen, geschweige denn durch die Gegend rennen und zu helfen versuchen. Aber wenigstens konnte sie die Zonko-Besucher in Sicherheit bringen. Eine der Hexen war nur ein Mädchen, eine ältere Hogwarts-Schülerin, und die andere war eine Squib; sie würden ohne sie vermutlich direkt in die Arme des nächsten Todessers rennen.

„Wir müssen hier wieder raus!", rief sie ihnen zu, doch ihr Blick richtete sich weiter auf den Kampf auf dem Platz vor ihr. Irgendwo da draußen war Lord Voldemort, sie hatte ihn ein paar Minuten zuvor kurz gesehen, und auch, wenn er irgendwohin verschwunden war, hatte er eine Handvoll schwarz verhüllter Gestalten in allen Formen und Größen zurückgelassen, die stolz ihre Unterarme entblößten, um das Dunkle Mal zu zeigen, und ihre Zauberstäbe beinahe beiläufig auf fliehende Einkäufer und Dorfbewohner richteten. Hier und da ging jemand zu Boden, auch wenn Lily noch nicht gesehen hatte, dass sie töteten. Immer wieder versuchte sich jemand zu wehren, aber die meisten rannten nur davon, und wenn sie es etwas schlauer angestellt hätten, wäre das sogar das Klügste gewesen, was sie tun konnten.

Das Gute war, dass die Todesser sich kaum um ihre Umgebung zu scheren schienen. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter über den Platz, bis er an einer weiteren Gasse hängen blieb, die nicht weit entfernt von der ihren abzweigte. Sie wusste natürlich, dass sie zum _Honigtopf _führte, und im _Honigtopf _lag ein Geheimgang nach Hogwarts, von dem sie wetten könnte, dass Voldemorts Leute ihn nicht kannten...

Sie schluckte, als sie die vertraute, schäbige Gestalt von Mundungus Fletcher entdeckte, von dem sie gedacht hatte, dass er immer noch seinen Monat Askaban absaß, und der plötzlich von einer ganz anderen Seite aufgetaucht war, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie sah, wie der zwielichtige Kerl seinen Zauberstab hob und auf den Rücken eines Todessers zielte. _Ist der denn wahnsinnig...? _

Lily hoffte wirklich, dass Fletcher etwas wusste, was sie nicht wusste. Doch sie war nicht so dumm, sich die Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen. Fletchers Zauber hatte einen der Todesser unvermittelt in die Luft wirbeln lassen, und als er hart zwischen seinen Kollegen aufprallte, fuhren sie alle in Richtung des Angriffs herum - und das hieß, weg von Lily.

„Mitkommen!", bellte sie nach hinten ihren vier Begleitern zu und gestikulierte wild, um gegen ihr Zögern anzukommen. „Das ist vielleicht unsere einzige Chance! Rüber in die Gasse da drüben! _Mitkommen, _oder wollt ihr hier sterben!"

Sie versetzte dem Zauberer einen harten Stoß, damit er endlich vorwärts stolperte, und glücklicherweise reagierten sie endlich. Es war vermutlich nicht der beste Plan, den sie in ihrem Leben entwickelt hatte, doch Lily war nun mal keine Soldatin, und außerdem war sie schwanger, verängstigt und leicht panisch. Sie hoffte auf das Beste und stolperte den Vieren hinterher, so schnell sie konnte. Dankbar akzeptierte sie, als das Mädchen aus Hogwarts ihre Taille umfasste und sie vorsichtig stützte, während die anderen drei bereits um die nächste Ecke verschwanden. _Wenigstens etwas. _

Die Gasse kam näher, langsam. Lily begann zu ahnen, dass sie sich verschätzt hatte, denn schon begann es in ihren Ohren zu rauschen, und ihr Rücken schmerzte, nicht nur von den Blicken, die mittlerweile einfach auf ihnen liegen mussten. Sie betete, dass diese Todesser so viel Anstand besaßen und eine schwangere Frau in Ruhe ließen. Sicher wusste sie es nicht, aber sie machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, was die Unverzeihlichen ihrem Kind antun konnten.

Dann erreichten sie die Wegbiegung - vielleicht war sie noch nie zuvor so dankbar gewesen, eine massive Steinwand zwischen sich und einem anderen zu haben -, und erst jetzt riskierte die Hexe einen Blick über die Schulter, während sie der Hogwarts-Schülerin in die Schatten in Richtung _Honigtopf _folgte.

Der Platz war völlig verlassen.

Irgendwann auf ihrem langen Weg hatten die Todesser sich entschieden, Mundungus Fletcher zu verfolgen, und sie überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Der Kleinkriminelle hatte ihr gerade das Leben gerettet.

* * *

Sirius kam bestens ohne seinen Mentor zurecht. Genau genommen hatte er überhaupt keine _Zeit, _an ihn zu denken. Wenn er sich Moody herbeigewünscht hätte, dann weil ihm klar war, dass jeder verdammte zusätzliche Auror die Situation nur verbessern konnte. Genauso hätte er Artemis Clearwater genommen.

„_Protego_!", schrie er automatisch noch in der Drehung, als hinter ihm das zu vertraute Sirren eines Dunklen Fluchs erklang. Die beiden Zauber trafen sich - er schlitterte unter der Wucht des Angriffs einige Sekunde auf dem losen Erdboden der unbepflasterten Dorfstraße nach hinten, bevor er ihn endlich ablenken konnte, und war nicht so verrückt, dass Duell zu suchen. Ein Blinzeln, und er hatte sich in Richtung einer Abzweigung in Deckung geworfen und rannte, bevor sein Angreifer ihm folgen konnte.

Der Gedanke daran, dass Lily hier irgendwo herumlief, praktisch wehrlos, ängstigte Sirius zu Tode - und er hatte gesehen, dass Voldemort hier irgendwo herumstrich. Er wusste nicht, wie nachtragend der Dunkle Lord war, aber er wollte es wirklich nicht herausfinden.

Als er hörte, dass die Schreie und der Lärm hinter ihm einen Tick leiser geworden waren, fluchte er und fuhr herum, um sich einen Weg weiter in das Innere der Stadt zu suchen. Er bezweifelte, dass er Lily hier finden würde, und wenn doch, brauchte sie seine Hilfe nicht.

Sirius nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte wieder in Richtung Dorfmitte.

Er hatte erst wenige Meter zurückgelegt, als er jemanden schreien hörte. Er hätte die Stimme überall erkannt: Sie gehörte Lily.

* * *

Als James um eine Ecke bog und den kleinen Platz vorm _Honigtopf _erreichte, sah er zuerst nur Todesser. Irritiert sah er sie einen Augenblick an und fragte sich, warum hier keine Zivilisten waren, und keine Auroren - so langsam musste Moodys Team doch eintreffen! -, und warum keine Flüche flogen. Dann erst sah er Voldemort.

Und dann sah er Lily.

„Lily Potter.", sagte der Dunkle Lord ätzend, und seine Stimme durchschnitt Luft und ließ all den Lärm zu reinem Hintergrundrauschen verblassen.

Lily drehte sich steif um - sie musste versucht haben, den Geheimgang im Pub zu erreichen, doch jetzt lehnte sie schwer mit einer Hand im Rahmen des Eingangs. Ihr Gesicht war rot gefleckt und darunter leichenblass.

„Aah... Und James Potter", fuhr Lord Voldemort fort. Er hatte sich umgewandt. James starrten rot flackernde Augen an. Er konnte nichts tun, als stocksteif dazustehen. In den wenigen Sekunden hätte er nicht in Deckung gehen können, und er bezweifelte ohnehin, dass es ihm irgendetwas genutzt hätte.

James, dem begnadeten Problemlöser, fiel nichts ein, was er tun könnte. Er war nicht einmal nahe genug bei Lily, um irgendetwas für _sie_ tun zu können. Sein Geist war völlig leer.

Ein Winken des Dunklen Lords, und einer der Todesser nahe an seiner Seite, das Gesicht sorgfältig verhüllt, hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf ihn. James hörte kaum noch die Beschwörung des Folterfluchs, bevor Schmerz in ihm explodierte.

* * *

„James!", schrie Lily, bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte. Es gab nichts mehr zurückzuhalten.

_Oh mein Gott. _

Entsetzt starrte sie auf die andere Seite des Platzes, wo James' Zauberstab durch irgendjemandes Entwaffnungszauber in die Luft wirbelte und gegen die nächste Mauer prallte, während ihr Ehemann am Boden lag und sich unter Schmerzen wand, die sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte.

„Tun Sie ihm nichts!" Verzweifelt wandte sie sich zu Voldemort um. Die Worte sprudelten ohne ihr Zutun. „Oh, bitte, tun Sie ihm nichts!" Oh, wie sie diesen Mann hasste, mit allem, was sie erübrigen konnte, während der Rest ihrer Seele bei jedem Aufbäumen James' mit ihm litt.

Sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Der Todesser hatte seinen Zauberstab noch immer nicht gesenkt. Und Voldemort lachte amüsiert, das beherrschte, leise Lachen eines kultivierten Mannes. Aus der Ferne bemerkte Lily, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen, während ihr Blick panisch zurück zu James, über die Todesser, zum Dunklen Lord schoss, nach einem Ausweg suchte, mit dem sie sich und ihn retten konnte.

Aber sie wusste, dass es zu spät war. Als Voldemort sie wieder ansah, und seine Augen rot blitzten, und sein Lachen erstarb, wusste sie, dass sie dieses Mal nicht überleben würden. James nicht, sie nicht, und nicht ihr ungeborenes Kind.

Voldemort hob die Hand, winkte mit einem Finger. Lily fand nicht einmal die Kraft, ihren Zauberstab zu heben, so eingefroren war sie, als ein weiterer Todesser sich ihr zuwandte. Im Augenwinkel sah sie noch Sirius...

„_Crucio_!", zischte die vertraute Stimme Lucius Malfoys.

... und der Fluch traf den Auroren, der aus dem Nichts in ihren Weg gesprungen war. Entsetzt sah Lily ihn an - er taumelte zurück, keuchte, und _schrie... _

Die Realität kam mit einem Schlag zurück. Lilys Zauberstab war oben, und sie tat das einzige, was ihr einfiel. Sie richtete ihn auf Voldemort.

Sie intonierte leise und scharf. „_Avada Kedavra._"

* * *

Der Schmerz verschwand so abrupt, als hätte jemand das Licht ausgeschaltet. James brauchte eine Sekunde, um seinen Kopf zu zwingen, sich zu heben. Erstarrt sah er, wie Sirius unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu Boden ging, sah Voldemort verärgert dem Todesfluch von _Lily _ausweichen, entdeckte hektisch seinen Zauberstab einige Meter entfernt...

_Lily. _

Mit einem Stoß seines zitternden Arms rollte er sich ab, und der Fluchbrecher zwang sich, die brennenden Stiche zu ignorieren, die instantan durch seine Knochen schossen. Doch Erfahrung mit Auroreneinsätzen, Ordenstraining oder vielleicht das UTZ-_Ohnegleichen_ vor so langer Zeit reichten völlig aus. Er griff nach dem Zauberstab, kam hoch, zielte auf Voldemort.

Hallendes, ersehntes Knallen ließ den Fluch auf seinen Lippen ersterben. Sean Rosier musste die Apparationsschilde gebrochen haben. Bevor James beten konnte, dass das Aurorenteam nicht allzu weit entfernt sein würde, schritt Alastor Moody aus einer Gasse. Sein Zauberstab war auf Voldemort gerichtet.

James war noch nie erleichterter gewesen, ihn zu sehen. Er atmete auf, als die Todesser zu dem Auror herumfuhren und Sirius keuchend zu Boden sank.

„Heb den Zauberstab und du stirbst", knurrte der alte Auror, und James wusste, dass Lily auf der anderen Seite der Straße die leise Ironie in Moodys Standardsatz zu schätzen wissen würde. Später jedenfalls.

„Überschätze dich nicht, alter Mann", sagte Voldemort mit eisig hoher Stimme und glühenden Augen. Seine Roben, die im Wind flatterten, hätten sich genauso unter dem kalten Zorn in seiner Stimme bauschen können. „Trau dich nicht zu viel."

Eine Sekunde später war er disappariert, und seine Todesser verloren keine Zeit, ihm zu folgen. Wieder zeigte sich die Macht des Dunklen Mals, als es überall im Dorf knallte und seine anderen Gefolgsleute sich beeilten, ihm zu folgen.

Moody schnaubte, bevor er Anweisungen zu geben begann. Plötzlich schienen überall Auroren zu sein, der Feind war verschwunden, und James machte sich hinkend auf den Weg zu seiner Frau.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	14. Wendepunkte

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter und das Universum, das sich um ihn rankt, gehören J.K. Rowling, nicht mir. _

_Ich liebe eure Reviews. All das Lob macht furchtbar süchtig; ich glaube, ich schreibe jetzt nur noch Fan Fiction :lach:. Danke dafür, Katharina-B, wie du immer alles reflektierst und Details hervorhebst. Danke, MaryJaneKelly, für das grandiose Lob über Lilys Schwangerschaft (immerhin habe ich extra recherchiert! Äh, meine Mutter angerufen...). Danke, Avallyn, für das Lob (wenn du geschwollen klingst, wie kling dann erst ich!). He, wohin ist eigentlich Padfoot's Mate verschwunden? Ich vermiss deine Reviews... Danke auch allen anderen, aber ich will nicht den Rahmen sprengen, indem ich jeden aufliste :-)._

_Kirschblüte - „Mors Ante Infamiam" heißt „Tod über Unehre", oder „eher sterben als die Ehre verlieren", so was in der Art. Wie versprochen (und nicht nur für Dracolein ;-)) kommen jetzt die Rumtreiber. Alle. Hach, ich liebe den Namen des Kapitels. Wendepunkte. Je nach Stimmung zähle ich bis zu fünf Wendepunkte in diesem Kapitel - manche als solche erkennbar, andere nicht...

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**August 1980. Wendepunkte. **

„_Millicent - Wissen Sie noch, wie ich sagte, wir seien zehn zu eins unterlegen? Vergessen Sie das. Auf einen von uns kommen mittlerweile zwanzig Todesser, sie töten einen nach dem anderen. Kein Spion, he? Mir ist egal, was Sie unternehmen, aber tun Sie es schnell." -- _Alastor Moody, in einem Schreiben an Millicent Bagnold.

* * *

„Oooh!", rief Lydia Corday erstaunlich mädchenhaft. Dorcas Meadowes' Kopf fuhr bei dem Geräusch scharf hoch - Fabian und Gideon Prewett sprangen beinahe simultan in ihren Bürozellen auf und sahen sich alarmiert um - Caradoc Dearborn drängte sich schon begeistert an Lydia vorbei, um zuerst am Eingang zu sein, konnte sie jedoch nicht schlagen - Ace McKinnon setzte einen verwirrte Miene auf, bis er die Situation durchschaute, und begann dann verhalten zu lachen. Sirius schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. 

Frank Longbottom und James Potter hatten die Aurorenzentrale betreten. Jeder von ihnen trug ein zappelndes Bündel im Arm, und während Franks Gepäck verwirrt mit winzigen Händen vor sich hin wedelte, sah sich James' nur mit Augen groß wie Quaffeln in der neuen Umgebung um.

„Sind die süß!", quietschte Lydia, als sie schlitternd vor den beiden Vätern zum Stehen kam, und Sirius hatte Mühe, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er wünschte sich eine Kamera - er könnte die Frau noch im nächsten Jahrhundert damit erpressen. „Darf ich ihn halten?"

James und Frank warfen sich amüsierte Blicke zu, während James der Aurorin wortlos seinen Sohn aushändigte. Sofort begann Lydia auf Harry einzuschwatzen, und er starrte sie mit verwunderten Augen an. Offensichtlich froh, die Arme einen Augenblick lang freizuhaben, gesellte der frisch gebackene Vater sich zu Sirius, wenn er auch Lydia kritisch im Auge behielt.

„Lily bringt dich um, wenn sie erfährt, dass du ihn mitgebracht hast", bemerkte Sirius und lehnte sich gegen die Wand der nächsten Zelle - jedoch nicht, bevor er sich nicht vorsichtig umgesehen und festgestellt hatte, dass von Moody tatsächlich ausnahmsweise nichts zu sehen war.

James grinste. „Und die AMS-Leute hätten uns umgebracht, wenn wir nicht wenigstens kurz vorbei gesehen hätten. Gib Frank die Schuld."

Sirius überlegte kurz, ob er seinen Freund darauf hinweisen sollte, dass es besser wäre, nicht mit Frank Longbottom zu konspirieren. Immerhin hatte der es nur mit Alice zu tun, einer so abgebrühten Frau, dass sie während der Schwangerschaft mindestens zwei Todesser getötet hatte. Er wurde jedoch in der schwierigen Entscheidung unterbrochen, als Caradoc Dearborn sich näherte.

„Dein Baby hat dieselben Augen wie Lily!", rief der Auror beeindruckt und gestikulierte in Richtung von Lydia, als ob er Harry für James identifizieren müsste. „Ich habe noch nie ein Baby gesehen, das so sehr seiner Mutter ähnlich gesehen hat..."

„Du hast noch nie _irgendein_ Baby gesehen, Dearborn", unterbrach ihn Dorcas trocken, die sich mittlerweile erbarmt und der Versammlung angeschlossen hatte. Sie verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust, damit niemand auf die Idee kam, dass sie freiwillig ihre Arbeit unterbrach. „Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Welcher Irre lässt sein Kind schon in deine Nähe? Nichts für ungut, Potter." Doch James grinste nur zur Antwort.

„_Das_ ist nicht wahr, Meadowes. Zu deiner Information, ich habe dreizehn jüngere Cousins." Caradoc richtete sich ein wenig auf, um seinen pointierten Worten eine größere Bedeutung zu verleihen, doch auch er wurde unterbrochen. Lydia Corday (Harry war in Fabian Prewetts Arme gewandert und wurde von Gideon gekitzelt) und Ace McKinnon schlenderten näher. Frank folgte ihnen gemächlich; Neville nahm jetzt Susanna Smith in Beschlag.

„Glückwunsch, James. Und Glückwunsch, Onkel Sirius, nehme ich an", begann Ace ohne Vorrede, warf Lydia einen Seitenblick zu und rieb sich die Hände. „Lydia und ich haben gerade die Zukunft eurer Kinder diskutiert."

James und Sirius warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu - Sirius' Blick wanderte weiter zu Longbottom, doch der Seniorauror grinste nur friedlich. Irgendwie ahnte Sirius, was jetzt kommen würde. Er trat schon einmal einen vorsorglichen Schritt von James weg.

„Wäre es nicht weiser abzuwarten, bis Harry so fünfzehn, sechzehn ist?", fragte James vorsichtig. „Vielleicht will er ja gar kein Auror werden. Ich meine, die Frauen stehen alle auf die Fluchbrecher, nicht wahr?" Er grinste breit.

Sirius zupfte beiläufig an seinen Robenärmeln. „Und wieso sollten Frauen an Bürohengsten interessiert sein?"

„Wegen der größeren Überlebenschancen", antwortete James prompt. „Rein statistisch lauft ihr die größere Gefahr, vorzeitig im Bett zu sterben."

Als Antwort stieß Sirius sein bellendes Lachen aus, das ihm die Chance auf einen Gegenschlag nahm, und Ace und Corday nutzten die Gelegenheit. „Eigentlich geht es nicht ganz darum", erwiderte Ace schulterzuckend und holte ein Pergament aus der Tasche. „Lydia hier wettet drei Galleonen und zehn Sickel, dass Neville und Harry mit demselben Job enden, und zwar entweder..." Er sah auf das Pergament. „...professionelle Quidditch-Spieler oder Auroren. Gideon hingegen ist überzeugt, dass Harry durch den verderbten Einfluss seines Paten in einem Scherzartikelladen enden wird, während Neville in die, und ich zitiere, ‚übergroßen Fußstapfen seines nichtsnutzigen Vaters' tritt. Er bietet dafür zwei Galleonen, neun Sickel und fünf Knuts. Dann wäre da noch Caradoc, der eine Höchstsumme von vier Galleonen und fünf Sickeln darauf setzt, dass..."

„Das könnt ihr doch unmöglich in den letzten fünf Minuten fabriziert haben." Ungläubig riss James Ace sein Pergament aus der Hand und warf einen Blick darauf. Sirius nahm an, dass er Namen wie ‚Benjy Fenwick' oder auch ‚Jepedina Potter' entdeckt hatte, als er aufsah. „Wie lange läuft das schon?"

„Öhm, seit Januar." Ace schien nichts Ungewöhnliches an dieser Antwort zu erkennen, und James, noch ungläubiger, vertiefte sich wieder in die Liste. Sirius blieb wachsam, doch er nutzte die Chance, einen weiteren Blick durch die Zentrale zu werfen. Immer noch kein Moody in Sicht - gerade, wo er ihn brauchen könnte...

„Sirius", sagte James dann leise und ungläubig. Möglichst unschuldig drehte der Auror sich zu ihm um; im Augenwinkel bekam er mit, dass Frank Longbottom Mühe hatte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Was gibt's, Krone-Schatzie?", erwiderte er in einem Versuch, ahnungslos zu klingen.

James' Augenbraue hob sich gefährlich. „Warum genau glaubst du, dass mein Sohn als _Lehrer_ für _Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe _enden wird, anstatt sich eine sinnvolle Arbeit zu suchen, die seinen überlegenen magischen und geistigen Fähigkeiten entspricht, die er selbstverständlich von seinen Eltern übernehmen wird?" Nur James konnte so lange Sätze bilden. Man konnte in seinen Augen sehen, welches Bild er vor Augen hatte - eine jüngere Version von James, dem ein zutraulicher Hippogreif gerade die Ohren abknabberte - blanker Horror.

„Das war einfach." Sirius blieb unbeeindruckt und schaffte es sogar, ernst zu bleiben. „Immerhin wird er Tag für Tag mit ansehen können, wie man gefährliche, unintelligente und gänzlich hässliche Geschöpfe bändigt. Lily macht das jeden Tag mit dir, oder nicht? Und jetzt, Krone" Noch nie in seinem Leben war Sirius dankbarer gewesen, seinen Mentor entdeckt zu haben, der in Begleitung von Amelia Bones durch den Fluchbrecherkorridor erschien. Timing war eben doch alles. „muss ich wirklich gehen, bevor Alastor wieder den Klatscher macht."

Fröhlich grüßte er und setzte seine eigenen überlegenen Aurorenfähigkeiten ein, um sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub zu machen - noch als er schon die Hälfte des Aurorenbüros durchquert hatte, spürte er trotz Franks offenem Prusten James' stechenden Blick im Rücken. Wenn sein Freund eins hasste, dann bei einem Schlagabtausch nicht das letzte Wort zu haben, wenngleich Sirius sicher war, dass er darüber hinwegkommen würde.

Moody hatte ihn bereits bemerkt - der alte Mann winkte ihn näher und bedeutete ihm zu warten, während er sein Gespräch beendete. Tänzerisch kam Sirius zum Stehen.

„...weiß nicht, was Bartemius plant", beendete Amelia gerade gereizt, ohne ihn eines zweiten Blickes zu würdigen. Nach beinahe einem Jahr Mentorenzeit war Sirius es lange gewohnt, als eine Art zweiter Schatten behandelt zu werden. „Es ist nicht so, als würde er mich in seine Pläne einweihen. Und ganz ehrlich, wenn er bei ein paar überführten Todessern Gerichtsverhandlungen verkürzen will, soll er das gerne tun."

„Er will nicht Gerichtsverhandlungen _verkürzen_!", grollte Moody düster. „Er will sie streichen! Und ich bin nicht so sicher, ob ich das zulassen kann. Das hier ist immerhin das verdammte Ministerium!" Er warf Amelia einen letzten scharfen Blick zu, bevor er herumfuhr und in Richtung Apparationsbereich davon schritt. „Black! Uns erwartet Arbeit! Du hast drei Sätze, um mir zu erklären, was zur Hölle hier los ist! Sind das etwa Bälger da vorne!"

Sirius seufzte leise und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Wie er zufällig wusste, hatte Alastor Moody schon vor Monaten auf ‚Harry Potter - Hogwarts-Schulleiter' und ‚Neville Longbottom - Zaubereiminister' gesetzt, und dafür vier Galleonen und drei Sickel in den Pott wandern lassen.

* * *

Es gab Leute, die behaupteten, dass man einen Menschen nach dem Ort beurteilen konnte, an dem er lebte. Es stand zu bezweifeln, ob das in diesem speziellen Fall zutraf. 

Man hatte das geräumige Büro zu einer Art Wohnzimmer umfunktioniert. So etwas geschah häufig, in den Zaubererfamilien, wenn eine Linie ausstarb und ein großes Haus in die Hände des allerletzten Erben fiel. Was sollte man schon ein ganzes Haus beheizen? Der Salon in dem alten Londoner Stadthaus war schon seit Jahren nur noch von Hauselfen betreten worden.

An den Wänden reihten sich Bücherregale. Interessante Bücher - Caradoc Dearborn hätte seine Freude an ihnen gehabt, aber wenn man es sich recht überlegte, hätte wahrscheinlich jeder Auror seine Freude daran gehabt, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen als ihr von Zaubertränken besessener Kollege. Aus diesen Büchern troffen die Dunklen Künste, beinahe wie aus einem lecken Krug.

Pflanzen säumten die Simse der mit dunklen Vorhängen verdeckten, hohen Fenster. Ein Pflanzenfreund soll ein freundlicher, sanfter Mensch sein? Nun, diese Pflanzen dienten pragmatischen Zwecken - ihre Blätter oder Wurzeln ließen sich ausgezeichnet in jene interessanten Dinge aus den Büchern weiterverarbeiten.

In einer Ecke, in einer Halterung stand ein Cello. Es gab dem Raum eine gemütliche Note, doch wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man feststellen, dass die Hauselfe es nicht an allen Stellen abgestaubt hatte, und dass man es schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr gespielt hatte. Vielleicht gehörte es dem Voreigentümer dieses Zimmers.

An den Wänden hingen alte Portraits, vielleicht von Ahnen und Familienmitgliedern. Eine einzige Stelle blieb leer; ein weißer Fleck zeigte, dass dort einst ein anderer Rahmen gehangen hatte, und Rußflecken bewiesen, dass man es auf recht unsanfte Weise entfernt hatte - mit einem Fluch wohl. Ein stürmischer, aggressiver Mensch also, der hier lebte.

Und der Schreibtisch: Schwer und aus dunkler Eiche, überfüllt mit Pergament um Pergament, in einer engen, krakeligen Schrift gefüllt mit hastigen Notizen. Ein ungeduldiger Mann. Und der Kamin: Die Hauselfe hatte das Feuer erst kürzlich wieder entfacht. Ein sorgsamer Mann, der sich so gut um seine Diener kümmerte, dass sie diese Aufgabe frühzeitig erfüllten.

Kein Eindruck hätte mehr täuschen können.

Viele Male war der junge Mann bereits hierher appariert, zurück in das Haus seiner Ahnen und in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo er Tag für Tag seine Studien fortführte, während er Nacht für Nacht ihre Ergebnisse zur Anwendung brachte. Manchmal war er zusammengesunken, wenn er ankam, hatte gestöhnt und den Zauberstab fallenlassen, anstatt ihn zurück in seine Todesserroben zu stecken, bevor er nach einem dankbar bereitstehenden Gegenmittel griff, das ihn zumindest vorübergehend von den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches befreite. War man ein Todesser und stand man dem Dunklen Lord so nahe, kam das ab und zu vor.

Heute stand der Todesser aufrecht, die Kapuze seiner Kutte noch über dem Gesicht, und als er sich unwillig den linken Unterarm rieb, schnitt er eine Grimasse. Es wäre leichter, wenn er diese Entscheidung getroffen hätte, weil er ein Feigling war, der vor den Schmerzen floh. Alle Slytherins waren Feiglinge, oder nicht? Es war eine nützliche Eigenschaft.

Nun, dieser Mann hatte es noch nie geschafft, mit dem Strom zu schwimmen. Nicht in Hogwarts, wo er der Freak gewesen war, den selbst das eigene Haus nur für die so interessanten Flüche akzeptierte, die er aus seinen Büchern hatte, und der es nie schaffte, diese Gryffindors von sich fernzuhalten. Er hatte das, woran er glaubte, damals schon einmal verraten, in seinem sechsten Schuljahr, unter Druck gesetzt von Dumbledore, auch wenn er eher erneut den Cruciatus-Fluch akzeptiert als es zugegeben hätte. Er würde es wieder verraten. Schon seit Wochen stand sein Entschluss. Er würde mit Leuten konspirieren, die er hasste, alle miteinander hasste.

Aber im Krieg ging es kaum um persönliche Freundschaften, oder nicht? Er wählte die Seite nicht nach seinen Freunden. Oh nein.

Er kämpfte diesen Krieg schon lange nicht mehr, weil er es für das Richtige hielt. Er kämpfte, um zu überleben. Hier ging es nicht um Ideale. Der Todesser schnaubte leise bei dem Gedanken.

Auf dem Treffen in dieser Nacht hatte er etwas erfahren, was der Gegenseite von zu großem Nutzen sein würde, als dass sie sein Angebot ausschlagen, ihn nach Askaban abschieben könnten. Die Entscheidung war getroffen. Er würde die Seiten wechseln.

Severus Snape ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder, hob nachdenklich die Augenbrauen. Er wusste, an wen er sich wenden musste, und nun begann er darüber nachzudenken, wie er es tat, ohne dass der Dunkle Lord davon erfuhr.

* * *

Keine Wolke bedeckte die hellblauen Himmelfetzen, auf die die hohen Gebäude der Winkelgasse den Blick freigaben; klares Sommersonnenlicht schien auf die merkwürdig verlassenen kleinen Tische des Fortescue-Eissalons. Der Tag war so wunderschön, dass das unbehagliche Ziehen in Remus' Magengrube beinahe ebenso surreal wirkte wie die allgemeine Leere der Straße vor ihnen - kaum einer ging heute noch vor die Tür, wenn er nicht musste. 

Peter schien all die Kontraste nicht wahrzunehmen - nichts Neues hier -, und Remus amüsierte es beinahe zuzusehen, wie sein pummeliger Freund blind, taub und friedlich große Mengen von Eis in eine Öffnung schaufelte, die James vor vielen Jahren in ‚Futterluke' umgetauft hatte. Gleichzeitig war seine Stirn jedoch in einem Muster der Konzentration gerunzelt; er tat, was er (erstaunlich genug) am besten konnte - über Geschäfte nachdenken, und gerade jetzt handelte es sich um Remus' Geschäfte.

„Also zusammengefasst", sagte der junge Kesselverkäufer undeutlich, während er genießerisch einen Klumpen Vanilleeis auf seiner Zunge zergehen ließ, und gestikulierte mit seinem Löffel. „Gringotts bietet dir zwanzig Galleonen monatlich und variable Gefahrenaufschläge. Du bekommst Urlaubstage garantiert und eine teilweise Fluchversicherung ist inklusive. Und du wurdest zu keinem Zeitpunkt im Bewerbungsverfahren gefragt, ob du ein Werwolf bist?"

Remus sah sich vorsichtshalber um, bevor er antwortete, doch niemand befand sich nahe genug, um sie belauschen zu können. „Richtig", bestätigte er schließlich unbehaglich und warf seinem Freund einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, doch Peter war bereits wieder in seinen Becher vertieft, gänzlich glücklich mit sich und der Welt.

Jetzt zuckte er nach kurzem Nachdenken mit den Schultern. „Klingt für mich nach einem tollen Job. Nimm ihn an, wenn du mich fragst."

Remus war, als schrumpfe er in seinem Stuhl mehrere Zentimeter. Seinen eigenen Eisbecher hatte er vergessen, und der Klumpen in seinem Magen wuchs. _Ich belüge meine Freunde, _wiederholte er innerlich kläglich. Zurzeit konnte er sich selbst nicht leiden. _Da sitze ich und bin frech genug, Peter um seine Meinung zu dem Job zu fragen, und nicht mal ihm sage ich, was das eigentlich genau für ein Job ist!_

Innerlich stöhnte er; der Gedanke an Eis kam ihm trotz des Schweißes, der ihm bei der Hitze auf der Stirn stand, plötzlich mehr als abstoßend vor, und der Anblick der Türme aus Schokolade und Zucker auf Peters Löffel erleichterten die Sache nicht.

Nicht, dass er selbst genau wusste, was er überhaupt für einen Job annahm. Die Kobolde hatten sich zu dem Thema nicht gerade aussagefreudig gezeigt, und Remus nahm an, dass das genau der Grund war, warum ihnen die Bewerber ausgingen. Er brauchte kein _Ohnegleichen_ in _Geschichte der Zauberei, _um sich denken zu können, über welche Sorte Job man sich besser bis _nach _Vertragsabschluss ausschwieg.

Und seine Freunde wussten es auch. Er wollte nicht wissen, was James oder Sirius ihm zu sagen hätten... die in der Ministeriumsabteilung arbeiteten, die in solchen Fällen _ermittelten_!

„Ich dachte nur... Naja, du kennst den Ruf der Kobolde...", setzte er zögerlich an, doch Peter wischte den Einwurf mit einer Handbewegung beiseite.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen", schnitt er ihm kurzerhand das Wort an und klang so selbstsicher und wissend wie ein Zaubereranwalt. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre Remus wie so oft positiv überrascht gewesen, wie Peter in _Pettigrews Kesselparadies _aufgegangen war - wie er plötzlich die gänzlich unmagischen Talente eines Geschäftsmanns entdeckt hatte, die selbst James und Sirius in den Schatten stellten, und die konnten immerhin _alles_.

„Gringotts ist sauber", fuhr Peter jetzt fort. Er kratzte gerade die letzten Reste aus seinem Becher, während ein paar Tische entfernt ein Pärchen aufstand und sie beide als die tatsächlich einzigen Fortescue-Besucher an einem der heißesten Tage des Jahres zurückließ. „Wenn es das ist, was dir Sorgen macht. Ihre Fluchbrecher haben einen erstklassigen Ruf, und die Schreibtischjobs sind sogar noch heißer begehrt."

„Ja, aber das sind die Jobs, die die Öffentlichkeit sieht", erwiderte Remus bitter. Er hasste es, dass er überhaupt über einen Job wie diesen _nachdachte, _obwohl Peter kaum die Hälfte seiner Sorgen kannte. Peter hatte sich nicht für Vorstellungsgespräche tief unten in den Verliesen mit zwielichtigen Kobolden getroffen. Peter hatte nicht die Schatten, die _Dunklen Künste, _gespürt, in den Tiefen seines zukünftigen ‚Arbeitsbereichs'. Alles in allem glaubte Peter wie immer an das Gute im Menschen. Wenn er, Remus doch nur wüsste, was sie genau von ihm wollten! „Der Ruf von Gringotts kommt ja nun nicht von den Fluchbrechern."

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. Er legte - mit einem letzten Blick des Bedauerns - seinen jetzt unbrauchbaren Löffel weg und lächelte Remus bestärkend zu. „Die AMS hat Gringotts schon immer im Auge gehabt", versicherte er und gluckste. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Tatze und Krone was Zweifelhaftes entgehen würde, oder nicht?"

Unwissend hatte er das Falsche gesagt. Remus starrte ihn eine sekundelang entsetzt an, bevor er sich fing. „Nein", antwortete er schwach. „Vermutlich nicht."

„Na also", fuhr Peter aufgeräumt fort. Abwesend fragte Remus sich, was in aller Welt ihn in so bemerkenswert gute Laune versetzt hatte. Nur in so einem Zustand konnte sein Freund aufhören, sich über alles und jeden Sorgen zu machen. Hatte er ihm je gesagt, wie unheimlich er dann James ähneln konnte? „Nimm den Job an, behalt ihn so lange wie möglich, und dann machen wir uns darüber Gedanken, wie wir das Geld am Besten anlegen. So ein gutes Angebot kriegst du so schnell nicht mehr, fürchte ich. Denk mal über Zaubererfonts nach."

Bevor Remus etwas erwidern konnte, war sein kleinwüchsiger Freund aufgesprungen und begann sich die Roben gerade zu ziehen. Wie konnte er es bei diesem Wetter nur mit langen Roben aushalten? Im Gegensatz zu Remus hatte er immerhin keine Narben auf den Armen zu verstecken... „Ich muss los, wir haben gleich ein Meeting. Wir sehen uns nächsten Vollmond?"

„Nächsten Vollmond", wiederholte Remus lahm. Ihm war danach, noch ein wenig weiter zu schrumpfen.

Bevor er sich wehren konnte, fielen ein paar Sickel auf den Tisch. „Das Eis geht auf mich!", rief Peter noch und winkte, bevor er mit beinahe hüpfenden Schritten davon ging und auf dem Weg zum _Kesselparadies _zwischen den spärlichen Passanten der Winkelgasse verschwand. Remus starrte ihm nach, ohne ihn richtig zu sehen.

_So ein gutes Angebot kriegst du so schnell nicht mehr. _Es stimmte. Er lebte seit Monaten von Dumbledores Almosen. _Für die Ordensarbeit. _Dass er nicht lachte. Niemand sonst wurde im Orden bezahlt - gut, niemand außer Lily, aber bei ihr war es anders. Die Stelle bei Gringotts war die erste, bei der er es seit Monaten zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch geschafft hatte. Die Kobolde waren gierig, jemanden mit seinen Fähigkeiten für... für _was auch immer _engagieren zu können, der Vertrag lag praktisch bereit...

Er schluckte. _Sie werden es verstehen, _dachte er und versuchte sich selbst zu überzeugen. _Ich brauche den Job. Natürlich werden sie es verstehen! _

Schließlich erhob auch er sich, und gleichzeitig fasste er den Entschluss. Er würde die Stelle annehmen, und wenn sich seine Befürchtungen bestätigten, würde er mit James, Sirius und Peter darüber reden. Sie würden es verstehen. Er brauchte das Geld. Und irgendwann würden sie ihn ohnehin wieder feuern.

Remus bemerkte weder die Hitze der Sonne in seinem Nacken, noch das fröhliche Zwinkern der Kellnerin, als er sich auf den Weg nachhause machte. Der Klumpen in seinem Magen wuchs.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	15. Die vergessenen Helden

**Papierkram: **_Mir gehört immer noch nichts. Harry nicht, Snape nicht, Dumbledore auch nicht. Alles Rowlings. Aber Avalon Dearborn gehört mir, bis auf den Nachnamen zumindest._

_lupinslightning - ich, nebulös? Wirklich? Ist das gut oder schlecht?... :kopfkratz:. Padfoot's Mate - och, ich hätte liebend gern die Geburt beschrieben, wenn ich mir was davon versprochen hätte. Aber ich vermeide Szenen, die schon hundertmal von anderen Leuten geschrieben wurden... Dracolein - öhm, zwei Galleonen, zwei Sickel und sieben Knuts ;-). Die-Nudel - vielen, vielen Dank :-)._

_Mal bissi Eigenwerbung: Ich hab gestern mal wieder einen One-Shot hochgeladen. In „Der wahre Rumtreiber" geht es um Peter Pettigrew und seinen Verrat an den Potters. Schaut doch mal rein :-)._

_Insgesamt wieder vielen Dank für eure Reviews. 10 diesmal, wow - nicht schlecht, gelle? Wir nähern uns den 100... :freu:. Fürs nächste Kapitel verspreche ich euch wieder Sirius, aber erst mal geht's weiter mit Albus, den Dearborns und Snape...

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**September 1980. Die vergessenen Helden.**

„_Die Lohnliste der Aurorenzentrale umfasst zurzeit 18 Auroren im aktiven Dienst. Ich empfehle, die eingesparten Gehälter in zusätzliche Zuschüsse umzuwandeln." -- _Tobin Tinybott, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, Monatsbericht.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er konnte Minervas Roben rascheln hören, als sie schniefend den Raum verließ, und vor dem Büro erklangen Stimmen, als sie ein paar ahnungslose Schüler verjagte. Das Schuljahr hatte gerade angefangen. 

Avalon Dearborn war eine außerordentliche Trankmeisterin gewesen und hatte über dreißig Jahre lang das Leben einer distanzierten, aber gerechten Lehrerin geführt. Von Anfang an hatte sie an Albus' Seite gestanden, und von Anfang an hatte sie stärker als andere unter dem Horror namens Krieg gelitten. Dennoch, sie selbst hatte dem Phönixorden ihren Ehemann zugeführt. Todesser hatten Duncan vor zwei Jahren abgefangen, gefoltert und getötet. Als offensichtlich wurde, dass sich die klaffende Lücke, die sein Tod im Orden hinterließ, nicht schließen ließ, hatte die alte Frau traurig gelächelt und Albus ihren Sohn vorgestellt.

Im Juni hatte sie eilig die letzten ZAG- und UTZ-Examen korrigiert. Ab Juli bat sie Albus nach und nach, ihre Aufgaben im Orden einem anderen zu übertragen. Im August sah man sie trotz der Ferien oft in Hogwarts, wo sie ihr Zaubertrankzubehör aufstockte, komplizierte Tränke beendete und ihre Forschungsergebnisse sortierte. Ende des Monats traf eine schwer bepackte Eule bei Albus ein, die ihm alles überbrachte, was sie je für den Orden niedergeschrieben hatte. Zwei Tage zuvor, zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs, war sie wie gewohnt in die Schule zurückgekehrt und räumte ihr Büro auf.

„_Ich brauche einfach mehr Zeit für mich", _hatte sie Albus mit einem reizenden hilflosen Lächeln erklärt, und er hatte verstanden, oder es zumindest geglaubt. _„Ich habe alles gegeben, was ich geben konnte", _stand in dem Brief, den sie auf ihrem leeren Schreibtisch hinterlassen hatte. _„In dieser Welt will ich nicht leben." _Mit kaum sechzig Jahren hatte Avalon Dearborn einen Tod gewählt, der ihr geziemte: Sie schluckte ein tödliches Gift.

Albus schluckte hart und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Hände ganz besonders ruhig zu falten, als im Gang vor Avalons Büro hallende Schritte erklangen. Sekunden später sprang die Tür auf. Minerva folgte Caradoc in den Raum und schloss leise die Tür.

Der dürre Auror wirbelte herein, warf dem Schulleiter nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu - den Blick eines Mannes, der verfolgt wird - und fror dann mitten in der Bewegung ein, als er auf die reglose Gestalt hinabsah, die zusammengesunken in ihrem Lehnsessel lag. Mit seinen reich geschmückten, rüschenbesetzten Roben, heute in satten Grüntönen, erinnerte er beinahe an eine der antiken Geistergestalten, die durch das Schloss zu streichen pflegten. Tiefschwarzes Haar, so ungleich seiner Mutter, ließ ihn nur blasser wirken.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte er, starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal, seit Albus ihn kannte, schien er seine schlaksigen, ungelenken Glieder vergessen zu haben.

Der Schulleiter zögerte, ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. „Es tut mir sehr leid", sagte er stattdessen leise und behielt die Hände vor der Brust gefaltet. „Sie hat eine Abschiedsnote hinterlassen. Hat Minerva...?"

„Ja." Er klang erstickt. Caradoc Dearborn redete mit Vergnügen - heute fehlten ihm die Worte. Auch Albus' fiel nichts ein, was er sagen konnte, um das Leid des jungen Mannes vor ihm zu mildern, der zu so starken Gefühlen fähig war. Seine Trauer begann ohnehin gerade erst. Caradocs Lippen zitterten, als er weiter sprach. „Der Malventrank?"

Albus war voller Mitleid, als er den Kopf schüttelte. Natürlich konnte Caradoc, der den Blick nicht von Avalon abwandte, es nicht sehen. „Zyankali."

Caradoc schnaubte, eine Mischung aus Lachen und Weinen. „Natürlich. Natürlich, die blauen Lippen und die... die..." Doch Albus erfuhr nie, welche anderen Details das Muggelgift verrieten. Abrupt war der Auror in Tränen ausgebrochen; hart lehnte er sich über den Tisch, vor dem er einst selbst gesessen hatte, wenn er von seiner eigenen Mutter Strafarbeiten erhielt. Avalon hätte in ihrem eigenen Fach nie etwas Geringeres als ein ‚O' von ihrem Sohn akzeptiert.

Bedauernd sah der Schulleiter zu ihm hinab, nicht ohne Minerva vorher zugenickt zu haben, die sich dankbar, ein Taschentuch in der Hand, aus dem Büro entfernte. Oft sah er gestandene Männer und Frauen und herausragende Hexen und Zauberer an und konnte doch nichts anderes erkennen als die Kinder, die seine Schule besucht hatten; jetzt war es nicht anders: Der beherzte Mann in den mittleren Dreißigern über dem Schreibtisch weinte nicht anders, als ein Schüler geweint hätte. Selbst Duncan Dearborns Tod hatte Caradoc nicht seine Unschuld rauben können. Albus seufzte - vielleicht schaffte es der seiner Mutter.

Sicher, dass er den Mann nicht alleine lassen sollte, und ebenso sicher, dass er Privatsphäre brauchte, zog Albus sich dezent ein Stück zurück und gab vor, das Schluchzen in seinem Rücken nicht zu hören, während er aus dem Fenster hinaus auf das Quidditchfeld sah. Jeder trauerte auf seine Weise; über die Jahre war er mit allen Varianten vertraut geworden. Wenn Caradoc weinen wollte, sollte es so sein.

Seufzend blinzelte der alte Mann in den strahlend blauen Himmel. Sie kämpften zu verbissen... Kein Tag verging, in der nicht irgendwo ein neuer Angriff vermeldet wurde, auf Ministeriumsleute, auf Ordensmitglieder, sogar auf harmlose Muggel oder auf Zauberer, die den Mut besessen hatten, passiv Position zu beziehen. Keine Woche verging, ohne dass der _Tagesprophet_ den Tod eines treuen Freundes oder eines alten Bekannten meldete. In keinem Monat verlor die Zentrale nicht mindestens einen oder zwei Auroren.

Die meisten starben im Kampf. Todesser drangen mit Vorliebe in der Nacht in ungeschützte Häuser ein; manchmal kam es auch zu Angriffen auf offener Straße. Auroren hatten es sich zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, ihre Toten zurück in die Zentrale zu bringen, während sie Todesser dem Aufräumkommando überließen - Albus konnte die Geste nicht nachvollziehen, verstand aber, dass sie symbolische Befriedigung verschaffte. Männer wie Caradoc Dearborn sahen den Tod jeden Tag - Kollegen starben, „Zivilisten" starben, Todesser starben. Albus fand manchmal, dass die Auroren ein wenig aus den Augen verloren, dass ihre Aufgabe darin lag, Leben zu schützen, nicht es zu nehmen.

Caradoc hatte wahrscheinlich selten eine Träne über einen Kollegen vergossen, sann Albus nach, während er in der Ferne eine Gruppe Erstklässler bei ihrer ersten Flugstunde beobachtete. Sicher nicht über den Tod eines Ordensmitglieds. Doch für seine Mutter konnte er weinen, die seit über einer Dekade keinen offenen Kampf mehr geführt hatte.

Der Krieg verlangte auch Opfer wie das Avalon Dearborns. Er nahm nicht nur Leben, sondern auch die Freude daran. Albus bemerkte, wie er erneut seufzen wollte, und konzentrierte sich stattdessen wieder auf die Erstklässler, die in einer langen Schlange Madam Hooch durch die Luft folgten, schloss das leiser werdende Schluchzen hinter sich aus. Die Öffentlichkeit würde niemals von Avalons Einsatz in diesem Krieg erfahren; niemals durfte dem Feind selbst der Name eines toten Ordensmitglieds bekannt werden. Wie so viele würde sie eine vergessene Heldin sein.

Er musste an die Prophezeiung denken, über die er so fieberhafte Recherchen betrieb. Er musste an die Hoffnung denken, die sie versprach und die Professor Dearborn schließlich verloren hatte.

Eine lange Zeit war vergangen, als Albus sich schließlich umwandte. Caradoc lehnte sich noch immer schwer auf den Schreibtisch, als wolle er seine tote Mutter mit dem Vorwurf konfrontieren, warum sie ihn - sie alle - verlassen hatte, doch die Tränen rannen nun stumm, das Schluchzen hatte geendet. Der Mann sah furchtbar aus: die Rüschen und der Flausch seiner Roben verknickt und verheddert, das nachtschwarze Haar in Strähnen verklebt an den Wangen. Albus wusste, dass Dearborn allein lebte, Freundschaften nicht brauchte und ohnehin für zu gefährlich hielt. Er hatte an diesem Tag viel verloren.

„Caradoc...", sagte Albus leise.

Der Auror sah auf, sein Gesicht verquollen, und nickte, zu Worten nicht fähig. Er ließ sich widerstandslos aus dem Raum führen, und Albus registrierte zufrieden, dass sich keine Schüler in den Gängen befanden, als er ihn in Richtung seines eigenen Büros davon führte.

Nach dem Abendessen würde er die Schüler informieren, am nächsten Tag würde die Suche nach einem würdigen Nachfolger für die Trankmeisterin beginnen. Der Blick des Schulleiters huschte kurz zu Caradoc, der sich mit gesenktem Blick führen ließ... Natürlich, der junge Mann stand seiner Mutter in der Kunst der Zaubertränke in nichts nach, doch Albus ahnte, dass Caradoc nicht akzeptieren würde. Manch einer war dafür geboren, hinter den Linien zu stehen, aus dem Verborgenen heraus zu agieren und zu lehren; dieser hier zählte wohl nicht dazu.

Und selbst Albus wagte kaum, der Zentrale einen weiteren Mann zu nehmen. _Als Lehrer in Hogwarts würde er überleben. Als Auror wird er wahrscheinlich sterben, _argumentierte er innerlich und schüttelte dann doch leicht den Kopf. _Nein. Es ist Caradocs Entscheidung allein. _Später am Tag würde er ihn fragen; Caradoc würde schnauben, lachen, ablehnen. Und Albus' Suche würde beginnen.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte der alte Mann später mit seiner sanften Stimme, als er Caradoc zum Kamin geleitete.

Der Auror warf ihm nur einen Seitenblick zu. „Sie begraben. Neben Dad.", sagte er lapidar, und indem er das Selbstverständliche antwortete, erklärte er die Antwort auf die eigentliche Frage zur noch größeren Selbstverständlichkeit: _Weiterkämpfen. Bis es vorbei ist._

Doch Albus hakte nicht nach, und Caradoc musste es nicht aussprechen. Manche weinten, so wie er, und andere wurden nur hart und kalt. Egal, welchen Weg man wählte, man hörte nicht einfach auf, nur weil der Tod seine Liebsten schon wieder traf, so gerne der Schulleiter sie alle beschützt hätte.

* * *

„Ich will helfen. Ich will Leben retten." 

Früher... früher hatte er sich eingeredet, dass es ihm Spaß machte - die Macht, die Kontrolle, das _Spielen_. Und die Süße der Dunklen Künste... Sie lockte ihn jetzt noch, diese Süße. Aber er würde sie aufgeben, wenn er musste. Er benutzte sie wie seine rechte Hand, ja - aber er würde sie nicht mehr gebrauchen, um Hass auf Schlammblüter durch Folter zu zeigen, und einen Krieg für die falschen Ideale zu kämpfen. _Ideale..._

Severus konnte nicht umhin, sich leicht in seinem Stuhl zu winden, aber Albus Dumbledore, der mit seinen ruhigen blauen Augen auf ihn hinabsah, hatte diese Wirkung immer. Schon in der Schule hatte der Professor Sarkasmus und Beiwerk einfach weggefegt.

„Ich verstehe", sagte der alte Mann jetzt. Vielleicht verstand er tatsächlich.

Severus Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er sich wieder der Absurdität der Situation bewusst wurde. Natürlich konnte er nicht einfach den Schulleiter von Hogwarts aufsuchen und ihm sein Angebot unterbreiten - es wäre etwas schwierig, dem Dunklen Lord _das_ zu erklären. Aber dann war Avalon Dearborns Tod zu einem ironischen Geschenk für ihm geworden - offiziell befand er sich hier, um sich für die Stelle des Zaubertranklehrers zu bewerben, und um die Ironie noch abzurunden, hatte sein Meister die Idee sogar begrüßt und befürwortet. Der Todesser würde sich noch überlegen müssen, wie er erklärte, dass er, Meister der Zaubertränke, sie nicht bekommen hatte, aber es wäre ebenfalls absurd, wenn Dumbledore einen Gefolgsmann Voldemorts in seinen Lehrkörper aufnahm, oder nicht?

Gewaltsam zwang Severus seine Gedanken wieder zurück zu seinem eigentlichen Problem. Zu seinem _großen _Problem, wenn er sich verschätzt hatte. Zwei Worte von Albus Dumbledore, und er würde sich innerhalb von Minuten in Askaban wiederfinden. Selbst eine Verhandlung, falls er überhaupt eine bekam, würde ihn dann nicht retten.

„Diese Prophezeiung...", setzte er also noch einmal an, nur um von Dumbledore mit einer abwinkenden Geste unterbrochen zu werden.

„Die Prophezeiung ist zweitrangig", antwortete der Schulleiter leichthin und faltete seine Hände. „Ich kenne sie bereits..." Sein Blick verdüsterte sich. „Aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass auch Lord Voldemort sie kennt... Ich frage mich..." Doch dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und verstummte.

„Sie kennen sie bereits?", fuhr Severus scharf auf. Wenn er sie _kannte... _Wenn diese Information _nutzlos _war... Seine Gedanken wirbelten, und seine Hand begann sehr vorsichtig in seinen Schoß zu wandern - in die Nähe seines Zauberstabs.

„Beruhige dich, Severus" Dumbledore klang in der Tat beschwichtigend, doch Snape dachte nicht daran, sich zu entspannen. „Deine Informationen waren nützlich für mich, sehr nützlich... Doch viel wichtiger ist, dass du es bist, von dem ich sie erhalte." Ernst und lange sah er ihn an, und Severus widerstand dem Drang, seine Kenntnisse der Okklumentik anzuwenden und die stärksten mentalen Schilde zu errichten, zu denen er fähig war. Er bezweifelte nicht nur, dass er gegen den mächtigen Zauberer etwas ausrichten könnte, wenn er es versuchte, er wollte auch nicht seine Glaubwürdigkeit gefährden.

„Was du mir anbietest..." Dumbledore runzelte besorgt die Stirn, bevor er weitersprach. „Schon andere wollten diesen Weg vor dir gehen, und die meisten sind gescheitert."

„In der Tat", erwiderte Severus trocken. „Es konnte mir kaum entgehen." Beinahe beiläufig rief er ein paar Erinnerungen ab - Erinnerungen an entdeckte Spione und daran, wie lange oder kurz die einzelnen die Strafen des Dunklen Lords überlebt hatten. Meistens überließ er sie Bellatrix Lestrange, und ein grausameres Todesurteil konnte nicht gesprochen werden.

Der Blick des Schulleiters lag noch immer auf ihm. „Nun... Du bist entschlossen, diesen Weg einzuschlagen?"

Severus nickte. Eigentlich hatte er die Entscheidung schon vor langer Zeit getroffen - im letzten Jahr im Schatten eines Kinderzimmers, oder vielleicht schon früher, als er einst zum ersten Mal hier saß, im sechsten Schuljahr...

„Dann soll es so sein." Der Todesser verzog leicht die Lippen - die Grabesstimme des alten Mannes begann ihn bei aller Nervosität zu nerven. „Du machst dem Orden des Phönix ein großes Geschenk... Und du hast bereits bewiesen, dass du fähig bist, deine Spuren zu verwischen..." Das ewige Funkeln kehrte in Albus Dumbledores Augen zurück. „Ich gebe zu, ich war durchaus überrascht, deine Bewerbung für eine Professorenstelle auf meinem Schreibtisch zu finden. Ich glaube dir, Severus Snape, und ich bin überzeugt, dass du überleben wirst, wo andere lange gescheitert sind."

Der junge Mann fühlte, wie ihm der Atem entwich, den er in den letzten Sekunden angehalten hatte. Deshalb war er gekommen; das hatte er erhofft. Wie immer ungeduldig und entschlossen, dem Büro nun, wo er seine Antwort hatte, so schnell wie möglich zu entfliehen, machte er Anstalten sich zu erheben. „Dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Man wird Fragen stellen, wenn ich den ganzen Nachmittag hier verbringe, um eine Stelle zu diskutieren, die ich am Ende nicht bekomme."

Doch Dumbledore brachte ihn mit einer Geste dazu, innezuhalten, und in der Tat, es funkelte in seinen Augen. „Wieso glaubst du", fragte er langsam und betont. „dass ich einem Trankmeister wie dir diese Stelle ausschlagen würde?"

Severus sah ihn verblüfft an, und dann dämmerte Erkenntnis - welche bessere Ausrede konnte jeden Verdacht über Kontakte mit dem Schulleiter zerstreuen? Langsam ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken und forderte Dumbledore mit einem Nicken auf, fortzufahren.

Der Todesser verließ das Büro als Professor.

* * *

_**Tbc...

* * *

**_

**AN: **_Ähm, ja. Ich weiß, dass Snape vermutlich erst 1981 Lehrer wurde („Seit vierzehn Jahren", sagt er 1995). Es bleibt trotzdem inkonsistent - selbst wenn er erst 1981 Lehrer wurde, hätte Sirius in GvA nicht so überrascht sein dürfen, dass er in Hogwarts ist. Ich hab mich aber leider zu spät an die Stelle in OdP erinnert, in der wir das genaue Jahr erfahren - daher lasst uns davon ausgehen, dass Snape, gefragt von Umbridge, nur die _vollständigen _Schuljahre zählt und schon seit Ende 1980 unterrichtet. Ich will einfach nicht meine Avalon-Szene opfern, ich mag sie. :-)_


	16. Eulenpost

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter, das zugehörige Universum und alles andere, was ihr wiedererkennt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich spiele nur in ihrem Sandkasten._

_Wah! 106 Reviews, Leute! Das ist... das ist... naja, das _freut _mich ;-). Meint ihr, wir schaffen noch mal so viel?... :-). Also mal schauen... Katharina-B - geplant hatte ich so eine Szene nicht, aber ich denke mal drüber nach, wo und wie sie reinpassen würde. Und ja, der Satz ist korrekt, aber mir war nicht bewusst, dass die Satzstellung scheinbar bissi zu alt ist, um noch benutzbar zu sein. Imperiatus - Mad-Eye wird laut GoF erst nach 1981 Mad-Eye. Schade eigentlich. Und nein, ich verrate nicht, wie viele Auroren am Ende übrig sind ;-). Marry Me - Danke für das längste Review, das ich bisher bekommen habe :-). Wie meinst du das mit der Severus-Szene? Padfoot's Mate - oh, danke :-). PadBlack - ha! Jemandem hat die Prewett-Taktik gefallen. Cool :gg:._

_Für das nächste Kapitel verspreche ich euch erneut alle Rumtreiber. Und jetzt geht es weiter mit Ace und Sirius...

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**Oktober 1980. Eulenpost.**

„_In diesem Monat übernimmt die Aurorenzentrale 7 Rekruten als vollwertige Auroren. Die Lohnliste der Zentrale umfasst somit 24 Auroren im aktiven Dienst." -- _Amelia Bones, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, Monatsbericht.

* * *

Ace hatte von süßem Wein und langen Beinen geträumt. Aus solchen Träumen konnte ihn normalerweise nichts wecken. 

Verschlafen starrte er an die Decke, horchte instinktiv. Wie immer hatte er am Vorabend die dicken, dunkelgrünen Vorhänge vor seinem einzigen Fenster zugezogen. Sie hielten das Mondlicht fern. Doch das Licht reichte aus, um ihn die schattigen Konturen der Dachschräge erkennen zu lassen.

Ihn empfingen die vertrauten Geräusche des Hauses, das seit seiner frühsten Kindheit sein Zuhause war. Strengte er sich an, konnte er das leise Rascheln der beiden Eulen in ihrem Verschlag hören, die ihre nächtliche Beute vertilgten. Irgendwo miaute träge eine Katze. Das Schnarchen seines Vaters drang sogar bis in sein kleines Zimmer unter dem Dach vor, und unter ihm knarrte nach einer Minute kurz ein uraltes Bett, als Marlene sich im Schlaf drehte. Ace lächelte fast. Kein Grund zur Sorge.

Und dann erneut. Was ihn geweckt hatte. Ace schauderte, als das vertraute Prickeln in seinen Nacken stach. Der äußerste Schildzauber, der sich in einer Meile Entfernung um das kleine Waldhaus zog, auf den er und sein Vater tagelange Arbeit verwand hatten, brach lautlos zusammen. Sekunden später fühlte er kaltes Holz unter seinen baren Füßen, hatte sich unwillkürlich aufgesetzt.

Sekunden später kämpfte er mit seinen Roben, packte den Zauberstab auf seinem Nachttisch und rannte auf den Flur. „Mum! Dad! Marlene!"

Seine Stimme klang nicht panisch, aber er hielt kaum inne, um im Vorbeigehen einmal kräftig gegen die Tür seiner Schwester zu hämmern, als er schon mit großen Schritten zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm und in die Küche hetzte.

„Was ist denn los...", erklang Marlene irgendwo verschlafen. Sie war erst kurz nach Mitternacht von einer Spätschicht in St. Mungo heimgekehrt. Dann polterte Poseidon McKinnon: „Ace!"

„Wir werden angegriffen", teilte der Auror seiner Familie knapp mit, während er eilig eine Schublade durchwühlte, bis er die Karte fand. Sie hatten sie erst zwei Monate zuvor angefertigt. Seine Mutter hatte protestiert, Ace darauf bestanden. _Niemand verletzt meine Familie, _wiederholte er im Geiste grimmig seine Worte von damals, während er sie auf dem Tisch ausbreitete.

Er nahm sich keine Zeit, seine Eltern anzusehen, während er mit routinierten Griffen an die Arbeit ging. „Mum, geh zum Kamin und ruf das Ministerium. Wir müssen sofort..." _Verschwinden, _hatte er sagen wollen, doch dann war da wieder dieses Prickeln, und seine Augen wurden groß.

„Das war ein Anti-Apparationszauber.", stellte Marlene ruhig fest. Sie hatte es auch gespürt, stand nun hinter ihrer Mutter, die die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen hatte, und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Jetzt klang sie nicht mehr verschlafen. „Wir nehmen das Flohnetzwerk. Komm, Mum."

Ace warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer verschwanden, und sie erwiderte ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Dann wandte er sich wieder der Karte zu, die das Gelände um ihr Haus überwachte. Der alte Muggel, der eine Meile entfernt in einer Wildhüterhütte lebte, war nirgends zu sehen. Ace fluchte leise. _Wahrscheinlich schon tot._

Rasch konzentrierte er sich auf sechs andere Punkte, die den äußeren Schildring jetzt hinter sich ließen und jeden Moment auf den zweiten stoßen würden. Die Karte konnte keinen der Sechs identifizieren, doch Ace machte sich keine Illusionen, dass sie die unterschiedlichen Lagen des Zaubers innerhalb weniger Minuten gebrochen haben würden. Und er hatte bereits gewusst, was Marlene ihm sagen würde, als sie die Küche verließ.

Ein Kopf mit wirrem Haar erschien in der Tür. „Wir sind vom Flohnetzwerk abgeschnitten", rief sie atemlos.

„Okay..." Aces Gedanken rasten, und er umfasste seinen Zauberstab fester. Oh, wie er seinen alten Mentor verstand. Das war es, was die Longbottoms so viele Jahre hatten verhindern wollen... Ace hatten nie zu den Auroren gehört, die manchmal unter dem Stress dieses Berufes zusammenzubrechen drohten, hatte sich stets in der Sicherheit gewiegt, dass es _richtig _war, was er tat, und dass alles _gut _enden würde. Doch jetzt... Seine Familie in Gefahr... _Oh Gott, Mum... Marlene..._

Sie waren so gut wie tot.

_Frank und Alice haben es auch überlebt... Und die Potters._

Er zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen, und seine Hände zitterten nicht mehr.

„Ich würde sagen, wir haben noch fünf Minuten, bevor sie hier sind", urteilte er kritisch und tippte stirnrunzelnd die Karte an. Der zweite Schild antwortete mit tiefem, sanftem Vibrieren. Bisher fummelten sie wohl nur vorsichtig daran herum. „Vielleicht etwas mehr. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Sie kommen vom Strand, also könnt ihr es vielleicht nach Curden Gates schaffen. Irgendwo müssen diese verdammten Apparationsschilde ja auslaufen."

Während er sprach, hatte Marlene von irgendwoher einen Mantel geholt und hüllte ihre Mutter vorsichtig darin ein. Die alte Frau hatte noch immer kein Wort gesprochen. Poseidon jedoch ging mit entschlossener Miene umher, während Ace sprach, und zündete wütende Schildzauber auf jede Tür und jedes Fenster in seiner Reichweite. Ace ließ ihn gewähren; er bezweifelte, dass es helfen würde, doch Poseidon McKinnon war ein Mann der Tat, und jede Ablenkung konnte nur nützlich sein.

Er keuchte auf, als der entfernte Schild unter einem Bruchfluch erzitterte. „Worauf wartet ihr noch?", fuhr er seine Familie an. „Lauft!"

Marlene warf ihm einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Dann begann sie ihre Mutter zur Hintertür zu führen. „Komm, Mum... Wir müssen uns beeilen... _Ach, Mist_!", fluchte sie und hob ihren Zauberstab. „_Enervate!_"

Sofort wurden die Schritte der alten Dame fester, und Ace presste besorgt die Lippen aufeinander. Die Auroren setzten den Stärkungszauber ein, um bewusstlose Kameraden wiederzubeleben... einer so alten Frau konnte er nicht gut tun. Doch Marlene war eine Heilerin, und sie würde wissen, was sie tat. Und wenn dies kein Zeitpunkt für verzweifelte Maßnahmen war, wusste er keinen. _Ihnen darf nichts passieren._

Poseidon hielt inne, als sie die Küche verließen. Er stützte sich mit schweren Armen auf den Küchentisch. „Ich bleibe bei dir", sagte er fest, den Zauberstab in der geballten Faust. Ace hatte nicht erklären müssen, was er vorhatte. _Zeit kaufen._ Poseidon McKinnon war ein Mann der Tat, und er war klug.

„Sei nicht verrückt, Dad", wehrte Ace ab und ließ seinen Blick hektisch zwischen Mann und Karte schweifen. Noch hielt der Zauber... noch... Sie verloren Zeit. „Hier geht es nicht um falsches Heldentum. Hier geht es darum, möglichst viele Leben zu retten, und dafür bin ich ausgebildet. Also _geh._"

Er sah seinem Vater fest in die Augen, und Poseidon zögerte, zitterte. Und dann traf ein weiterer Fluch den Zauberschild, der ebenso erschauderte wie die Männer, die ihn gesprochen hatten, wankte, und auseinanderbrach. Ace fluchte und warf seinem Vater einen flammenden Blick zu. _„Geh, verdammte Scheiße!"_

Endlich nickte Poseidon. Angst lag in seinen Augen, als er die Karte ergriff, wissend, dass sie in den Händen der Todesser auf jeden Fall ihren Tod bedeuten würde, und verschwand. Sekunden später war die Küche leer, und Ace beugte sich erschöpft über den Küchentisch, gab sich Zeit, durchzuatmen und sich zu beruhigen, und die Konzentration der Auroren war wieder da.

_Verlier nie die Kontrolle, _hörte er Frank Longbottoms raue Stimme in seinem Kopf, als er mit schnellen Schritten durch das Haus ging und den Zaubern seines Vaters weitere Schutzzauber hinzufügte, immer wieder die Anti-Apparationsschilde abtastete und wusste, dass er nicht die Zeit hatte, sie zu brechen. Lydia Corday hätte es vielleicht geschafft, oder der junge Potter. Er nicht. Ace war schon immer ein miserabler Fluchbrecher gewesen.

_Wenn du einmal einen Vorteil hast, setze ihn maximal ein, _dozierte sein alter Mentor mit seiner ewigen Ernsthaftigkeit in seinem Kopf, und Ace hätte beinahe geschnaubt, während er einen bösartigen altschottischen Abwehrfluch auf die Vordertür sprach. _Magerer Vorteil._ Nur noch Minuten, und dann würden sie hier sein. Keine Zeit, nachzudenken. _Agieren, nicht reagieren._

Dann konnte er sie hören. Die Mistkerle kamen im Rudel und versuchten nicht einmal, leise zu sein. Sie waren sich ihrer Sache sicher, und dass sie Recht hatten, ließ Ace Stoßgebete losschicken. Er hatte nie so enden wollen. Im Feld, ja, aber nicht in seinem eigenen Heim.

Seine Augen verengten sich, als er hörte, wie sich jemand an der Tür zu schaffen machte. Vorsichtig zog er sich zurück, den langen Flur hinab, bis er sein Ende erreichte, der Vordertür direkt gegenüber, bereit, einen Fluch auf den ersten von ihnen zu jagen und in der Küche zu seiner Rechten in Deckung zu gehen. Ein gedämpfter Schrei ließ ein fieses Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aufblitzen. _Das war der altschottische, _urteilte er befriedigt. Ace hatte schon immer mit allen Waffen gekämpft.

Sorgsam ging er in Duellposition. Seine Muskeln spannten sich. Dann knarrte die Tür in den Angeln. Der Kampf begann.

„_Imperio_!", schrie Ace, legte alle Kraft in den Zauber, und schon spürte er es, hatte _es_, den ersten von ihnen getroffen, überwältigt, umfasst. Instinktiv wischte er mit dem Zauberstab, sobald er die Kontrolle hatte, und jagte den Todesser auf seine Kameraden. Mondlicht fiel durch die Tür, auf die Silhouette eines menschlichen Knäuels, jemand schrie, als der unbekannte Todesser einen Schrumpfzauber auf seine Kameraden sprach. Die Taktik bewehrte sich; der einfache Spruch überforderte den beherrschten Zauberer nicht, und jemand ging zu Boden.

Ace hörte das „_Stupor_!" nur halb, warf sich schon beiseite, bevor er die Kontrolle über sein nun gelähmtes Opfer verlor, und rollte sich in der Küche ab, während polternde Fußschritte im Gang erklangen. Er schluckte, wusste, dass er nicht überleben konnte, dass seine Aufgabe darin bestand, Zeit zu gewinnen... _Oh Gott, hoffentlich töten sie mich, _betete er. _Hoffentlich töten sie mich. Ich will nicht wie Potter und Thomas enden. Und irgendwann reden sie alle..._

Er stieß sich an einem Küchenschrank ab, Geschirr klirrte, und er kam in einer vertrauten Hocke hoch - rechtzeitig, um einen Lähmzauber des vordersten Todessers abzublocken. „_Everbero_!", zischte er, war schon wieder in Bewegung, doch die Küche ließ ihm keinen Raum für größere Ausweichmanöver.

_Niemals, niemals lass dich in die Ecke drängen, _sagte der Geist eines Frank Longbottom im Geist eines Unterrichtszimmers.

_Zu spät, _kommentierte Ace innerlich sarkastisch und kam rechtzeitig unter dem Tisch hervor, um zu sehen, wie der Todesser an die Wand im Flur geschleudert wurde. Seine Kapuze löste sich - es war Wilkes. _Dieser Bastard._

In letzter Sekunde wich er einem roten Lichtblitz aus, rollte sich erneut unter den Tisch, und ein Knochenbrecherfluch traf die Tischplatte und ließ jahrhundertealte Eiche in tausende antike Splitter zerspringen. Ace kniff die Augen zusammen, rollte sich ab, kam hoch, und mit einem so kontrollierten Wink seines Zauberstabs war ein Schild um ihn errichtet, blockte einen Lähmzauber ab.

_Hier stimmt etwas nicht, _dachte er panisch. Er war wieder oben und schleuderte einen Stuhl in Richtung Tür. _Es müssten sechs sein. Wo sind die anderen drei?_

In dem Moment, als ihm die Erkenntnis dämmerte, war es bereits zu spät. Ein schmerzverzerrter, entfernter, gellender Schrei durchbrach den Kampflärm. _Cruciatus_. _Marlene._

Aces Kopf fuhr herum, und er hatte noch Zeit zu erkennen, dass seine Unaufmerksamkeit ihn das Leben gekostet hatte, als sein Schild kollabierte und ein Stoßzauber ihn gegen die Spüle krachen ließ. _Verdammt..._

_Irgendwann reden sie alle._

Ace McKinnon hörte noch die Beschwörung des Todesfluchs, und er starb dankbar dafür.

* * *

Der fünfzehnte Oktober kam erneut. Früher am Tag hatte Bones zum ersten Mal die Abschlussrede gehalten, und sieben Rekruten hatten die Hände ihrer zukünftigen Mentoren geschüttelt (Corday übernahm protestlos für Ace; Fletchley wäre sein erster Rekrut geworden). Die Klasse über ihnen feierte gerade in etwas größerem Rahmen, und zu Recht: Fünf von zehn hatten das Mentorenjahr überlebt. Christina Rockwood. Altair Pepples. Artemis Clearwater. Lucia Sarinelli - er hatte gewusst, dass sie es schaffen würde - und er selbst, Sirius Black. 

Zu diesem außerordentlichen Ereignis hatte man sogar Familie eingeladen. Sirius hatte einen kurzen Blick in den Festsaal werfen können, bevor die Eule ihn fand. Er hatte kurz Altairs etwas überforderten alten Vater die Hand geschüttelt und grinsend einen Blick auf Lucia geworfen, die zwischen Alice Longbottom und ihren strahlenden Eltern vor Stolz fast platzte. Christina hatte ihre sämtlichen sechs jüngere Geschwister auf einmal in die Arme zu schließen versucht. Und er hatte plötzlich schmerzlich Jepedina vermisst.

Sirius hatte die unvertraute Schleiereule einen Moment lang irritiert angesehen, als sie sich auf seiner Schulter niederließ und ungeduldig flatterte. Dann hatte er das Pergament von ihrem Bein entfernt, Dumbledores Siegel erkannt und sich vorsichtshalber in den Garderoberaum zurückgezogen, während er las.

Selbstverständlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, an diesem Tag, dem vielleicht wichtigsten in seinem Leben, auch nur ein Wort von den Blacks zu hören - ein Heuler hätte vielleicht noch im Bereich des Möglichen gelegen. Und sicherlich hätte er mit dem gerechnet, einen Brief von Dumbledore, über Regulus zu erhalten. Sirius wunderte sich nicht, dass der Schulleiter wie gewöhnlich früher Bescheid wusste als jeder andere. Er war dankbar, dass es auf diese Weise geschah. Hätte Jepedina noch gelebt, wäre es natürlich etwas anderes gewesen, aber er wusste nicht, wie er reagiert hätte, wenn er es später in der Zentrale von Bones erfahren hätte.

Für die Auroren stellte es nur eine weitere geschlossene Akte dar. Vor einer Stunde hätte er noch geglaubt, dass es ihm nicht anders gehen würde und kein Umstand in dieser Welt etwas daran ändern konnte. Oh, wie hatte er sich getäuscht. Plötzlich vermisste er seine Freunde, Remus und Peter vor allem, die ihrem kleinen Pack immer Herz und Seele gegeben hatten. Sie hätten sich nie so sehr verschätzt. Sie hätten nie diesen blanken _Unglauben _gefühlt, wenn sie an seiner Stelle gewesen wären und diesen Brief erhalten hätten. Er hatte sich so sehr verschätzt, dass er nicht einmal trauern konnte, und Leere in seiner Brust und seine Ungläubigkeit beschämten ihn.

Der junge Auror atmete tief durch, während er aus einem hohen Fenster in die Illusion eines strahlenden Nachthimmels sah, in dem er sogar den Hundsstern, seinen Namensvetter ausmachen konnte. Etwas verstaubte Erinnerungen an Astronomieunterricht stiegen in ihm auf, als er mit Blicken Canis Major nachzog, den Blick schweifen ließ... Doch die Leute vom Wetterbüro ließen die Sterne in dieser Nacht nicht hell genug strahlen, als dass das Sternbild des Löwen, Regulus sichtbar wäre. Aber da war Orion... und Andromeda konnte er am Rand seines Blickfelds entdecken. Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse. Als rebellierender Teenager hatte er Astronomie hassen gelernt; wenn er in den Himmel sah, hatte er immer das Gefühl, als starre seine Familie ihn an. Sie waren alle da oben - selbst Regulus, wenn auch heute nicht zu sehen - und er hatte es immer fair gefunden, dass sein Stern am Hellsten von allen strahlte.

Sein Blick schweifte in die Vergangenheit, vor die Zeit, in der sich die Brücken zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern nicht mehr überqueren ließen, in die Zeit einer Kindheit, in der das Alter ihn und seinen Bruder noch nicht getrennt hatte, in dem die kindliche Bellatrix sich für Schminke und Jungs, aber wirklich nicht für die Dunklen Künste interessierte. Er erinnerte sich an den Grimmauldplatz, alt und muffig, aber merkwürdig vertraut - ein Gefühl, das er später mit seinem Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm zu verbinden lernte... seine Mutter, so stolz auf ihn, immer nur stolz, weil sie für Zuneigung keine Worte kannte, und später so wütend... Nein, Gedanken an seine Familie mussten sich immer nach Sekunden verdüstern, wohin er sie auch lenkte.

Seit er fünfzehn war, hatte Sirius darum gerungen, alles abzuschütteln, was ihn mit dem fürnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks verband, und wenn er heute an sich hinabsah, musste er beinahe überrascht feststellen, dass es an keinem Abend zuvor besser geglückt war. Schwarze Roben mit schweren Silberornamenten wiesen ihn nun auch offiziell als Auroren aus. Sirius hatte schon lange in den Spiegel gesehen und gewusst, dass die Jugend aus seinen Augen verschwunden war, und dass eine Härte in seinen Zügen lag, wie sie nur mit den Hexen und Zauberern der Zentrale verbunden werden konnte. Die Unbeschwertheit und Lebensfreude waren noch da, wurden regelmäßig durch den Anblick seiner Freunde wiedererweckt, außer natürlich heute Abend, am Tag seines Lebens, dank des unsäglichen Briefs...

„Junge." Eine heisere Stimme riss ihn aus den Grübeleien. Er erkannte sie, warf dennoch aus reiner Gewohnheit einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter, bevor er sich wieder an den Fensterrahmen lehnte und den buchstäblich familiären Nachthimmel ansah.

Moody, heute in schweren dunkelblauen Roben, rügte ihn jedoch nicht, weil er es zugelassen hatte, dass jemand diesen Raum betrat, ohne dass er auch nur den Zauberstab zog (mitten im Ministerium drohte schwerlich ein Angriff, aber Moody lebte nach Prinzipien). Der alte Mann strich sich lediglich eine graue Strähne aus der Stirn - sein Haar wurde jetzt mit jedem Einsatz heller - und kam schweigend neben ihm zum Stehen. Es überraschte Sirius, in seinen Augen zu lesen, dass er den Anblick des Sternenhimmels wirklich zu genießen schien. Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken des Schweigens sprach er weiter.

„Albus hat dir diesen Brief geschickt, he? Er wollte bis nach dem Fest warten, aber ich hab ihn gesagt, dass du es dann bloß von Amelia erfährst. Oder von Longbottom - grandiose Ermittlerin, Longbottom." Moody musterte ihn prüfend. „Wusste nicht, dass dir so viel an dem Burschen lag."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tat es nicht. Wir haben uns seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Ich bin nur... überrascht. Ich meine, er war immer feige... Feiger kleiner Bastard." Er verzog die Lippen. „Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so endet."

Ein weiterer Augenblick verging im Schweigen. „Feigheit ist nicht der schlechteste aller Gründe. Es gibt schlechtere, weit schlechtere. Wenn du mich fragst, ist jeder Grund schlechter, den diese verdammten Todesser haben."

Sirius lächelte schwach. „Habt ihr den Rest von ihm schon gefunden?"

Doch Moody schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Interessiert uns auch nicht. Der Kopf reicht schließlich völlig aus, um ihn zu identifizieren, he?"

Der junge Auror nickte unbehaglich; dann suchte er sich eine bequemere Position an der Wand, während er weiter nach draußen sah, obwohl es wirklich nichts Neues zu sehen gab, und das Schweigen sich dehnte. Lange war es her, dass er sich in der Gegenwart seines Mentors unwohl gefühlt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht genau erinnern, wann das Gefühl verschwunden war, aber bereits nach wenigen Wochen hatte er so selbstverständlich Alastor Moody im Rücken gespürt, als sei der andere nichts als eine natürliche Verlängerung seines Körpers.

Dennoch sah er überrascht auf, als Moodys Hand sich schwer auf seine Schulter legte. „Es ist immer schwer, Junge", brummte der Auror nur und tätschelte unbeholfen seine Schulter. „Aber in diesem Krieg sterben so viele - lass dir von einem mehr oder weniger nicht die Laune verderben."

Sirius schüttelte leicht den Kopf, grinste schwach. Sein Mentor mochte einer der großartigsten Kämpfer seiner Zeit sein, und einer der gnadenlosesten Lehrer, aber an seinem Umgang mit anderen Menschen musste er eindeutig noch arbeiten.

Moody schien jedoch beschlossen zu haben, dass seine Bemühungen ausgereicht hatten, denn schließlich wandte er sich um. „Komm mit", forderte er ihn auf und schritt bereits los.

Sirius schloss automatisch zu ihm auf, während Moody die Tür zu einem Seitenausgang öffnete, wurde ganz natürlich zum Schatten seines Mentors, bevor er weitersprach. „Wohin gehen wir?"

„In mein Büro", erwiderte Moody. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, Licht in dem dämmrigen Seitengang zu entzünden, denn er wandte sich bereits einer engen Treppe zu, die Sirius bereits kannte, von der er aber wusste, dass sie offiziell gar nicht existierte. „Wir müssen reden."

„Okay..." Sirius nahm gelassen zwei Stufen auf einmal, um mit dem flinken alten Mann Schritt zu halten. „Und worüber?"

Moodys Griff auf seiner Schulter verhärtete sich. „Über die _interessanten _Aufgaben im Orden des Phönix."

Wenigstens tat es gut zu wissen, dass man keine Familie brauchte, um Vertrauen zu bekommen.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	17. Packtreffen

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter und das Harry Potter-Universum gehören J.K. Rowling und den Leuten, denen sie die Rechte verkauft hat (zu denen ich nicht gehöre). Ich spiele nur in ihrem Sandkasten und räume auch später wieder auf._

_Sophia - oh je, hab ich mich wirklich so unklar ausgedrückt mit Severus? Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass er ein Todesser geworden sei, nur um ein Spion zu werden (das fände ich sehr merkwürdig). Ich meinte eher dieses unbehagliche Gefühl, wenn man irgendwie weiß, dass man das Falsche tut, aber es nicht richtig greifen kann. Kennst du diese Erleichterung, wenn man endlich einen lange überfälligen Entschluss fasst? Severus spricht mehr von unterbewussten Gefühlen, oder auch einfach von Ereignissen im Laufe einer langen Entwicklung. Oder so war es gemeint._

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews. Ich wollte erst morgen updaten, aber extra für Imperiatus kommt das Kapitel jetzt schon :-). Entschuldigt also, falls ich noch irgendwo eine merkwürdige Formulierung oder Tippfehler habe... Und jetzt kommen die Prewetts, und die Rumtreiber:

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**November 1980. Packtreffen.**

„_Streichen Sie Ace von Ihrer verdammten Liste und schicken Sie endlich die Zuschüsse." (dem McKinnon-Artikel des Tagespropheten beigelegt) -- _Amelia Bones, Notiz an Millicent Bagnold.

* * *

Die Brüder Prewett bewohnten ein gemeinsames Haus in einem reinen Zauberer-Vorort von Nottingham. Die meisten ihrer Nachbarn sagten am nächsten Morgen, sie hätten nichts gehört. Eine alte Hexe räumte Schreie und Lärm ein, fügte aber mit einer Grimasse hinzu, dass Lärm im Haus dieser unmöglichen ‚jungen' Männer wirklich nichts Ungewöhnliches sei, bevor sie die Tür zuknallte und sich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr blicken ließ.

Als am Morgen die Herbstsonne kalt und grell über den sorgsam gepflegten Vorgärten aufgestiegen war, hatte das Dunkle Mal über dem Heim der Brüder gebrannt.

Von außen wirkte das kleine Häuschen beinahe unversehrt. Nur die Tür zeugte von den Ereignissen; sie hing schief und in Splittern aus den Angeln.

Stieß man ihre Überreste vorsichtig beiseite, gab sie den Blick auf einen kleinen Flur frei, der direkt in die Küche führte. Zur Rechten hatte eine Treppe in den oberen Stock geführt, doch eine Explosion hatte die meisten Stufen herausgerissen. Der Boden klebte vor getrockneten Blut; ein Feind war hier gefallen. Mitten im Durchgang zur Küche lag eine zerbrochene Teekanne, deren Inhalt sich über den Teppich ergossen hatte, so dass sich der Geruch von Kräutern mit dem von Blut und Rauch vermischte.

Drang man weiter in das Innere des vormals gemütlichen Heims zweier ewiger Junggesellen vor, wurde man Zeuge eines Kampfes, den sie ausgetragen hatten, obwohl sie wussten, dass sie nicht gewinnen konnten. Gideons Arbeitszimmer lag in Trümmern; einst intakte Tapete schälte sich von den Wänden ab, die Splitter von zersprengten Regalen bedeckten einen umgeworfenen Stuhl, über dem noch eine vergessene Robe hing.

Sie fanden Fabian Prewett völlig unversehrt, ausgestreckt im Flur des oberen Stocks, wo die Zwillinge immer ein Zimmer für ihre Rekruten freihielten. Ihn hatte der Todesfluch getötet. Sein Bruder lag zehn Schritte entfernt, wo ihn die Kraft eines Fluchs durch eine Tür in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer geschleudert hatte. Nur das rote Haar ließ noch erkennen, wen sie vor sich hatten.

„Es waren fünf.", sagte Frank draußen vorm Haus, als die Ermittlungszauberer von _Missbrauch der Magie_ endlich Bericht erstatteten und abzogen. Er stand neben Amelia, und sie beide sahen hoch zu dem Dunklen Mal. „Vermutlich haben die beiden drei von ihnen getötet, aber sie haben die Leichen mitgenommen."

„Sie wären beleidigt gewesen, wenn er weniger geschickt hätte." Die kühle Brise ließ Bones schaudern; sie zog ihre Roben enger um die Schultern. Einen Augenblick lang schwiegen sie.

„1976 war schlimm", sagte Frank dann leise. „Aber jetzt wird es schlimmer. Bald ist niemand mehr übrig zum Kämpfen."

Amelia antwortete nicht.

* * *

„Mein Bruder ist tot.", sagte Sirius und legte seine Gabel beiseite.

Remus' Kopf fuhr hoch, und seine beiden Freunde taten es ihm gleich. Peter, bemerkte der Werwolf aus dem Augenwinkel, lief rot an, weil er sich über der abrupten Neuigkeit verschluckt hatte, schien aber scheinbar entschlossen, nicht zu husten. Es hätte auch wirklich nicht gepasst.

Wobei sich Remus nicht entscheiden konnte, wie eine passende Antwort aussehen sollte. Und auch James sah seinen Freund einen Moment lang nur völlig verwirrt an.

„Dumbledore wusste natürlich wieder vor allen anderen Bescheid", fuhr Sirius fort. Seine Miene blieb beunruhigend undifferenziert, sein Ton ebenmäßig, und er begann, seine Serviette in aller Selbstverständlichkeit sorgfältig zusammenzufalten. „Regulus... Er hat kalte Füße bekommen. Hat sich davongemacht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber aus Voldemorts illustrem Nachtclub kann man ja bekanntlich nicht austreten. Die Goyle-Brüder haben ihn dann erwischt und praktisch zerfleischt."

Sirius' Beiläufigkeit ließ sich Remus innerlich winden. Er kannte seinen Freund seit so vielen Jahren, wusste, dass er nie Schwäche zeigen konnte, nicht einmal vor ihnen. Als Sirius mit fünfzehn von daheim davonlief - Remus hatte immer vermutet, dass Regulus dabei eine Rolle gespielt hatte -, hatte er wochenlang kein Wort über die Blacks verloren. Vermutlich wusste nur James, was genau sich damals abgespielt hatte. Und nach der Katastrophe mit Snape und Konsorten, die zu dem Zwischenfall mit der Peitschenden Weide führte, hatte er so hysterisch gelacht, dass Remus sich kaum getraut hatte, mit angemessener Wut zu reagieren. Selbst für ihn blieb Sirius in solchen Momenten undurchschaubar.

Deshalb ließ er nun in der entstandenen, zögernden Stille vorsichtig seinen Blick zu James schweifen. Ihr alter inoffizieller Rudelführer, noch in die roten Roben gekleidet, die er oft im Ministerium trug, hatte seine Gabel ebenfalls sinken lassen und die Pasta auf seinem Teller vergessen, während er Sirius abwägend ansah.

„Hat er verdient.", sagte James schließlich resolut. „Feiger Bastard." Er schüttelte sich leicht und wandte sich betont den Resten seiner Mahlzeit zu. Remus warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Natürlich, James Potter hasste die Dunklen Künste mehr als alles andere - mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Severus Snapes -, aber selbst er wäre zu einem so unbarmherzigen Urteil nicht fähig. Oder doch?

Erstaunlicherweise jedoch wirkte Sirius seltsam beruhigt. Er entspannte sich sichtlich, nickte leicht und schien sich wieder der Tatsache gewahr zu werden, dass sie sich mitten in einem Restaurant befanden. Remus beobachtete, wie er seinen Blick abwesend durch den Raum schweifen ließ, eine Geste, die ihm nur auffiel, weil sie nicht zu dem alten Sirius aus der Schulzeit passte - was auch immer Moody im letzten Jahr mit ihm angestellt hatte, eine gute Portion Paranoia war Teil davon.

Einen Augenblick lang trafen sich Remus' und Peters Blick, und sein kleinwüchsiger Freund sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck der Verwirrung an. Als Antwort deutete Remus ein Schulterzucken an. Sehr aufmerksam beobachtete er weiter seine Freunde.

„Ja, nicht wahr.", sagte Sirius schließlich. Er grinste schief. „Ich wüsste zu gerne, was meine Mutter jetzt von ihrem perfekten Sohn hält."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Das war ein weiterer untypisch grausamer Seitenhieb, so sehr die alte Mrs. Black es nach allem, was er wusste, verdient hatte. Selbst Sirius machte keine Witze über den Tod.

„Immerhin war es ein würdevoller Grund zu sterben", bemerkte Peter schließlich. Vielleicht war Remus der einzige, dem die merkwürdige Brüskiertheit in seiner Stimme auffiel - die Worte waren typisch Peter, und doch klang er ihnen überdrüssig, als sage er nur, was man von ihm erwartete, ohne jedes Herzblut. _Genervt? Müde?_

James verzog derweil merklich das Gesicht, während Sirius sich gleichzeitig sichtbar anspannte und sowohl Peter, als auch James sorgfältig - vorsichtig - zu mustern begann.

„Für den Idioten war es zu spät für Würde", erwiderte James beinahe verächtlich. „Wisst ihr noch, wie er immer den anderen Slytherins hinterher gerannt ist? Ich wette, er wurde nur ein Todesser, weil er dumm und feige war, und aus denselben Gründen ist er jetzt tot. Wirklich, kein großer Verlust."

Nun, immerhin hatte er jetzt Peters Aufmerksamkeit. Der Blondschopf sah verblüfft auf, schien für sich im Geiste noch einmal seine eigenen Worte abzutasten und nichts Falsches daran zu finden. Ganz offensichtlich konnte er nicht folgen.

Remus jedoch ging plötzlich ein Licht auf, und er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es für Sirius gewesen sein musste, diese Nachricht zu erhalten. Sein Freund hatte aus der strikten Trennung zwischen Schwarz und Weiß, die der Krieg mit sich brachte, immer Sicherheit gezogen, und dann rannte Regulus dem Dunklen Lord davon...

Sirius nannte es „kalte Füße bekommen", doch er war besser als das, und Remus las jetzt, wo er verstanden hatte, in seinen Augen von der anderen Perspektive: Regulus hatte sich von Voldemort abgewandt und war dafür gestorben. Der Werwolf blinzelte irritiert - Sirius hatte Schuldgefühle! Die Welt stand auf dem Kopf - kein Wunder, dass er mit der ganzen Unterhaltung nichts hatte anfangen können... Lediglich James, wie immer schnell von Begriff, hatte verstanden und reagiert.

Remus fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Dumbledore auf ein Ereignis wie dieses gewartet hatte, bevor er Sirius zum Mitglied des inneren Kreises im Phönixorden werden ließ. Dann jedoch verbat er sich den Gedanken - der alte Mann hatte sie schließlich alle etwa zur selben Zeit ‚befördert', und Remus für seinen Teil erfüllte das Vertrauen noch immer mit Stolz.

„Also", sagte er langsam, sprang in die geschlagene Bresche und nahm den Anlass, um das Thema zu wechseln und Sirius das Unbehagen zu ersparen, das bei längerer Reflexion über dieses heikle Thema in ihm aufsteigen musste. „vergessen wir den ... den Kollateralschaden und reden über etwas Angenehmeres, ja?" Er sah seine drei Freunde fragend an. „Wie läuft's mit der Arbeit?"

Peter zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Remus war nicht sicher, ob er sich damit auf sein anhaltendes Unverständnis oder seine Arbeit in _Pettigrews Kesselparadies_ bezog. „Viel zu tun", antwortete er vage. „Ihr wisst ja, Familienangelegenheiten."

In diesem Moment wurden sie von einem Kellner unterbrochen, der mit freundlichem Lächeln seinen Zauberstab hob und die Teller auf ein Tablett zu levitieren begann. Remus bemerkte, dass Peter nicht viel gegessen zu haben schien. Ihr Freund wirkte in letzter Zeit, seit seinem anhaltenden Stimmungshoch, viel zu oft besorgt, beinahe nervös und ein wenig kränklich. Weder James, noch Sirius schien es weiter aufzufallen, und immerhin wussten sie alle, dass Peter in der Tat von seinem Vater auf Trab gehalten wurde, von einem Krieg und noch dazu seiner kranken Mutter - und doch... Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er beschloss, ihn nicht weiter zu drängen.

„Angenehmeres Thema, Arbeit, ja?" Sirius schnaubte und wirkte ein wenig wie Alastor Moody - James musste es auch aufgefallen sein, denn Remus sah, wie er mühsam ein Grinsen verbarg. Sirius' Miene hingegen verdüsterte sich ein wenig. „Ehrlich gesagt kann ich froh sein, dass ich es heute hierher geschafft habe." Er hob nachdenklich eine Augenbraue. „Das hier war im Prinzip mein Frühstück." - draußen ging die Sonne unter - „Ich hab heute Nacht schon wieder Dienst. Es geht nicht anders. Dass wir Gideon und Fabian verloren haben, war ein herber Verlust. Das erste Mal seit '76 haben wir ernste Personalprobleme, und Bones weiß kaum, wie sie die Löcher noch stopfen soll."

Bei der Erwähnung der Prewetts hatten James und Remus düster genickt. Nicht nur die Zentrale hatte durch den Überfall zwei gute Männer verloren, sondern auch der Orden. Und Remus fragte sich, wann er angefangen hatte, auf Todesnachrichten hin Strategien zu überdenken, anstatt um seine Freunde zu trauern.

„Bei uns ist es so ähnlich. Weißt ja." James gestikulierte mit dem Weinglas, das er in der Hand hielt, vage in Sirius' Richtung, und fuhr an Peter und Remus gewandt fort. „Seit ein paar Wochen setzen sie uns regelmäßiger auf Feldeinsätzen ein. Geht nicht mehr anders. Lily ist halb wahnsinnig, weil ich immer so spät heimkomme." In seinen Augen funkelte es. „Allerdings ist sie auch nicht besser. Sie arbeitet jetzt daheim, aber ehrlich, meistens ist sie höchstens körperlich anwesend."

Diesmal war es an Remus, ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken, und er sah, wie sich ähnliche Empfindungen in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde spiegelten. Selbst jetzt noch, vier Jahre, nachdem er Lily erstmals hatte nach Hogsmeade auf ein Date traktieren können, glänzten die Augen von James Potter, Ehemann und Familienvater, genauso wie die eines Zweitklässlers, wenn das Gespräch auf eine gewisse rothaarige Irin kam.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?", fragte Peter, der sich aufgesetzt hatte und tatsächlich ehrlich interessiert schien.

„Sicher." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hörst es doch auf den Treffen des Ordens. Die Todesser sind uns haushoch überlegen, aber das wirklich Schlimme ist, dass wir meistens nicht mal wissen, wen wir suchen."

Remus pflichtete ihm betrübt bei. „Es gibt da draußen nur eine Handvoll offener, überführter Todesser", erklärte er Peter, weil er es gewohnt war, zu erklären. Merkwürdig, wie sich manche Dinge änderten und andere doch gleich blieben. „Die Lestranges zum Beispiel. Dann sind da noch Dutzende andere, die zu reich oder zu mächtig sind, dass Bones sie einfach abführen lassen könnte. Wie die Malfoys. Oder dieser Travers."

„Oder Schniefelus", fügte James hinzu und ignorierte die Tatsache von Snapes wundersamem Wandel, falls er überhaupt davon wusste. Dumbledore hielt so vieles geheim.

Fürs erste nickte Remus dankend. „Genau. Aber darüber hinaus sind da noch andere... Wer weiß, wie viele, die es schaffen, immer brav ihre Kapuzen auf und den Kopf unten zu halten. Im Grunde könnte jeder ein Todesser sein. Wir wissen nicht, wer der Feind ist. Das ist das wirklich Verheerende."

„Man kann niemandem mehr vertrauen", sagte Sirius leise. „Letzte Woche war ich dabei, als wir Amos Gudgeon in seiner Villa festnehmen wollten. Hatten handfeste Beweise, er ahnte nichts, sollte alles kein Problem sein - kaum dass Dearborn und ich da aufgetaucht sind, ist die gesamte Familie auf uns losgegangen. Seine Frau, seine Schwester und beide Söhne." Er runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Die Gudgeons waren einst für ihre Abneigung zu den Dunklen Künsten berühmt gewesen. Und sie waren für Hufflepuff, was die Weasleys für Gryffindor waren.

„Und als ich letztens dieses Mädchen mit nach Hause genommen habe", fuhr Sirius in etwas beiläufigerem Ton fort. „hat sie es glatt mit dem Imperius-Fluch versucht, sobald ich mich umgedreht habe." Ganz offensichtlich traf ihn der Verrat der Gudgeons deutlich härter.

Remus starrte ihn etwas ungläubig an. „Und das erzählst du so beiläufig aus dem Nähkästchen?", schnappte er. „Und wie man dich kennt, ist es wahrscheinlich sogar schon ein paar Monate her!"

Sirius machte eine wegwerfende Geste und grinste etwas unbehaglich unter seinem Blick. „Es war keine große Sache. Sie war niemand, nicht mal ein Todesser. Hatte es allerdings vor, und ich sollte so eine Art Einstandsgeschenk werden." Remus maß ihn noch immer mit einem Blick besorgter Empörung und dachte nicht daran, damit aufzuhören. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Moony, ich bin ein Auror. Es ist nicht so, als würde ich meinen Zauberstab vergessen, nur weil ich Sex habe."

„Hast ihn immer in der Hand, was?" James gluckste. Das Schimmern, das in Hogwarts stets Unheil angekündigt hatte, lag wieder in seinen Augen. „Also, du hattest dich umgedreht. Hat sie dich erwischt?"

„Kurz." Sehr knapp. „Ich war ihn nach ein paar Sekunden wieder los."

„Und - was hatte sie mit dir vor?" James' Stimme nahm deutlich anzügliche Untertöne an.

Sirius hob die Augenbrauen und maß nun seinerseits James mit einem ausführlichen Blick. „Nichts, was man euch Halbstarken im Fluchbrecherbüro beibringt."

„Das sind eindeutig Dinge, von denen ich nichts hören will!", brach es aus Peter hervor, und die verspielte Spannung löste sich, als sie lachten. „Themenwechsel!" Er überlegte einen Augenblick dramatisch fieberhaft. „Irgendwas, nur nicht das. Remus. Erzähl uns von deinem Job. Bitte!"

James lachte, bevor er sich Remus zuwandte. „Ja, wirklich, erzähl uns von deinem Job. Du bist ja jetzt schon ewig lange bei Gringotts."

Dankbar, dass James einfühlsam genug war, die Frage nicht mit irgendeinem Witz zu salzen, antwortete Remus. Er verhexte nun wirklich schon recht lange Hochsicherheitsverliese für die Zaubererbank, aber nichts desto trotz blieb das Thema fester Anstellungen für ihn ein Sensibles. Und ganz besonders das von Gringrotts. „Es ist gar nicht schlecht", erwiderte er und gewährte Peter die Erleichterung, nichts über die Sexgewohnheiten von Todessern lernen zu müssen. „Gut, Kobolde hassen Dunkle Kreaturen wirklich, allerdings ist Vollmond für sie so eine Art inoffizieller Feiertag, bei dem vor allem Feuerwhiskey eine zentrale Rolle spielt..." Etwas schuldbewusst lenkte der das Thema von seiner genauen Aufgabe weg.

Und das Gespräch schweifte ab.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	18. Die Akte Snape

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter, das zugehörige Universum und seine Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Die Rechte hat J.K. Rowling, wenn sie sie nicht jemand anderem verkauft hat._

_Freut mich, dass euch die „Prewett-Szene" gefallen hat; insbesondere, weil ich sie auch sehr mochte. Ich bin auch beruhigt, dass meine Beschreibung von Sirius gerade richtig anzukommen scheint. War schwierig zu schreiben._

_Ich glaube, ich muss euch alle mal für eure Reviews virtuell knuddeln :-). Jedes Mal, wenn mein Mailprogramm „Pling!" macht und es ein Review und kein Spam ist, beginne ich auf gänzlich unwürdevolle Weise zu strahlen ;-). Meint ihr, ihr könnt mal wieder ein paar mehr schreiben? Bitte, bitte?... :große Augen mach:_

_Das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit, und ich verrat euch was, ich mag es richtig gerne. Aber jetzt kommt erst mal, unter anderem, Moody...

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**Dezember 1980. Die Akte „Snape".**

„_Die Lohnliste der Aurorenzentrale umfasst zurzeit 21 Auroren im aktiven Dienst. Ich wiederhole dringend meine Empfehlung zusätzlicher Zuschüsse." -- _Tobin Tinybott, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, Monatsbericht.

* * *

Der Weihnachtsmorgen 1980 fand Alastor Moody im Aurorenbüro in der Nähe des Fluchbrecherkorridors, wo er sich streckte, dass Knochen knackten, und gähnte wie ein Bär, bevor er düster eine Akte in Longbottoms Fach warf und nicht minder übellaunig die Zentrale übersah.

Alastor, der zu seinem großen Ärger heutzutage die Dienstpläne machte, hatte nicht mehr Urlaub als notwendig genehmigt. Wenn der Feind glaubte, dass die Auroren zu Weihnachten unaufmerksam wurden, würde er zuschlagen. Als Konsequenz wurden die Auroren nicht unaufmerksam. Um diese Uhrzeit bewegte sich allerdings alles noch mit einer gewissen Trägheit, und der dichte Nebel, den das Wetterbüro vor den Fenstern wogen ließ, half auch nicht weiter, aber wenigstens _arbeiteten _sie. Ein bisschen.

„Morgen", grüßte Corday verschlafen, als sie sich an ihm vorbeidrängte, um ihr Fach im Ablageschrank zu erreichen, und er machte aus Prinzip keine Anstalten, aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Schon lange da?"

„Seit gestern Abend.", knurrte Moody grimmig, teilweise einfach aus Prinzip. Da lobte er sich seine wenigen Schüler. Weder Meadowes, noch Black würden es je wagen, ihn ohne Grund anzusprechen. Vor allem am Morgen.

Corday schien sich allerdings entschieden zu haben, ihren gesunden Menschenverstand zu ignorieren, oder vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach keinen. Moody war sich da oft nicht sicher. „Caradoc schon gesehen?"

„Nicht seit gestern." Sein Kopf fuhr zu ihr herum, als die Worte zu ihm durchdrangen. „Er hat Dienst.", grollte er drohend.

„Ich weiß. Er ist aber nicht da.", erwiderte sie unbekümmert. Niemand machte sich Sorgen, am seltensten Lydia Corday. Verlustmeldungen standen schließlich am Schwarzen Brett, damit er und Amelia nicht ständig durch dumme Fragen gestört wurden.

Alastors Augen verengten sich; im Geist rekapitulierte er die Meldungen, die in der Nacht hereingekommen waren, aber sie hatten ihre Ruhe gehabt. Die Todesser schliefen wohl alle friedlich und feierten Weihnachten - _ha! _Der alte Auror warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Wenn Dearborn nicht in einer halben Stunde da war, würde er mehr tun, als ihm die Leviten zu lesen. Grummelnd murmelte er ein paar Drohungen in seinen Bart, und Lydia, grinsend, schlüpfte wieder an ihm vorbei und verschwand in Richtung der Unterrichtsräume.

„Moody!" Gerade hatte er sich in Bewegung setzen wollen; als jetzt die Stimme hinter ihm erklang, wandte er sich widerstrebend um. Amelia hatte den Kopf aus dem Eingang zum Korridor vor ihrem Büro gesteckt, und ihre Stimme klang scharf. „In mein Büro. Jetzt."

Alastor seufzte kurz und verdrehte die Augen zur Decke. Irgendwie hatte er ja gehofft, dass er wenigstens eine Mütze Schlaf auf der Couch finden konnte, wenn schon keine Eulen mit Geschenken für ihn eintrafen. _Haha. _Er hatte einmal diesem Idioten Fudge das Leben gerettet - das wäre ein paar hübsch verpackte Socken wert, oder nicht?

Sich zusammenreißend machte der alte Auror also kehrt und schritt los, um dem Befehl folge zu leisten. Es war definitiv einer gewesen. Er ahnte, worum es hier ging.

Und er behielt recht.

Kaum, dass er die Tür zu Potters ehemaligem Büro hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ Amelia krachend eine dicke Akte auf ihren Schreibtisch fallen und starrte ihn an. Alastor musste kaum einen Blick darauf werfen, um sie zu erkennen. Grüner Einband. An einer Ecke verknickt. Mit der Aufschrift _Vertraulich. _Und _Snape, Severus. _

„Warum", begann Bones scharf und betont. „wird die Akte eines Mannes geschlossen, den wir auf einem halben Dutzend Todessertreffen beobachtet haben?" Sie hatte noch nicht geblinzelt, wie Alastor beiläufig auffiel. Einen Augenblick wirkte sie, als wolle sie all das aufzählen, was er schon selbst wusste, dass die Beweislage fast ausreichte, um den jungen Snape für immer wegzusperren, dass man nicht einfach grundlos Akten schloss, dass die ganze Maßnahme völlig lächerlich war. Sie tat es allerdings nicht. Ihr Blick wirkte beinahe verletzt zwischen dem Ärger, als wolle sie ihn fragen, was er jetzt schon wieder angestellt hatte.

Alastor schnaubte leicht. Er verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. „Es gibt Grund anzunehmen, dass wir uns mit Snape geirrt haben", erwiderte er knapp. „Ist auf der letzten Seite erklärt."

„Ja, sicher." Ihr Schnauben wirkte weit empörter als seines. „Ich hab das gelesen. Sprachlicher Murks, Alastor. Damit befriedigst du vielleicht Crouch und den Zauberergamot, aber keinen Auroren. Ich will eine Erklärung. Auf der Stelle."

Der Auror widerstand dem Drang, erneut die Augen zu verdrehen. Er hasste es, wenn sich andere Leute in seine Angelegenheiten einmischten. _Verdammte Vorgesetzte. _Nicht, dass er damit gerechnet hätte, dass Bones sich von irgendjemandem etwas sagen ließ. Sonst hätte er sie wohl kaum auf diesen Stuhl gesetzt.

„Snape ist kein Todesser", sagte er schließlich ungeduldig. „Albus bürgt für ihn."

„Ja, _das_ habe ich auch gelesen." Sie begann, mit den Fingern auf die Schreibtischoberfläche zu klopfen, während sie ihn nach wie vor über den Tisch hinweg anstarrte. Als sie merkte, dass er nur verkniffen zurücksah und seinen Ausführungen nichts weiter hinzufügen würde, gestikulierte sie genervt. „Also?"

Gott, wie er es hasste, diesen Snape zu verteidigen... Alastor hatte nicht vor Albus verborgen, was er von diesem neusten Mitglied in den Reihen des Ordens hielt, während er sich gemeinsam mit ihm und Lupin (talentierter Lügner, Lupin) entlastende Indizien aus den Fingern sog. Aber selbst er musste eingestehen, dass der Mann wertvolle Informationen lieferte und sich nach zwei Monaten immer noch nicht hatte erwischen lassen. Doch natürlich würde er trotzdem irgendwann sterben. Spione überlebten nie lange. Freilich sagten sie das nicht den Spionen...

„Es gibt dabei kein ‚also'", knurrte er zurück und zügelte sich selbst. „Dumbledore sagt, er ist sauber, also ist er sauber. Ende der Geschichte."

„Verdammt, Alastor!", donnerte Bones und war plötzlich aufgestanden. Sie hieb mit einer Hand auf den Tisch. „Mir reichen diese verfluchten Spiele. Gebürgt, ja? Nun, Dumbledore hat nie begriffen, dass er der Zentrale nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen kann! Wir wissen besser als er, wer da draußen eine Gefahr darstellt, schon weil es unser Job ist und nicht seiner! Wenn er glaubt, einfach herspazieren und Todesser entlasten zu können, dann hat er sich verdammt noch mal geirrt!"

Wütend stieß sie sich von ihrem Tisch ab und begann, unruhig im Raum auf und ab zu schreiten, und Alastor platzte der Kragen. Er wusste, warum Amelia nichts im Orden zu suchen hatte, oh ja, das wusste er.

„Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, Bones!", bellte er und ignorierte, dass die Aurorin wütend zu ihm herumwirbelte. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Dumbledore so dumm ist? Wenn es sein muss, bürge ich selbst für Severus Snape."

Nichts würde er mehr hassen. Aber wenn Albus ihm vertraute, konnte er das auch.

„Ach so ist das...!" Sie war stehen geblieben, stemmte die Arme auf die Hüften, und ihre Stimme wurde gefährlich leise. Offensichtlich hatte sie gerade etwas verstanden. Misstrauisch musterte sie ihn. „Ist das wieder eine Sache von diesem verflixten Orden, Moody?"

Alastor widersprach nicht. Er atmete tief durch. „Severus Snape ist vertrauenswürdig.", gab er knapp zurück.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können!", rief sie, fühlte sich bestätigt. Sie ließ eine Reihe nur halb artikulierten Geschimpfes folgen. „Verdammt Moody, glaub nicht, dass ich nicht bescheid wüsste. Ich weiß nicht, wer, und ich weiß nicht, wo, aber ich weiß verdammt noch mal bescheid über euren _Privatclub_, und du kannst dir denken, was ich davon halte." Auch sie atmete ein paar Mal durch, um ruhig zu bleiben, fuchtelte bei ihren nächsten Worten aber dennoch mit einem Finger vor seiner Nase herum. „Wenn Severus Snape ein Spion ist, dann sollte er der Spion des Ministeriums sein, Alastor." Sie rang mit den Händen. „Wie sollen wir Erfolg haben, wenn wir getrennt gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen kämpfen? Wir sind diejenigen mit den Geldern und den Soldaten. Wir sind die, die diesen Krieg entscheiden, nicht eine von Albus Dumbledores verrückten Ideen!"

Der Gedanke, dass ein Spion herumlief, den sie nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, schien an ihr zu nagen, und Alastor konnte das Gefühl sogar nachvollziehen. Sein Ärger ließ ein wenig nach, aber das hieß nicht, dass er mehr preisgeben würde, als er musste. Bones war eine gute Aurorin und dem Ministerium treu, aber sie hatte immer eine Gefahr dargestellt. Sie hasste die Idee einer selbständigen Organisation, die nicht durch Dienstgrade und Verwaltungsarbeit behindert wurde, und sie wusste schon zu viel. Natürlich ahnte sie nicht, dass ihr eigener Bruder für den Orden gekämpft hatte - und für nichts als den Orden gestorben war.

„Die Zentrale erfährt alles, was sie für ihre Arbeit wissen muss, Bones", sagte er kalt. Bei seiner nächsten Frage musterte er sie scharf. „Hast du mit Crouch gesprochen?"

Doch sie schnaubte nur, und er entspannte sich etwas. „Crouch hat keine Ahnung. Bisher." Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich dich dazu bringe, mir deinen Spion zu übergeben, was?"

Er sah sie nur an.

„Verdammte Scheiße." Sie schimpfte noch ein paar andere Flüche in ihren Bart. Unter vier Augen wurde Bones zu ebenso farbenfroher Sprache wie jeder alte Seemann fähig. Manchmal gab es einfach nichts anderes mehr zu sagen. „Ich werde euch ohnehin nicht aufhalten können, was?" Er hob wortlos die Augenbrauen. „Und Crouch kann mich zu wenig leiden, als dass er nicht Dumbledore glauben würde." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verstummte, schwer atmend.

Alastor wartete; es gab nicht viel, was er sonst tun konnte. Wenn Amelia den Orden sabotieren wollte, hätte sie es schon versucht. Wenn sie den Orden sabotieren _könnte, _hätte er grummelnd selbst ihren Posten angenommen, so sehr ihm der Gedanke aufstieß. Er hatte auch jetzt seine Möglichkeiten. Doch als ein Mann, der keine Risiken einging, beobachtete er sie genau.

Jeder, der ein wenig Einfühlungsvermögen besaß, hätte sich vermutlich schon lange entschieden, Amelia Bones rückhaltlos zu vertrauen; mit Alastor war es nicht zum ersten Mal etwas anders.

Und Amelia hatte in einem völlig recht. Wenn sie versuchte, ihre Kräfte mit Albus Dumbledore zu messen, würde sie verlieren.

„Also?", fragte er schließlich herausfordernd, als ihm das Schweigen zu lang wurde. Die Frau würde mit ihren Bedenken nicht seine Zeit stehlen.

Die Leiterin der Zentrale schwieg unwillig, sah zum Fenster und rieb sich die Stirn, als habe sie Kopfschmerzen, obwohl sie im Gegensatz zu ihm erst seit Stunden Dienst hatte. „Das weißt du so gut wie ich. Behalt deinen verdammten Spion, schließ seine Akte, aber sieh selbst zu, dass er am Leben bleibt", seufzte sie schließlich kopfschüttelnd. Erst bei den nächsten Worten wandte sie sich wieder zu ihm um, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, und ihr Blick war hart. „Ihr spielt ein gefährliches Spiel, Alastor", sagte sie leise. „Seht zu, dass ihr uns nicht in die Quere kommt."

Der alte Auror nickte; nur eine gehobene Augenbraue in dem zerfurchten Gesicht verriet seine Gedanken. Wenn es dem Orden half, Amelia Bones zu amüsieren, würde er den Mund halten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und stapfte aus dem Raum.

„Hallo Alastor! Hast du Dearborn gesehen?", begrüßte ihn Frank, kaum dass er zwei Schritte getan hatte, beiläufig, und Moody seufzte. Ihm stand ein langer Tag bevor.

* * *

Auch Alice hatte sich kaum Sorgen gemacht, als Caradoc am Morgen nicht zur Arbeit erschien; es entging selten jemandem, wenn das Dunkle Mal die Morgensonne beschattete. Niemand hatte daran gedacht, dass der Auror seit dem Tod seiner Mutter völlig allein im entlegensten aller verlassenen Bahnwärterhäuschen wohnte; Alice hatte es nicht einmal gewusst. Als sie jetzt das Wohnzimmer der Hütte abschritt und einen prüfenden Blick in die Küche warf, musste sie zugeben, dass sie nach sieben Jahren gemeinsamer Arbeit überhaupt nichts über Caradoc gewusst hatte.

Die Aurorin musste unwillkürlich schlucken, wenn sie sich umsah. Caradoc lebte modern; Portraits hatte sie keine gesehen, aber überall an den Wänden hingen Fotos. Keine Fotos von Familie - er musste sie abgehängt haben. Keine Fotos von Toten. Aber Fotos von Kollegen, und solche von Ordensmitgliedern. Eine Minute zuvor hatte sie unglücklich vor einem innegehalten, das Frank mit Neville zeigte, als er ihn Anfang August mit in die Zentrale brachte.

Langsam den Kopf schüttelnd verschränkte Alice die Arme hinter dem Rücken und kehrte in den Flur zurück, um in den einzigen weiteren Raum im Erdgeschoss zu sehen. Wie sich herausstellte, handelte es sich um ein Arbeitszimmer. Auch hier fand sie Fotos, und sie versuchte sie zu ignorieren, während sie hinter den Schreibtisch trat und systematisch begann, die Schubladen zu öffnen und den Inhalt zu untersuchen; Caradoc hatte in der obersten einen zweiten Zauberstab, vielleicht den seiner Mutter verwahrt.

Alice ärgerte sich, weil sie die neugierigen Blicke des Bewohners der Fotos im Rücken spürte und ihre Instinkte nicht einfach abschalten konnte. Es handelte sich um Ausschnitte aus dem _Tagespropheten, _meistens mit zugehörigem Artikel, und sie zeigten entweder Caradoc allein in Dienstrobe oder ihn in Begleitung von Auroren - ein paar von ihnen hielten ärgerlich die Hände hoch, als wollten sie sich und die Todesser, die sie abführten, nicht den Kameras zeigen. Caradoc hatte sie trotzdem aufgehoben.

Überall Auroren. Der fröhliche, unsortierte Caradoc Dearborn hatte kein Privatleben gehabt. Und es schien nicht einmal jemanden zu geben, denn sie benachrichtigen mussten...

Gerade hatte sie etwas heftiger, als nötig gewesen wäre, die letzte Schublade zugestoßen (sie dachte besser von Dearborn als zu glauben, dass er Ordensunterlagen ungesichert herumliegen ließ, aber man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein), als polternde Schritte auf der Treppe von oben erklangen. Sekunden später traten Sturgis Podmore und Dorcas Meadowes ein, und Alice sah ihnen hoffnungsvoll entgegen.

„Ich habe die Papiere vom Orden", meldete Sturgis beiläufig und wedelte mit ein paar Pergamenten. „Caradoc hat mir mal das Versteck gezeigt. Für den Notfall." Knapp deutete er eine Grimasse an, doch der junge Auror war wohl zu beschäftigt damit, den bis auf die Fotos und Topfpflanzen kahlen Raum in sich aufzunehmen, um die Erklärung weiter zu kommentieren.

Meadowes hingegen wirkte, als sehe sie ihre Umgebung gar nicht, obwohl Alice sehr gut wusste, wie sehr dieser Eindruck täuschen konnte. Sie hatte die Hände tief in die Taschen ihrer Roben sinken lassen, wo eine davon unzweifelhaft mit ihrem Zauberstab spielte. „Hast du die Leiche gefunden?", fragte sie sorgenvoll.

Alice schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich dachte, dass ihr oben...?"

„Nein." Dorcas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts. Keine Leiche, keine Anzeichen eines Kampfs, nichts. Aber die Dunklen Künste hängen in der Luft." Sie rümpfte die Nase, als könne sie sie riechen. „Diesmal haben sie sich was ganz Faules ausgedacht."

„Das Urteil überlassen wir den Fluchbrechern", erwiderte Alice geduldig, während sie Sturgis zunickte. „Bring diese Sachen nach Hogwarts, sei so gut." In Angelegenheiten des Ordens konnte sie dem Mann nicht wirklich etwas befehlen; er zog trotzdem kommentarlos ab, als hätte sie es getan. Manche Angewohnheiten ließen sich nicht abschalten; man sah es, wenn Ordensmitglieder in einen Kampf verwickelt wurden und jeder sich selbstverständlich an die Dienstgrade der Auroren hielt. Moody hatte dann das Kommando. Ihm folgte Frank, dann kam sie selbst, dann Meadowes. Und Caradoc ersetzte jetzt schon der junge Black, der Podmore im Rang überholt hatte. Die alten Kämpfer - die _neuen _alten Kämpfer.

Alice merkte, dass sie gedanklich abgeschweift war, doch ein Blick auf Dorcas verriet ihr, dass es der anderen ebenso ging. Der Anblick der Aurorin, wie sie leer gegen die Wand starrte und jetzt tatsächlich anfing, leise etwas Unverständliches vor sich hinzumurmeln, war so ungewohnt, dass er Alice verblüffte, doch Dorcas schien ihren Blick bemerkt zu haben. Sie verstummte und sah sie fragend an. „Also, was jetzt?"

Jetzt selbst das Gesicht verziehend zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Nichts", erwiderte sie mit einer Spur von Schärfe, auch wenn ihr Ärger sich nicht gegen ihre Kollegin richtete. „Ich wüsste nichts, was wir tun können. Vielleicht kommt von der Spionage was rein." Mit Frank hatte das damals geklappt, erinnerte sie sich; Frank hatte zwei Tage in Gefangenschaft verbracht und überlebt, auch wenn es ihn für sein Leben gezeichnet hatte. Aber sie wusste auch, wie müde es um den Bereich Spionage stand - wie nützlich der mysteriöse neue Ordensspion sein würde, musste sich noch erweisen, auch wenn Dumbledore ihm vertraute, und was die Zentrale anging... Nun, Bones arbeitete Alice zurzeit ein, aber wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, würde selbst die Chefin zugeben müssen, dass es nicht viel einzuarbeiten gab.

Meadowes ließ die Antwort natürlich kalt, so wie sie alles kalt ließ. Es wunderte Alice nicht, dass sie kaum reagierte, denn erstens entsprach es dem Üblichen und zweitens hatte Dorcas sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach schon dasselbe gedacht. Stattdessen sah sie aus dem Fenster, ungewöhnlich nachdenklich, wie Alice fand (von Dorcas konnte man zu allen passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheiten einen flotten Spruch erwarten). „Meinst du, er lebt noch?"

Alice schluckte, zum wiederholten Mal jetzt. Sie hasste die Frage, vor allem, weil Dorcas die Antwort lange kannte. „Sehr wahrscheinlich", erwiderte sie entgegen dessen, was sie sich wünschte. „Sie werden ihn foltern, bis er bricht, und er wird ihnen erzählt, was sie wissen wollen."

Bei dem Gedanken daran, was Caradoc ausplaudern könnte, wurde ihr fast noch schwindliger als bei dem daran, was ihn erwartete oder besser, was er gerade durchstand. Draußen ging die Sonne unter; der Angriff lag jetzt beinahe einen Tag zurück. Vielleicht sah Dorcas deshalb aus dem Fenster - weil sie wusste, dass ihr Kollege sich höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwo da draußen die Seele aus dem Leib schrie. Falls er noch schreien konnte. Falls er noch eine Seele besaß. Niemand konnte wirklich sagen, ob und wie viele Dementoren in Voldemorts Diensten standen...

Welche Nachdenklichkeit auch immer in Meadowes gefahren sein mochte, sie verschwand jedenfalls schnell wieder. „Werden ihn ordentlich durchnehmen", bemerkte sie im Plauderton, warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf die Bahngleise und drehte sich wieder um. „Hoffentlich reißt er sich zusammen."

Alice versteifte sich unwillkürlich; sie hatte es jedoch schon vor Jahren aufgegeben, Dorcas Taktgefühl beizubringen. „Ruf die Leute von _Missbrauch der Magie, _damit sie herausfinden, was hier passiert ist. Sag ihnen, sie brauchen wohl Fluchbrecher, frag nach Evan oder James.", ordnete sie an, ohne auf den Kommentar einzugehen. Er war es nicht wert.

Dorcas nickte knapp und verschwand in die Küche zum Kamin. Eine halbe Stunde später trafen die Ermittlungsleute ein, und als Sturgis sie ablöste, kehrte Alice in die Zentrale zurück. Es gab so viel zu tun.

Dank Evan Rosier und seinem Bruder wurde recht schnell aufgeklärt, auf wie hinterhältige Weise die Todesser Caradoc Dearborn in der Weihnachtsnacht überwältigt hatten, doch er tauchte nie wieder auf, nicht einmal Stücke von ihm. Niemand erfuhr je, was wirklich geschehen war, aber als ein paar Tage vergingen, keine Hinweise eintrafen und sein Tod angenommen werden konnte, verlor es schnell an Priorität.

Geschätzte Kollegen und gute Auroren verloren sie jetzt regelmäßig, natürlich - doch es lag nicht im Wesen eines Auroren, sich mit unbeantworteten Fragen zufrieden zu geben. Das Ereignis ließ die Zentrale in düsterer Stimmung zurück.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	19. Eine Nachricht von den Prewetts

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter und alles, was in sein Universum gehört, sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich spiele nur mit den Charakteren und leg sie dann wieder zurück. _

_Wow, euch hat Moody gefallen... wie beruhigend. Ich finde ihn ziemlich schwierig zu schreiben. Und nein, ich wollte nichts mehr weiter dazu schreiben, wie Caradoc verschwunden ist - klar ist das nervig, aber genau so fühlen sich vermutlich auch die Auroren :drüber nachdenk:... _

_Fühlt euch alle mal wieder kräftig virtuell geknuddelt für eure Reviews :-) (wenn euch knuddeln zu aufdringlich ist, stellt euch ein Händeschütteln vor ;-)). Könnt ihr wieder welche schreiben :-). Für das nächste Kapitel verspreche ich wieder viel Moody, und James, und Lily. Jetzt geht es aber erstmal mit so vielen Charakteren weiter, dass Aufzählungen kaum Sinn machen...

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**Februar 1981. Eine Nachricht von den Prewetts.**

„_Die Lohnliste der Aurorenzentrale umfasst zurzeit 18 Auroren im aktiven Dienst." -- _Tobin Tinybott, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, Monatsbericht.

* * *

Die Akte fiel kommentarlos vor Moody auf den Schreibtisch, und der alte Auror hob zwei vernarbte Augenbrauen, als er zu Kingsley hochsah.

„Das war's." Kingsley presste die Lippen aufeinander; er würde der Befriedigung nicht erlauben, an die Oberfläche zu kommen, bis er die letzte Zelltür hinter sich verriegelt hatte. „Ich habe zwei Jahre dafür gebraucht, aber das war's. Ich kann dem Zauberergamot beweisen, dass Antonin Dolohow ein Todesser ist, und wenn Crouch einen guten Tag hat, schicken wir Karkaroff gleich hinterher. Die Schweine haben die Prewetts getötet."

Wenn es um Zeit ging, konnte man auf Moody vertrauen. Sein Stuhl, mindestens so alt und unbequem wie er selbst, schob sich bereits knarrend nach hinten. „Ist also alles bereit?", fragte er wachsam, ohne auch nur einen zweiten Blick auf die Akte zu werfen. Stand ein Einsatz in Aussicht, interessierte der Zweite im Kommando sich selten für Nebensächlichkeiten wie korrekte Beweisführung.

„Japp. Podmore beschattet Karkaroff, er ist zurzeit in seinem Stadthaus. Pepples hat sich vor fünf Minuten gemeldet, Dolohow ist gerade noch in Muggel-London, hält aber auf die Winkelgasse zu."

„Hervorragend. Mitkommen."

Kingsley ließ sich nicht zweimal auffordern; er folgte dem alten Mann auf dem Fuß ins Aurorenbüro. Moody machte keine Umstände, er hielt direkt auf die Apparationsräume zu und hielt nur inne, um sein Team zu versammeln. „Alles klar, Leute, ab ins Feld!", bellte er, und in den unterschiedlichen Bürozellen fuhren Köpfe hoch. „Wir müssen zwei Todessern eine Nachricht von den Prewetts überbringen! Mit mir kommen Shacklebolt, Sarinelli und Rockwood, und Meadowes nimmt Ackerly, Clearwater und Corner. Etwas mehr Begeisterung, wenn ich bitten darf!"

Kingsley spürte die instantane Reaktion der Zentrale, sobald der Name der Prewetts fiel; ihm selbst schoss Adrenalin wie Feuer durch die Adern. Allein die Haltung der Auroren verriet ihre Entschlossenheit. Als Moody die Flügeltüren zu den Apparationsräumen aufstieß und Meadowes Befehle gebend in Richtung Apparationsraum zwei weiterwinkte, hatte er nicht einfach Soldaten hinter sich, sondern Hexen und Zauberer, die kaltherzig Rache nehmen würden - und Kingsley ließ sich leicht davon anstecken. Beinahe wünschte er, Dolohow würde Widerstand leisten... Askaban war zu gut für den Mord an Auroren.

In Apparationsraum eins angekommen, ließ Moody kritisch seinen Blick über das Team schweifen, und Kingsley sah, dass die beiden Aurorinnen ebenso wie er bereits ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und überprüft hatten. Sarinelli und Rockwood mochten blutige Frischlinge sein, doch Kingsley sah in ihren Augen, dass sie schon lange verstanden hatten, was es war, was die Zentrale zusammenhielt. Es war dieses Gefühl, das jetzt in der Luft lag. Kein Auror ließ einen Kameraden sterben, wenn er es verhindern konnte, und kein Auror ließ einen Kameraden ungerächt.

Moody nickte zufrieden, bevor er die letzten Anweisungen gab, den Zielpunkt nannte und knurrig bis drei zählte. Kingsley richtete den Zauberstab auf sich selbst und disapparierte.

* * *

„Heb den Zauberstab und du bist tot!"

Moodys Stimme hallte donnernd von den hohen Häuserwänden der Seitenstraße wider, in der sie den Todesser abgefangen hatten. Dolohow, der eben noch ahnungslos in Richtung des _Tropfenden Kessels _flaniert war, fuhr herum, als ihm klar wurde, dass er in der Falle saß. Vor ihm bauten sich Moody und Sarinelli auf; hinter ihm warteten Rockwood, Pepples und Shacklebolt selbst.

Kingsley verengte die Augen, als er den Mann ansah. Seit zwei Jahren betreute er seine Akte, und er hatte ihn unzählige Male gesehen, auf Fotos, auf der Straße und verborgen unter Tarnumhängen. Jetzt füllte sich Dolohows langes, fahles Gesicht mit lebhaften roten Flecken, und der ewige Spott in seinen Augen wich blankem Entsetzen. Jahrelang hatte er sich in der Sicherheit wiegen können, dass seine Sorgfalt und seine Prestige ihn davor schützten, entdeckt zu werden - selbst, wenn er gewusst hatte, dass die AMS gegen ihn ermittelte, konnte er nicht damit gerechnet haben, dass die Zeugenaussage eines herzlich unbedeutenden und sehr mutigen alten Zauberers ihn vor einer halben Stunde verdammt hatte. Verdammt zu Askaban. Für immer.

Jetzt jedoch wusste er es; Kingsley sah es in seinen Augen: Gehetzt waren sie, wie die eines eingekreisten Tiers. Vorsichtig korrigierte der Auror seine Angriffsposition, umfasste den Zauberstab wachsam fester und warf einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf Rockwood und Pepples, doch beide Junioren wirkten nur angespannt und konzentriert. Als er wieder Dolohow ansah, hatte er sich noch immer nicht geregt - er starrte Moody an.

„Ich... aber... aber ich habe nichts getan!", stotterte er plötzlich, seine Hände schossen hoch, und fünf Auroren lag ein Fluch auf der Zunge, doch der Zauberstab steckte noch immer irgendwo in seinen Roben; er wollte nur zeigen, wie harmlos er war.

„Sicher", gab Moody zurück, und Kingsley bezweifelte, dass Dolohow den leisen Spott in seiner Stimme bemerkte. „Sicher ist das alles nur ein großes Missverständnis, was? Lass dich einfach abführen, und wir klären das in der Zentrale."

„Na...natürlich." Dolohow schluckte sichtlich. Etwas panisch sah er sich nach beiden Seiten der Straße um, und als sein Blick flüchtig den Kingsleys traf, konnte der dunkelhäutige Auror ein leises Knurren nicht unterdrücken, das ihn selbst überrascht hätte, hätte er es überhaupt bemerkt. Im Moment war alles in ihm Verachtung.

„Gut", knurrte Moody. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, während derer nichts geschah, als dass sich die Atmosphäre weiter anspannte. Dolohow machte keine Anstalten zu fliehen - er schien bis auf die Knochen eingefroren. Normalerweise verlor Moody keine Zeit, und Kingsley fragte sich plötzlich, ob er darauf hoffte, dass Dolohow sich wehrte.

Seine Blicke hingen in diesen wenigen Sekunden an Moodys Lippen, und als der alte Auror schließlich nickte, fuhr er sofort zu Dolohow herum. „_Stupor_!", brüllte er scharf, und noch im selben Augenblick traf den Todesser Moodys _Expelliarmus_,dessen Rückstoß ihn gegen die Wand warf, während sein Zauberstab in die Luft wirbelte und in einer vernarbten Aurorenhand landete. Dolohow ging steif zu Boden.

Kingsley ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Lange sah er hinab auf einen der grausamsten Gefolgsmänner des Dunklen Lords.

„Was ein Feigling", zischte Christina Rockwood hinter ihm.

* * *

„Der größte und sicherste Erfolg der Zentrale im letzten Jahr." Amelia Bones schüttelte ihm warm die Hand und hielt sie einen Augenblick lang umfasst. „Kein Kampf, kein Widerstand, keine Verluste. Zwei Festnahmen, und gerade in diesem Moment plaudert Karkaroff schon Namen aus." Bevor sie seine Hand entließ, drückte sie noch einmal zu.

„Danke", brachte Kingsley heraus und ließ die Hände in seinen Roben verschwinden. Sein Blick wanderte wieder in Richtung Zellentrakt, wo jeder Longbottom sich in je einem Verhörraum mit einem der Todesser verbarrikadiert hatte. Mit den Mördern Fabian und Gideon Prewetts. Zweien davon. Mit Karkaroffs Aussage würden sie auch den dritten fassen können.

„Deine Ermittlungsarbeit war effizient und lückenlos, völlig beispielhaft, also ist das Ergebnis kein Wunder", fuhr Bones fort. „Weiter so." Sie schenkte ihm ein knappes Lächeln, bevor sie den Gang hinab ging und kurz darauf in Podmores Bürozelle verschwand.

Wieder zogen die Zellenbereiche Kingsleys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Manchmal hatte er sich gefragt, wie es sein würde, eines seiner langjährigen Ziele hinter Gittern zu sehen, und nie hatte er dabei an den Ruhm gedacht. Immer hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie befriedigend es sein würde, einem Dolohow, Malfoy oder Crabbe sein spöttisches Reinblütergrinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Besonders Dolohow, mit seiner verdammten Arroganz.

Wenn er jetzt an den kurzen Einsatz zurückdachte und daran, wie panisch und gehetzt der Mann versucht hatte, sich nicht in die Hosen zu machen, musste er feststellen, dass es ihn nicht befriedigte. Überhaupt nicht.

An das Lob und den Ruhm allerdings könnte er sich schon gewöhnen. Kingsleys Zähne blitzten zu einem kurzen Lächeln auf.

* * *

Später am Tag stand Meadowes mit Longbottom, Corday und Black am Korridor beim Ablageschrank und hörte einer Diskussion darüber zu, ob ein Seniorauror im Feld bessere Überlebenschancen hatte als ein Frischling. Meadowes hörte nicht recht hin; sie hatte sich nie dafür interessiert, wie man sie bezeichnete. Seitdem diese ‚alten Kämpfer' wie die Fliegen starben (und Moody hatte sicher recht mit seinem Spion!), wurde die Trennung in Senior und Junior sowieso witzlos. Erst das laute Knallen einer Tür ließ sie aufsehen. Vier interessierte Augenpaare folgten Moody, wie er aus Richtung von Bones' Büro durch die Zentrale fegte, bis er in seinem eigenen Büro verschwand. Die zweite Tür knallte laut genug, dass Corday eine Grimasse schnitt.

„Was ist es diesmal?", fragte Pepples neugierig, der gerade aus Richtung seiner Zelle herbeigeschlendert war und nun schwungvoll einen Pergamentstapel aus seinem Fach zog. Er schien es nicht eilig zu haben, zurück zur Arbeit zu kommen, und Meadowes musste dem automatischen Drang widerstehen, ihn dafür anzufahren.

„Crouch ist es diesmal", antwortete Black geringschätzig, ohne von den Ärmeln seiner Roben aufzusehen, an denen er schon seit geraumer Zeit herumspielte. „Oder was heißt _diesmal_. Crouch ist es letzte Zeit immer." Er grinste freudlos.

Pepples hob fragend die Augenbrauen, so dass Meadowes sich zu einer Antwort genötigt sah. „Dolohow." Sie spuckte den Namen fast aus. Immerhin hatte der Bastard die Prewetts getötet. „Crouch schickt Dolohow und Karkaroff alle beide heute Abend noch nach Askaban."

Corday enthüllte kurz diabolisch ihre Zahnlücke. „Ohne Gerichtsverhandlung."

„Ah", war alles, was Pepples antwortete. Interessiert beäugte er Moodys Bürotür. Meadowes schüttelte den Kopf - weise und tiefgründige Schlussfolgerungen aus der Beobachtung von Bürotüren zu ziehen hatte sich in den letzten Jahren in der Tat zu einer Kunst entwickelt, die jeder Auror von Grund auf beherrschte.

„Mir gefällt es auch nicht", bemerkte Black düster und gab endlich seine Roben auf, um Pepples' Blick zu folgen. Erwartungsgemäß gab es, zumindest für Dorcas, nichts zu sehen. „Was unterscheidet uns noch von den Todessern, wenn wir die Gesetze ignorieren?"

Frank hob die Augenbrauen. „Die Dunklen Künste, möchte ich meinen."

„Und eine fehlende Mitgliedschaft im Folterclub", stimmte Corday friedlich zu.

„Ich finde es verdammt richtig, endlich mal anzuziehen", brummte Meadowes. „Zur Hölle, diese Verhandlungen kosten mich meine verfluchte Zeit. Letzte Woche musste ich dreimal in den Zeugenstand. Wir wissen doch sowieso alle, wie die Verhandlung geendet hätte, also was soll's."

„Ich muss sagen, ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn sie sie früher abholen. Ich hasse Zellenwache." Das war Pepples. Er hatte mittlerweile die Hände in die Robentaschen gestopft und Moodys Büro wieder vergessen.

Es wunderte Dorcas nicht, zu sehen, dass sogar Frank nachdenklich den Kopf neigte. Für Schönheitsfehler interessierte man sich einfach nicht mehr. Doch, wahrscheinlich zu müde, um das Thema genauer im Kopf herumzuwälzen, steuerte der Seniorauror nichts weiter bei, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Eine Galleone auf Crouch", bot stattdessen Pepples, und das allgemeine Interesse richtete sich wieder kritisch auf Moodys Bürotür.

„Ich bin drin. Moody macht ihn fertig", stimmte Corday vorfreudig zu, und während Altair sich von der winzigen Aurorin kräftig die Hand schütteln ließ, stieß Black sich von der Wand ab und schritt in Richtung seiner Bürozelle davon.

„Es ist trotzdem nicht richtig", hörte Dorcas ihn murmeln, wie im Selbstgespräch, bevor er außer Hörweite verschwand. Sie hätte beinahe geschnaubt. Moody hatte sich wahrhaft einen würdigen Schüler gesucht - einen ehrenhaften und viel zu unpragmatischen, goldenen Gryffindor, den die Realität irgendwann grausam erschrecken würde.

* * *

Remus sah zu, wie James sich gegen die Wand auf den Boden fallen ließ, während er hemmungslos gähnte. Sie befanden sich im Keller des kleinen Landhauses der Lupins - seit er es alleine bewohnte, hatte er die Heulende Hütte aufgegeben.

„Ihr müsst das nicht machen", sagte er leise und sah von einem seiner Freunde zum anderen. „Ihr seht alle hundemüde aus. Ab und zu geht es ganz gut allein."

Sie sahen wirklich müde aus, nicht nur James und Sirius, sondern auch Peter. _Moment, warum sollte Peter erschöpft sein? _Entweder Dumbledore setzte Peter gnadenloser für den Orden ein, als Remus vermutet hatte, oder an seinem Verdacht über ihren stillsten Rumtreiber war doch etwas dran. _Vielleicht hat er eine Freundin._

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, als er sah, dass Sirius tatsächlich zu sehr weggedöst zu sein schien, um ihn überhaupt gehört zu haben. „Ich will ja nun auch nicht, dass unsere Arbeit beim Orden leidet", fuhr er fort und maß Sirius mit einem scharfen Blick, als er leicht aufschreckte und verschlafen zu ihm hoch blinzelte. „Ihr solltet alle miteinander im Bett liegen, anstatt euch die Vollmondnächte um die Ohren zu schlagen."

„Unsinn, Moony." James neigte den Kopf von einer Schulter zur anderen, und Remus hörte Knochen knacken. „Wir sind nicht mal eben Animagi geworden, um nur wegen ein bisschen Stress mit dem aufzuhören, weswegen das ganze überhaupt angefangen hat." Er klang jedoch nicht wirklich überzeugt - eher, als würde er nichts gegen ein paar Stunden im Bett einwenden können. Remus hätte ihn am liebsten heimgeschickt.

„Eben", stimmte Peter friedlich zu und warf einen prüfenden Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster unter der Decke; er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. Remus hätte ihm sagen können, dass es noch einen Moment dauern würde, auch wenn es jetzt rasch dämmerte.

„Trotzdem... versprecht mir, dass ihr eher daheim bleibt, bevor euch am nächsten Tag irgendwer einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals jagt, nur weil ihr eigentlich noch schlaft, okay?" Remus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, nicht bereit, etwas anderes als ein heiliges Versprechen zu akzeptieren. Peter warf ihm einen sehr schrägen Blick zu, doch er ignorierte ihn, entschlossen, sich nicht ablenken zu lassen.

„Das passt schon irgendwie...", setzte Sirius etwas munterer an, unterbrach sich aber, als Remus ihn niederstarrte, und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon in Ordnung, alles klar. Ich schwöre feierlich."

„Sicher." James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sind ja nicht lebensmüde, nicht wahr? Außerdem bin ich hauptsächlich so fertig, weil Harry gestern die ganze Nacht geschrieen hat. Er zahnt." Er schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Umso wichtiger dann", kommentierte Remus erbarmungslos und richtete seinen Blick endlich auf Peter, der jedoch nur grinste.

„Du kennst mich. Über essen und schlafen lass ich mir eh nichts gehen." Er feixte, und die anderen lachten ein wenig. In der Schulzeit hatten sie darüber gefrotzelt, dass Peter nur zwei Orte kannte - die Große Halle (alternativ auch die Küche) und sein eigenes Bett.

Dann wusste niemand mehr so recht etwas zu sagen, und die vier Freunde verharrten einen Moment lang in behaglichem Schweigen. Remus' Mundwinkel zuckten unwillig, als ihm auffiel, dass er sich fühlte, als starre der Mond ihn an, obwohl er noch gar nicht aufgestiegen war. Er würde seine irrationale Angst auf das verdammte Ding wohl nie verlieren... Immerhin hatte sie ihm den einen oder anderen lustigen freien Abend beschert, wenn er gemeinsam mit Sirius Astronomie schwänzte, eine der wenigen Beschäftigungen, denen sie regelmäßig ohne die anderen beiden nachgegangen waren. Er hatte nie herausgefunden, woher Sirius' Abneigung gegen das Fach kam - aber andererseits hatte sein Freund auch selten einen speziellen Grund gebraucht, um Unterricht zu schwänzen.

„Was hast du den Kobolden diesen Monat gesagt, Remus?", fragte James plötzlich interessiert, und Remus spürte, wie er sich unwillkürlich versteifte.

_Oh, bitte nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Es wird Zeit, dass ich irgendwann einfach mal mit ihnen darüber rede und diese verdammten Schuldgefühle loswerde, aber nicht jetzt. _Remus wusste selbst nicht mehr, warum er seinen Freunden von vorneherein die unappetitlicheren Details seines Jobs verschwiegen hatte, und dann hatte sich nie der richtige Zeitpunkt ergeben... Und schließlich hatte er in den vergangenen Monaten ständig damit gerechnet, ohnehin gefeuert zu werden. Natürlich wusste er, dass es sein volles Recht war, sich über die Arbeit auszuschweigen, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich wie ein Verräter.

„Ich bin mal wieder krank.", antwortete er vorsichtig und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, sie denken, ich halte Hexensabbat und besaufe mich."

„Was genau machst du noch mal da?" Peter hatte gesprochen, gänzlich beiläufig.

_Ich wusste, dass sie fragen würden. Ich wusste es einfach! _Innerlich in sich hinein fluchend, unterdrückte Remus ein Seufzen. In den zehn Minuten, bis der Mond aufging, würde er _das_ bestimmt nicht erklären. _He, Leute, übrigens spreche ich bei Gringrott die Sorte Flüche, die durchaus eine Ermittlung wert wäre - reden wir, sobald ich wieder reden _kann_. Ja, klar. _

„Ich verhexe Verliese", erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß und sehr vorsichtig. „Es ist nicht so interessant, wirklich nicht. Die Kobolde sorgen dafür, dass wir nicht mal genau wissen, was wir machen. Sind noch paranoider als Moody." Er grinste schwach.

„Du musst mir bei Gelegenheit trotzdem mehr davon erzählen", warf James ein und blinzelte müde. „Ich meine, wenn ich aufnahmefähig bin. Würde mich mal interessieren, so berufsmäßig."

„Wirklich, es ist langweilig", beharrte Remus. Etwas fieberhaft suchte er nach einem neuen Thema und fand keines. „Also, mal los dann...", fuhr er stattdessen fort, obwohl ihm noch einige Minuten blieben, und begann sofort, sich seiner Roben zu entledigen. „Und ihr solltet euch gleich verwandeln."

Später. Später würde er ihnen davon erzählen. Und außerdem war er den Job sowieso bald los, da machte er sich keine Illusionen. Ephus, sein direkter Vorgesetzter, hatte letzte Zeit diesen misstrauischen Schimmer in seinem einzigen Auge, wenn er ihn ansah.

Etwas aggressiver als nötig schmiss Remus seine Robe in eine Ecke und übersah den Blick, der zwischen Sirius und James gewechselt wurde - den Blick, in dem sie sich fragte, was in aller Welt ihn dieses Thema immer meiden ließ, und die gegenseitige Abmachung, sich bei Gelegenheit darüber zu unterhalten. Privat.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	20. Der Fidelius Zauber

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihren Figuren, hoffe, dass sie nichts dagegen hat, und vertreibe mir die Wartezeit zum nächsten Roman. _

_Drei Reviews? Ist das Review-Feature schon wieder hin? Muss wohl so sein, denn ehrlich gesagt überraschen mich die wenigen Rückmeldungen zum letzten Kapitel schon sehr - ich hielt es eigentlich für ziemlich gelungen :-/. Bitte meldet euch doch mal wieder mehr und gebt Feedback! Ich mach mir langsam Sorgen, dass mir die Hälfte der Leser abgesprungen ist... ist es so schlecht? ;-) (andersherum aber besonders lieben Dank an Imperiatus, Katharina-B und MaryJaneKelly für die regelmäßigen Reviews und das viele Lob :-)...)_

_Ah, langsam geht es in den Endspurt :händereib: . Wir nähern uns langsam dem Ende... Zurzeit habe ich noch acht weitere Kapitel vor. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt auch wieder viel, viel Sirius, aber jetzt sind erstmal James und Lily dran...

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**April 1981. Der Fidelius-Zauber.**

„_Viele in unserer Gemeinschaft, darunter auch diese Zeitung, müssen sich fragen, wie das Ministerium es dazu kommen lassen konnte, dass nichts als 17 Auroren zwischen dem harmlosen Bürger und Ihr-wisst-schon-wem stehen." -- _Alohra Fizzby, in einem Kommentar des Tagespropheten.

* * *

Das Feuer in Albus' Büro prasselte gemütlich und verbreitete diese behagliche Atmosphäre, die so sehr an das Funkeln erinnerte, das man oft in den Augen des Schulleiters sah. Heute allerdings war einer der Tage, an denen rein gar nichts funkelte, und Lily fühlte sich auch nicht behaglich. Sie bezweifelte, dass es James oder den Longbottoms besser ging. Trotz des Feuers war ihr sehr, sehr kalt. 

„Ich rekapituliere.", wiederholte sie jetzt sehr langsam und deutlich, ohne den alten Zauberer aus den Augen zu lassen. „Es existiert eine Prophezeiung, die voraussagt, dass entweder Neville, oder Harry..." Ihre Stimme überschlug sich leicht, doch sie beharrte auf der Betonung jeden Worts. „...Voldemort besiegen oder von ihm besiegt werden wird. Vorher wird er ihn aber noch kennzeichnen, damit er ihn ja nicht verfehlt. Und Voldemort _weiß _davon?", schloss sie ungläubig.

Zu ihrem größten Entsetzen neigte Albus bestätigend den Kopf. „Ich wollte warten, bis ich sicher sein konnte", sagte er leise. „Aber es gibt keine _Möglichkeit_, sicher zu sein - zwischen Neville oder Harry zu entscheiden. Und seit Lord Voldemort zu denselben Schlussfolgerungen gekommen ist, seid ihr alle nicht mehr sicher."

„Reizend", schnaubte Frank, und Lily warf ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. Der Auror war in den letzten Jahren härter geworden - die Longbottoms hatten drei Angriffe Voldemorts mit ihr und James gemein, aber er und Alice hatten dabei so viel mehr verloren. Jetzt schien Frank entschieden zu haben, dass ein Moment dieser neu erworbenen Härte gekommen war. „Wann wurde diese Prophezeiung noch mal gesprochen, sagst du? Vor einem Jahr etwa?" Seine Augen verengten sich.

Albus nickte erneut. „Ich sah keinen Grund, euch unnötig zu besorgen, solange keine Gefahr bestand", erklärte er. Lily lächelte - diese Rücksicht war zu sehr typisch Albus. „Selbst, als ich erfuhr, dass Voldemort von der Prophezeiung wusste... Doch jetzt... Unser Spion ist sicher, dass er bald handeln wird." Es überraschte Lily nicht, dass ihr ungewöhnlichstes Ordensmitglied bei diesem Treffen fehlte; Severus Snape und James versuchten sich nach wie vor bei jeder Gelegenheit mit Blicken zu töten, und sie wusste auch nicht, was die Longbottoms wussten.

Frank fuhr ärgerlich auf. „Das nächste Mal will ich gefälligst selbst entscheiden, wann ich mir Sorgen mache!", schnappte er. „Versuch nicht immer, uns zu bemuttern, Albus!"

„Frank." Nur ein Wort, das schnitt wie Eis, und Alices Hand, die sich auf die ihres Mannes legte. „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig." Neu erworbene Härte oder nicht, Alice besaß eindeutig noch immer die Mittel, ihren Mann zum Schweigen zu bringen. Lilys warf James einen Seitenblick zu, während sie sich fragte, ob sie das wohl auch konnte; hauptsächlich, um sich abzulenken.

Der Auror zuckte unwillig mit den Schultern und sah noch einmal den Schulleiter an. „Merk es dir einfach, Albus", schloss er ruhiger, aber nicht weniger verärgert, und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, den der Professor vor einer Stunde aus reiner Luft beschworen hatte.

Neben ihr seufzte James, und Lily sah ihn an, sah zu, wie er seine Ellenbogen noch schwerer auf die Knie lehnte. Sorge zerfurchte seine Stirn. Es fiel ihm eindeutig schwer, seine Gedanken zu artikulieren. „Was genau ist es, das Voldemort plant?", fragte er schließlich konzentriert. „Hergehen und uns alle töten? Er wird es wohl kaum für so leicht halten, wenn er dabei Gefahr läuft, zu sterben, oder nicht?"

„Wir können auch hier nicht sicher sein." Nachdenklich schob Albus sich ein Brausebonbon in den Mund - er hatte ihnen schon zu Beginn angeboten, sich einfach zu bedienen. „Wie sich herausgestellt hat, kennt Tom nicht die ganze Prophezeiung. Und ihr versteht sicher, wie schwierig es ist festzustellen, was genau er weiß."

„Sicher. Selbst ein Todesser kann ihn ja kaum einfach fragen", bestätigte Alice und forderte ihn mit einer Geste auf, fortzufahren.

„In der Tat. Mein Informant ist jedoch der Überzeugung, dass ihm der _gesamte_ letzte Teil der Prophezeiung fehlt."

Lily spulte die Worte noch einmal ab, die sie Trelawney vor einer Weile aus Albus' Denkarium heraus hatte sprechen hören. „Das heißt, wir müssen wirklich damit rechnen, dass er uns angreift...", folgerte sie düster.

„Oder er versucht, an den Rest der Prophezeiung zu kommen", warf James nachdenklich ein.

„Mit beidem müssen wir rechnen. Allerdings hat selbst ein Dunkler Lord nur geringe Möglichkeiten, in ein zum Krieg gerüstetes Ministerium einzudringen.", stimmte Albus ihnen zu. „Und eine Anfrage hat mir bestätigt, dass es selbst einem Unsäglichen nicht ohne großen Aufwand möglich wäre, eine Prophezeiung zu stehlen, wenn nicht sogar, Adalbert Croaker zufolge, unmöglich. Glücklicherweise dürfte Toms Wissen über die Mysteriumsabteilung nicht größer sein als unseres."

„Das macht einen Angriff auf einen von uns nur wahrscheinlicher. Verdammt." Frank hieb unglücklich mit seiner Faust gegen die Stuhllehne, bevor er anfing, sich die Schläfen zu reiben. „Wenn man gerade denkt, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer werden kann..."

„Ein Angriff Voldemorts... Man kann kaum damit rechnen, das zu überleben, nicht wahr?", dachte Alice derweil laut, und Lily bemerkte, dass eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten gekommen war, zu denen die Aurorin den Namen des Dunklen Lords aussprach. Es war der Ton einer Soldatin bei der Arbeit - Lily erkannte ihn heutzutage sofort, und ihr Griff um James' Arm verstärkte sich unwillkürlich. „Ihr beide und wir haben es ein paar Mal geschafft, aber seien wir ehrlich, entweder war es Glück, oder er hat nur seine Späße getrieben. Wenn er es wirklich ernst meint..."

„Einen Kampf können wir auf gar keinen Fall riskieren", nahm Frank den Faden auf, als sie nachdenklich verstummte. Man merkte in Momenten wie diesen sehr, dass er und seine Frau nicht nur Ehepartner und Eltern, sondern auch seit langer Zeit Kollegen waren. „Also müssen wir untertauchen."

Lily fühlte sich unwillkürlich nicken, und neben ihr tat James das gleiche. „Das war auch meine Schlussfolgerung", stimmte Albus sanft zu.

Die Irin konnte nicht so recht glauben, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit das Gespräch jetzt plötzlich voranschritt. Hatten sie sich alle so sehr angewöhnt, keine Zeit mehr auf Sorgen und Unglauben zu verschwenden? _Sind wir so weit gekommen, dass wir darüber, dass unser Sohn vielleicht den Krieg entscheidet, einfach mit den Schultern zucken und weitermachen? Ich meine, das ist eine _deutliche _Portion größer als alles zuvor... Und Harry, oh Gott, der arme Harry... _

Doch weder James, noch die Longbottoms schienen sich mit ähnlichen Gedanken zu quälen. James klang nur müde - _er hat schon so viel verloren - _und Alice und Frank schienen entschlossen zu sein, weiter im Text zu gehen. Wie immer.

„Was schlägst du vor?", fragte Alice gespannt und wandte sich direkt an den Schulleiter.

„Den Fidelius-Zauber", erwiderte Albus entschieden. „Nichts anderes kann euch helfen. Ich werde ihn mit euch vorbereiten. Schützt euch so gut wie möglich, um die Monate zu überbrücken, die es in Anspruch nehmen wird. Im September solltet ihr euch für einen Geheimniswahrer entschieden haben."

Franks Miene war eine Studie aus Stein, als er nickte, während Alice nur einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. Lily merkte plötzlich, dass ihre Hand auf James' Arm zitterte, und als ihr Ehemann es bemerkte, zog er sie in eine schützende Umarmung. Die anderen ignorierten sie höflich.

„Keine Sorge, Evans", flüsterte er ihr so leise ins Ohr, dass nur sie es hörte, und der flache Scherz ließ Lily zumindest halbherzig schmunzeln. „Wir haben doch großartige Freunde. Sirius wird uns beschützen. Alles wird gut."

Lily lehnte kurz ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. _Er hat recht. Es gibt keinen größeren Sturkopf als Sirius, oder nicht? Vielleicht wird Voldemort verrückt, weil er sich die Zähne an ihm ausbeißt - noch verrückter, meine ich - und wir gewinnen den Krieg. _

Sie lächelte zittrig.

* * *

„Mir reicht es, verdammt!", fuhr Moody auf und hieb mit der geballten Faust so fest auf den Tisch, dass er erbebte. Die Akte vor ihm klappte in einem Anfall unkontrollierter Zauberei zu, und der alte Mann sprang auf, um - wieder einmal - im Raum auf und ab zu schreiten. „Das führt zu nichts!" 

Amelia sah zur Antwort lediglich nachsichtig auf; sie war selbst zu müde und zu entnervt, als dass sie ihrem Stellvertreter ernsthaft hätte widersprechen können. Sie saßen jetzt seit über zwei Stunden in ihrem Büro fest, diskutierten, rechneten durch, überschlugen, planten um... Aber selbst Amelia, die einmal gedacht hatte, dass für jedes Problem mindestens eine Lösung existierte, musste zugeben, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Wie man es drehte oder wendete, ob man den Tag in zwei oder drei Schichten einteilte, die Arbeitsbereiche umstrukturierte oder Gelder herum schob - es löste nichts, und es blieb dabei: Die Zentrale war unterbesetzt. Ende der Geschichte.

„Wir brauchen mehr Auroren", fasste Moody nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens zusammen und ging weiter seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach. Gut, dass der weiche Teppich unter seinen Füßen das Geräusch seiner Schritte schluckte; es hätte Amelia schon lange in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Der alte Auror klang jetzt nicht mehr wütend, sondern erschöpft. Sein plötzlicher Anfall von Ärger schien ebenso schnell wieder verflogen zu sein, wie er gekommen war; er rieb sich über die Stirn, während er mit der freien Hand gestikulierte. „Das hat doch überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Sag das Crouch." Amelia biss sich auf die Zunge, sobald sie ihren Vorgesetzten erwähnt hatte - kein gutes Thema in der letzten Zeit. Aber wo der Schaden nun mal angerichtet war, fuhr sie eben fort und hoffte, dass aus Alastors Grimasse kein zweiter Anfall wurde. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir auch nichts dafür können, aber er hält alles für ein Problem mangelnder Organisation... Wie auch immer er ein Dutzend unbesetzter Bürozellen mit mangelnder Organisation wegerklären will..." Ihr ärgerliches Murmeln verklang, und sie nahm widerwillig den Faden wieder auf. „Wir können anfordern, dass die Eingreifzauberer der Zentrale überstellt werden."

Moody schnaubte. „Wozu soll das nützen? Die haben keine Ahnung von den Dunklen Künsten."

„Aber sie..."

„...geben gutes Fluchfutter ab?" Alastor warf ihr einen zynischen Seitenblick zu. „Wir würden nur noch mehr Leute verlieren."

Sie seufzte. Es war nicht so, als hätten sie die Idee nicht schon früher diskutiert. „Dann müssen wir die Fluchbrecher öfter einsetzen."

„Vergiss es. Wir haben ihre Einsatzrate für die Zentrale schon im letzten Monat verdoppelt. Potter und die beiden Rosiers sind schon fast inoffizielle Auroren. Martin macht das nicht mit. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären wir beide schon kopflos und Kingsley Shacklebolt Leiter dieser Zentrale", knurrte er übellaunig.

Amelia hob die Augenbrauen, als ihr auffiel, dass sein Sarkasmus nicht mehr die größte aller Unwahrscheinlichkeiten skizzierte. Dank der zahlreichen Verluste im letzten Jahr stand ihr ältester Juniorauror nicht mehr so weit unten in der Kommandokette. Wenn sie Meadowes oder die Longbottoms verloren, würde er sogar... Sie blinzelte und vertrieb die Zahlen, die automatisch in ihr zu wirbeln begannen. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie verstehen gelernt, warum Jepedina immer wieder ins Feld geflohen war.

„Immerhin verlieren wir jetzt weniger Auroren", bemerkte sie, in der Hoffnung, etwas Aufbauendes zu der verfahrenen Situation beitragen zu können, aber es kam düsterer heraus, als sie beabsichtigte.

Alastor folgte ihren Gedanken; er starrte die Wand an, auf die er zurzeit zuhielt, als könne er sie durch bloße Willenskraft zum Einsturz bringen (und als täte das irgendetwas Gutes). „Natürlich verlieren wir weniger Auroren", brummte er. „Sie töten ja jeden, der zu unvorsichtig oder zu schwach ist. Sorgen für eine gute Auslese, diese Todesser. Alle, die jetzt noch leben, sind harte Brocken. Sogar die jungen."

„Das, und sie hatten höllisches Glück." Amelia nickte und ließ die Feder fallen, von der sie jetzt erst merkte, dass sie sie noch in der Hand hielt. Sie würden so oder so nichts Produktives mehr zustande bringen. Moodys Beispiel folgend lehnte sie sich zurück und sah ins Nichts, dachte nach.

Aus irgendeinem Grund folgte ihrem Einwurf nichts. Alastor schritt weiter hin und her aus, selbst tief in Gedanken versunken, während Amelia die Gesichter derer vor ihrem inneren Auge wachrief, die sie auf diesem Schachbrett herum schoben. Ohne die alten Kämpfer hätten sie diesen Krieg schon lange verloren - die Longbottoms, Meadowes... aber auch Dearborn, die Prewetts, Fenwick... _Potter_. Merkwürdig, wie sie so viele verloren und der Tod einer einzelnen nach all der Zeit immer noch schmerzen konnte... Vielleicht, weil sie auf ihrem Stuhl saß, jeden Morgen ihr Büro betrat...

Amelia schüttelte den Kopf, zwang sich von dem Thema weg, hin zu denen, die ihr jetzt noch helfen konnten. Podmore wurde jeden Tag unabkömmlicher... Sarinelli machte sich gut... _Wenn wir nur nicht Ace verloren hätten... _Und unter den Jüngeren waren ein paar interessante Talente. Tatsächlich hatte Dorcas letztens vorgeschlagen, dass Pepples...

Bei dem Gedanken schweifte ihr Blick wieder auf den Schreibtisch, und die Leiterin der Zentrale wühlte einen Augenblick lang in all den Memos der Aurorin (Dorcas reichte pro Monat mindestens einen „Vorschlag" ein, von präparierten Muggelwaffen bis hin zur Legalisierung ägyptischer Fluchfallen, und dank Amelias nicht vorhandenem Ordnungssinn lagen sie alle miteinander irgendwo herum...). Schließlich fand sie den Zettel und ließ ihren Blick darüber schweifen.

„Dorcas hat vorgeschlagen, Pepples in der Ausbildung einzusetzen", bemerkte sie schließlich. „Irgendwelche Einwände?"

„Meadowes hat vorgeschlagen...?", wiederholte Moody etwas ungläubig. Die Phrase ‚Dorcas hat vorgeschlagen' weckte in ihm, wie sie wusste, stets automatisch Skepsis. Er wirkte, als tastete er die Idee danach ab, was an ihr schmerzhaft und tödlich sein konnte. Normalerweise fand man immer etwas.

„Hat sie.", stimmte Amelia zu und heftete ihren Blick wieder auf den Zettel, den sie zwischen zwei Fingern hielt. „Dorcas sagt, Pepples besitze eine ‚sichtbare Freude daran, sein Wissen weiterzugeben' und ‚ein Verständnis für Lernschwierigkeiten', das über ihres hinausgehe. Naja. Jedermanns Verständnis für andere Leute geht über Dorcas' hinaus, nehme ich an." Nichts desto trotz - für Dorcas' Verhältnisse hatte sie ihren Schüler gerade zum Genie erklärt.

Alastor hatte sein Wandern nicht aufgegeben, aber seine Stirn hatte sich in tiefe Furchen gelegt. „Von mir aus, Corday soll es mit ihm versuchen." Er wischte die Sache mit einem Winken beiseite. Nicht, dass vor zwei Jahren irgendjemand auf die Idee gekommen wäre, einen Juniorauroren in der Ausbildung einzusetzen, reflektierte Amelia, aber vor zwei Jahren hatten sie auch noch ältere Lehrer _übrig_. Moody jedoch schien noch nicht ganz zufrieden. „Sie verliert es langsam ein wenig, was?"

„Wer?" Sie sah irritiert auf.

„Dorcas."

Amelia runzelte nun ebenfalls leicht die Stirn. „Ist ein wenig geistesabwesend letzte Zeit, nicht wahr? Ein bisschen nachdenklich..."

„Sie murmelt!", schnappte Alastor, als seien die Murmelangewohnheiten seiner ehemaligen Schüler generell eine tiefe persönliche Beleidigung.

„Murmelt?" Sie hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ja. Vor sich hin."

Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stückchen weiter. „Und?" Nun war sie es, die abwinkte. „Der Krieg lässt uns alle etwas komisch werden, Alastor. Lass sie murmeln, solange sie ihren Job macht, und das tut sie - wir könnten noch ein paar von ihr brauchen. Es gibt wichtigere Probleme." Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich. „Beispielsweise Dumbledore."

Moodys Kopf fuhr herum. „Was meinst du?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Zu anderen Gelegenheiten hätten diese elf Worte bereits als Zündstoff für ein lustiges buntes Feuerwerk gedient, aber vielleicht wurden sie beide alt. Amelia hatte weder die Selbstkontrolle aufgebracht, den ursprünglichen Einwurf zurückzuhalten, noch hatte sie jetzt die Energie für einen Streit, und sie wusste, dass es Alastor genauso gehen würde. „Euer Orden macht mir nur das Leben schwer", fuhr sie missmutig fort. „Spione werden rekrutiert, und ich habe nichts von ihnen. Todesser werden gestellt oder nachts in dunklen Gassen getötet, und ich sehe nur die Leichen. Schau", fuhr sie schnell abwehrend fort, als der Auror den Mund zum Protest öffnete. „ich glaube ja gar nicht, dass Dumbledore Selbstjustiz übt oder Ähnliches. Und ich bin überzeugt, dass ihr euch streng an das Gesetz haltet. Aber ich kann so nicht arbeiten."

Die Leiterin der Zentrale schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht mehr über diesen so genannten ‚Orden', als sie sich dank Zwischenfällen wie dem mit der Snape-Akte zusammenreimen konnte, und bei allem guten Willen wollte sie auch nicht mehr darüber wissen. „Wie kann mir das gefallen, Alastor? Ihr tragt da draußen Kämpfe aus, die wir nicht kontrollieren können. Ich sehe die Überbleibsel von Duellen und die Auswirkungen eurer Erfolge, und manchmal sind es großartige Erfolge, aber wenn ich nicht das Gesamtbild habe, kann ich nie wissen, ob ich Fehler mache. Die hätten vermieden werden können. Und wir räumen euren Müll auf. Und können eure Leute nicht beschützen, wenn sie sich zu Zielen machen, weil wir eure Namen nicht kennen." Sie hatte so einen Verdacht, dass Moody nicht der einzige in der Zentrale war, der insgeheim seine Loyalität zwischen der AMS und Albus Dumbledore teilte, und der Gedanke wurmte sie, vor allem, weil er unbeweisbar blieb.

„Es wäre leichter, wenn du den Orden unterstützen würdest", warf Moody stur ein, verwies auf ein Angebot, das bereits vor langer Zeit gemacht worden war, und sie schüttelte hartnäckig den Kopf.

„Vergiss es", erwiderte sie knapp. „Ich arbeite für keine Organisation, die im Prinzip illegal ist." _Und ich denke nicht daran, euch zu helfen, nur um euch zu legalisieren, _fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, aber sie sprach es nicht aus. Sie musste es nicht provozieren. _Gott, ich werde wirklich alt. Hat mich das früher interessiert? _„Ich arbeite für das Ministerium."

„So wie Crouch, he?" Auch Moody schien älter zu werden. Er schnaubte hörbar, um seinen Widerwillen auszudrücken, aber er wechselte doch eindeutig das Thema.

„Was hast du letzte Zeit gegen Crouch?", ging sie dankbar darauf ein und hatte den Plan vergessen, Bartemius gegenüber Moody totzuschweigen. Ein paar Mal blinzelnd schwenkte sie den Kopf hin und her, um ein paar Nackenwirbel knacken zu hören. Unglaublich, wie ein Gespräch von einem Thema zum anderen wechseln konnte, und alle waren gleich wichtig und gleich unlösbar.

„Ich hatte schon immer einiges gegen Crouch", knurrte Moody trocken. „Aber letzte Zeit dreht er völlig durch. Der Krieg macht die Leute komisch? Den Kerl macht er völlig paranoid." Amelia hätte beinahe gelacht - mutige Worte aus diesem Mund. „Er ist... ah, er ist manisch korrekt, oder nicht?" Alastors Stimme wurde jetzt deutlich schärfer. „Und jetzt schickt er die Todesser schon nach Askaban, ohne den Zauberergamot zusammenzurufen, und Bagnold lässt es ihm durchgehen."

Amelia zuckte mit den Schultern, die bei der Bewegung schmerzten. Flüchtig fragte sie sich, ob irgendjemand in der Zentrale wohl Poppy Pomfreys herrlichen Massagezauber beherrschte, bevor sie geistig zum Thema zurückkehrte. „Na und? Er hat Dolohow geschickt, Milhem, dann Lane. Alle einwandfrei Todesser, klare Beweislage, und praktisch jeder Auror in dieser Zentrale könnte als Zeuge aufgerufen werden."

„Sie verdienen trotzdem eine Verhandlung. Das Ministerium existiert schließlich, um Rechte zu gewährleisten... Du willst doch sonst eine rechtliche Grundlage.", grummelte er und blieb erstmals stehen, um sie anzusehen. Irgendwie war sie froh, dass er nie die Drohung wahr gemacht hatte, eines seiner perfekt funktionierenden Augen gegen ein magisches zu tauschen - es hätte sie wahrscheinlich verrückt gemacht, wenn es jetzt irgendwie gerollt hätte.

„Sicher." Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen erwiderte sie den Blick. „Sicher will ich eine rechtliche Grundlage. Aber ganz ehrlich, man kann sie von mir aus gern ein bisschen dehnen, wenn es heißt, dass ich Papierarbeit und Zeit spare, meine Auroren nicht auf Gerichtsverhandlungen schicken muss, der begrenzte Raum in unseren Zellen schneller frei wird..." Sie holte tief Luft, um anzudeuten, dass sie beliebig lange fortfahren konnte. „... und die Todesser am Ende die Strafe bekommen, die sie ohne jeden Zweifel sowieso bekommen hätten. Es ist ja nicht so, als bestünde unter den gegebenen Umständen die Gefahr, dass wir einen Unschuldigen verurteilen, oder nicht?"

Alastors Miene verdüsterte sich. „Ich bete, dass du damit recht hast", murmelte er leise, jedoch mit erkennbarer, ungewöhnlicher Sorge, und nahm sein Spazieren wieder auf.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	21. Der Mulciber Zwischenfall

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter und alle verwandten Charaktere und Informationen gehören J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die gefüllten Lücken und die Interpretation der Canon-Information._

_MaryJaneKelly - Wow! Wirklich? Ich fühle mich geehrt :-). Cayennepfeffer - Danke schön :-). Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du zukünftig noch ein paar Reviews schreiben würdest! Imperiatus und Katharina-B - naja, was heißt dunkle Vorahnungen. Bones sieht das halt so, und aus ihrer Perspektive hat sie auch recht. Arme, fehlgeleitete, unidealistische Frau..._

_Zerengreb hat gefragt, ob ich noch was über die Auroren nach dem Krieg schreibe. Ich hab ein paar Drafts für derartige One-Shots hier herumliegen, aber es geht halt meistens um OCs. Besteht da Interesse? Dann lade ich sie hoch, wenn ich hier fertig bin._

_Für dieses Kapitel möchte ich eine kleine Warnung aussprechen. Wenn euch von Beschreibungen von Blut schlecht wird, spart euch die letzte Szene. Es bewegt sich alles noch im Rating, aber ich will ja nicht, dass meine Leser wegen meiner Geschichte leiden ;-). Ansonsten wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen, und bitte schreibt mir wieder Reviews!

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**Juni 1981. Der Mulciber-Zwischenfall.**

„_Die Lohnliste der Aurorenzentrale umfasst zurzeit 16 Auroren im aktiven Dienst." -- _Tobin Tinybott, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, Monatsbericht.

* * *

Der dreizehnte Juni 1981 war einer dieser Tage. Dieser Tage, an denen sich alles überschlug, Murphy seinen hässlichen Kopf durch die Flügeltür zur Zentrale steckte und mit fiesem Grinsen winkte. 

Die Rüstungen, die die Eingänge zur Abteilung bewachten, waren zum Leben erwacht und versperrten den Durchgang für Unbefugte. Die Portraits an den hohen Wänden wurden zum Schauplatz stummer Aktivität, wo geschäftige Gestalten nur schnell durchhuschten und Nachrichten überbrachten. Eulen wichen aufgescheucht flatternd aus, wenn Auroren mit ihren verbissenen Mienen mit ihnen kollidierten.

Auroren, naturgemäß paranoid, hatten für alles einen Notfallplan. An Tagen wie diesen zahlte sich aus genau zu wissen, was die eigene Aufgabe war. Als die Tür zum Büro der Chefin aufflog, Moody an den Bürozellen vorbei in Richtung Briefingraum fegte und Namen bellte, ohne sich nach den Genannten umzusehen, konnte er sicher sein, dass sie bereit waren.

„Podmore. Longbottom. Black.", bellte er, wenn er die jeweilige Zelle grob passierte, und selbst Podmores und Alice Longbottoms Rekruten standen bereits und folgten ihm wortlos in den Bereitschaftsraum. „Pepples. Meadowes. Mitkommen."

Sekunden später hatten sie den Raum neben Apparationsbereich eins erreicht. Moody rollte eine Karte auf dem alten Eichentisch aus, und Black band sich gelassen sein langes Haar zurück, während Longbottom sich ihre Aurorenrobe überstreifte. Pepples schien noch auf einem letzten Stück Sandwich herumzukauen.

„Wir haben unseren Spion. Es ist Evan Rosier vom Fluchbrecherbüro.", knurrte der alte Auror. Er ignorierte das scharfe Einatmen und die ungläubigen Blicke, die seiner Eröffnung folgten, konzentrierte sich bereits ganz auf den Lageplan. „Einer unserer Kontakte hat es gerade bestätigt. Rosier ist gerade auf einem Todessertreffen, aber er wird es nicht verlassen. Keiner von ihnen, was das angeht." Er grinste grimmig. „Sie sind möglicherweise vorgewarnt. Das Treffen findet in einem Privathaus in der Nokturngasse statt..."

Moody unterbrach sich, als die Tür hinter ihnen aufflog. Sean Rosier, zweiter Mann im Fluchbrecherbüro, stand schwer atmend im Rahmen. Der so routinierte, aufgeräumte Mann schien den Weg in die Zentrale gerannt zu sein. „Ist es wahr?", keuchte er, und es lag auf der Hand, was er meinte.

Sein Blick ruhte erwartungsvoll auf ihrem alten Teamleiter, und als Moody nach einem Moment des Abwägens seinen ergrauenden Kopf neigte, kniff er die Lippen zusammen. „Ich komme mit."

Moody zögerte einen Augenblick. Rosier begleitete selten Auroreneinsätze, hatte aber Felderfahrung. Natürlich konnte ein persönlicher Rachefeldzug zu leicht den Tod für jeden im Team bedeuten, doch der Auror schien dem Mann zu vertrauen, denn schließlich sagte er knapp „In Ordnung" und fuhr mit seinem Briefing fort, als sei er nie unterbrochen worden.

„Es wird ein klassischer Überfall." Er beugte sich über die Karte, und fünf Auroren und ein Fluchbrecher taten es ihm konzentriert gleich. „Wir wissen nicht, wie es drinnen aussieht, aber wir haben einen Küchenausgang und den Vordereingang. Meadowes, du kommst mit Pepples und Podmore von hinten, Longbottom, Black und ich werden..."

„Moody!"

„Himmel Herrgott!", fuhr Moody auf, als sie erneut unterbrochen wurden. Bones drängte sich an Pepples und Longbottom vorbei an den Tisch.

„Die Diggels werden angegriffen", begann sie ohne Vorrede. „Dädalus hat sich im Keller verbarrikadiert und mich über den Kamin alarmiert, bevor sie das Netzwerk unterbrochen haben. Es sind zwei." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. „Sie _spielen _gerade mit Agrypa und ihren Töchtern."

Stormchaser, Alices Rekrut, schauderte sichtbar, und Podmore stieß ein leises Grollen aus. Es wurde von Moody übertönt, der eine Sekunde innehielt, im Kopf Möglichkeiten überschlug und schließlich nickte. „Meadowes. Du gehst mit Podmore und Black. _Jetzt._"

Meadowes nickte knapp. Sie winkte den beiden Auroren und Podmores Rekrut. Bevor sie durch die Tür zu Apparationsraum eins verschwanden, war ihre Stimme zu hören, als sie ruhig Anweisungen zu geben begann.

Moody ließ den Blick über die verbliebenen Auroren schweifen. Longbottom und ihr Rekrut, Altair Pepples und Sean Rosier als Verstärkung waren ein müdes Team, um eine Todesserversammlung von unbekannter Größe zu stürmen. Doch kein anderer Auror stand zur Verfügung. Shacklebolt war im Feldtraining und konnte nicht rechtzeitig hier sein; Frank war mit einem eigenen Team in einer Undercoversache unterwegs, und die Nachtschicht lag in ihren Betten.

Die Blicke von Moody und Bones fingen sich. „Ich bin dabei", sagte die Chefin knapp. „Dein Team, Alastor."

„Wir haben wenig Zeit", knurrte Moody nur und beugte sich über die Karte. „Von vorne. Bones, Pepples und Rosier nehmen den Hintereingang..."

Ein gedämpftes Ploppen sagte ihnen, dass Meadowes' Team auf dem Weg war.

* * *

Als die Auroren eintrafen, hatten sie Dädalus Diggel bereits entdeckt. Eine Sekunde, nachdem sie in die weitläufigen Vorhalle des Diggel-Landhauses appariert waren, spürte Sirius knallend Anti-Apparationsschilde hochfahren. 

„In..."

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

„DECKUNG!", endete Meadowes bellend, und Sirius hatte sich bereits zur Seite geworfen, erlaubte seinem Körper, den Schwung des Falls auszunutzen, bis er die Deckung eines massiven Schrankes an der Wand erreicht hatte. Sanft kam er in einer Hocke hoch und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick um die Ecke, um die Lage zu überschauen.

Der Todesfluch hatte Podmores Rekruten erwischt. Sirius hatte ihn nur vom Sehen gekannt, Lee oder Leo hatte er geheißen, und nun lag er reglos und äußerlich völlig unversehrt dort, wo sie Sekunden zuvor eingetroffen waren. Schwer zu sagen, ob ihn seine Unerfahrenheit oder schieres Pech das Leben gekostet hatte - auf diese Weise konnte jeder sterben.

Sirius fuhr zurück, und Zentimeter von seinem Kopf entfernt schoss ein grüner Lichtstrahl durch die Luft und implodierte in der Wand hinter ihm, ließ staubigen Mörtel auf ihn niederprasseln, doch er hatte bereits Gelegenheit gehabt, die Lage zu überschauen. Podmore war hinter einem niedrigen Beistelltisch in Deckung gegangen, der früher an diesem Abend umgefallen sein musste, aber massiv wirkte. Meadowes' zentimeterkurzes Haar erspähte er zwanzig Schritt entfernt auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raums, wo sie sich hinter einen Wandvorsprung duckte.

Vier schwarz vermummte Gestalten hatten sie erwartet, waren jedoch nun hinter einem Treppenvorsprung am anderen Ende der Halle verschwunden, überrascht von ihrer raschen Reaktion. Irgendwo weiter hinten im Haus polterten Fußschritte. _Mindestens vier, _fasste Sirius innerlich zusammen. _Wahrscheinlich eher fünf oder sechs. Scheiße, von wegen zwei! Sei verdammt, Dädalus Diggel! _

Doch der Auror spürte, dass er ruhiger wurde, während ein vertrauter Adrenalinstoß durch seine Adern schoss, und er wusste, dass sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, konzentriert war. Nur ein besonders anstrengender Arbeitstag. _Nur das Übliche. Nur Routine._

„Black?", ertönte Meadowes' Stimme scharf und hallte an den hohen Wänden wider.

„Intakt!", gab er knapp zurück und riskierte einen zweiten kurzen Blick. Eine der Türen beim Treppenaufgang hatte sich geöffnet. Die Todesser hatten tatsächlich Verstärkung.

Meadowes klang angespannt, abgelenkt. Wahrscheinlich sondierte auch sie gerade die Lage. Hoffend, dass die Todesser ihrem kurzen Austausch angeregt lauschten und sich einen Moment ablenken ließen, sammelte Sirius sich innerlich, bevor er sich weit genug vorbeugte und rasch einen Enthüllungszauber flüsterte.

Die Ergebnisse kamen instantan zurück. Sechs Dunkle Zauberer erwarteten sie. _Zwei für jeden von uns. _Er hoffte, dass die Diggels noch irgendwo im Haus waren. Lebendig. Wie er es hasste, wenn sie zu spät kamen!

Dann wieder Meadowes. „Podmore!"

Es war keine Frage - auch wenn die Todesser es vermutlich für eine hielten. Sirius presste sich an die Wand seines Schrankes, um den Bastarden nicht seine Robe als Ziel zu bieten, und spähte hinüber zu Podmore, den er aus seiner Position hinter dem Tisch sehen konnte. Der Auror hatte das unausgesprochene Kommando ebenso verstanden wie Sirius. Sein kantiges Gesicht wandte sich ihm zu, und Podmore sah ihn intensiv an, während er drei Finger hob. Sirius nickte leicht; dann umfasste er seinen Zauberstab fester, wartete darauf, dass Podmore stumm herunterzählte. Sein Körper spannte sich an, und dann klappte Podmores letzter Finger ein.

Sofort war Sirius wieder in Bewegung, warf sich erneut nach vorne. Er landete hart, für Sekunden verletzbar mitten in der Halle, und warf einen ungezielten Impedimenta-Fluch in Richtung des Treppenaufgangs, bevor er schlitternd neben Podmore landete. Irgendwo schrie eine fremde Stimme, doch er wusste nicht, ob er selbst getroffen hatte oder ob es Sturgis gewesen war, der gleichzeitig hochgefahren war und einen wütenden Fluch gebrüllt hatte.

Auch Meadowes musste das Ablenkungsmanöver unterstützt haben, denn Sirius war, als höre er irgendwo aus der richtigen Richtung ein zusätzliches Gurgeln. Die Aurorin ließ sich selten eine Möglichkeit für einen gut gezielten Fluch entgehen, und sie traf häufiger als jeder andere.

„Es sind sechs", flüsterte er, während die beiden Männer sich hinter die niedrige Tischplatte duckten, und Podmore nickte.

„Mulciber ist dabei. Und Travers, glaube ich."

Sirius schluckte. Sie befanden sich also nicht nur mitten in einem Kampf, in dem sie zwei zu eins unterlegen waren, sie hatten es auch mit Mulciber zu tun, der allein Fenwick viermal entwischt war und neben den Lestranges zu den berüchtigtsten der offenen Gefolgsleute Voldemorts zählte. _Dir dreh ich den Hals um, Dädalus._

„Erstmal bessere Deckung.", murmelte Sturgis neben ihm weiter und kroch einen Schritt zurück, um den Zauberstab auf ihren Tisch richten zu können. „_Engorgio._" Sirius grinste und nickte beifällig, als die Platte deutlich an Höhe und Breite gewann. Theoretisch nahm er einen höheren Rang ein als Podmore, aber praktisch arbeiteten sie immer als Team.

Sirius kannte Dorcas Meadowes gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie für sich bleiben würde. Sich im Kampf zu weit voneinander zu trennen war ungünstig, erschwerte Rückendeckung und Teamarbeit, doch sich vorsätzlich Bewegungsfreiheit zu nehmen wäre verheerend. Sirius brauchte keine jahrelange Felderfahrung, um das zu wissen.

„Meadowes ist soweit", bemerkte Podmore dann, der nach der anderen Seite in Richtung ihrer Teamleiterin gestarrt und auf ein wortloses Zeichen gewartet hatte. „Dann machen wir ihnen mal die Hölle heiß. Bereit?"

„Bereit. Dann auf drei... Eins... Zwei... _Jetzt_!"

Und Podmore war oben, dich gefolgt von Sirius, während Meadowes bereits ihren ersten Fluch brüllte.

„_Stupor_!"

„_Serpensortia_!"

„Gute Arbeit", kommentierte Sturgis, als sich die Schlange, die aus Sirius' Zauberstab geschossen war, wild unter die Treppe schlängelte und wütend auf einen der vermummten Todesser losging. Doch Sirius hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, denn im selben Moment zerbarst der Beistelltisch in tausend Stücke, und Podmore und er wurden in die Luft gewirbelt.

Da waren Schreie und gebrüllte Flüche, und Sirius schlug hart gegen die Wand hinter ihnen, unterdrückte einen Schrei, als Schmerz durch seine Schultern schoss, und noch bevor er sich ganz aufgerappelt hatte, war Meadowes bei ihm und stieß ihn gewaltsam beiseite. Rotes Licht blitzte dort auf, wo er eben noch gelandet war.

Es blieb keine Zeit für Dankesworte. Sirius blinzelte, erhaschte einen Blick auf die nächste Kommode und warf sich dahinter, ohne einen zweiten Gedanken zu verschwenden. „_Glacialium_!", rief er, ohne sich Zeit zu zielen zu nehmen, die er nicht hatte, bevor er sich duckte und die Hände vor das Gesicht hielt, um sich vor den Splittern eines explodierten Regenschirmständers zu schützen.

Vorsichtig lugte er hinter der Kommode hervor und sah zufrieden, dass der Zauber einen Todesser getroffen hatte, dessen Bewegungen sich sofort verlangsamten und schließlich ganz einfroren. Sekunden später traf ihn Meadowes' erbarmungsloser Todesfluch, und er brach lautlos zusammen.

„_Everbero_!"

„_Protego_!"

Sirius' Schild war gerade rechtzeitig oben, und die Kraft des Stoßzaubers schob ihn einige Schritte nach hinten, bevor er ihn mit purer Willenskraft abschütteln konnte. „_Stupor_!", schickte er sofort einen Lähmzauber los, doch sein vermummter Gegner hatte sich bereits in Sicherheit gebracht.

Im Augenwinkel bekam er mit, wie Meadowes eine Todesserin mit dem Imperius-Fluch erwischte, und wusste, dass es jetzt schmutzig wurde. Der Zauber verschaffte ihr nur einen sekundenlangen Vorteil, bis die vermummte Frau ihn erfolgreich abgeschüttelt hatte, doch Meadowes nutzte ihn, und ein Blinzeln später folgte dem Imperius ein Splitterfluch. Die beiden nahsten Todesser wichen aus, als die Überreste ihrer Kameradin nass auf sie hinab regneten, und Sirius, der in Bewegung geblieben war, jagte ein paar Stühle durch die Luft in ihre Richtung und verfehlte.

_Bleiben noch vier, _erinnerte er sich trotzdem, wich einem von Mulcibers Imperius-Flüchen aus, und dann traf ihn das grellrote Licht des Cruciatus-Fluchs, und Sirius' Welt ging in Flammen auf.

Schreiend ging er zu Boden, als tausend Feuer durch seinen Körper schossen, versuchte fast panisch, seinen Zauberstab nicht zu verlieren. Doch nach dem ersten Schreck war sein Training wieder präsent, und es gelang ihm, den Kopf zu drehen, bis er seinen Gegner - Travers, es war Travers - entdeckt hatte, der grinsend auf ihn hinabsah. „_Petrificus Totalus_!", flüsterte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, und er hatte Glück. Obwohl der rasende Schmerz und das Zittern seines Arms den Zauber abschwächten, hatte er den Mann überrascht. Der Todesser riss seinen Zauberstab hoch, um einen Schild zu beschwören, und der Schmerz verschwand abrupt.

Sirius keuchte und erlaubte sich eine dankbare Sekunde, sich zu fangen, bevor er die Muskeln anspannte, beiseite rollte und in einer vorsichtigen Hocke im Schatten desselben Schrankes landete, in dem er schon einmal Schutz gesucht hatte. Die Nachwirkungen des Folterfluchs würden noch Stunden anhalten, doch zurzeit musste er sie ignorieren, wenn er leben wollte. Sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam. Nur noch drei ihrer Gegner standen, stellte er zufrieden fest, und Podmore war noch auf den Beinen, doch dann taumelte Meadowes, griff sich an die Kehle, und als ein zweiter Würgezauber sie eine Sekunde später traf, ging sie krampfend zu Boden.

Mulciber war bereits herumgefahren, und als er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete, schoss Sirius' Schild wieder hoch; er hechtete davon, bevor der Schrank hinter ihm unter der Macht eines Fluchs rumpelte und in Asche zerfiel.

„_Petrificus Totalus_!", schnappte Podmore neben ihm, dessen dichtes blondes Haar nach allen Seiten abstand, und Sirius fand sich plötzlich neben dem anderen Auroren in einer Ecke der Halle wieder.

„_Protego_!" Sein alter Schild war noch oben, doch Sirius ließ es nicht darauf ankommen und lenkte einen weiteren Stoßzauber ab, der für Sturgis bestimmt gewesen sein musste. Dessen Zauber hatte endlich einen der drei Todesser erwischt, es war Travers, und Sirius sah den gefürchteten Gefolgsmann Voldemorts zu Boden gehen, von etwas so einfachem gezähmt wie einer Ganzkörperklammer. Fragte sich nur, wie lange sie ihn unten halten würde...

„_Ingulus_!"

„_Retardo_!"

Flüche schossen durch die Luft wie Feuerwerke. Muggel-Lichtshow.

„_Imperio_!"

Knapp gelang es Sirius, auszufallen, doch er hatte seinen Kameraden zu lange aus dem Auge verloren. Entsetzt sah er zu, wie Sturgis, nur Meter von ihm entfernt, taumelte, sekundenlang einzufrieren schien, bis er sich mit hohlen Augen aufrichtete und den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

Sirius schnappte nach Luft, hechtete zur Seite und nur knapp einem zweiten Folterfluch. Wieder war er am Boden, rollte sich ab und atmete auf, als er sich aus der Falle befreit hatte, zu der die Zimmerecke plötzlich geworden war.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Nur wenige konnten den Imperius-Fluch bekämpfen; er war auf sich allein gestellt. Jepedina hatte immer und immer wieder betont, wie sehr sie den Tod im Kampf dem Tod im Bett vorziehen würde... Wie sehr sie damit recht hatte... _Dann sehen wir halt, wen ich von euch noch mitnehmen kann._

Hinter ihm hörte er Mulciber die ersten Silben des Todesfluchs sprechen, und er stieß sich erneut ab, schlitterte über den Boden und entging dem grünen Licht. Der andere Todesser stellte im Moment keine Gefahr dar, war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Podmore zu kontrollieren, und Sirius erinnerte sich, dass Mulciber dafür bekannt war, sich mit Zaubern Zeit zu lassen, sie sorgfältig zu beschwören.

Der Auror beschloss, sein Glück zu versuchen, und als er hochkam, gewährte er sich wertvolle Sekunden, den Todessern den Rücken zuzuwenden, zu Podmore herumzufahren, der den Zauberstab schon gehoben hatte. Sirius' Herzschlag setzte aus.

„_Avada_..." Und dann keuchte Sturgis, zögerte, als er versuchte, den Zauber abzuschütteln.

Sirius verlor keine Zeit, und er hatte nicht vor, sein Glück zu riskieren. „_Stupor_!", beschwor er den schlichten und ungefährlichen Lähmzauber, traf den blonden Auroren sicher mitten in die Brust, und Sturgis fiel mit einem dankbaren Stöhnen.

Sirius warf sich zur Seite, wissend, dass er kostbare Zeit verloren hatte, und das Glück war auf seiner Seite, denn der Sprung brachte den Leichnam des gefallenen Rekruten zwischen ihn und den Fluch, der bereits auf ihn zukam. Kälte schoss seinen linken Arm hinauf, wo der Gefrierzauber ihn streifte, doch Lees lebloser Körper fing den Rest für ihn ab.

Nun hob er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Mulciber selbst. „_Imperio_!" Nie zuvor hatte er einen der Unverzeihlichen im Ernstfall eingesetzt, es nie zuvor für nötig befunden, doch Mulciber stand nur Meter von dem anderen Todesser entfernt, der sich noch immer hinter seinem Kapuzenumhang verbarg, und jetzt rettete ihm der Fluch das Leben. Keine Zeit für Schönheitskorrekturen.

Das unvertraute Gefühl, den Geist eines anderen zu berühren, trat sofort ein, als der Zauber den hochrangigen Todesser traf, und Sirius schüttelte das Gefühl von Macht und Kontrolle ab, wie Moody es ihn gelehrt hatte. Ein Winken seines Zauberstabs, und Mulciber wandte sich seinem Komplizen zu. Sirius spürte, wie er gegen ihn ankämpfte, und fletschte konzentriert die Zähne.

Der zweite Todesser zögerte einen Augenblick lang sichtbar, sein Kopf schoss zwischen Mulciber und Sirius hin und her. Dann winkte er mit dem Zauberstab, ohne zu zielen, Sirius' Nackenhaare stellten sich auf - die Anti-Apparationsschilde wurden gesenkt -, und ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren richtete der Mann den Zauberstab auf sich und verschwand.

Sirius verlor keine Zeit. Er ging in Duellposition, stählte sich, zwang Mulciber, seinen Zauberstab wegzuwerfen - er reagierte sofort, ließ sich willig lenken - und hetzte dem Mann einen Betäubungszauber auf den Hals, sobald er den Griff des Imperius-Fluchs fahren ließ. Mulciber ging widerstandslos zu Boden.

Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel ließ ihn herumfahren. Travers hatte seine Ganzkörperklammer gelöst - jetzt fiel er unter einer neuen, stocksteif und wehrlos. Sirius knallte mit dem Zauberstab, und drei Zauberstäbe flogen in seine Hand.

Dann kam er keuchend zum Stillstand, sah sich wachsam nach Angreifern um. Sein Herz hämmerte laut in der plötzlichen Stille.

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass es vorbei war.

Reglos blieb er in der weitläufigen Vorhalle stehen, überblickte die bewusstlosen Körper der beiden Auroren und mindestens drei noch lebenden Todesser, und das Schlachtfeld explodierter und umgefallener Möbel, bröckelnder Steinwände, das sie hinterlassen hatten.

Den Kopf schüttelnd versuchte er das Gefühl von Betäubung und Unglauben zu vertreiben, das ihn überwältigen wollte. Dann begann er, die überlebenden Todesser zu sichern, kontaktierte die Zentrale und machte sich auf die Suche nach Dädalus Diggel.

* * *

Als der Engel fröhlich zu spucken begann und signalisierte, dass einer der angekommenen Auroren die Tür entriegelt hatte, war Kingsley Shacklebolt sofort im Apparationsraum. Er trug noch die dreckigen Roben vom Feldtraining - aber was sollte man tun, wenn Amelia Bones einen überforderten Rekruten im Kommando zurückließ? Kein Training mehr heute, wie es aussah. 

Stirnrunzelnd übersah Kingsley die Lage und weigerte sich, die Ruhe zu verlieren.

Alices Rekrut Owen, und Sean Rosier - was machte _Sean _in diesem Team? - sahen aus, als hätten sie gerade die Hölle durchschritten und aus unerfindlichen Gründen überlebt. Alice Longbottom hing fast bewusstlos an Pepples' Arm, dem Tentakel aus den Ohren wuchsen. Amelia Bones fehlte, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass sie zurückgeblieben war, um sich um das Chaos zu kümmern, das ein Auror, nicht zu reden von sechsen, in der Regel hinterließ. Was wiederum nur heißen konnte, dass Moodys Mission erfolgreich gewesen war. Natürlich bewiesen es ebenso die zwei gut verschnürten Gestalten, die vor Kingsleys Kollegen am Boden lagen, und der schwarze Auror war entzückt, in einer von ihnen einen der Gebrüder Goyle wiederzuerkennen. Evan Rosier war nicht dabei, und irgendwie ahnte er, dass das nichts Gutes für den Verräter bedeutete.

All das trug dazu bei, dass Kingsleys Stimmung sich beträchtlich hob, und er ging dazu über, interessiert den Leiter dieser Mission zu mustern. Es sah ganz danach aus, als habe Moody es mal wieder geschafft, ein Körperteil zu verlieren, ein Anblick, der dem Auroren mittlerweile auf unheimliche Weise vertraut wurde.

Ein Grund dafür, dass Kingsley so reichhaltig Zeit hatte, sich umzusehen, lag darin, dass Moody angefangen hatte Flüche auszustoßen, sobald das Ploppen des Apparierens verhallt war. Der Mann wurde ganz in das Rot getaucht, das seine nicht mehr vorhandene Nase verspritzte, als er wütend den Kopf schüttelte. Sogar Kingsley fand das eklig.

„Shacklebolt. Sind die anderen zurück?", knurrte er, doch durch das Blut, das ihm über das Gesicht rann, klang es mehr wie ein Nuscheln.

„Ähm, Alastor... Sollen wir dich nicht erst einmal nach St. Mungo bringen?", fragte Kingsley geduldig. Immerhin _hatte _er das Kommando über die Zentrale, weshalb theoretisch_ er_ derjenige sein sollte, der Berichte verlangte. Sein Blick schweifte über den ächzenden Owen, den taumelnden Sean und blieb an Alice hängen, die einen wütenden Kampf gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit austrug. „Euch alle?"

Moody schnaubte. Oder versuchte es. Es wurde ein Gurgeln. „Du", blaffte er Leila, Kingsleys Rekrutin an, die sich hinter ihm kaum in den Raum getraut hatte. „Schaff Longbottom ins Krankenhaus. Der Rest schafft die Gefangenen in die Zellen, aber wird's bald!" Nur Rosier, der beängstigend zufrieden wirkte (Kingsley begann zu ahnen, durch wessen Hand Evan gefallen war), zuckte bei der peitschenden Aufforderung nicht zusammen. Die jüngeren Teammitglieder beeilten sich, ihr nachzukommen.

Kingsley erlaubte sich, seine Zähne durch ein kurzes Grinsen aufblitzen zu lassen.

„Also?" Moody stemmte die Arme in die Hüften, bot einen sehr obskuren Anblick mit all diesem Blut, das sein Kinn hinab triefte, und sah Shacklebolt unverwandt an. Jemand, der nicht so paranoid war, hätte ja schon allein aus Kingsleys Verhalten auf die Antwort geschlossen...

„Lee Mathews ist tot", erwiderte er gemütlich. Er hatte beschlossen, seine Stimmung nicht durch den Verlust trüben zu lassen. Und gekannt hatte er Mathews auch kaum. „Diggel hat sich da wohl ziemlich verzählt. Um vier, um genau zu sein. Einer ist entkommen, Lara Crabbe ist tot. Unsere Zellen werden derzeit bewohnt von Mulciber Junior, Travers und Wablatschki." Moodys Kopf fuhr auf. Diese Namen weckten mit Sicherheit seine Aufmerksamkeit - ihre Festnahme war wichtig, sehr viel wichtiger vielleicht als der Verräter Rosier. „_Magische Katastrophen_ sind schon vor Ort, die Diggels sind alle in St. Mungo, aber nichts Ernstes."

Moody nickte zufrieden. Kingsley konnte anbetracht der Umstände nicht sicher sein, aber er glaubte, dass der alte Mann grinste. Kingsley konnte ja selbst nicht ganz glauben, wer da in ihren Zellen saß. Ein großer Fang, vielleicht der größte seit Monaten... „Meadowes ist bei ihnen, nehme ich an?"

„Ähm, nein." Diesmal erlaubte Kingsley sich ein etwas breiteres Lächeln. „Black ist vor Ort."

Kingsley freute sich, als seine Erwartungen erfüllt wurden und Moodys Kopf misstrauisch hoch schnappte. „Wer ist so verrückt und überlässt einem Auroren im ersten Jahr das Kommando?"

Der Farbige hob die Augenbrauen. Wer war so verrückt und überließ einem Rekruten das Kommando über die Zentrale? Ach ja, Bones. Es war nun einmal einer dieser Tage. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er war der einzige, der noch laufen konnte. Er hat die letzten zwei allein erledigt, Moody", fügte er leiser hinzu.

Anstatt sich zu freuen, dass sein Schüler das Unmögliche geschafft hatte, runzelte Moody erbost die Stirn. „Was!", bellte er und keuchte, als er sich verschluckte - worauf er mit einem weiteren deftigen Fluch und gewaltigem Spucken reagierte. „Wer bewacht den Eingang?"

„Zur Zentrale?" Kingsley sah ihn verdattert an. „Niemand."

Zu seinem Entsetzen stürmte der alte Auror selbst los in Richtung Hauptbüro. Er hinterließ eine blutige Spur, blieb aber zum Glück für die Hauselfen im Eingang stehen und sah sich um, bis er zwei vergessene Zweitklässler entdeckte, die mit Kingsley aus dem Training gekommen waren. „Ihr!", blaffte er. „Zum Haupteingang! Hier kommt niemand mehr rein, verstanden?"

Zufrieden sah er den beiden nach, wie sie sich verblüfft ansahen, eifrig nickten und dann davon flitzten. Kingsley musste zugeben, dass er jetzt verwirrt war. „Moody... Alastor?"

„Ich seh' schon die Schlagzeile.", schnaubte Moody, und dieses Mal gelang es ihm besser, obwohl er dabei tropfte. „‚Nachwuchsauror stellt berüchtigten Todesser'. Ha! Werden uns die Bude einrennen, tagelang! Den Betrieb lahm legen! Und dieser Preis von der _Hexenwoche _steht auch an... Wir müssen handeln, bevor es zu spät ist. Schaff uns die Zweitklässler hierher und..."

„Moody?", wiederholte Kingsley, als der alte Mann verstummte. Der grauhaarige Auror, sah er erst jetzt, war blass geworden wie ein Geist - zumindest an den Körperpartien, die man noch erkennen konnte. Nun verdrehte er die Augen, fiel steif wie ein Holzpflock nach hinten und landete mit einem gewaltigen _Rumms_ auf dem Rücken.

Kingsley seufzte und warf einen kurzen Blick nach oben. „Danke, Gott", murmelte er, bevor er sich niederkniete und dafür sorgte, dass Moody endlich nach St. Mungo kam.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	22. Die Gesetze schweigen

**Papierkram: **_Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört nach wie vor J.K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur das, womit ich die Lücken zwischen den Canon-Fakten gefüllt habe. _

_Wie immer vielen Dank für eure Reviews:-). Dracolein - ja, ich erkenne deinen Punkt mit Sirius. Aber vergiss nicht, dass er von zwei Dritteln aller bisher gesprochenen Folterflüche getroffen wurde :gg:. Ich denke, wir können davon ausgehen, dass er so oft in St. Mungo war wie jeder andere Auror. theophanu und hbt3 -- danke schön! Ich bin gespannt, was ihr vom Rest der Geschichte haltet :-). _

_Erlaubt mir, euch darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich ein kleines Mors Ante Infamiam-Spin Off hochgeladen habe. „Ihr anderer Sohn" befasst sich mit Jepedinas Beziehung zu Sirius und erzählt u.a., wie Sirius ein Auror wurde._

_Sorry dafür, dass dieses Kapitel so kurz ist. Das nächste wird wieder länger. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und verspreche für das nächste Kapitel viel Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius und James...

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**Juli 1981. Die Gesetze schweigen.**

„_Sind 15 Auroren genug, fragen Sie? Und ich antworte Ihnen, ja, sie sind genug. Mit einem Alastor Moody, frage ich zurück, mit einer Dorcas Meadowes und einem Sirius Black - wie können 15 nicht genug sein?" -- _Alohra Fizzby, in einem Bericht des Tagespropheten.

* * *

„Was ist es _jetzt _schon wieder?"

Mehr blieb nicht zu sagen, wirklich nicht. Lily hatte Alice und Albus erst gar keine Zeit gegeben, sich mit schonenden Worten um den Punkt herumzureden, und die Worte ausgesprochen, kaum dass sie sich gesetzt hatte.

Es konnte nichts Gutes sein. Wenn Albus sie und James bat, sich mit ihm in der Aurorenzentrale zu treffen (sie opferten beide ihre Mittagspause; ein Treffen in Hogwarts wäre zeitlich unmöglich), wenn Alice Longbottom dazu stieß, einen Stapel Akten in der Hand, und sie in einen verlassenen Briefingraum führte, dann _konnte _es nichts Gutes sein.

Lily rechnete mit allem. Sie rechnete damit, dass Voldemort einen Weg gefunden hatte, ihre Familie anzugreifen, bevor der Fidelius-Zauber bereit war, oder mit der Eröffnung, dass die Prophezeiung eindeutig Harry meinte und nicht Neville. Und sie wollte es geradeheraus wissen. James' Hand lag eiskalt in der ihren und sagte ihr, dass sie damit nicht allein war.

„Es ist nicht so einfach, Lily", erwiderte Albus sanft, und sie konnte sich gerade davor zügeln, eine Grimasse zu schneiden. Während ihrer Arbeit für den Orden des Phönix hatte sie gelernt, den Schulleiter wie einen zweiten Vater zu lieben, aber jetzt hatte sie keine Geduld für seine ewige Ruhe. „Wir haben neue Informationen, von denen ihr sofort in Kenntnis gesetzt werden müsst."

_Dann setzt uns doch verdammt noch mal in Kenntnis, _wollte Lily zurückschnappen, doch sie konnte sich beherrschen. Neben ihr setzte James sich zurecht, gelassen, viel zu gelassen. Die Fassade täuschte niemanden - James rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten, und er hatte sich damit abgefunden. „Also gut", sagte er leise. „Was ist es diesmal?"

Zu Lilys Entsetzen warfen sich Alice und der Professor einen raschen Blick zu. Beide schienen sich unwohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen, und das konnte, _konnte _einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten. Bei keinem ihrer früheren Gespräche hatte Albus gezögert, und einige dieser Gespräche waren schlimm genug gewesen.

Alice räusperte sich schließlich. Sie setzte sich sichtlich unbehaglich in ihrem Stuhl zurecht, während sie ein paar Blätter in der Aktenmappe vor ihr sortierte. „In der Zentrale sind Berichte eingegangen...", begann sie sehr leise. „Von unseren Spionen. Es gibt Hinweise..." Sie runzelte die Stirn und setzte neu an. Diesmal sah sie zu ihnen auf. „Wir wissen, dass sich Ihr-wisst-schon-wer mit euch beschäftigt. Er beobachtet euch. Er weiß, was ihr macht..."

James hob ungeduldig die Augenbrauen. „Und? Das ist nichts Neues, oder nicht? Entschuldigt, wenn wir deshalb nicht mehr in ‚Ohs' und ‚Ahs' ausbrechen."

Lily nickte bekräftigend. „Ich stimme zu. Das war nach allem, was passiert ist, zu erwarten, oder nicht?"

Albus seufzte leicht. „Es ist nicht so einfach, Lily, James. Alice hat mich informiert, sobald sie ihre Schlussfolgerungen gezogen hatte, und mich sogleich alarmiert. Unser Spion hat dieselben Vermutungen schon vor einiger Zeit geäußert, und nun, wo sie bestätigt wurden..." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Wo _was_ bestätigt wurde?", hakte James scharf nach.

Alice presste die Lippen aufeinander, während sie in ihre Akten sah. Sie wirkte plötzlich sehr alt. „Der Dunkle Lord hat intime Informationen über euer Leben, James. Er weiß Dinge über euch, die er nicht wissen dürfte. Es besteht kein Zweifel daran, dass er mit jemandem Kontakt hält, der euch sehr nahe steht. Insbesondere James nahe steht."

Nun spürte die Irin doch, wie das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Damit hatte sie, von allen Dingen, nicht gerechnet. Damit _konnte _sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet haben. Und James auch nicht - er schnaubte etwas amüsiert. „Das ist doch Unsinn. Jeder in unserem Freundeskreis ist entweder schon ewig außer Lande oder sowieso Ordensmitglied..." _Und wir haben den Spion, _fügte Lily in Gedanken hinzu. _Evan Rosier war der Spion, oder nicht? _Sie schluckte.

„Ich will dir eine Frage stellen, James", unterbrach ihn Albus. Der Schulleiter hatte sich nicht gesetzt und sah jetzt traurig auf James hinab. „Bist du ein Animagus?"

„Ob ich ... _was?_"

Lily spürte, dass sie die Luft anhielt. Das konnte nicht... Niemand wusste, dass... Es war völlig unmöglich. Im Augenwinkel sah sie James' Mundwinkel nervös zucken. _Wer weiß von James' Animagusfähigkeiten? _Der Gedanke schoss ihr sehr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Man konnte unmöglich nicht verstehen, was die Frage bedeutete.

Einige Sekunden lang starrte James Albus nur fassungslos an, doch bevor das Schweigen sich ausdehnen konnte, hob Alice die Augenbrauen. „Es ist nicht so, als hätten wir vor, dich zu melden", bemerkte sie beiläufig. Sie schien plötzlich sehr damit beschäftigt, eine Notiz in ihrer Akte zu korrigieren. „Davon stand nie was im Bericht."

Lily hätte fast geschnaubt. Sie bezweifelte, dass James auch nur einen Gedanken _daran _verschwendet hatte. Auch wenn es zweifellos später gekommen wäre.

„Wer weiß davon, dass du dich in einen Hirsch verwandeln kannst, James?", fragte Albus leise. „Lord Voldemort weiß es, und jemand hat es ihm gesagt."

James schluckte; er schien all seine Selbstkontrolle zu benötigen, sich zu fangen. „Lily", sagte er heiser. „Meine Mutter. Benjy Fenwick, seit einem Ordenseinsatz. Sirius. Peter. Remus. Sonst niemand."

_Sirius. Peter. Remus. _Die Namen wiederholten sich in Lilys Kopf. Erinnerungen an sieben Jahre Schulzeit und an vier gemeinsame Jahre im Orden und im Krieg drängten sich hoch. Remus und Peter hatte sie schon in Hogwarts gut gekannt... Sirius lernte man notgedrungen kennen, wenn man mit James ausging, und er hatte ihr sogar einmal das Leben gerettet, in Hogsmeade. _Völlig unmöglich. Absolut unmöglich. _

Der Griff der Hand James' war schlaff geworden; er schien völlig vergessen zu haben, dass sie in ihrer lag. Hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete es auf eine Weise, wie sie jeden überrascht hätte, der James nur von Quidditch und Streichen kannte. Lily zweifelte nicht daran, dass er gerade jede Gehirnzelle aufbot, die er zur Verfügung hatte. Er versuchte das Problem zu lösen, aber Lily sah ehrlich nicht, was für eine Lösung es geben könnte. Alice und Albus warteten geduldig.

_Einer unserer Freunde ist ein Verräter. _Der Gedanke war viel zu lächerlich, um akzeptabel zu sein - zu lächerlich, und viel zu beängstigend.

Lily schreckte auf, als James sich regte. Bevor er Albus aufforderte, weiter zu sprechen, hörte sie ihn als einzige, ganz leise zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen, düster hauchen: „Oh, Remus, verdammt..."

* * *

„Alastor, wir müssen die Dienstpläne noch mal durchgehen, Corday hat Black für ihr Team angefordert, aber ich wollte Black eigentlich ein eigenes... Alastor?"

Amelia verstummte, als sie bemerkte, dass Moody bei ihrem Eintreten kaum aufgesehen hatte, geschweige denn zuhörte. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schloss sie die Tür zu seinem Büro hinter sich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Also gut. Was ist es diesmal?"

Manchmal verlor sie einfach die Geduld, und wenn es um Moody ging, kam sie sich schon immer engelsgeduldig vor. Früher hätte sie Jepedina manchmal am Liebsten für die wahnwitzige Idee zerrissen, nicht nur zwei Stellvertreter zu ernennen, sondern auch noch die gegensätzlichsten Figuren, die sie auftreiben konnte.

Früher hatte sie aber auch zumindest intellektuell verstanden, dass eine rege Kontroverse zu besseren Entscheidungen verhelfen konnte. Heute wollte sie einfach nur noch ihre Zentrale leiten. Effizient, sauber und möglichst ohne Komplikationen. Wenn sie Alastor ansah, der stumpf in ein Glas Orangensaft starrte (Amelia hielt nichts von Alkohol für Auroren, aber manchmal glaubte sie, dem Mann könne ein Bier nur gut tun) und langsam mit einem Finger auf die Tischplatte vor sich tippte, tief in Gedanken versunken, wusste sie, dass Komplikationen warteten.

Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten noch ein Stück weiter in die Höhe. Alastor musste es bemerkt haben, denn er knurrte plötzlich los. „Ich war eben bei Crouch oben. Neurotischer Bastard. Hat schon wieder eine Verhandlung abgesagt."

„Wablatschki", stellte sie wissend fest und seufzte. Sie hatte hierfür keine Geduld mehr. Und keine Zeit. Nicht mit fünfzehn Auroren und einer ungezählten Anzahl Todessern. Und seit ein anonymer Tipp über Barty Crouch Junior eingegangen war... Sie wollte nicht wissen, was der Chef tun würde, wenn er herausfand, dass sie gegen seinen _Sohn_ ermittelten! „Und wenn schon, Moody", fuhr sie müde fort. „Er ist so sicher ein Todesser wie Du-weißt-schon-wer. Mit seiner Akte könnte er dreimal wiedergeboren werden und immer noch in Askaban sitzen."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt!", fauchte Alastor und hieb wütend auf den Tisch. Sie wusste, dass dieser ‚leise' Zorn viel schlimmer enden konnte als eine seiner Explosionen. Sehr viel schlimmer. „Unser Ministerium verkommt zu einer reinen Farce! Bagnold hat die Kontrolle verloren, wenn du mich fragst, sonst würde sie Crouch endlich auf die Finger klopfen."

„Farce würde ich es nicht nennen", erwiderte sie geduldig. „Die zweifelhaften Fälle bekommen alle ihre Verhandlung. Der Zauberergamot ist genauso überlastet wie wir. Das sind immerhin Leute mit noch anderen Aufgaben." _Zum Beispiel Dumbledore, _fügte sie in Gedanken ärgerlich hinzu. „Herrje, das Ergebnis bleibt doch so oder so dasselbe."

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel, ja?" Alastor schnaubte. „Es ist _nicht richtig_. Wusstest du, dass er Mulciber seine Verhandlung gegeben hat?"

„Sicher." Amelia zuckte mit den Schultern. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie noch immer an der Tür stand, und während sie weitersprach, ließ sie sich ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs nieder und legte das Pergament mit den Dienstplänen auf den Tisch. „Der gesamte Mulciber-Fall war prestigelastig. Gib der Presse jede Chance, ihn weiter auszuschlachten, wenn du mich fragst. Lass sie Black zum Held machen und gib ihnen ein paar Fotos von Mulciber in Ketten. Die Öffentlichkeit braucht das."

Der alte Auror stieß einen unartikulierten Laut der Ablehnung aus. „Das ist nicht der Sinn dieses Ministeriums!", schnappte er. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Und die Aufgabe der Auroren ist nicht das Verurteilen der Todesser", erwiderte sie knapp.

„Vielleicht sollte es unsere Aufgabe werden", grollte er zurück. „wenn der Zauberergamot dabei versagt."

„Mach dich nicht lächerl..." Ihre Worte versiegten, als die Aurorin die Härte in seinen Augen bemerkte. Sie konnte nur eins bedeuten: dass er bereits gehandelt hatte. Scharf fuhr sie fort. „Was hast du getan, Alastor?" Sie durfte nicht vergessen, was der Mann vor ihr für eine Waffe darstellte, wenn er nur wollte. Alastor Moody konnte nicht nur Todesser jagen - in der Vergangenheit hatte er es mehr als einmal geschafft, das Ministerium nach seiner Pfeife tanzen zu lassen. Niemand als sie sollte das besser wissen - manchmal drohte sie Bagnold mit ihm.

Amelia wollte nicht wissen, wohin es führen würde, wenn Moody bei Bartemius Crouch auf Granit biss. Und wenn sie mittendrin war.

„Ihn zusammengestaucht habe ich!", gab Alastor wütend zurück. „Ihm gesagt, wohin seine verdammte Zwangsneurose das Ministerium führen wird! Verhandlungen absagen! So etwas hat es in meiner gesamten Karriere noch nicht gegeben, und glaub mir, Bones, diese Karriere ist länger als die der meisten anderen in diesem verfluchten Laden! Du willst wissen, was ich ihm gesagt habe, he? Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er einen verdammten Auroren verliert, wenn er so weiter macht, und dass er noch sehen wird, ob sein Wahnsinn ihn nicht seine Karriere kostet! Noch einmal, habe ich ihm gesagt, und er wird sehen, wie er mit einem Ministerium fertig wird, in dem ich nicht mehr arbeite!"

Die Leiterin der Zentrale spürte, dass sie starrte. Und dass das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht rann. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", hauchte sie. „Alastor, das ist Erpressung."

„Unsinn." Die Hand zur Faust geballt, sah Alastor sie an. „Das ist nicht besser oder schlechter als das, was Crouch tut, he? Es ist mein verdammtes Recht, mir meinen Arbeitgeber auszusuchen. Ich bevorzuge einen, der sich an das Gesetz hält!"

_Das wird er nicht tun. _Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem sie tief ein- und ausatmete. _Nichts als eine leere Drohung. Der Alastor, den ich kenne, lebt für die Jagd von Todessern. _Gleichzeitig wusste sie aber ganz genau, wie Bartemius Crouch auf diese Worte reagieren würde. Sobald er sich erholt hatte.

„Wenn du das tust", sagte Amelia leise und eindringlich. „bist du mitschuldig, wenn wir den Krieg verlieren."

Alastor schnaubte humorlos und erwiderte ihren Blick fast gelassen. „Falsch, Bones. Schuld ist dann Crouch allein."

Die Aurorin wusste, dass auch ein weiteres Durchatmen ihr nicht ihre Gelassenheit zurückgeben würde. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihr wirklich klar, in was für eine Schlammschlacht sich dieser Krieg verwandelt hatte - und dass sie ihn in den Korridoren des Ministeriums selbst austrugen.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	23. Dunkelgrau

**Papierkram: **_Die Rechte für Harry Potter und alle wiedererkennbaren Charaktere und Dinge liegen bei J.K. Rowling. Mir gehört immer noch nichts. _

_Zum Thema Lob wiederholen: Nope! Nicht unnötig! Wiederholt es nur immer und immer wieder:gg:... Dracolein - Ich hab halt das „Problem", immer mindestens einen Monat in die Zukunft zu springen, wodurch man nie mitbekommt, wie die Auroren geheilt werden, und ich denke, dass Verletzungen sowieso recht flott auf magische Weise geheilt werden können. Aber du hast trotzdem einen Punkt; ich werde in meiner nächsten Geschichte besser drauf achten. Dracolein und Katharina: Denkt dran, James hat nicht wirklich Vermutungen geäußert, sondern eher laut gedacht, was ihm als erste Möglichkeit in den Sinn kam. Aber mehr dazu in diesem Kapitel. _

_Ein paar Worte zu der Sache mit der Animagus-Gestalt, bzw. meine Überlegungen dazu: 1. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Peter es Voldy nicht gesagt hat. Nach Sirius allerdings wurde er eventuell einfach nicht gefragt. 2. Für Sirius' Unschuld ist nicht seine, sondern Peters Animagusfähigkeit entscheidend. Ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass Dumbledore von den Fähigkeiten des Verwandlungsprofis James auf die Fähigkeiten des kleinen, unscheinbaren Peter schließen würde. Und zuletzt: Mir fällt keine andere Information ein, die die Verdächtigen auf Peter, Sirius und Remus reduzieren könnte, was ja scheinbar passiert ist. Fazit: Ich hielt es für logischer als einen anderen, frei ausgedachten Beweis._

_Ich denke, dieses hier wird wohl übrigens das letzte wirklich lange Kapitel... Bitte schreibt mir wieder Reviews :-).

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**August 1981. Dunkelgrau.**

„_Aus der Aurorenzentrale erreichen uns weitere Verlustmeldungen. Seite 2 für ein Interview mit Amelia Bones, Leiterin der Zentrale und eine der überlebenden Vierzehn. Seite 4 für eine Analyse der letzten Kriegswoche, von unserem Kriegsbeobachter Alan Shawn." -- _Elizabeth Clearwater, in einem Artikel des Tagespropheten.

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes hastete an der Ecke Nokturngasse vorbei in Richtung Trankapotheke und beachtete nicht ihre Roben, die wild gegen den Wind flatterten; er wehte so stark, dass er es sogar vorbei an den hohen Muggelhäusern in die Winkelgasse schaffte. Mehrere Liter Orangensaft klirrten in einer Einkaufstasche an ihrem Unterarm. Abendessen hatte sie; fehlte noch ein neuer Vorrat an Tränken gegen die Kopfschmerzen, und dann zurück in die Zentrale, Frank brauchte sie um vier. 

_Jepedina Potter, 1980... Caradoc Dearborn, 1980, oder war es schon 1981? _Die Aurorin fluchte leise in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart, ließ die Gedanken Gedanken sein, während sie sich zwischen den wenigen Passanten durchdrängelte, die sich heutzutage noch an die Luft trauten, und beinahe einen älteren Zauberer anrempelte - nur ihre trainierten Reflexe verhinderten den Zusammenstoß. Dorcas fluchte dieser Tage oft, farbenfroh und heftig; es brauchte keinen speziellen Anlass mehr dafür.

Zeit. Nie hatte sie _Zeit. _Elf Jahren dauerte dieser Krieg jetzt an, seit exakt dieser Zeit arbeitete Dorcas in der Zentrale, und seit einer ebenso langen Spanne hatte sie keine _Zeit _mehr. Um Wunden auszukurieren - zur Hölle mit diesen Kopfschmerzen! Um einzukaufen. Um auszuschlafen. Um einen verdammten Kerl durchzunehmen, wenn sie einen traf. Jedes Jahr wurde es schlimmer. Mittlerweile wurde es übel. Dorcas fluchte, als ihre Tasche gegen einen Mülleimer schlug, obwohl Anti-Bruchzauber auf den Flaschen lagen.

Der verdammte Dunkle dreimal verfluchte Lord stahl ihr ihre Zeit. Ihre Freizeit. Ihre gute Laune. Ihr verdammtes _Sexualleben_. Wirklich, kein spezieller Grund mehr nötig für Flüche. Die Apotheke kam jetzt in Sicht; Frank würde sie umbringen, wenn sie zu spät kam. _Sie _würde _Pepples _umbringen, wenn er zu spät kam. Bones wollte ihm einen Rekruten geben, hatte sie gehört; Voldemort gehörte gefoltert und gewürgt, weil er ihre _Auroren_ stahl.

_Samantha Norn, 1976. Elias Ackerly, 1977. Benjy Fenwick, 1980. _Dorcas fluchte. Die Namen blitzten in ihrem Kopf auf und verschwanden, woher sie gekommen waren; kurze Erinnerungsblitze an ehemalige Kollegen drängten sich vor und verschwanden ebenfalls. Verdammte Kopfschmerzen... _Theodore Vance, 1978. Fabian und Gideon Prewett, 1980. _Seit ein paar Wochen konnte sie sie kaum noch zurückdrängen, sie kamen einfach und verschwanden wieder, und sie gingen ihr nie aus. Die Kollegen sahen sie schon merkwürdig an; sie murmelte vor sich hin, wenn sie keinen Schlaf bekam. Flüche, meistens; manchmal auch Namen. _Alanna O'Brian, 1972. _Wie sollte sie schlafen, wenn Bones jeden verdammten Fortschritt auf Papier wollte? Reine Zeitverschwendung. _Zeit. _Blutiger, verdammter Voldemort. Normalzustand.

Dorcas stieß einen kurzen verärgerten Schrei aus, als sie vor der Apotheke ankam, scharf zum Stehen kam und dabei ihre Tasche verlor; es reichte nicht mehr für einen artikulierten Fluch, als sich Orangensaft und _Frannys Verzauberte Fertiggerichte _auf dem Gehsteig verteilten. Mit den Händen ringend griff sie nach der Tüte und begann den Inhalt einzusammeln. Noch mehr Zeit, die sie verlor; die Aurorin schickte einen zweiten Fluch hinterher.

Als plötzlich hinter ihr ein Schrei erklang - nein, zwei oder drei Schreie -, fuhr sie, aufgeladen mit aufgestauten Emotionen, auf dem Fuß herum, den Zauberstab in der Hand und einen Unverzeihlichen automatisch auf den Lippen. Die Flaschen fielen wieder klappernd zu Boden. Dorcas' Augen verengten sich, als sie die Straße übersah und in Sekundenschnelle die Lage in sich aufnahm.

Todesser. In der Winkelgasse.

„Du Bastard gehst langsam zu weit", grollte sie. Mehrere Gestalten, sie zählte mindestens vier, waren aus der Nokturngasse aufgetaucht, und jede von ihnen trug dunkle Kapuzenumhänge. Dorcas hatte elf Jahre gekämpft und jeden zweiten Tag im Feld verbracht; sie erkannte Malfoy, Bartlett und Macnair an ihrer Haltung, ohne einen zweiten Blick verschwenden zu müssen.

Noch in derselben Sekunde ließ ein lautes Knallen ihren Kopf in die andere Richtung schnappen. Mulciber Senior. Die drei Lestranges. Snape. _Ein Spion bringt mir jetzt gar nichts, _dachte sie zynisch. Knallen aus der Wegbiegung hinter Gringotts. Nott, Scamander und zwei, die sie nicht kannte. Dorcas fletschte die Zähne. _Klassentreffen, was?_

Seit dem ersten Schrei und dem Auftauchen Malfoys und Konsorten war kaum eine Sekunde vergangen; jetzt reagierten auch die anderen Fußgänger. Hexen schrieen auf, als sie erkannten, wem sie gegenüberstanden; Zauberer wurden blass und wollten rennen. Es gab nichts, wohin man rennen konnte - das unselige Dutzend hatte die Gasse umstellt. Die meisten taten es trotzdem. Innerhalb von Sekunden brach Chaos aus.

Dorcas stieß einen gewaltigen Fluch aus. „In Deckung, ihr Idioten!", schrie sie über die Menge hinweg, während sie über die vergessenen, rollenden Orangensaftflaschen sprang und im Eingang der Apotheke Schutz suchte. Mit einer Hand nach hinten wedelnd signalisierte sie eventuellen Insassen, dass sie bleiben sollten, wo sie waren. „Verschwindet oder geht in Deckung! Appariert, wenn ihr könnt, verdammt!"

Ihr Erfolg blieb bereits auf den ersten Blick mäßig. Eine ältere Hexe starrte sie mit großen Augen an, hob aber schließlich zitternd ihren Zauberstab und war kurz darauf verschwunden; ein oder zwei andere taten es ihr gleich, aber der Schaden war schon angerichtet. Die Panik war bereits ausgebrochen. Sie hoffte inbrünstig, dass einer der Flüchtenden den Verstand besaß, die Zentrale zu alarmieren.

Dorcas hätte verschwinden und Hilfe holen könne; sie blieb, wo sie war, und schielte nur zum Ladenfenster hinaus, um die Todesser im Auge behalten zu können, die lachend losschlenderten, hier und da einen Folterfluch auf einen im Schrecken gestolperten und gefallenen Einkäufer richteten und die Zauberer und Hexen wie eine Schafherde aufeinander zu trieben. _Ich wollte schon immer so viele von euch auf einem Fleck haben, _dachte sie abwesend, während sie ihren Zauberstab anlegte und sorgfältig zielte. Gott, sie hatte Scamander, diese Schlampe, schon in der Schule nicht ausstehen können.

„_Avada Kedavra_!", zischte die Aurorin und wartete gerade, bis der letzte Funke aus ihrem Zauberstab geschossen war, um ihn mit zwei Fingern zu sich selbst herumwirbeln zu lassen. Ein betäubendes Knallen hallte in ihren Ohren.

Dorcas wirbelte herum; Skarabäus Sunbroom, der Inhaber von _Quidditch Qualitätszubehör, _stieß einen quiekenden Schrei aus und drückte sich an den Ladentresen, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Ihr Blick war bereits während sie im Laden apparierte auf die Winkelgasse fixiert; Scamander lag tot am Boden, und ihre Kameraden richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Trankapotheke. Dorcas grinste fies.

_Fiona Fletcher, 1976. Edgar Bones, 1980. Kasimir Fletcher, 1974. _Automatisch ging sie in Duellposition, obwohl sie ihr hier nichts brachte, und kaum hatte sie zwei katzenhafte Seitenschritte gemacht, um durch die Tür zielen zu können, verließ der zweite Todesfluch ihre Lippen. Ein scharfer Stich schoss durch ihre Schläfen - die Kopfschmerzen warteten nicht, bis der Kampf vorbei war -, doch sie ignorierte ihn, richtete ihren Zauberstab erneut auf sich selbst, während sie den erschlafften Körper Daria Marshbanks zu Boden gehen sah.

_Knall. _Dorcas bemerkte, dass ihre Hände leicht zitterten, als sie ihren Zauberstab einen Moment ansah, der noch auf ihre Nase gerichtet war, bevor sie ihn senkte. Ein kurzer Blick versicherte ihr, dass sich niemand im Laden - sie glaubte, es war ein Scherzartikelladen - befand. Gut - der Verkäufer hatte genug Verstand gehabt, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Doch die Aurorin beachtete weder die ersten Anzeichen der Erschöpfung, die zweimaliges Apparieren und ebenso viele Unverzeihliche mit sich brachten - sie kannte ihre Grenze, und sie war nicht erreicht -, noch die staubige Ladenfläche hinter ihr weiter, sondern spähte bereits wieder aus dem Fenster. Die Todesser hatten begriffen, dass sie ihren Angreifer weder in der Apotheke noch im Quidditchladen finden würden, sondern sahen sich suchend um, mit vorsichtig gehobenen Zauberstäben. _Noch mal gut. _

Die Winkelgasse hatte sich jetzt sichtlich geleert. Dorcas konnte nicht sagen, wie viele Zauberer und Hexen es geschafft hatten, zu apparieren, durch den _Tropfenden Kessel_ zu flüchten oder sich einfach zu verstecken, aber sie dankte Gott (auch wenn sie nicht an ihn glaubte) dafür, dass die Einkaufspassage viel zu groß war, um von einem flüchtigen Anti-Apparationsschild abgedeckt werden zu können - das Ministerium hatte nach Hogsmeade endlich dafür gesorgt, dass großflächige Zauber dieser Art an öffentlichen Orten schwieriger wurden. Die Todesser hatten sich in der Gasse verteilt; sie hatten begonnen, in lässiger Manier die Läden abzusuchen und mit den Passanten zu spielen, die sie erwischt hatten, und Dorcas beobachtete, wie Sunbroom gewaltsam aus seinem Laden gezerrt wurde - einen Moment später traf ihn der Cruciatus-Fluch. Sie zog eine Grimasse. Kollateralschaden.

Schreie hingen jetzt in der Luft. Die Aurorin sah sich kurz um, während sie ihr nächstes Ziel fixierte. Jeder der Unverzeihlichen, und am meisten der Todesfluch zehrten an den Kraftreserven. Es war der Grund, warum man Auroren im Training lehrte, simple mit mächtigen Zaubern abzuwechseln, und es gab Zauberer, die nicht einmal zu einem einzigen Todesfluch fähig wären. Doch Dorcas war zuversichtlich, dass sie noch einen schaffte. Locker.

„_Avada Kedavra._" Klar und deutlich intonierte sie, unterstützte den Zauber mit einer Bewegung ihrer freien Hand, als wolle sie den magischen grünen Lichtblitz vorwärts schieben, und diesmal ging Bartlett zu Boden. Dorcas sah Lucius Malfoy in ihre Richtung herumfahren und etwas brüllen, doch er war zu spät, und sie war weg.

_Knall. _Dorcas keuchte und stützte sich unwillkürlich mit der freien Hand gegen die Wand, als sie in Ollivanders Zauberstabladen erschien - dankenswerterweise war auch hier nichts von dem alten Zauberstabhersteller zu sehen. _Nicht mehr apparieren heute. Keine Todesflüche mehr. _

Grimmig richtete sie sich auf, und die Bewegung ließ wieder Schmerzen durch ihre Schläfen schießen. Dorcas murmelte unterschiedliche Flüche vor sich hin, während sie wieder auf die Straße hinaus schielte. Keine Veränderung so weit. Lucius warf gerade einen vorsichtigen Blick in den Scherzartikelladen - _ha! Idiot! - _und erneut hatte sie ihr Vertrauen darauf, dass das geräuschvolle Apparieren im Chaos überhört wurde, nicht im Stich gelassen.

_Wo bleiben die verdammten Auroren, wenn man sie braucht! Irgendwer muss doch den Grips haben, sie zu rufen! _Doch sie wusste selbst, dass selbst der spontanste Einsatz wenigstens einen Bruchteil an Vorarbeit benötigte. Wenigstens Minuten. Sie glaubte nicht, dass schon Minuten vergangen waren.

Weitere Todesser waren aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Dorcas wusste natürlich, dass es eine stattliche Anzahl von ihnen gab, aber sie versammelten sich normalerweise nicht zu einer Massenpartie Poker - das letzte Mal beim Angriff von Hogsmeade -, und der Anblick ließ sie hart aufstoßen. Viele erkannte sie; manche waren ihr völlig unvertraut. _Verdammt. So viele dreckige Hunde und nur ein Zauberstab... _Snape, Macnair und das Lestranges-Ehepaar standen ihr jetzt am nächsten, und hätte die Aurorin Zeit dafür gehabt, hätte sie vielleicht einen Anflug von Bedauern für den jungen Spion gefühlt, aber sie hatte natürlich keine Zeit. Der Gedanke hätte sie schnauben lassen, wenn... ja, Zeit.

Dorcas kannte ihre Chancen darauf, je wieder einen Laden zu betreten, wenn sie diesen jetzt verließ. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse und merkte nicht, dass sie angefangen hatte vor sich hinzumurmeln. Namen. Ihr Mantra. _Avalon Dearborn, 1980. Carl Spinnet, 1979. _Macnair kam in ihre Richtung, hielt offensichtlich auf ihr Versteck zu, auf der Suche nach Opfern.

Auf der anderen Seite der Winkelgasse, in der Nähe von _Flourish & Blotts _erklang das Knallen von Apparation. Der Dunkle Lord war erschienen. Blicke wandten sich ihm ehrfürchtig zu, senkten sich in eine Verbeugung, und die Hexe ergriff ihre Chance.

„_Stupor_!" Der einfache Zauber knallte durch die Luft wie ein Peitschenhieb, Macnair sank stöhnend zu Boden, zwanzig Todesseraugenpaare fuhren zu ihr herum, und Dorcas war in Bewegung, hechtete aus der Ladentür heraus. Ihre großen Schritte trugen sie mehrere Meter weit auf die nächste Deckung, eine Ansammlung von Mülleimern zu, und als Stimmen schrieen, machte sie sich nicht die Mühe, auf die Worte zu hören, sondern sprang bereits instinktiv. Die Wucht des Sprungs ließ sie hart über Steinboden schlittern, bevor sie die Bewegung ausnutzen und sich abrollen konnte, und als sie mit weichen Knien hinter ihrem Mülleimer hochkam, sah sie ein Dutzend verschiedener Flüche an einer Hauswand einschlagen, in der Schusslinie, in der sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Das fragile Gebäude erbebte hörbar.

_Zeit. _Wieder ging es um Zeit, die sie nicht hatte oder kaum hatte und ausnutzen musste, bevor es zu spät war. Ihre Knie würden unter ihr einknicken, wenn sie lange so weiter machte, aber das Problem stand ohnehin nicht zur Debatte, und so war Dorcas wieder oben, während die Todesser in ihre Richtung herumfuhren.

„_Ingulus_!", brüllte sie, ohne noch zwischen magischer und körperlicher Stärke zu unterscheiden. Voldemort musste Anweisungen gegeben haben; sie sah nicht mehr, ob sie ihr willkürlich gewähltes Ziel, einen ihr unbekannten Todesser nun getroffen hatte oder nicht, denn plötzlich ging ihre Welt in Flammen auf, als einer oder mehrere Flüche die Mülltonnen trafen.

Sekundenlang sah sie nur blaues und weißes Licht, das Donnern einer Explosion dröhnte in ihren Ohren, und die Hexe fühlte sich blind durch die Luft wirbeln, nur noch zu einem kurzen, verschwendeten Gedanken fähig -Flüche, Flüche und Namen_ -, _doch sie roch noch den beißenden Nachhall mächtiger Dunkler Zauberei in der Luft. Die Zeit schien einen Moment lang still zu stehen, oder zumindest sehr viel langsamer zu vergehen. Dorcas fand wieder Zeit zu denken: _Ace McKinnon, '80. Tobias Potter, '78. _Dann schlug sie hart mit den Schulterblättern auf, der Rest ihres Körpers folgte, und Dorcas wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt. Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor ihren Augen, ihre Welt wurde Schmerz; hätte der Fall nicht ihr Kinn gegen die Brust anstatt in den Nacken gedrückt, sie wäre bereits tot.

_So ist es natürlich auch nicht schlecht. _Dorcas ächzte, während sie sich langsam so weit aufrappelte, um sich auf die Ellenbogen stützten zu können. Sie hatte sich auf die Zunge gebissen, hielt sich aber nicht mit Schlucken auf, und ein Schwall tiefroter Spucke quoll aus ihrem Mund. Der Sturz, verursacht durch die Druckwelle einer magischen Explosion, kam in seiner Intensität dem Folterfluch gleich. In der Gasse war es beunruhigend still geworden, so still, dass Dorcas, als sie mühsam den Kopf hob, gebrochene Knochenteile in ihrer Schulter aneinander reiben hörte. Sie gab den Versuch auf, sich auf diese Seite zu stützen.

Hier und da spielte noch ein Todesser mit seinem Opfer - sie konnte nicht sicher sein, ihr Blick verschwamm etwas -, aber ganz deutlich sah sie all die schwarz vermummten Gestalten, die zu ihr hinabsahen. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen - sie _konnte _sich nicht umdrehen -, um zu wissen, dass sie neben und hinter ihr standen. Sie hörte das Lachen. Vor ihr sah sie Lucius Malfoys herablassendes Grinsen, wo seine Kapuze sein Gesicht nicht verdeckte. Mitten unter ihnen, direkt vor ihr stand Voldemort.

Etwas Längliches, Hartes lag in ihrer Hand. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit zum Lachen, aber lächerlich war es dennoch, wie dreizehn Jahre Training sie selbst jetzt nicht im Stich ließen. Sie mochte von gut zwei Dutzend Todessern gefällt werden - ihren Zauberstab verlor sie nicht. _Was war der letzte Zauber meines Lebens, _überlegte sie träge - ihr Geist arbeitete nicht mehr so schnell. _Ach ja, ein Enthauptungszauber. Gut... Das ist gut... _Niemand machte sich die Mühe eines _Expelliarmus. _Kaum nötig.

Dorcas hustete, als sie sich an einem blutigen Klumpen Spucke verschluckte. Sie fixierte den Boden vor sich, während sie mühevoll darum kämpfte, auf die Beine zu kommen - _ich sterbe nicht, während ich vor euch Scheißkerlen knie. _Immerhin hatte sie keine Kopfschmerzen mehr, oder zumindest konnte sie keine herausfiltern. Im Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Füße sich in Bewegung setzten, zur Seite traten und den Weg für die Ränder einer weiten schwarzen Robe freimachten.

Erstaunlicherweise ließ der Schmerz etwas nach, als sie auf die Knie kam und sich von dort aus weiter nach oben arbeitete. Ihre linke Schulter war komplett unbrauchbar; mit dem rechten Arm konnte sie sich am Boden aufstützen, um hochzukommen.

Ihren Zauberstab würde sie nicht mehr benutzten können; ihr Arm wollte ihr in die Richtung nach oben nicht mehr recht gehorchen. Aber immerhin hatte es etwas, mit Zauberstab in der Hand zu sterben... _Sehr heldenhaft. _Schnauben schmerzte.

Als sie schließlich stand, schwankte sie, und es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis sie den Blick wieder fokussieren konnte. Sie fragte sich, ob ihr noch Namen einfallen würden... Und sie taten es, prompt. Ein paar würde sie nie vergessen. _Amanda Meadowes, 1972. Blaise Meadowes, 1972. Zacharias Meadowes, 1973. Dorcas Meadowes, 1981. Haha, _kommentierte sie den letzten innerlich trocken. Wieder starb eine Reinblüterfamilie aus. _Kein großer Verlust._

„Hi mal wieder, Tommy-Boy", krächzte sie mühsam, fing ein weiteres Schwanken ab, und der so genannte Dunkle Lord blieb ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stehen. Rote Augen betrachteten sie kalt. „Schade, dass ich keinen _Incontinentus-Fluch_ mehr für dich übrig habe..." Zu stehen wurde schwieriger. _Nicht fallen... _„...darf ich dich stattdessen hauen?" Ihr Schwanken verstärkte sich; Dorcas spürte, wie sie die Kontrolle über ihre Beine verlor, doch bevor es so weit war, gelang ihr ein blutiges Grinsen. Die Haltung Voldemorts versteifte sich sichtlich. Sie hätte schwören können, dass er die Zähne fletschte.

„_Crucio_.", zischte er.

_Der Bastard stiehlt mir die Show... _Doch Dorcas konnte den Gedanken nicht recht beenden. Sie spürte noch, wie ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand glitt, doch wie sie fiel, spürte sie nicht mehr, denn eine Welle aus Agonie und Schmerz wischte alles andere mit sich weg, und viel folgte ohnehin nicht mehr.

* * *

„Was ist passiert?" 

James musste nicht mehr sagen, als Sirius die Fluchbrecherarchive betrat. Sein alter Freund sah übel aus; der Tag hatte ihn eine weitere Robe gekostet, er konnte sie auf jeden Fall wegschmeißen, und der beißende Geruch magischer Heiltränke wehte mit ihm durch die Tür. Sirius, typisch Sirius, hatte sich eindeutig Zeit genommen, Hände und Gesicht zu waschen und seine Haare zu kämmen, doch ein paar Kratzer und eine blaue Verfärbung in Stirnhöhe fügten dem Gesamtbild ihre eigene Note hinzu. James hätte gegrinst, wäre der Tag nicht so beschissen.

Natürlich wusste er von der Attacke in der Winkelgasse (von allen Orten!), die das gesamte Ministerium seit Stunden auf den Beinen hielt. Es hatte ihm unter den Nägeln gebrannt zu helfen, ihm und Vance und Rosier, aber Martin hatte diesmal auf stur geschaltet. Und er wusste sicher von ein paar Überlebenden - Alastor, Frank und zwei Juniorauroren hatte er im Flur gesehen. Sonst nichts. Die Auroren hatten sich in der Zentrale verbarrikadiert, noch keine Verlustmeldungen ausgegeben, die Presse verjagt. Anscheinend war ihr Debriefing jetzt beendet.

„War glimpflicher, als wir hoffen konnten." Sirius ließ sich vorsichtig auf einem Stuhl ihm gegenüber nieder und stöhnte leise. James ignorierte es; wenn man froh sein konnte zu leben, begann man, Schmerzen hinzunehmen. Sein Freund blinzelte gegen die Decke, während er weitersprach. „Aber wir haben noch keine Zahlen. Vielleicht ein halbes Dutzend Zivilisten."

James verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen. „Und die Auroren?"

„Nur einer. Dorcas Meadowes."

Er fühlte, wie ihm der Atem entwich, während er kurz die Augen schloss. Meadowes. Wie sollte der Orden ohne Meadowes überleben? Und wie konnte _Meadowes _sterben? Leute wie sie oder Moody oder Dumbledore starben nicht einfach... Voldemort hatte es also wieder geschafft; er hatte ihnen einen ihrer Helden genommen. Er kannte die Zahlen und die Namen in der AMS; jeder kannte sie heute. Meadowes hatte den gesamten Krieg hindurch gekämpft. Über ihr im Rang standen nur noch die Longbottoms und Moody selbst. Wer kam als nächstes in der Reihe? Einen Moment lang zerbrach er sich den Kopf - Lydia Corday, Seniorin nur auf dem Papier. _Ach du Scheiße. _„Erzähl", sagte er leise, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Der Grund, aus dem er Sirius ursprünglich gebeten hatte vorbeizusehen, war einen dankbaren Moment lang ebenso vergessen wie das aufgeschlagene Buch vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

Sirius zuckte müde mit den Schultern; über die Spuren des Kampfes hinaus sah er aus, als habe er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. „Sie war da, als sie kamen. Hätte verschwinden können, nehme ich an, aber stattdessen hat sie sich wohl entschlossen, zu bleiben und Chaos zu verursachen. Sie hat ein paar getötet - wie viele weiß ich nicht, wie gesagt, Fudge räumt noch auf. Als wir gekommen sind, hatten sie sie unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Unsere Ankunft hat sie ausreichend aufgeschreckt, dass Voldemort den Todesfluch gesprochen hat." Sirius verstummte kurz, machte eine vage Geste, die alles und nichts bedeuten konnte. „Danach ist nicht mehr viel passiert. Kurzer Kampf, sie hexen, wir hexen zurück, Voldemort lacht sich schäbbig und zieht ab, irgendwann auch der Rest von ihnen. Wie gesagt, glimpflich. Warten wir auf Fudges Bericht."

James nahm sich nicht einmal Zeit, eine Grimasse über die Erwähnung des entscheidungsunfreudigen Ministeriumsmanns aus _Magische Katastrophen _zu schneiden, den er nicht mochte, obwohl er seinen Job gut machte. Er nahm sich auch keine Zeit, nach Snapes Rolle bei dem Angriff zu fragen, dem er immer noch nicht über den Weg trauen wollte, egal was Dumbledore sagte. Alles andere nahm in seinem Kopf einfach zu viel Platz weg.

Die beiden jungen Männer versanken eine Weile in einträchtigem Schweigen. Außer ihnen befand sich niemand in den Archiven; die Fluchbrecher nutzten sie normalerweise rege, aber nach einem Tag wie diesem hatten die Kollegen scheinbar Besseres zu tun. Natürlich. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte auch keiner von ihnen erfahren, dass einer ihrer Freunde ein Verräter war; _dafür _nahm James sich Zeit. Dafür, und für den Tod von Dorcas Meadowes. Er fragte sich, ob sie wirklich Gelegenheit gehabt hatte zu fliehen. Oder die Wahl.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Sirius schließlich betont beiläufig fort, als habe er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Bestimmter Grund, aus dem du mich herzitiert hast?"

Früher hätte James über den saloppen Ton gegrinst; heuteschnitt er nur eine Grimasse. „Allerdings", erwiderte er leise. „Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir vor zwei Wochen erzählt habe? Dumbledores Neuigkeiten."

Sirius hob den Kopf, jetzt aufmerksamer. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, und sein Blick war düster. James hätte nicht fragen müssen; er wusste, dass sein Freund sich genauso verraten fühlte wie er. Zur Hölle, wenigstens konnte er Sirius vertrauen - er kannte ihn besser als einen Bruder. Wenn er ihn verdächtigte, könnte er genauso gut Lily verdächtigen. _Lächerlich._

„Weißt du noch, dass Remus mal bei Gringotts gearbeitet hat?", fuhr er ebenso leise fort. Er sah seinen Freund an, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

Jetzt richtete Sirius sich auf und senkte den Kopf zu einem scharfen Nicken; Müdigkeit beherrschte noch immer seine Züge, doch er schien sie vergessen zu haben. „Sicher", sagte er nach einem Moment. „Er war ja ewig da." James sah etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen, als er sich ebenso wie er an einen getauschten Blick erinnerte; sie hatten vor Wochen schon darüber sprechen wollen, aber wann blieb heutzutage schon Zeit für ein Gespräch...

„Sechs Monate lang", stelle James klar. Irgendwie schaffte er es, seine Stimme ausdruckslos zu halten, doch dann gelang ihm nur noch ein „Sieh dir das an", und ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er das aufgeschlagene Buch vor sich um und schob es seinem Freund vor die Nase.

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue; doch er stellte keine Fragen, sondern begann einfach wortlos zu lesen. James beobachtete ihn dabei. Er hatte ohnehin ein hervorragendes Gedächtnis für Wörter, immer gehabt, und nachdem er den Eintrag in der letzten Stunde immer und immer wieder gelesen hatte, kannte er ihn praktisch auswendig. Grob gesagt beschrieb er, was Remus bei Gringotts getan hatte. Getan haben musste.

James hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen, seit dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore, nur wenig Schlaf gefunden, und Lily ging es genauso, auch wenn sie es zu verstecken versuchte. Schließlich hatte er aufgegeben so zu tun, als könne er mit dieser verdammten _Ungewissheit _leben, sich vor seiner Scham zu verstecken, einen Freund verdächtigen zu können - der erste Verdacht war so schnell ausgesprochen worden, und so schwer zu vergessen gewesen. Sean Rosier hatte bereitwillig Auskunft gegeben, und Annette Martinhatte sogar noch mehr zu sagen gehabt. Die Akten über die Zaubererbank besaßen praktisch ihren eigenen Schrank; sie wurde seit Jahrhunderten überwacht. Den Kobolden gelang es, filigran auf der Linie zwischen fehlender Moral und blanker Verbrechen zu tänzeln.

Er sah, wie sich die Miene des Auroren verfinsterte, desto weiter er im Text vordrang. Sirius war ein schneller Leser; er brauchte nur Minuten, um die Seiten in sich aufzunehmen. Als er fertig war, sah er auf, und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Sirius zurück auf den Text, als könne er es nicht glauben. „Latente Schmerzflüche.", sagte er langsam. „Fluchfallen. Gedächtniszauber. Der Formidilus-Zauber...?"

„Der Dementor-Effekt.", antwortete James flach.

„Ah..." Sirius' Blick schweifte langsam über die Seite. „Antike Zauberei... - die Dunklen Künste", schloss er dann tonlos, ungläubig.

James schluckte. „Nicht ganz", schränkte er rasch ein, froh, dass er nicht heiser klang. „Es gibt hier Leute, die den ganzen Tag nichts anderes machen, als Gringotts zu überwachen, und sie sind sauber. Aber sie streifen die Grenze zur Gesetzlosigkeit ziemlich dicht. Nicht die Dunklen Künste..."

„Aber sehr, sehr dunkelgrau", schloss der Auror gepresst.

„Richtig." Er atmete tief durch.

Einen Augenblick lang schwiegen sich die beiden nur an. James wurde sicher, dass er das Richtige getan hatte, als er darauf bestand, gleich mit Sirius zu sprechen, Winkelgasse hin oder her. Sicher, Sirius hatte seine Fehler, aber man konnte ihm völlig vertrauen. Vor zwei Wochen hätte James natürlich auch noch gedacht, dass das auch auf seine anderen beiden Freunde zutraf, doch nach dem, was er erfahren hatte, seit er wusste, dass _einer seiner Freunde ihn verraten hatte, _veränderte sich alles... Außer mit Sirius. Sirius war sein Bruder, mehr ein Potter als ein Black. _Mit Sicherheit hat er öfter an meinem Küchentisch gesessen als an seinem eigenen, _sann er einen Augenblick lang nach, grimmig wie immer, wenn die Sprache auf das altehrwürdige Haus der Blacks kam. Keine einzige Sekunde lang hatte er glauben können, dass Sirius der Verräter sein könnte; von Anfang an waren seine Gedanken um Remus _und_ Peter gekreist.

Als sein Freund schließlich die Stille durchbrach, erkannte James, dass der andere wie immer denselben Gedankengängen folgte, die ihn den Tag über gequält hatten. Sirius' Miene war ein Bild der Konzentration. „Er braucht das Geld", sagte Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er gestikulierte vage. „Er fliegt ja überall raus, da kann er nicht wählerisch sein. Wäre es nicht wegen dem Krieg, würden wir kaum was dagegen sagen, oder nicht?"

James seufzte. Er senkte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Sicher", gab er erstickt zurück. Als er seinen Freund einen Augenblick später wieder ansah, brannten seine Augen. „Aber hast du gemerkt, wie er immer das Thema gewechselt hat, wenn wir ihn gefragt haben, was genau er eigentlich macht?"

„Schon, aber wenn _ich_ so einen Job hätte, würde ich auch nicht gerade..."

„_Du_ hättest nie so einen Job, Sirius", unterbrach der Fluchbrecher ihn grob. „Ich auch nicht. Es ist keine Dunkle Zauberei, aber es ist so verdammt nah dran, dass Jekyll über ein ganzes _Büro _allein für Gringrotts nachdenkt!"

„_Wir_ sind ja auch nicht bei der Behörde für Tier- und Zauberwesen registriert!", gab Sirius scharf zurück. „Remus versucht es zu verstecken, aber seine Roben werden jeden verdammten Monat schäbiger - er hat es nicht so leicht wie wir!"

James spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm verhärtete. Es wurde leichter, den Standpunkt in einer Diskussion zu verteidigen anstatt vor sich selbst, auch wenn er ihn am Liebsten nicht hören wollte. Außerdem hatte er dieselben Argumente schon selbst herumgewälzt. „Das weiß ich selbst", fauchte er ungeduldig. Wütend, nicht notgedrungen auf etwas Bestimmtes, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, hielt sich mit den Händen an der Tischkante fest - es tat gut, sich festhalten zu können.

„Normalerweise würde ich dir ja auch zustimmen. Aber du weißt, was Albus gesagt hat: _Einer in meinem Freundeskreis ist ein Verräter. _Du bist es nicht, und Peter - herrje, warum sollte _Peter _ein Todesser sein, also bitte! Aber Remus... Remus hat viel zu gewinnen, oder nicht? Er hat sogar eine Menge zu gewinnen. _Und _es gibt Hinweise darauf. Keine gesicherten Hinweise und keine völlig überzeugenden, gut, aber es gibt sie, und damit sind wir weiter als mit Peter. Peter ist nur irgendein Kesselverkäufer. Remus ist ein Werwolf, er ist mächtig genug, um Voldemort nützlich zu sein, er hat ein Motiv und er verschweigt uns, dass er ein _halbes Jahr_ lang Verliese mit _Schmerzflüchen _verzaubert hat!"

Atemlos verstummte er, als die geballte Kraft stundenlanger Denkarbeit in einem Zug aus ihm heraus brach. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich genug gefasst hatte, um Sirius wieder ansehen zu können.

Die Miene des Auroren war versteinert. Er starrte wieder auf das alte Buch, las aber offensichtlich kein Wort davon. Einen Augenblick lang klopfte er mit den Fingern nervös auf den Tisch, bis er sich gewaltsam davon abhielt und die Hand zur Faust ballte. James beobachtete seinen Freund und den inneren Kampf, den er austrug. Er hatte ihn selbst ausgetragen. Er war zu einem Ergebnis gekommen; und langsam, langsam kam Sirius selbst zu einem Ergebnis. Als sie sich ansahen, las James dieselbe Schlussfolgerung in seinen Augen.

„Also hat Remus uns verraten", sagte Sirius heiser, befremdet, als lausche er den eigenen Worten und drehe sie im Kopf hin und her, um zu testen, wie sie klangen. James musste keine Gedanken lesen können um zu wissen, dass sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte, ihrem Klang etwas abzugewinnen, und sei es die Befriedigung einigermaßener Gewissheit. „Scheiße", entfuhr es ihm abrupt.

James fühlte sich, als hätte die Diskussion ihn seine letzte Kraft gekostet. Er konnte nichts mehr tun, als düster zu nicken.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	24. Der Geheimniswahrer

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter und die Harry Potter-Romanserie gehören J.K. Rowling. Die Idee, dass jeder Satz, der das Wort „Geheimniswahrer" enthält, grammatisch falsch ist, gehört Microsoft Word. _

_theophanu, SinRose und hbt3 - wir können das ganz einfach regeln. Ihr schreibt mir für jedes Kapitel ein Review, und dafür mache ich schnelle Updates. Deal? ;-) ... Danke für das Lob, insbesondere an das große von SinRose :-)... MaryJaneKelly - Öhm. Ich weiß nicht, Actionszenen gehen mir generell leicht von der Hand (Gefühle sind schwieriger - dieses Kapitel z.B. fand ich komplizierter...). Wenn es zu kompliziert wird, zeichne ich mir allemal Lagepläne, damit ich weiß, wo jeder ist und was er für Möglichkeiten hat. Und Listen mit möglichen Flüchen helfen. Aber mit Dorcas war es recht einfach, weil ich seit Ewigkeiten eine Duellszene schreiben wollte, bei der man apparieren kann, und entsprechend lange drüber nachgedacht habe. ;-) Und euch allen vielen Dank für die Rückmeldungen :-)._

_Hach, das Kapitel ist jetzt doch länger geworden, als ich gedacht hatte. Und um euch vorzuwarnen, das nächste Kapitel enthält noch nicht Halloween, Halloween bekommt ein eigenes Kapitel. Jetzt wünsche ich euch Spaß mit Sirius, James und Lily und bitte wieder um viele, viele Reviews :-).

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**September 1981. Der Geheimniswahrer. **

„_Die Klassen von 1979 und 1980 schließen ihr Trainingsjahr diesen Monat vorgezogen ab, wodurch die Gesamtzahl der Auroren im aktiven Dienst auf 18 steigt." -- _Amelia Bones, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, Monatsbericht.

* * *

Sirius nahm sich Zeit, seine Umgebung zu mustern, während er sein Motorrad in den Hof schob - Lily hasste es, wenn er es im Vorgarten parkte - und den Ständer mit einem Fuß umkickte. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sein Landeplatz über die hohen Mauern des Hinterhofs von keiner Stelle aus einsehbar wäre. Nicht einmal James und Lily selbst dürften ihn bemerkt haben, bevor er den Verhüllungszauber von sich und seinem Fahrzeug nahm.

James hatte ihn gebeten, größte Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Nun gut, der junge Auror war zuversichtlich, dass selbst dem besten Fluchbrecher dieser spezielle Zauber entgangen wäre. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, für welchen Anlass so große Geheimnistuerei nötig sein sollte; andererseits jedoch brauchte es heutzutage für Vorsicht kaum noch einen speziellen Grund. Sie war zu ihrer aller zweiten Natur geworden.

Sirius seufzte leise, während er sich streckte und müde Knochen knacken ließ. Viel zu viel Arbeit, und zu wenig Zeit sie zu tun. Er bekam seine eigene Wohnung dieser Tage kaum noch zu sehen; oft genug übernachtete er auf einem Feldbett in den Zimmern, die vor ein paar Jahren Benjy Fenwick bewohnt hatte - teilte es mit dem Heiler, den jetzt auf der Gehaltsliste der Abteilung stand, um Auroren nach Einsätzen versorgen zu können. Es sparte Zeit, nicht erst nach Hause zu apparieren, und diese Zeit ließ sich für wundervollen Schlaf nutzen. Alles drehte sich jetzt um Zeit, und um Vorsicht, und um die Kraft, einen weiteren Verlust zu verschmerzen. Und desto weniger es zu verlieren gab, umso kostbarer wurde es mit einemmal.

Sirius wusste, dass er sich besser fühlen würde, wieder er selbst sein konnte, sobald James und Lily endlich in Sicherheit waren. Er wusste nicht im Einzelnen, warum der Dunkle Lord einen Narren an seinem besten Freund gefressen hatte, war zu sehr Auror, um zu fragen, doch die bloße Tatsache hatte ihm schwerlich entgehen können. Die Sorge nagte an ihm, obwohl er wusste, dass Dumbledore selbst über die Potters wachte. Wäre sie nur vorbei, sein Leben wäre wieder tragbar. Er schlief nicht mehr sehr gut.

Kritisch musterte er die Hinterwand des Potterhauses einen Augenblick lang. Er spürte das Prickeln schwerer Verteidigungszauber und Anti-Apparationsschilde über dem Ort liegen, in so vielen Lagen, dass sie dem trainierten Zauberer nicht mehr entgehen konnten. Lily und James hatten beide ihr Herzblut in den Schutz ihrer selbst und ihres Sohnes gelegt.

Jetzt erst ging der Auror auf die Hintertür zu, und ein Wischen seines Zauberstabs produzierte eine silberne Scheibe, die einen Augenblick lang zitternd in der Luft verharrte und sich dann durch einen Türschlitz hindurch auf die Suche nach James machte. Niemand wäre so verrückt, diese Tür zu _berühren_.

Sirius musste keine Minute warten, bis ein Kommando im Inneren des Hauses die Schilde sanft senkte und die Küchentür sich öffnete. Herzliche grüne Augen sahen ihm entgegen, ein babyförmiges Bündel im Arm.

„Sirius! Komm rein!", flüsterte Lily und winkte ihn durch, nicht ohne vorher noch einen prüfenden Blick in den Hof geworfen zu haben.

_Wann sind wir so paranoid geworden? _fragte Sirius sich, als er schweigend an ihr vorbei in die geräumige Küche schritt. _Wann ist die gänzlich harmlose, unschuldige Lily so paranoid geworden? Gut, zumindest war sie harmlos, wenn James nicht in der Nähe war..._

Lily legte den Finger ihrer freien Hand auf die Lippen, und Sirius grinste, trat hinter sie, um einen neugierigen Blick auf das Bündel namens Harry zu werfen, das - ausnahmsweise - friedlich schlummerte, einen Daumen im Mund, und das einzige Wesen auf dieser Welt zu sein schien, das sich nicht im Geringsten für den Krieg interessierte. Doch Lily winkte ihn bereits weiter in Richtung Wohnzimmer, und Sirius nickte, winkte ihr und ging vor, während sie irgendwo im Haus verschwand.

Von James war keine Spur zu sehen, und so warf Sirius sich mit einem innerlichen Schulterzucken in einen der breiten, bequemen Sessel. So oft, wie er zu Besuch kam, fühlte er sich hier heimischer als in seinem eigenen Appartement. Der Geist von Jepedina erfüllte das Haus selbst jetzt noch - bildlich gesprochen verstand sich -, aber auf eine angenehme Weise. Er lag in den weichen Sofapolstern und den warmen Farben, obwohl Lily sie erst nach dem Tod ihrer Schwiegermutter ausgewählt hatte. Sie hatten immer gesagt, Jepedina Potter sei eine von jenen, die man einfach nicht los wurde; sie hatten recht behalten.

Schritte erklangen aus Richtung der Treppe, und er wandte sich träge um. Lily betrat das Wohnzimmer in Begleitung James', jetzt ohne Harry im Arm, und ließ sich offen gähnend auf das Sofa zu seiner Rechten fallen. „Er schläft nie freiwillig!", beschwerte sie sich, während James einen Arm um sie legte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du und Peter das machen! Kaum seid ihr da, schläft er wie ein ... naja, wie ein Baby."

James lachte. „Dabei hat er diesmal nicht mal was dafür getan", neckte er. „Wahrscheinlich ist es reiner Instinkt. Fluchtmechanismus."

„He, ich bin _nett_ zu deinem Sohn", verteidigte Sirius sich träge und fuchtelte unterstützend mit einem Finger. James und Lily schafften das immer irgendwie; seine bedrückte Stimmung verpuffte. „Und ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass ihr mich nicht nur einladet, damit ich mein Patenkind für euch erziehe. Obwohl ich das natürlich außerordentlich gut kann, nicht wahr?" Er grinste, als Lily schnaubte, doch sie verfolgte das Thema nicht weiter.

„Wie auch immer, Sirius, du hast wohl wenig Zeit, was?" Ihre Augen zeigten Verständnis, als er nickte. „Also, bevor wir zur Sache kommen, möchtest du Tee?"

Sirius winkte nur ab, nachdem er registriert hatte, dass nirgendwo eine Kanne bereitstand. Er war zu neugierig, um erst warten zu wollen, während Lily in der Küche verschwand. „Lass gut sein. Also, was ist los, dass ich Moody zu einem freien Nachmittag überreden muss? Ich musste ihn praktisch erpressen."

„Moody ist erpressbar?" James' Augen funkelten interessiert.

„Allerdings." Sirius' Grinsen wurde breiter, und der andere beugte sich verschwörerisch vor.

„Womit?"

„Ein Wort: Quidditch-Socken."

„Oh Gott."

„Oh ja."

Lily räusperte sich. Sirius und James fuhren beide etwas irritiert herum, lachten dann gleichzeitig auf, als sie bemerkten, dass sie sie einfach vergessen hatten. Es passierte so schnell - drei Zeilen sinnloser und nur halb einfallsreicher Dialog, und sie hätten zurück in ihrem Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm sein können, nur mit Remus und Peter als Gesellschaft, die ihr Gebrabbel schon gar nicht mehr wahrnahmen. _Remus. _Kein guter Gedanke. Er scheuchte ihn zum Thema zurück.

„Also gut, worum geht es?"

Sirius sah das junge Ehepaar erwartungsvoll an, und was er sah, ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln. Beide wurden ernst - James richtete sich auf, wirkte plötzlich sehr besorgt, und Lily griff völlig unbewusst nach seiner Hand, sah sie beide nicht an.

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Tatze", sagte James schließlich, und die Verwendung des alten Spitznamens vertiefte Sirius' Sorge nur.

Er musterte die beiden einen langen Moment lang wachsam. „Alles, was du willst, James", erwiderte er dann selbstverständlich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Diese beiden, und Remus, und Peter, waren seine Familie - und während der Gedanke an Remus ihn zunehmend besorgte, ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete, auf diese beiden konnte er weiterhin vertrauen. Er erinnerte sich an das Durcheinander, das Regulus' Tod in ihm verursacht hatte, und erkannte die Sicherheit seiner Freundschaft zu James dadurch nur umso klarer. Er würde sterben, bevor er sie im Stich ließ, und sie sollten es wissen.

Es war Lily, die weiter sprach, etwas hastig. „Wir müssen uns verstecken", sagte sie leise und tauschte einen unlesbaren Blick mit James, bevor sie sich wieder ihm zuwandte. „Albus hat den Fidelius-Zauber vorbereitet..."

„Okay... Blutige Hölle." Sirius fühlte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Ein Tee wäre vielleicht doch keine schlechte Idee gewesen. Und sei es nur eine Tasse, an der er sich festhalten konnte. „Schießt los."

Es gab nicht mehr zu sagen, wirklich nicht. Wenn James und Lily daran dachten, unterzutauchen, musste es noch schlimmer sein, als er befürchtet hatte... mussten seine Freunde in noch größerer Gefahr schweben, als er geglaubt hatte.

Und dann erzählte James - von Albus' Warnung, dass einer von ihnen ein Spion sei, was er schon wusste... von Voldemorts drei Angriffen... von der Prophezeiung... von Harry... von den Schlussfolgerungen... Er musste nicht erklären, in welcher Gefahr sie sich jetzt befanden. Sirius wusste es selbst.

Und seine Gedanken wirbelten. Er wusste, warum er hier war, welche Rolle er in dieser Angelegenheit spielen sollte. Lily und James hatten ihn nicht einfach eingeladen, um ihn auf den neusten Stand zu bringen, natürlich nicht. Sie brauchten einen Geheimniswahrer. Sie brauchten ihn.

_Kann ich das tun? _fragte er sich und starrte an die Wand, während James noch immer erzählte. Niemand wusste besser als ein Auror, was ihn erwartete, wenn er dieser Bitte nachkam. Frank Longbottom wusste es, den Voldemort für mehrere Tage gefangen gehalten und gequält hatte. Benjy Fenwick wusste es, den dieser Bastard Malfoy in Fetzen gerissen hatte. Owen Stormchaser wusste es, der bis zum heutigen Tag in St. Mungo lag... Das Zaubererkrankenhaus beherbergte mittlerweile über ein Dutzend Kriegsopfer, wie Sirius wusste, dauerhaft, in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden... allein die Hälfte davon Opfer von Folterflüchen.

Für Sirius stand nicht zur Debatte, dass er tun würde, was immer auch nötig war, um seine Freunde zu beschützen. Er würde sich selbst eine Hand abhacken, wenn James es für nötig hielt. Die Frage war eher, ob er als Geheimniswahrer den bestmöglichen Schutz darstellte... _Das ist doch die Frage, oder? _Sirius kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, um die unheimlich nachdrückliche Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf zu vertreiben. Sich die Stirn reibend, begann er die unterschiedlichen Szenarien durchzugehen und bemerkte kaum, dass James irgendwann seine Erzählung beendete, und dass er und Lily ihn geduldig ansahen.

Bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er sich einfach versteckte und die Todesser ihn nicht fanden? Dass überhaupt niemand auf die Idee kam, dass er der Geheimniswahrer war? _Unsinn, _verwarf er die Idee, zwang sich zu grausamer Objektivität. Jeder wusste, wie nahe er und James sich standen. Wer auch immer sich die Frage stellte, wen James zu seinem Geheimniswahrer machen würde, würde als erstes an ihn denken. Womit auch immer er sich dieses Vertrauen verdient hatte... Nein, wenn er James und Lilys Geheimniswahrer wurde, unterschrieb er praktisch eine Einladung für ein paar der übleren von Voldemorts Leuten. Vielleicht sogar Bellatrix - er schnitt eine Grimasse. Es wäre eine hübsche Ironie, seine Cousine unter diesen Umständen wieder zu sehen.

Also gut, er würde kämpfen müssen, durchhalten. Das konnte er. Er war ein Auror. Auroren konnten mit Schmerzen umgehen. _Kann ich das wirklich? _Tief durchatmend zwang er sich, die Frage in seinem Geist hin und her zu schieben, von allen Seiten zu betrachten. _Bin ich stark genug für Voldemort?_

Und er konnte nicht daran glauben. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er, Sirius Black, die Stärke besaß, im Ernstfall gegen Lord Voldemort auszuhalten. Sie würden ihn finden, auf jeden Fall. Jeder Zauberer im verdammten Land kannte mittlerweile sein Gesicht, und wahrscheinlich noch andere, wenn sie nur den _Tagespropheten_ lasen. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten, seit dem verdammten so genannten Mulciber-Zwischenfall nicht weniger als ein halbes Dutzend Mal am Morgen die Zeitung aufgeschlagen und sein eigenes Gesicht angesehen, nicht zu reden von all den Artikeln über die Zentrale als Einheit. _Sirius Black - der neue Stern am Aurorenhimmel? _Als die Schlagzeile kam, hatte sie ihn amüsiert. Nein, er konnte sich nicht verstecken, wenn er nicht als Tatze irgendwo in einer Höhle von Ratten leben wollte, und selbst _das _wurde risikoreich, wenn der Spion - _Moony? - _seine Animagusgestalt verriet...

Nein, wenn er der Geheimniswahrer wurde, stünde nur noch die Frage, wie lange er durchhielt. _Ich bin nicht so stark, wie James denkt. _Er wagte kaum, seinen Freund anzusehen, während ihm die wenigen Gelegenheiten in seinem Leben durch den Kopf schossen, als er seine Charakterstärke bis an die Grenzen ausgetestet hatte. Als er es bei seinen Eltern nicht mehr aushielt, war er davongelaufen, nicht wahr? Vor Voldemort würde er nicht davonlaufen können. Dann war da dieses Mädchen gewesen, Carolina, im letzten Schuljahr, die es so ernst meinte - und war er nicht wieder davongelaufen? Und da war der andere Vorfall, als er Schniefelus von der Peitschenden Weide erzählte... Er ließ heute noch Schamesröte in ihm aufsteigen, wenn er seine Gedanken nicht rechtzeitig ablenkte. Nein, wenn es um Charakterstärke ging, brachte er ziemlich erbärmliche Referenzen mit.

Wenn es ums Durchhalten ging, war er der Falsche. Wenn es nur darum ging, wie lange er durchhielt... _Sie würden sofort wissen, dass ich der Geheimniswahrer bin... Und irgendwann würde ich brechen und ihnen verdammt noch mal sagen... _

Langsam und zitternd atmete er durch, als ihm ein neuer Gedanke kam. _Sie werden mich sowieso für den Geheimniswahrer halten, ob ich es wirklich bin oder nicht. _Seine größte Sorge war die maximale Sicherheit von James, Lily und Harry, nicht wahr? Wenn er also selbst ein zu großes Risiko darstellte... wenn er sich als Ablenkung anbot?

„Ich kann das nicht machen, James. Lily.", sagte er schließlich leise, nachdem er die Idee noch eine Weile ohne neue Ergebnisse im Kopf herumgewälzt hatte. Langsam sah er auf, sah in zwei Augenpaare, die ihn mit völligem Unverständnis und offensichtlicher Verwirrung anstarrten.

„Was?", flüsterte James. In seiner Stimme lagen Unglaube und das Gefühl, verraten zu werden. Sirius las es auch in seinen Augen - ein Gefühl, das über die Jahre unheimlich vertraut geworden war. Langsam, die Idee noch einmal Wort für Wort prüfend, begann er zu erklären.

„Es ist nicht sicher, mich zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen." Er musterte sie aufmerksam, während er sprach, suchte nach Verständnis in James' Augen. Er wollte nicht, dass James glaubte, er sei nicht loyal, oder er habe zu viel Angst. _Oder? Hab ich zu viel Angst? _„Frag jemand beliebigen, was er glaubt, wer dein Geheimniswahrer sein würde - ich, oder nicht? Ich bin die perfekte Wahl. Ich bin dein bester Freund, jeder weiß, dass ich für dich sterben würde." _Das würde ich wirklich. Wirklich. Oder? _„Und ich bin Auror. Jeder kennt mich, dank diesem verdammten ‚Mulciber-Zwischenfall'." Er spuckte den offiziellen Titel dieses Desasters fast aus. Zum ersten Mal verstand er aus vollem Herzen den Hass, den Moody Presse und Publicity entgegenbrachte. Ja, es tat gut, im Rampenlicht zu stehen - doch welche sicherere Methode gab es, den Todessern ihren Feind vertraut zu machen? „Wenn ich euer Geheimniswahrer bin, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie mich finden. Und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich durchhalten würde."

Er senkte den Kopf, beschämt. Doch zu seiner Überraschung legte sich eine schmale Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, die von Lily, und als er aufsah, las er in ihren Augen nichts als neue Sorge, und Sorge und neues Verstehen auch in den Augen von James. Sirius konnte nicht erleichtert darüber sein - er wollte, dass die beiden seine Entscheidung unterstützten, weil sie logisch war, nicht weil sie jetzt erst erkannten, welcher Gefahr sie ihn aussetzten. Oder vielleicht war er doch erleichtert und schämte sich wiederum dafür.

„Du hast recht", sagte James leise. „Ich hätte selbst daran denken müssen. Du bist berühmt, Kumpel. Alle Auroren sind berühmt, nicht wahr? Ihr habt alle eure Titelseitenstories. Ich glaube, die Kinder heutzutage können die Namen der Überlebenden im Schlaf aufzählen..." Er grinste freudlos. „Es ist ein wahnsinniges Risiko." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du hast Recht, so geht es nicht." Neben ihm nickte Lily bestärkend.

Sirius versteifte sich, so sichtlich, dass Lily ihre Hand zurückzog. Er zwang sich, den Blick seines Freundes zu fangen. „Hier geht es nicht um mich, James", sagte er leise. „Hier geht es um euch. Ich glaube, dass es _eure _Sicherheit gefährdet, wenn ich Geheimniswahrer werde."

„Das wissen wir, Sirius." Lily warf ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln zu, das Sirius sich zugleich besser und schlechter fühlen ließ. Seine Gefühle in dieser Sache spielten zu sehr durcheinander, als dass er entscheiden könnte, wie objektiv er war und wie sehr sich seine Behauptung als Lüge erweisen würde. Lily und James besaßen mehr Vertrauen in ihn, als er zu sich selbst hatte. „Also..." Die Irin sah sich etwas verloren um. „Was machen wir stattdessen?"

Sirius sah einen Augenblick lang aus dem Fenster, dachte nach, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und überdachte seine vorherige Idee, und er wünschte unvermittelt, er könnte Moody um Rat fragen. Ein Geheimniswahrer für Lily und James... Er kannte Lilys Freundinnen kaum, wusste aber, dass jene von ihnen, die noch lebten, keine Kämpfer waren, in diesem Krieg keine Partei ergriffen hatten, weil sie nicht die Macht besessen hätten, sich zu verteidigen. Naturgemäß kamen Peter und er selbst in den Sinn... _Peter, was eine wahnwitzige Idee, doch nicht Peter... _Und _Remus._

Der Gedanke an Remus schmerzte. _Einer meiner Freunde ist ein Verräter, _zwang er sich, sich zu erinnern, so verrückt und abwegig der Gedanke auch klang, sehr viel verrückter als der Gedanke von Peter als Geheimniswahrer. Einer von ihnen _war_ ein Verräter, und da Sirius es selbst nicht war, verblieben nur Peter und Remus, Peter und Remus... Und wann immer er und James über ihren alten Freund sprachen, sah er denselben Schmerz, dieselben Schlussfolgerungen in seinen Augen schimmern. Remus hatte sich zurückgezogen... verbrachte jetzt selbst die Vollmondnächte meist allein... vermied Fragen über seinen Job, einen Job, den kein Zauberer auf ihrer Seite je annehmen würde. _Aber er braucht das Geld, _sträubte Sirius sich gedanklich, doch er wusste, dass er sich nicht gegen die Tatsachen wehren konnte. Einer von ihnen _musste _der Verräter sein, Peter oder Remus, Remus mit seiner dunkelgrauen Zauberei oder der harmlose Peter von _Pettigrews Kesselparadies_...

„Ich hätte eine Idee", sagte er schließlich leise und zwang sich, alle Zweifel an seinem Plan zu vertreiben. Es war das Beste, schwor er sich und meinte jede Entscheidung, die er in dieser letzten halben Stunde getroffen hatte, während er langsam erklärte.

* * *

**_Tbc..._**


	25. Urlaub für immer

**Papierkram: **_Die Harry Potter-Bücher und ihre Inhalte gehören J.K. Rowling. Mir hingegen gehört immer noch nichts. _

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews :-). Ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass das Kapitel so gut ankommt - immerhin war es eine der Schlüsselszenen, und Sirius' Gedanken zu formulieren war ziemlich schwierig. Padfoot's Mate - schön, dass du wieder da bist! Hab dich schon vermisst ;-). mono.tonie - Ja, ich erinnere mich an die GoF-Szene; ich hatte allerdings immer interpretiert, dass Dumbledore und Moody beide nur Zuschauer sind. Aber man könnte ja auch überlegen, ob Moody nicht nach Halloween irgendwann in den Zauberergamot „berufen" wurde. Wie auch immer - auch wenn es etwas wie Gewaltenteilung im Ministerium nicht zu geben scheint, glaube ich nicht, dass sie einen aktiven Auroren in den Zauberergamot setzen würden. Das wäre ja, als sei ein Polizist Richter. _

_Mein Gott, wir sind schon bei Oktober angekommen... Zur Erinnerung, drei Kapitel fehlen noch. Bitte schreibt mir, wo es doch bald vorbei ist, wieder viele Reviews :-). Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**Oktober 1981. Urlaub für immer. **

„_Wir verlieren diesen Krieg." -- _Amelia Bones, Diensttagebuch.

* * *

Die Aurorenzentrale lag in relativer Stelle da. Viele der Bürozellen bewohnte jetzt niemand mehr, vor allem, seit die Longbottoms sich auf unbegrenzte Zeit verabschiedet hatten. Manche der Schreibtische sammelten schon Staub - den von Dorcas hatte man nie neu besetzt, und an den Wänden hingen noch immer Fahndungsfotos von Todessern, die lange in Askaban saßen.

Sirius runzelte unwillig die Stirn, während er eine Tasche auf dem Tisch absetzte und sie mit Ersatzroben, Fotos und halbvollen Schokofroschboxen zu füllen begann. Er wollte nicht gehen. Die Zentrale brauchte ihn, jeden von ihnen. Es sollte nicht so still sein. Natürlich herrschte noch immer reges Treiben, Federn kratzten auf Pergament, Eulen flatterten, Stimmen drangen aus Moodys Büro... Aber gegen die Aktivität hier vor zwei Jahren wirkten siebzehn Auroren wie ein Windhauch. Herrje, siebzehn...

Er fuhr damit fort, seine persönlichen Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Niemand nahm heutzutage Urlaub, aber Amelia Bones hatte nicht viele Fragen gestellt, ihn nur prüfend gemustert und schließlich genickt. Niemand hatte nachgehakt. Es verstand sich von selbst, dass keiner der Auroren ihn wegen eines Geheimnisses bedrängte, das zu bewahren Leben retten würde. Außerdem glaubten sie ohnehin alle zu wissen, weshalb er Urlaub nahm. Sirius grinste fast bei dem Gedanken. Sie _glaubten _es. Sie hatten keine Ahnung.

Der perfekte Rumtreiberstreich.

Was die AMS anging, Dumbledore und natürlich Remus - er und James hatten sich entschlossen, auf maximale Sicherheit zu setzen. Natürlich vertrauten sie Dumbledore, wie könnte man nicht - doch was niemand wusste, konnte niemand verraten. Nur Lily, James, Peter und er wussten bescheid - die Potters waren sicher, der kleine Harry war sicher, sie alle würden diesen Krieg unbeschadet überleben. Außer, natürlich, vielleicht Sirius.

Wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis sie ihn fanden? Der Gedanke ließ ihn schaudern. Er hatte eine kleine Wohnung gefunden, in Muggel-London, und wahrscheinlich würden sie ein paar Tage brauchen, um ihn aufzuspüren. Und vorsichtige Fragen an Moody hatten ihm geholfen, sich für den einen oder anderen unauffälligen Frühwarnzauber zu entscheiden.

Aber seine Zeit bei der AMS war vorbei. Für immer? _Unsinn, _schalt sich Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn alles vorbei war, würde er natürlich zurückkommen. Er würde nicht sterben. Er, Sirius Black, starb nicht bei einer profanen Todesserattacke, oder nicht? Und was außer dem Tod könnte ihn davon abhalten, in seinen Job zurückzukehren?

Sirius warf einen letzten, langen Blick durch die Zentrale, bevor er seinen Rucksack schulterte und sich auf den Weg zum Atrium machte. Er gestand sich nicht ein, dass ihn Schuldgefühle quälten, weil der die Verantwortung zu sehr gefürchtet hatte.

* * *

Remus Lupin warf einen langen Blick aus dem Fenster der kleinen Hütte, die er alleine bewohnte. Er hasste es, wenn die Tage kürzer wurden, und die Nächte länger. Wenn der Mond früher aufging. In ein paar Tagen würde wieder Vollmond sein. An Halloween, nicht wahr? Wie passend für Halloween - Vollmond und heulende Werwölfe. Er schnitt eine Grimasse.

Natürlich würde er seine eigene ‚Party' allein feiern. Das hatte er in den letzten Monaten zu oft getan, und dann jetzt, wo James und Lily durch den Fidelius-Zauber geschützt sein würden... Wenn jemand sie beschützen konnte, dann war es Sirius. Er hatte nie in seinem Leben eine sturere Person getroffen. Sirius war meistens der eigentliche Grund gewesen, warum ihre Streiche oder so wilde Ideen wie die Verwandlung zum Animagus Erfolg gehabt hatten - weil er sich weigerte, aufzugeben. Remus bezweifelte, dass sein Freund das Wort ‚aufgeben' überhaupt kannte.

Und deshalb glaubte er auch nicht, dass Sirius der Verräter sein könnte (nein, niemand hatte etwas _gesagt... _aber Remus hatte Augen und Ohren). Sirius auf der Seite der Dunklen Künste würde bedeuten, dass er aufgegeben hatte, und schon allein deshalb würde er niemals die Seiten wechseln. Peter hingegen... Remus wand sich, als er an seinen anderen Freund dachte. Peter hatte sich verändert, nicht wahr? Sie alle hatten sich verändert, aber nur Peter gab sich Mühe, es vor den anderen zu verbergen... Er bezweifelte, dass James und Sirius es bemerkt hatten. Doch natürlich, niemand wäre so verrückt, Peter eine so große Bürde aufzulasten und ihn zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen, und deshalb bestand kein Grund zur Sorge.

Remus seufzte. Er wünschte nur, er hätte seine Freunde wieder. Er traute sich kaum, ihnen in die Augen zu sehen, dieser Tage. Natürlich, selbst den Kobolden hatte sein monatliches Problem irgendwann nicht mehr entgehen können, und sie hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Remus nie wieder bei einem Kobold beschäftigt sein würde. Aber trotzdem...

James, Sirius und Peter... sie würden nicht verstehen, was es bedeutete, nie genug Geld für ein paar neue Roben oder einen ordinären Restaurantbesuch zu haben. Wenn man kein Geld hatte, konnte man es sich nicht leisten, seine Ideale allzu hoch zu halten... Und ein paar fiese Flüche wie ein latenter Schmerzfluch auf einem Verlies, um Einbrecher fernzuhalten, machten ihn noch lange nicht zum Anhänger der Dunklen Künste. Ein anständiges Gehalt war etwas eher graue Zauberei durchaus wert. Remus wusste das. Leute wie Dumbledore wussten das. Aber die anderen? Nein, besser, wenn sie nie davon erfuhren.

Er warf einen letzten Blick aus dem Fenster, bevor er sich wieder seinen Bewerbungen zuwandte. Was momentan zählte, war allein die Sicherheit von James und Lily. Alles andere würden sie später klären können. Ihre Freundschaft hatte bisher noch alle Untiefen überstanden.

* * *

„Sirius!"

Sirius hielt inne, kaum dass er seine Bürozelle hinter sich gelassen hatte, und wandte sich um. Altair Pepples hatte das Büro aus Richtung der Trainingsbereiche betreten und kam mit großen Schritten in seine Richtung. Er wirkte verschwitzt - Altair trainierte letzte Zeit oft mit den Rekruten. Personalmangel und Zufall hatten seine verborgenen Talente als Lehrer enthüllt, so erstaunlich Sirius das auch erschien. Obwohl sie sich damals nicht gekannt hatten, Altair erinnerte ihn immer an Hogwarts.

Der Rotschopf grinste, als er ein wenig schwer atmend vor ihm zum Stehen kam und sich gegen die Wand der nächsten Bürozelle lehnte, doch sein Grinsen wurde etwas unsicherer, als sein Blick über Sirius schweifte, über seine dunkelblauen - nicht mehr schwarzsilbernen - Roben und den Rucksack auf seiner Schulter.

„Also ist es wahr?", fragte er leise. „Du gehst?"

Sirius verlagerte unbehaglich sein Gewicht und nickte. „Ja. Ich habe... andere Verpflichtungen."

Er hatte geplant, niemanden direkt zu belügen. Natürlich blieb es sich gleich, und er würde locker eher lügen als James und Lily zu verraten, doch er fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl dabei, die Zentrale zu hintergehen. Seit er mit Amelia gesprochen hatte, hatte er jedoch feststellen müssen, dass zwischen einer direkten Lüge und den falschen Implikationen praktisch kein Unterschied bestand.

Altair nickte langsam. „Ich verstehe." Er sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich nehme an, du versucht, jemanden, ähm, zu beschützen?"

Sirius hätte beinahe gegrinst. Falls der junge Auror gerade versuchte, subtil zu sein, scheiterte er um Längen. „Genau", stimmte er zu. Und er hoffte mit allem, was er hatte, dass es ihm gelingen würde. Niemals würde er James und Lily sterben lassen, und er verdankte Dumbledore alles dafür, dass er seine Unterstützung für den komplizierten Zauber angeboten hatte.

Altair zögerte, suchte nach Worten. Dann langte er aus und zog Sirius in eine kräftige Umarmung. „Naja... Man kann nicht nur als Auror kämpfen, nicht wahr? Du schaffst das schon. Was du machst, ist gut, Mann."

Er grinste verlegen, grüßte mit einer Art saloppem Salut, und dann ging er, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Sirius sah ihm einen Moment lang nach. Er schluckte.

* * *

Lily fand James im Kinderzimmer. Er hatte einen Stuhl neben das kleine Bett unter dem Fenster geschoben und sah schweigend auf seinen fast anderthalb Jahre alten Sohn hinab, der - endlich! - friedlich schlummerte. James wirkte nachdenklich, fast andächtig - ein Zustand, in dem man ihn selbst dieser Tage selten zu sehen bekam. Lily lächelte leicht, kam mit leisen Schritten näher und beugte sich vor, um ihn von hinten zu umarmen.

„He, worüber denkst du so angestrengt nach?", flüsterte sie neckend, beobachtete mit ihm ihren perfekten kleinen Jungen.

„Über Peter. Und Sirius.", erwiderte James ebenso leise, ein wenig unglücklich jedoch, und ergriff ihre Hand auf seiner Brust. „Und über uns. Wir haben wahnsinniges Glück, solche Freunde zu haben, weißt du das?"

Lilys Umarmung verstärkte sich. „Ja, das weiß ich.", erwiderte sie schlicht.

„Sirius macht sich zu einem noch größeren Ziel, und dann hat er auch noch Schuldgefühle deswegen", fuhr James fort, runzelte die Stirn und schmunzelte dann bei seinem nächsten Gedanken. „Gibt einfach für uns seinen Heldenkomplex auf. Und Peter, wow, Peter." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich hätte verstanden, wenn er abgelehnt hätte. Aber er hat mich so fassungslos angesehen und war dann so stolz, wie damals, als Dumbledore ihn in den Orden geholt hat. Ich bitte ihn, sein Leben für uns zu riskieren, und er ist stolz!" Mit diesem letzten Satz wurde er etwas lauter, und Lily shhte rasch, als Harry sich bei dem Geräusch zu regen begann.

„Sie sind großartig, alle beide", bestärkte Lily in betont gesenktem Ton und nickte in James' Nacken. „In Hogwarts dachte ich immer, ihr wärt ein Haufen hochnäsiger Idioten... Streiche, Snape quälen, Peters Applaus genießen, und dabei immer widerlich gute Noten..." - James grinste - „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass euch etwas so viel bedeuten kann... Der Krieg, und Freundschaft. Jedem von euch. Himmel, Sirius hat mir mal die Haare blau gehext..." Betont vermied sie es, Remus zu erwähnen. Remus war zum Thema geworden, das man mit James vermeiden musste. Völlig vermeiden.

James, nicht von ihren Nachgedanken erahnend, gluckste bei der Erinnerung. Als er aufstand, lag ein verspieltes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. „Sah nicht schlecht aus. Ich könnte das wiederholen... Es sei denn natürlich, du hast etwas Besseres vor?"

Lily hob abschätzig die Augenbrauen und schaffte es, ein eigenes Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „In der Tat, ich wüsste da was..." Nun kicherte sie doch, ziemlich kindisch, und zog ihren Ehemann mit sich aus dem Raum.

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten fühlte sie sich völlig sicher.

* * *

„Black."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag verzögerte sich Sirius' Abschied. Der junge Auror blieb stehen, wo er war - mitten im Atrium -, versteifte sich kurz und atmete tief durch. Wenn jemand ihren Bluff durchschaute - und wenn es jemanden gab, dem er sich mehr anvertrauen, den er weniger enttäuschen wollte... Doch als er sich umdrehte, lag das übliche selbstsichere Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

„Moody."

Der alte Mann war näher an ihn herangetreten. Seit St. Mungo Moody nach der Rosier-Mission entlassen hatte, waren seine Verletzungen gut verheilt - anstelle seiner Nase prangte jetzt ein schräger Stumpf in der Mitte seines Gesichts. Ein Dutzend verschiedener Narben hatte es über die Jahre so ausdruckslos wie ein verwittertes Stück Holz werden lassen, doch seine kleinen, lebhaften Augen, denen niemals etwas entging, ruhten nun fest auf ihm - und beinahe freundlich.

„Amelia hat mir gesagt, dass du gehst", sagte der alte Auror jetzt. Er begann wieder, scharf die Umgebung zu mustern und jeden Ministeriumsangestellten zu registrieren, der so früh in den Feierabend ging. Der eine oder andere Zauberer beschleunigte seine Schritte und sah sich beunruhigt über die Schulter nach ihm um, wenn er den Blick des berüchtigten Auroren auf sich fühlte. Zu Sirius' Erstaunen legte er ihm nun eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gutes Versteck gefunden, he?"

Sirius grinste leicht. „Ich denke schon", erwiderte er. „Muggel-Gegend."

„Natürlich." Moody nickte. „Schutzzauber gesprochen?"

„Die besten." Der junge Auror richtete sich leicht auf. Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen. Doch er hätte sich auch denken können, dass sein Mentor nicht nach mehr fragen würde. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der ihm beigebracht hatte, wann und wie man Informationen weitergab.

„Was du vorhast, Junge, ist mehr wert, als du da draußen im Feld tun könntest", sprach Moody leise weiter, damit niemand sie belauschte, und verjagte eine alte Hexe so gründlich mit seinem Starren, dass sie auf dem Weg in den Apparationsbereich stolperte. „Ein Leben zu retten ist immer mehr wert, als zu töten."

Er verstummte, und Sirius, nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte, warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Doch Moody beobachtete noch immer seine Umgebung, und er schien auch keine Antwort zu erwarten. Nach ein paar Sekunden sprach er weiter. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du irgendwann genug lernen würdest, um auch mal irgendwo untertauchen und warten zu können." Er schnaubte. „Für Beschattungsarbeit warst du schon immer unbrauchbar, he?"

„Ich lerne von den Großen", erwiderte Sirius achselzuckend. Seit Moody sich seine Aufgaben selbst aussuchen konnte, hatte er weder ermittelt, noch beschattet. Nur noch zugeschlagen, wann immer es ihm möglich war, gründlich und effizient. Sirius kannte die Geschichten, manche sogar von Moody persönlich.

Jetzt grinste der alte Mann, schmunzelte - Moody _schmunzelte? - _und hob seine Hand zu einem harten Schulterklopfen. „Ich hätte keinen besseren Auror aus dir machen können", sagte er sanft und eindringlich. „Und du weißt, dass ich nicht mit Lob um mich schmeiße. Du warst mein verdammter brillantester Schüler, also lass dich nicht durch Dummheiten verpulvern. Komm wieder, und ich mach dich zu Amelias Nachfolger. Jepedina wäre stolz auf dich. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Sirius schluckte, öffnete den Mund zu einem Dank, doch Moody schubste ihn bereits in Richtung des Apparationsbereichs. „Und jetzt geh schon", knurrte der alte Auror, zurück zu seinem üblichen Griesgram. „Nie Zeit verschwenden, nicht wahr? Und IMMER WACHSAM!"

Er bellte die letzten beiden Worte so laut, dass eine Delegation aus der Sportabteilung entsetzt zusammenfuhr, doch Sirius, der sie so oft gehört - und manchmal sogar geträumt - hatte, schulterte nur lässig seine Tasche neu und salutierte schnittig.

„Aye, Sir!", donnerte er spaßeshalber zurück. „Halt mir meinen Bürostuhl warm!"

Dann fuhr er herum und beeilte sich, zu verschwinden, bevor ihm Moodys Grollen folgen konnte. Sirius bezweifelte, dass ihn je etwas stolzer gemacht hatte, doch noch mehr überraschte ihn, dass er das Lob nicht mehr brauchte. Er hatte gelernt, ohne anderer Leute Beifall zu leben. Selbst, wenn ihn Angst und Schuld quälen würden, bis es vorbei war, er wusste, dass er das Richtige tat.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	26. Die Nacht brennt ihre Kerzen aus

**Papierkram: **_Die Harry Potter-Buchreihe und alles, was dazu gehört, gehören J.K. Rowling. Der Titel dieses Kapitels gehört Shakespeare (andererseits natürlich sind Shakespeares Urheberrechte schon lange ausgelaufen...). Er stammt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, aus Julias Monolog in der Gruft, und ich fand, dass er hier auch schön passt. _

_Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews:-) Zehn Stück! Das ist nah am Rekord :g: ... He, apropos Rekord, meint ihr nicht, wir könnten den (er liegt, glaube ich, bei 12 Reviews) anlässlich dieses wichtigsten Kapitels noch mal brechen? .. :-)_

_Zur Frage, was ich zukünftig plane: Nach MAI lade ich erst einmal ein paar kleine One-Shots hoch, teilweise prequelartige, die jetzt noch MAI bespoilern würden. Also schaut unbedingt ab und zu in meinem Profil vorbei, falls ich nicht auf eurer Alertliste stehe! In fünf Wochen werde ich dann erst mal eine Woche oder so verschwinden, um Klausuren zu schreiben und natürlich HP6 zu lesen. Ich will auch bestimmt wieder was Längeres schreiben und hab ein paar Ideen, aber ich warte lieber auf HP6, bevor ich mir darüber Gedanken mache. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen des Kapitels:-)

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**Halloween 1981. Die Nacht brennt ihre Kerzen aus. **

„_Erste Krieg, der. Begann offiziell mit einer Notstandserklärung Ministerin (-- ) Millicent Bagnolds am 16.04.1976 als Reaktion auf eine Angriffsserie auf acht Zauberer und Hexen durch den Dunklen Zauberer Voldemort (-- Voldemort). Historiker datieren den eigentlichen Kriegsausbruch jedoch auf etwa 1970. Endete in der Nacht auf den 01.11.1981 unter ungeklärten Umständen mit dem vermeintlichen Tod Voldemorts durch die Hand von (-- ) Harry Potter. Bekannt als eine Zeit großer Grausamkeit und Angst. Der erste Krieg wurde nach der Rückkehr Voldemorts im (-- ) Zweiten Krieg fortgeführt. Siehe auch Bagnold, Millicent; Dumbledore, Albus; Potter, Harry; Todesser; Voldemort; Zweite Krieg, der." -- _Harringtons Historisches Zaubererlexikon, Band En - Fi, Erweiterte Ausgabe.

* * *

Um drei Uhr morgens war vermutlich sogar der stürmischste Zauberer nach seiner Halloweenfeier ins Bett gefallen, falls sich überhaupt noch jemand zu feiern traute. Selbst in der Zentrale herrschte Stille. Die Nachtschicht verlief völlig ereignislos. Wenn man ganz still war, hörte man das weit entfernte Schnarchen von Moody in seinem Büro. 

Lydia gähnte, als sie ihren Kopf zurück in den Schrank im Bereitschaftsraum steckte. „Schokofroschkarten.", sagte sie, als sie einen kleinen Karton herauszog und einen prüfenden Blick hineinwarf. „Interesse?"

„Hab schon alle." Kingsley grinste kurz, als er den Karton entgegennahm, und stellte ihn auf einem Beistelltisch ab. Diverse Gegenstände stapelten sich darauf: Kästchen und Kisten von unterschiedlicher Größe, Tüten mit schimmelnden Süßigkeiten, Pergamentrollen aller Art, die verstaubten Roben lange vergessener Kollegen und zahlreiche harmlose, verzauberte Gegenstände. „Aber ich lass sie mal stehen."

„Mhm." Die Aurorin wirkte, als würde sie sich sehr gerne zu Podmore in den Briefingraum oder zu Moody - nun, vielleicht nicht zu _Moody - _legen und eine Runde schlafen. Das Feuer im Kamin könnte nicht friedlicher vor sich hin flackern; keiner der beiden rechnete zu Halloween mit einem Alarm.

Sie blinzelte kurz, wie um Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, und kramte wieder im Schrank. Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen hielt sie ein Lederband hoch, an dem etwas Ausgefranstes, Deformiertes und Rußgeschwärztes hing. „Was ist _das_?"

„Sieht aus, als sei es mal eine Taschenuhr gewesen", erwiderte Kingsley achselzuckend und nahm es ihr ab, um es in den Mülleimer zu werfen, der direkt neben ihm bereitstand. „Haben vielleicht die Fluchbrecher hier vergessen."

„Was auch immer sie..." Lydia unterbrach sich selbst mit einem gewaltsamen Gähnen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr - die an der Wand, nicht die im Mülleimer. „Schlafen...", sagte sie sehnsüchtig.

„Schlafen.", stimmte Kingsley seufzend zu und folgte ihrem Blick.

Eine lange, eine gänzlich ereignislose Nacht war es, in der der Krieg so grausam endete.

* * *

Wildes Klopfen ließ die Tür erzittern. „Peter! Verflucht, Peter, mach endlich auf!" 

Sirius wartete einen Augenblick länger; nichts geschah. Peter hatte sich auf unbestimmte Zeit im _Kesselparadies _frei genommen, und das ließ es für ihn völlig normal werden, dass er um diese Zeit noch wach war und dafür am nächsten Tag bis in den Nachmittag schlief. Insbesondere an Halloween - nicht, dass einer von ihnen gefeiert hätte.

Langsam begann der Auror sich Sorgen zu machen. Müde stieß er eine Reihe unterschiedlicher Flüche aus, bevor er erneut die Hand hob und kräftig gegen das Eichenholz hieb. „Peter!"

Erst Minuten später verstand er, dass Peter nicht da war. Und dann, was das bedeuten musste.

* * *

„He, schau mal...", rief Lydia begeistert und zog einen uralten, an mehreren Enden angesengten Zylinder aus einer Ecke hervor. Er klimperte, als sie ihn anhob. 

„Was soll das denn sein?", fragte Podmore, der mittlerweile aus seinem Schlummer erwacht war, und schlenderte interessiert näher. Als er eine Pergamentrolle entdeckte, die unter all den Münzen darin steckte, hob er fragend die Augenbrauen.

Kingsley zog sie feierlich hervor und händigte sie ihm aus. „Das, mein ahnungsloser Sturgis", intonierte er grinsend. „ist der Pott."

„Der Pott?"

„Japp." Lydia stellte sich neben den jungen Auror, um mitlesen zu können, sobald er das Pergament entrollt hatte. Da es offensichtlich von ihm verlangt wurde, leistete Sturgis Folge. „Der Pott. Die Jahrhundertwette der AMS über die zukünftige Karriere von Neville Longbottom und dem Balg der Potters."

„Ah ja..." Kritisch versenkte sich Sturgis in die Lektüre.

„Dearborn und Gideon Prewett haben den Hut verzaubert", erklärte Kingsley ermutigend. „Sobald sichergestellt ist, dass kein weiterer Tipp eintreten wird, händigt er den Gewinnern den Preis selbständig aus."

„Oder ihren Erben.", stimmte Corday, die auch geholfen hatte, selbstzufrieden zu.

Der blonde Juniorauror wirkte sehr skeptisch, als er von einem zum anderen erwartungsvollen Gesicht sah, und las dann einige Sekunden weiter. Nach einem Augenblick stutzte er.

„Shacklebolt: Neville Longbottom - bahnbrechender Durchbruch in der Zauberforschung.", las er laut vor. „Harry Potter - _Nationalheld_?" Fassungslos sah er den dunkelhäutigen Auroren an.

Kingsley zuckte mit den Achseln. „Man kann nie wissen, oder nicht?"

* * *

Voldemort lachte. 

Niemals zuvor war es in Godric's Hollow so dunkel gewesen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es keine Hoffnung gab. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er James getötet hatte, oder dass Peter ein Verräter war. Vielleicht lag es an _ihm_.

Lily hätte es merkwürdig gefunden, dass der Dunkle Lord gar nicht so imposant wirkte, wenn man direkt vor ihm stand, hätte sie noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen können. Doch alles in ihr war Panik. Alles in ihr war rasende, kreischende, wogende Panik, denn _er_ war hier und er wollte Harry töten... _Harry töten..._

„Bitte, ich tu alles..." Ihre Stimme erstickte. Nicht mehr zu klarem Denken fähig, starrte Lily den Zauberer vor ihr an, die Arme wild nach beiden Seiten ausgestreckt, mit dem blinden Verlangen, ihren Sohn irgendwie zu _beschützen_...

Voldemorts schrilles Lachen hallte von den Wänden wider, dröhnte in ihren Ohren. _Er will Harry töten... _

„Nicht Harry...", flehte sie, ohne die Tränen auf ihren Lippen zu schmecken. „_Bitte_..."

Voldemort lachte nur lauter.

* * *

Und jetzt hatte Corday sich tatsächlich schlafen gelegt; Podmore und Shacklebolt teilten die Wache. Sie hatten den Schrank aufgegeben - früher Morgen war einfach nicht die _Zeit _für Frühjahrsputz -, keiner hatte die Energie, sich um Aktenarbeit zu kümmern, und so saßen sie jetzt am Kaminfeuer, das sie bewachen sollten, in warmen, weich gepolsterten Sesseln. 

„...und als sie erkannte, dass Dearborn nicht das geringste Interesse daran hatte, irgendwie darauf einzugehen, lief sie rot an, verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige und schickte einen Sabberfluch hinterher.", endete Kingsley gerade, und Podmore brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Rockwood und Dearborn! Rockwood und Dearborn!", japste er verzweifelt, und Kingsley sah ihm zu, wie er sich so sehr in seinem Lachen verlor, dass er beinahe aus dem Sessel rutschte. „Echt wahr? _Rockwood_ wollte mit _Dearborn_ flirten?" Als er sich genug gefangen hatte, sah er zu Kingsley hoch, stumm darum bittend, dass es nur ein Scherz gewesen sei.

Kingsley nickte kräftig. „Rockwood und Dearborn. Zumindest in Rockwoods Träumen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Gutes hatte die Sache aber."

Podmore sah ihn neugierig an. „Und zwar?", fragte er schließlich erwartungsvoll.

„Dearborn, typisch Dearborn, beschloss mit seinem ‚üblichen' Einfühlungsvermögen, die Sache zu vergessen. Stattdessen grübelte er ein wenig über den Sabberfluch und beschloss, dass ihre Zauberkunst ausbaufähig sei. Sie war seine letzte Rekrutin."

Der jüngere Auror starrte ihn fassungslos an. Dann begann er wieder zu lachen.

* * *

Hagrid besaß die Ruhe aller Riesen. Er hatte die Potters geliebt, hatte Lily vom ersten Tag ins Herz geschlossen, an dem sie einen Fuß nach Hogwarts gesetzt hatte; doch Professor Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, was er vorfinden würde, und er war vorbereitet. 

Godric's Hollow lag in Trümmern.

Im Flur stieß er auf den fast unversehrten Leichnam von James, der den Zauberstab noch in der Hand hielt. Hagrid stieg darüber hinweg und setzte stoisch seinen Weg durch die Ruine fort. Das Haus war einst ein friedlicher Hafen gewesen; es hatte sich in einen Alptraum verwandelt, der noch Jahre später durch die schlafenden Köpfe verschiedenster Menschen jagen würde, denn die Potters hatten so viele Leben berührt.

Irgendwo schrie ein Kind. Der Halbriese horchte auf; dann wandte er sich um und marschierte dem Geräusch zielstrebig entgegen, ohne die Tränen zu beachten, die seine Wangen hinab rannen. Aus der Ferne näherte sich das Knattern eines Motorrads.

* * *

Es war beinahe sechs - die Sonne ging auf. Eine halbe Stunde später, und Albus Dumbledore hätte die Tagschicht erreicht. Eine halbe Stunde später, und Sturgis Podmore und Lydia Corday hätten das Kriegsende verschlafen. 

Der Kopf des alten Zauberers sah traurig aus dem Feuer zu ihnen auf. Er wirkte erschöpft, beinahe ebenso erschöpft wie die beiden Auroren, und litt zweifelsohne unter mehr als nur einer schlaflosen Nacht.

Podmore und Corday starrten ihn für eine sehr lange Zeit nur an, bis die rothaarige Aurorin sich räusperte, um sich zu fangen.

„Ich wecke Moody. Und rufe Bones", sagte sie heiser und stakste unsicher aus dem Raum. Podmore sah ihr fassungslos nach.

Sie hatten den Krieg gewonnen. Sie hatten überlebt.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	27. Der erste Tag nach dem Krieg

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter gehört mir immer noch nicht. Ist alles J.K. Rowlings. _

_Wir haben es geschafft, wir haben es geschafft!.. :Indianertanz aufführ: 13 Reviews! Rekordbruch! Danke :-). Die Reviews waren ja diesmal furchtbar durchwachsen (was dem einen nicht gefallen hat, hat garantiert einem anderen besonders gefallen), aber ich glaube, ich kann daraus einiges lernen. Besonderen Dank auch an die neuen Reviewer, die sich dazu aufraffen konnten, sich auch mal zu Wort zu melden :-)._

_Imperiatus - juhu, jemand hat den Todesserscherzartikel identifiziert!. :gg:.. mono.tonie - Also ich hab das mal probiert, aber es schreibt sich nicht sehr gut. Je nachdem, wie sehr Buch 6 meine MAI-Theorien zerrupft, schreibe ich aber vielleicht noch was Längeres über die Überlebenden und den zweiten Krieg. _

_Fühlt euch darauf hingewiesen, dass ihr euch jetzt in meinem Profil zu „Die Geschichten der vergessenen Helden" durchklicken könnt. Das ist eine Sammlung von One-Shots, die mit „Mors Ante Infamiam" verwandt sind. Bisher online: Eine Geschichte über Dorcas Meadowes und eine Missing Scene über James. _

_Ich wage es ja kaum vorzuschlagen... aber bitte schreibt mir doch wieder ein Review, und vielleicht schaffen wir ja diesmal sogar 14 Reviews ;-). Habt jedenfalls Spaß beim Lesen des vorletzten Kapitels... :-)

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**1. November 1981. Der erste Tag nach dem Krieg.**

„_Streichen Sie Sirius Black." -- _Amelia Bones, Memo an Tobin Tinybott, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung.

* * *

Millicent Bagnold hatte in der Frühe eine Pressekonferenz abgehalten; Bartemius Crouch stand an ihrer Seite. Selbst der stets adrette Abteilungseiter der AMS hatte zufrieden gewirkt - vielleicht, weil Bagnold gegenüber ihrer Sekretärin bereits offen von Ruhestand gesprochen hatte. 

Mit dem morgendlichen _Tagespropheten_ und den in aller Eile nachgedruckten Neuigkeiten blieb die Zaubererwelt in Schweigen zurück. Hexen und Zauberer überall in Britannien hatten auf die Schlagzeilen hinabgestarrt, ohne ihren Augen trauen zu können, hatten geschluckt, ihre Liebsten an sich gedrückt, sprachlos gestaunt. Nur im Ministerium summte in jedem einzelnen Stockwerk die Aktivität, doch sie ließ gegen Mittag nach, als überwältigte Abteilungsleiter ihren Untergebenen einen freien Nachmittag gewährten, den ersten seit einem halben Jahrzehnt, und gleichzeitig begann langsam der lähmende Griff der Angst nachzulassen. Der Krieg war vorbei.

Um die Mittagszeit herum begannen die ersten Eulen zu fliegen. Am Abend sollten es so viele sein, die wild von Kent nach Aberdeen und von Hogsmeade nach Edinburgh und immer wieder nach London schossen und sich von der Aufregung ihrer Besitzer anstecken ließen, dass sogar die Muggel es bemerkten.

Und am Abend wurde gefeiert. Viele zögerten, als sie die Einladungen ihrer Freunde erreichten, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelten und sich erinnerten, dass es nichts mehr zu zögern gab, dass nichts mehr sie davon abhielt, ihre Häuser zu verlassen, ihre Kinder in die Obhut von Nachbarn zu geben oder sich einfach nicht mehr vorsichtig im Schatten zu halten, wie sie es Jahre lang getan hatten. Der alte Aberforth drüben in Hogsmeade hatte die Kundschaft seines Lebens, als das ganze Dorf sich im _Eberkopf_ versammelte, und machte dennoch mit Vergnügen Verluste, als er Runden um Runden aufs Haus spendierte. Die Sprouts gaben in den Highlands eine so wilde Party, dass am nächsten Morgen nicht nur ein Spezialteam von St. Mungo, sondern auch eine Einheit der Vergissmich für die Muggel nötig wurde. Dädalus Diggel eröffnete seine kleine Feier in Kent mit einem Meer aus Sternschnuppenschauern, und niemand dachte je daran, ihn dafür zu verantworten.

Anderen hatte dieser Krieg zu viel genommen, als dass sie noch feiern könnten.

Mundungus Fletcher hatte selbst die Ermordung seiner Familie nicht davon abhalten können, die rauen Umstände für seine eher zwielichtigen Vorteile zu nutzen, und er hatte selbst noch im letzten, im schlimmsten Jahr immer ein aufmunterndes, etwas verwirrtes Lächeln auf den Lippen gehabt, zwischen Ausnüchterungszellen und ‚Handelsgeschäften'. Als er heute den _Tagespropheten_ aus der Hand legte, bemerkte er nicht, dass seine Pfeife zu Boden gefallen war. Er schlug sieben verschiedene Einladungen aus, verbarrikadierte sich in seiner kleinen Wohnung und verbrachte den Tag damit, nachdenklich in eine Tasse Tee zu starren.

Remus Lupin erreichte keine Einladung von Freunden, denn seine Freunde waren tot, und hätte man ihn später gefragt, er hätte nicht sagen können, wie erstaunlich warm die Herbstsonne an diesem ersten November schien, denn er sah nicht aus dem Fenster. Remus Lupin sah niemanden mehr an, für viele Tage, bis alte Gefährten ihn aus seiner Starre rissen und das Leben weiterging. Die meiste Zeit lag er zusammengerollt in einem Sessel seiner schmalen Hütte und versuchte nicht einmal, die Antwort auf eine Frage zu finden, die er nicht beantworten konnte, und die er zwölf Jahre lang nicht beantworten würde.

Ein anderer hatte für nichts einen Blick als für die Sonne, für die letzten Herbstblumen, für die sanfte, kühle Brise, obwohl er das alles aus vollem Herzen hasste. Severus Snape war kein Mann des Kitsches, oh nein, doch er konnte nicht anders, als immer wieder aus dem Fenster zu sehen, in die Welt zu blinzeln, weil sie noch da war, und still dafür zu danken, dass er das Unmögliche überlebt hatte.

Für andere galt es Arbeit zu erledigen. Da war eine Katze, die den Tag damit verbrachte, durch einen Vorort namens Little Whinging zu streifen, und die erstaunlicherweise Straßenschilder lesen konnte. Da war ein riesenhafter Wildhüter, vor dessen Hütte ein Motorrad parkte, und der für einen einzigen Tag das wertvollste aller Babys hütete. Da war ein Muggelehepaar, vollauf damit beschäftigt, ganz normal zu sein, ohne zu ahnen, was am nächsten Morgen vor seiner Haustür auf sie warten würde - aber das wäre der Beginn einer anderen Geschichte.

Da lief ein Mörder frei herum. Sirius Black hatte nicht nur seine Freunde verraten.

Stille lag über dem Aurorenbüro. Sobald die Nachricht sie erreichte, hatte Bones alle Termine für diesen Tag eingefroren, die der abrupte Wechsel in ein anderes Leben hatte überflüssig werden lassen. Dennoch war einer nach dem anderen eingetroffen, hatte schweigend die Tür geöffnet, seinen Kameraden zugenickt und sich auf einem freien Platz im plötzlich zu kleinen Bereitschaftsraum niedergelassen. Amelia Bones selbst überwachte das Flohnetzwerk in ihrem Büro; kein Laut drang seit Stunden zu ihnen heraus.

Nur wenige Auroren fehlten: Moodys Team durchkämmte seit den frühen Morgenstunden jeden magischen Ort Britanniens; keine Spur von Sirius Black. Am späten Vormittag waren selbst die Longbottoms eingetroffen. Den Rekruten im ersten Jahr hatte man einen freien Tag gewährt; der ältere Jahrgang verteilte sich auf die Gänge und hielt Reporter oder andere Ministeriumsangestellte fern, ohne dass man es ihm befohlen hätte. Vielleicht hätten sie nicht einmal Bagnold durchgelassen.

Um Viertel nach zwölf am Mittag hörten sie, wie eine Tür aufgestoßen wurde, und Bones war Sekunden später im Bereitschaftsraum, versteifte die Hände um eine Sofalehne. „Er wurde bei _Pettigrews Kesselparadies _gesehen. In der Winkelgasse", sagte sie, und einer ihrer Blicke wütender Entschlossenheit legte sich auf Longbottom. „Frank."

Der Auror nickte, seine Miene ausdruckslos, als er von seinem Stuhl aufstand. Er hatte keinen Blick für seine Kollegen oder selbst seine Frau, als er knapp Namen nannte und sein übliches Team aus dem Raum führte. Unbehagliche Blicke wurden getauscht. Bones atmete tief durch, sah sich gehetzt um und verschwand wieder in ihr Büro.

Longbottoms Team brauchte nur Minuten, bis es in der Winkelgasse ankam und ihn aufspürte, in Muggel-London, keine hundert Meter vom _Tropfenden Kessel_ entfernt. Minuten, die nicht ausreichten, um zu verhindern, was geschah.

Die Auroren mussten nicht lange warten. Sie hatten ihren eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen, in der Wartezeit, wie sie es den ganzen Tag getan hatten, hatten sich geweigert, an den Sieg zu denken, den sie errungen hatten, hatten sich stur darauf konzentriert, auf die ungläubige Frage, wie es sein konnte, wie einer von ihnen ein so guter Schauspieler hatte sein können, einer, den jeder zuletzt verdächtig hätte. Black, mit seinem lebhaften Humor, den strikten Prinzipien, der vermeintliche Blutsverräter am _Feind_. Der Raum füllte sich wieder, als schließlich Moodys Team zu ihnen stieß. Der Zweite im Kommando blieb mitten zwischen den Stühlen und Sesseln stehen, die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt, und sah erwartungsvoll die Flügeltür zum Apparationsbereich an, die ganze halbe Stunde lang, zitternd vor Anspannung.

Als durch die Wände gedämpftes Knallen die Ankunft des Teams in Apparationsraum eins ankündigte, fuhren die Mitarbeiter der Zentrale auf, als seien sie eins, und das kollektive Rücken von Stühlen hallte in der darauf folgenden Stille wider. Dann erklangen Fußschritte von hinten - Bones. Dann zappelte der Engel und spuckte fröhlich-schweigend Funken. Der eine oder andere schluckte. Moody trat zwei erwartungsvolle Schritte vor.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und gab den Blick auf einen völlig unversehrten Frank Longbottom frei, der hinter sich sah und jemandem zunickte. Das Geräusch klang nach einem Tag wie diesem unnatürlich laut, als die kleine Versammlung einen Durchgang zu den Hochsicherheitszellen freimachte. Hinter Longbottom erschien Sarinelli, die einen reglosen Körper vor sich her levitierte, dessen Brust sich regelmäßig hob und senkte.

Manche wandten den Blick ab, als der Verräter und seine Wachen sie passierten. Andere konnten nicht anders, als ihn anzusehen. Blacks Roben waren schmutzig und zerrissen, sein Gesicht dreckig, verwaschen, feucht. Offensichtlich kam er, im Gegensatz zu Longbottom und seinem Team, aus einem Kampf, ein zu vertrauter Anblick. Ebenso offensichtlich hatte jemand ihn betäubt, doch er atmete kräftig, in seinen Wangen war genug Blut, und der kaum zweiundzwanzigjährige, so mächtige Auror wirkte so furchtbar unschuldig, furchtbar harmlos.

Das Team hielt schweigend und ernst inne, als Longbottom neben Moody zum Stehen kam.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der alte Auror schließlich, knurrig wie ein Hund.

„Waren zu spät. Er hat Pettigrew getötet, und zwölf Passanten. Alles Muggel. Mit einem einzigen Fluch.", erwiderte Frank, schauderte verhalten. „Hat sich widerstandslos betäuben lassen... Die Leute von _Magische Katastrophen_ sind schon da. Habe Podmore bei ihnen gelassen."

Moody warf einen raschen Blick auf Black, wortlos.

„Er... hat er geweint?", brach schließlich Corday die Stille und warf einen widerwilligen, übermüdeten, ungläubigen Blick auf Blacks Gesicht.

„Nein.", antwortete Frank. Seine Stimme verhärtete sich. „Er hat gelacht. Bis ihm die Tränen kamen."

Wieder Moodys rascher Blick, und dann nickte der alte Mann.

„Verhörraum eins.", sagte er schließlich, nur schwer beherrscht, und die Auroren sahen der Parade nach, selbst als sich die Tür schon lange hinter dem Verräter geschlossen hatte.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	28. Moodys Abschied

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Was ich geschrieben habe, existiert nur in Relation zu dem, was ihr gehört. _

_Es ist so weit. Geben wir den Rekordversuch auf (auch wenn noch mal 14 Reviews mich sehr gefreut haben. Kurzes hi an lionlakritz und Pemaroth :-)); ich will euch ja nicht warten lassen, wenn das Kapitel eh fertig ist. Hier ist es. Das letzte Kapitel. _

_Also, ich kann nicht für euch sprechen, aber es hat mir furchtbaren Spaß gemacht, diese Geschichte zu schreiben und kapitelweise Reviews abzustauben ;-). Noch nie ist ein Text von mir so oft gelesen worden, glaube ich. Fühlt sich gut an :-). _

_Mich würde sehr interessieren, wie euch das Ende gefallen hat, und auch, ob ihr mir etwas darüber schreiben könntet, wie die Geschichte sich als Ganzes gelesen hat. _

_Was ich als nächstes (Längeres) schreibe, weiß ich noch nicht (ich hab jetzt eh erst mal Semesterklausuren). Zurzeit liebäugele ich mit einer Geschichte über den Wiederaufbau des Ordens in OotP. Aber das kann sich alles noch ändern. Vermutlich werde ich ein oder zwei Wochen nach dem Erscheinen von Buch 6 was in meinem Profil ankündigen. Wenn ihr Fragen oder gar Wünsche habt, könnt ihr mir auch gerne mailen :-)._

_Und jetzt habt Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel!

* * *

_

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**2. November 1981. Moodys Abschied.**

„_Die Zahl der Verluste in diesem Krieg ist schon lange nicht mehr schätzbar. Auf Nachfrage gab Amelia Bones, Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale an, dass die AMS allein in den letzten drei Jahren 46 Auroren verloren hat. Wir dürfen diese tapferen Männer und Frauen nicht vergessen, die elf Jahre lang für das Leben gekämpft haben, das uns der Junge, der lebt, jetzt ermöglicht." -- _Alohra Fizzby, in einem Bericht des Tagespropheten.

* * *

_Schmerzen._

Gott, er hatte nie gedacht, dass etwas so sehr schmerzen konnte. So sehr schmerzen, dass alles zu dumpfen Pochen verfloss. Sirius blinzelte langsam und starrte auf den Tisch. Die Stuhlkante stach in seinen Rücken. So viel war passiert.

Es war nicht einmal die Trauer, die so schmerzte. Es war die Schuld.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, _Black_.", zischte es aus der Richtung von Bartemius Crouchs Roben. „Beantworte die Frage!"

Sirius befeuchtete die Lippen. „Ich bin unschuldig", flüsterte er heiser zwischen geschwollenen Lippen. „Peter hat... Peter hat..." _Peter hat uns verraten. _Er brachte es nicht heraus, nicht noch einmal. Absolut sinnlos: Es war einfach nicht, was Crouch hören wollte.

Er wollte, dass Moody wiederkam. Crouch hatte ihn weggeschickt. Longbottom glaubte ihm nicht. Moody glaubte ihm nicht. Niemand würde ihm glauben, weil Peter zu clever gewesen war. Moody würde ihm auch nicht glauben, wenn er wieder käme, aber es wäre... tröstlich, den Alten im Rücken zu haben.

„Peter hat..."

„Die _Wahrheit, _Black!"

Dumbledore glaubte ihm nicht und würde ihm nie glauben. Als er Godric's Hollow erreichte, hatte Dumbledore ihn bereits als Paten ersetzt.

„Aber es war Peter..."

„_Black_!"

_Unschuldig..._

Gott, nie zuvor hatte etwas so sehr geschmerzt.

_Ich habe sie umgebracht._

* * *

Das stetige Hintergrundsummen flatternder Eulen, reger Diskussionen aktueller Fälle, inakkurater Zeitungsartikel oder der Quidditchliga war verstummt.

Erklang irgendwo ein Geräusch, wirkte es deplatziert: Alice, die immer gelassene Alice mit der sicheren Zauberstabhand, der ihr Ehemann einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt hatte, schniefte ab und zu verhalten. Lydia Corday rutschte unruhig hin und her, wenn sie in Richtung von Bones' Büro schielte, und ließ ihren Stuhl quietschen. Altair Pepples, etwas grün um die Nase, lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an einer Wand und schluckte alle paar Minuten hörbar.

Alle waren da.

Aus Amelia Bones' Büro erklang kein Laut. Eine Stunde zuvor hatte die Ministerin selbst es betreten, flankiert von einem Bartemius Crouch mit zu ausdrucksloser Miene. Später war dieser Fudge von _Magische Katastrophen_ aufgetaucht. Spätestens, als Moody die Tür zu den Hochsicherheitszellen hinter sich zuknallte und hinüber zum Büro der Chefin stapfte, musste das Gewitter ausgebrochen sein. Die Auroren hörten nichts davon. Das erste Mal in diesem Krieg hatte jemand es für nötig befunden, sie mit einem Schweigezauber auszuschließen.

Natürlich wartete noch viel Arbeit auf die sechzehn verbliebenen Auroren - stapelweise Akten, die abgeschlossen werden wollten, Zellen, die mit überführten oder halb überführten Todessern gefüllt werden mussten (die Hälfte von ihnen würde sich vermutlich auf _Imperius _herausreden können, aber es würde nichts desto trotz eine Befriedigung darstellen, Lucius Malfoy festzunehmen). Die dringendsten Fälle hatten sie in der Nacht erledigt, eine hysterisch weinende Bellatrix Lestrange dramatisch nieder gejagt (deren Anwalt bereits auf Freispruch plädierte), doch jetzt gerade gab es nichts zu tun. Das war eines der anderen Dinge, die nicht stimmten: Viele der Auroren in dieser Abteilung hatten noch nie einen Tag erlebt, an dem es nichts zu tun gab.

Viele von ihnen hatten in der Nacht gearbeitet, nicht geschlafen. Viele von ihnen hatten noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, ihre Liebsten in die Arme zu schließen und still für das Ende zu danken. Ein paar von ihnen, wie Christina Rockwood mit ihrer verkniffenen Miene und der so angespannte Frank Longbottom schienen noch überhaupt nicht die Reichweite der Halloweennacht begriffen zu haben.

Aber sie alle wussten, dass es nicht so hätte enden sollen, dass etwas fehlte, und manchen war, als spukten an diesem Tag die Geister ihrer gefallenen Freunde durch die Abteilung. Ihre Abwesenheit gähnte so sehr, dass sie beinahe mit ihrem Gegenteil hätte verwechselt werden können. Hätte Benjy Fenwick mit seinem unzerstörbaren Optimismus sich noch über die Bürozellenwand hinweg die Wartezeit mit Spekulationen vertreiben können, oder Dorcas Meadowes mit ihrem schneidenden Sarkasmus am Ablageschrank gelehnt, hätte diese bedrückende Stille nie entstehen können. Würde Caradoc Dearborn noch nervös mit seinen Kragenrüschen spielen können oder einer der Prewetts die Kontrolle über seine Zunge verlieren, hätte sich die angespannte Atmosphäre bereits in einer regen Diskussion entladen. Wäre Sirius Black kein Verräter, könnten sie jetzt vielleicht sogar aufatmen.

In elf Jahren Krieg war die Welt zusammengebrochen, doch die Zentrale hatte immer zusammengehalten. Jetzt begann die Welt aufzuatmen und tat es auf Kosten der Auroren. Der Verrat war in _ihrer Mitte _geschehen, und zu wenige der alten Kämpfer waren verblieben, als dass sie noch den Kleber auf den offenen Wunden darstellen könnten. Es würde Jahre dauern, um wieder aufzubauen, was dieser Krieg sie gekostet hatte, und was gewesen war, war ohnehin lange tot.

Blicke schweiften zu den Zellenräumen, wo Sirius Black im Hochsicherheitsbereich auf seinen Prozess wartete. Artemis Clearwater hatte die Wache. Er musste am Genausten wissen, was während der Verhöre in den letzten Stunden vorgegangen war. Frank Longbottom, der Crouch anfangs assistiert hatte, konnte nicht viel berichten. Black hatte nicht gestanden. Als es hitzig wurde, hatte Crouch Longbottom hinausgeschickt. Hatte sogar Alastor hinausgeschickt. Ab diesem Punkt wussten sie nichts mehr, aber jeder von ihnen war dankbar, dass kein Auror die Ermittlung leitete. Besser Crouch als sie selbst. Sie hatten alle zu viel Verantwortung getragen in den letzten Jahren.

Die Blicke schweiften dann wieder zum Büro der Chefin. Die lange Zeit, die seit dem Verhör vergangen war, in der sich nichts tat, konnte nur bedeuten, dass verhärtete Fronten einen Entschluss verzögerten. Wahrscheinlich zwischen Bones und Moody, die nie einer Meinung sein konnten. Vielleicht auch zwischen Bagnold und der AMS, auf welcher Seite auch immer Fudge in dieser Angelegenheit stand, der mit _Magische Katastrophen _vor Ort gewesen war.

Sie alle kannten die Gründe, die einen Zauberer auf die Seite der Dunklen Künste treiben konnten. Keiner von ihnen hatte so lange gegen sie kämpfen können, um nicht die Verlockung der Macht erlebt zu haben, um nicht selbst gespürt zu haben, dass die Bande des Gesetzes eine grausame, aber unendliche Freiheit verwehrte. Keiner von ihnen hätte je gedacht, dass Sirius Black vergessen haben könnte, welche Verantwortung ein mächtiger Zauberer auf sich lud. Und doch hatte er sie verraten. Verraten, und - unwillentlich, versehentlich - den Krieg beendet. Es war die Art von Witz, die Dorcas gefallen hätte.

Dann öffnete sich die Bürotür, doch weder ihre Chefin, noch ihr Stellvertreter traten heraus. Millicent Bagnold, Cornelius Fudge und Bartemius Crouch schritten mit so getragenen Schritten aus dem Raum, als sei dies ein festlicher Anlass, oder - wieder Dorcas' überhaupt nicht witziger Humor - eine Beerdigung. Sechzehn Paare trainierter Aurorenaugen, hochqualifizierter Deuter von Körpersprache, scannten sie, als sie durch die Reihe der Bürozellen in Richtung Ausgang schritten.

Millicent Bagnolds Miene war absolut ausdruckslos, unlesbar. Ihre Roben wogten mit zufälliger Eleganz, die Arme hatte sie in einer alten Gewohnheit hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Bagnold wirkte in ihrer zerknitterten Art weise, beruhigend kompetent und strahlte wie immer die Sicherheit aus, eine richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, die Auroren niemals täuschte. Ihre Hand stieß die Flügeltüren in Richtung Lift etwas härter auf als üblich, doch nach zwei sehr langen Tagen überraschte das kaum.

Crouch und Fudge stellten eine viel verwertbarere Informationsquelle dar, und den meisten Auroren gefiel nicht, was sie sahen. Crouch wirkte zufrieden - bereit, in sein Büro zurückzukehren und instantan den Kampf um den Ministerposten aufzunehmen -, energiegeladen und unbesorgt. Als er die Longbottoms passierte, nickte er ihnen mit einem abwesenden Lächeln zu. Das konnte gut sein. Oder schlecht. Abhängig davon, worum es ging.

Cornelius Fudge seinerseits hatte aus Aurorenperspektive nichts Respektables an sich. Auf seinen schmalen Lippen kräuselte sich ein künstliches Lächeln, er wirkte nervös, und er beachtete keinen der Männer und Frauen, die er passierte. Schlimmer noch, er wirkte zufrieden.

Als die drei Ministeriumsangestellten den Raum verlassen hatten und die Flügeltüren sanft zurück in die Angeln fielen, richteten sich jene sechzehn Augenpaare wieder auf Amelias Bürotür. Es vergingen sehr lange Minuten, bis sie sich wieder öffneten und eine zu erschöpfte Amelia Bones hinaustrat. Ihr folgte Alastor, und zwar ein Alastor, von dem jeder Anwesende gelernt hatte, ihm nicht in den Weg zu kommen. _Alastor transpiriert heute Folterflüche - _oder doch etwas ähnlich Schnoddriges hätte Fabian Prewett gefrotzelt, und Ace McKinnon hätte von allen als erster gelacht, und Jepedina Potter ihre Miene unter Kontrolle zu halten versucht.

Sekunden später war er in seinem eigenen Büro verschwunden, Amelia Bones stand noch immer an derselben Stelle, und die Auroren richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf. Alices nervöse Tränen waren versiegt, doch sie knetete immer noch ein Taschentuch in ihren Händen. Nur Shacklebolt hatte seine angestrengte Ruhe nicht verloren. Altair Pepples wirkte, als wolle er sich übergeben.

Als Bones sprach, klang sie, als sei sie der ganzen Angelegenheit viel zu müde. „Black wird morgen nach Askaban überführt. Bis dahin ist der Zutritt zu seiner Zelle beschränkt. Wenn ihr ihn besuchen wollt, tut es in Askaban."

Franks Griff um Alices Schultern wurde fester, doch sein Ton blieb so ruhig wie immer. „Wann ist die Verhandlung?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Es gibt keine Verhandlung." Moody hatte sein Büro wieder verlassen. In der Hand hielt er eine Tasche, gefüllt mit all den Taschenspickoskopen und Detektorenzaubern, die er über die Jahre hinweg in seinem Büro gesammelt hatte - den privaten Dingen.

Amelia nickte. „Wir sind uns... einig, dass eine Verhandlung nicht nötig ist. Er ist überführt genug, also was soll's." Sie seufzte. „Wir sind wohl alle froh, wenn es still und schmerzlos vorbei ist."

Hier und da wurde schweigend und zustimmend genickt, doch Alastor Moody entfuhr nur ein Schnauben. „Einig, he?" Der alte Mann schnitt eine Grimasse, die angesichts seiner fehlenden Nase grotesk wirkte, während er sich in Bewegung setzte und auf den Ausgang zuschritt.

„Wohin willst du?", rief Corday ihm verwirrt nach und sprang so hastig von ihrem Stuhl auf, dass er umfiel.

„In meine verdammte Rente!", erwiderte Moody über die Schulter, knurrig, aber scharf, und die Türflügel schwangen stürmisch zu und pendelten in ihren Angeln aus.

„Er hat gekündigt.", fügte Amelia müde hinzu. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, im Bemühen um einen Fokus. Als sie sie öffnete, sah sie ihm nach, obwohl sie wusste, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde. Er hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht. Seine Forderung war wahnsinnig, aber er hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht.

Dann ließ sie den Blick über ihre Auroren schweifen, die mehr wie ein elendes Häufchen Besiegter als wie Kriegshelden wirkten. Die meisten von ihnen schienen zu betäubt zu sein, um die Geschehnisse kommentieren zu wollen. Crouch hatte recht. Eine Verhandlung würde nur Wunden öffnen, die ohnehin viel zu langsam verheilten. Bei einem so sicheren Fall konnte selbst Veritaserum nichts Neues mehr enthüllen. So würde es für sie alle leichter sein.

Sie seufzte, bevor sie in ihr Büro zurückkehrte. Es würde Jahre dauern, um das Chaos aufzuräumen, das erst Lord Voldemort und dann Sirius Black verursacht hatten.

Der Krieg mochte gewonnen sein; die Auroren waren entehrt.

Und die Helden waren tot.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


	29. Epilog

**Mors Ante Infamiam**

_Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden

* * *

_

**Epilog.**

„_Stellt euch vor, ihr habt Angst um euer eigenes Leben, um eure Familie, eure Freunde. Jede Woche gibt es Meldungen von neuen Morden, von Verschwundenen, von Folter. Allenthalben herrscht Schrecken ... Angst ... Chaos ... so war es damals." _-- Sirius Black („Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch")

* * *

Wie wir alle wissen, war Sirius Black unschuldig. Zwölf Jahre lang büßte er in Askaban für eine Tat, die er niemals begangen hätte. Der Verrat eines Mannes, dem er vertraute, kostete ihn auf diese Weise nicht nur die einzige Familie, die er noch hatte, sondern auch alle Sorglosigkeit und Lebensfreude, die er je besaß. Und dann kam er frei und starb in einem denkbar sinnlosen Kampf, im ersten des zweiten Kriegs. Vierzehn Jahre Frieden - Sirius erlebte sie in einer Nacht namens Askaban. 

Die Zauberergesellschaft blieb nichtsahnend zurück, und dankbar, eine elfjährige Zeit des Kriegs hinter sich lassen zu dürfen, stellte sowieso niemand Fragen. Kaum einer hatte nichts verloren. Die Männer und Frauen, die diesen Krieg gekämpft hatten, waren fast alle tot. Man muss es nicht nachlesen können um zu erahnen, dass die Auroren, die Soldaten des Ministeriums, gebrochen und besiegt zurückblieben. Der Junge, der lebt, mochte den Krieg gewonnen haben, doch was war mit jenen, die ihn kämpften?

Wir wissen, dass Alice und Frank Longbottom großartige Zauberer gewesen sein müssen, und, wenn man nach ihrem Sohn geht, auch großartige Menschen. Die Frau mit dem freundlichen, runden Gesicht und ihr Ehemann haben dreimal dem Dunklen Lord ins Gesicht gesehen und überlebt, nicht wahr? Sie überlebten den Krieg; sie fielen nur, weil er endete. Sie teilten ein Schicksal, das Moody als schlimmer als den Tod bezeichnete. Und ironischerweise nahm ihr Tod noch einem der Letzten ein Stück Familie, der bisher noch nichts verloren hatte: Bartemius Crouch verlor seinen gleichnamigen Sohn. Oder er erfuhr, dass er ihn verloren hatte. Vor langer Zeit.

Es gab Menschen im ersten Krieg, die hatten so lange gekämpft, dass nichts mehr übrig blieb, als er endete. In Alastor Moodys Kopf ging er immer weiter: Wie sonst schafft man es, in Zeiten herrlichen Friedens ein Bein und ein Auge zu verlieren? Moody wurde erst nach dem Krieg zu „Mad-Eye", und genau das ist es, was eine Zeit wie diese mit den Menschen anstellt: Einer der größten Auroren seiner Zeit endet als Witzfigur - zumindest in den Augen einer Ministeriumsabteilung, für die er einst kämpfte, in den Augen der Kollegen.

Das Traurige ist, dass dieser - oder vielleicht jeder - Krieg keine Helden kennt - er kennt nur Opfer. Die Geschichte über den Jungen, der lebt, ist eine Tragödie. Und sie dreht sich, wenn wir vom ersten Krieg sprechen, nicht nur um James und Lily Potter und die Jungs, die wir die „Rumtreiber" nennen - sie dreht sich auch um einen Benjy Fenwick, von dem sie nur Fetzen fanden, um Dorcas Meadowes, die der Dunkle Lord selbst erledigte, um Gideon und Fabian Prewett, die angesichts ihrer Neffen einfach Zwillinge gewesen sein _müssen_.

J.K. Rowling hat sich entschieden, diese Geschichte nicht zu erzählen. Sie wäre auch kaum noch Stoff für ein Kinderbuch...

Das hier war mein Versuch. Ein Versuch nachzufühlen, wie es jenen ergangen sein muss, die den Krieg austrugen - aber nicht nur den Mitgliedern im Orden des Phönix, die im Verborgenen arbeiteten, sondern vor allem den Auroren. Jenen, die nicht den Schutz einer Geheimorganisation besaßen. Jenen, die man in den Büchern nicht mehr kennt oder über die man lacht: Eine Geschichte der Auroren. Eine Geschichte der vergessenen Helden. Und wir alle wissen, dass das die Geschichten sind, die man eigentlich nie vergessen darf.

* * *

**Eine Liste der Mors Ante Infamiam-One Shots:**

(einfach in mein Profil durchklicken)

„**Kriegsnarben": **In „Kapitel 6: Gewissensbisse" rettete Severus Snape der sechsjährigen Doria Malt das Leben, ohne dass sie je davon erfuhr. In diesem One-Shot trifft Severus das Mädchen wieder - 1984, in Hogwarts, als ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Erinnerungen werden geweckt.

„**Ihr anderer Sohn": **Eine Geschichte über die Beziehung von Sirius Black zu seiner erklärten Ersatzmutter, Jepedina Potter. Sie erzählt, wie Sirius von daheim davon lief, bei den Potters endete und später ein Auror wurde. Mit Gastauftritten von James, Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody, Benjy Fenwick und dem Büro für unbefugte Zauberei. Ernest Diggory, der in diesem One-Shot auftritt, wurde mal in „Kapitel 3: Unterricht mit Jepedina" erwähnt.

„**Mulcibers Rache": **Nicht direkt ein MAI-Spin Off, doch „Mulcibers Rache" und das Gespräch in „Kapitel 17: Packtreffen" haben sich ein wenig gegenseitig inspiriert. In Kapitel 17 erzählte Sirius von einem One Night Stand, bei dem ein Mädchen sich als Todesserin entpuppte. Genau das geschieht auch in diesem One-Shot. Die Todesserin, Daria Marshbank, war in „Kapitel 23: Dunkelgrau" beim Angriff auf die Winkelgasse dabei.

„**Der Mann im Spiegel": **Geht in den nächsten Tagen online. Der Orden schlägt vierzehn Jahre nach „Mors Ante Infamiam" sein Hauptquartier im Grimmauldplatz auf und weckt in Sirius und Remus Erinnerungen an den ersten Krieg. Narben helfen, den Mann im Spiegel zu erkennen und Gespenster zu vertreiben. Auch mit dabei: Moody, Shacklebolt, Fletcher und Tonks. Offizielles MAI-Prequel, wenn auch „nur" ein One-Shot.

„**Die Geschichten der vergessenen Helden": **Die „Geschichten der vergessenen Helden" enthalten unterschiedliche One-Shots, die so eng mit „Mors Ante Infamiam" zusammenhängen, dass sie wohl nur verständlich sind, wenn man die Geschichte gelesen hat. Sie erzählen bspw., warum Dorcas Meadowes ist, wer sie ist, wie Sirius' und Moodys Wiedersehen aussah, was aus den Überlebenden wurde und vieles mehr. Ich kann mindestens sechs One-Shots versprechen, aber vielleicht entsteht ja noch irgendwas darüber hinaus.

* * *

_Zuletzt noch mal vielen Dank an alle, die im Laufe der Zeit Reviews geschrieben haben. Fühlt euch geknuddelt. Oder die, die das nicht mögen, bekommen ein percymäßiges Händeschütteln. Bis zum nächsten Mal. :-)_


End file.
